School Daze
by Eli
Summary: The posterity of witchblade
1. That Nottingham Girl

Title: School Daze  
  
Author: The Lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: New idea I had while I was at school. The posterity of witchblade.  
  
Feedback: Yes, nuture the child within. Nuture. Nuture.  
  
Discalimer: Don't own jack. Give me a third season and we'll call it even.  
  
-Monday, September 12, 2010-  
  
The new teacher entered the teacher's lounge with her cup of coffe. Jane Dunbar had moved all the way from Oregan for this new job. She nervously sat down at the table amongest the other teachers. A red head turned to Jane and smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Victoria Danes. I teach first grade."  
  
"Jane Dunbar, second grade."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. You probably have inherited some of my demons. Can I see your scan tron? I'll give you a little heads up on the trouble makers."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Jane handed her the scantron.  
  
"Let's see. David Betterman likes to fake cry. Just threaten to call his mother and he'll shut up. Clarissa Ferris talks too loudly, so you have to keep reminding her to be quiet. Well, you have alot of good students. Anthony's sweet, Delilah's a darling, and............" Victoria's mouth hung open. She then looked at Jane and shook her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Jane was very startled. "Why?"  
  
"You have her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Notttingham girl."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"You've never heard of Bethany Nottingham? You must be from out of state not to know about her."  
  
"Oregan. What has she done?"  
  
"She is the cutest pyschomaniac ever to exist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Imagine a psycho killer in tights."  
  
"No child is that bad."  
  
"This one is. Her parents are just as screwed up. Her mom is this homicide cop that almost got kicked off P.T.A for intimidation. Her father is this gothic guy who you do not want to mess with. He went in for a parent teacher meeting and scared the hell out of her kindergarten teacher. she had to tak sick leave for the position he put her in. I'm telling you, the girl's a freak."  
  
Jane looked at the woman and decided that it was probably just some new teacher joke. She smiled and laughed. "You thought I'd fall for it. The Nottingham girl is probably the sweetest around and you are pulling my leg. I wouldn't be surprised if her mom is teh home maker mother people dream about and her dad coaches sports." Victoria stared at the new teacher.  
  
"I am not kidding. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. the bells gonna ring in ten. Hope she doesn't kill you first day." Victoria got up and went to her class.  
  
Jane stared at her for a moment and then went to class.  
  
-8:00-  
  
Twenty- five students were quietly seated in there desk. Jane looked over them and smiled.  
  
"Hi class! My name is Ms. Dunbar. Welcome to the new school year! I hope you are all ready to learn."  
  
Twenty-five heads nodded. "I'm going to call role. Just say here or present and lets get started."  
  
"Martin Addams?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Dustin Blues?"  
  
"Present." She went on down he list till she got to a certain little girl's name.  
  
"Bethany Nottingham?"  
  
"Here." Came the reply. Jane looked down upon an adorable little girl. Bethany had bright green eyes and curly black hair pulled back into a braid. She had the cutest smile and wore a black tank top with black capri's. 'Nothing is wrong with this one.' Jane thought.  
  
As she went on through the day, explaining the upcoming school year, she couldn't help but pay extra attention to Bethany. She was on the quiet side and paid attention well. She also seemed very bright, bringing in an adult book to read for S.S.R.  
  
As school went out that day, she watched her students go home. She watched Bethany run out the gate and to a man dressed in black. She jumped right up into his arms. The man smiled and they entered a car and then drove off. 'Gothic guy who puts teachers in tears my foot.' Jane smiled.  
  
Day after day, she found that she liked Bethany. She was terribly bright and was sweet to boot. the other teachers just shook their heads and said "Wait and see." She ignored him.  
  
Then show and tell happened.  
  
Most of the kid's brough dolls, action figures, sea shells, things like that. When Bethany stood at the front of the class, she had nothing in her hands.  
  
"Bethany, where is your item?"  
  
"Here." she put one hands over her shoulder. Shing! There she was, little eight year old Bethany, holding a sword.  
  
"This is a katana, like the woman from Mortal Kombat. My daddy got it for me when we visited Japan last summer. It is really old and use to belong to this really good woman warrior. It even has blood marks on it! See." She held it up for the kid's to see the dried blood around the edges and then continued. "It has poison in it and if it cuts you, you get the poison."  
  
One of the younger boys screamed out "Liar" and "Prove it." Bethany shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay." She charged at a girl in the front row.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Screamed Jane and grabbed Bethany's arm. "Bethany! We do not mutilate other people. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Bethany thought for a second.  
  
"My mommy once cut off my grandfather's hand, but he's better now. We don't talk to him much cause he's evil."  
  
Jane stared blankly at the child and shook her head. "Bethany, stay after school. I would like to talk to your father."  
  
"Okay." She sheathed her sword and sat back down at her seat. "And Bethany? Put the sword away."  
  
-Later-  
  
Bethany sat at her desk. Jane had had a lunch full of "I told you so" and "The kid's a freak."  
  
Bethany's father soon entered. Jane stood by Bethany and began. "Mr. Nottingham?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you about this." She handed him the sword in it's case. Ian breathed out and looked at Bethany. "Bethany, what have I told you about your weapons?"  
  
"Do not take them out of the house." She grumbled.  
  
"Do I have to take away your sais again?"  
  
"No! Uncle Danny is teaching me death strikes this week!"  
  
"Then no more of this."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Ian turned back to the teacher. Jane now knew this man had the capacity to make her cry. Hie eyes were intense.  
  
"Mr. Nottingham, we need to discuss certain problems....."  
  
"Ms. Dunbar, my daughter has no problems. She simply misunderstood the situation." He moved closer to her. "You wouldn't really bring in the council, would you? It's just an honest mistake."  
  
Jane was very suddenly scared for her safety. She simply nodded in agreement and watched the two walk out like nothing happened. Jane sat back in her chair.  
  
"It's going to be a long year."  
  
Eli: More to come. I promise. 


	2. Round Two

Eli: Here's the new chap. Like I promised. Enjoy!  
  
-Same date as before-  
  
Samantha Catalina stood in her quiet kindergarten classroom. How she had missed this place. Teaching was her life, nothing stopped her.  
  
Except for the one known as Bethany Nottingham.  
  
In her mind, Bethany's name was Anti-Christ. The seed of evil put amongest mortals. He father being satan himself in a man's form. A dark, deadly man who was overly protective of the one who would destroy the world in the future. Two years she had spent away, forgetting the fear. It had been awful, but now it was over.She smiled. Bethany was now in grade two and would never darken her door way again.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
As students slowly entered the classroom, she welcomed them warmly. She briefly chatted with one of the parents when she saw a flash of black at the door. She peered over the shoulder of the parent to see Bethany Nottingham herself, standing in the doorway. When Bethany saw that she had the woman's attention, she smiled and did the sign of the cross. Which was Bethany's idea of a joke. She then turned and left.  
  
Samantha felt herself exhale a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. She shook the thought of the demon child out of her mind and continued talking.  
  
When the bell rang, thirty new students sat at the desk. Some crying, some sleeping, most terrified. She put a big smile on.  
  
"Hello Class. My name is Ms. Catalina." The class remained silent, save for one boy who said "Good morning, Ms. Catalina." Samantha smiled at the boy and knew right away he would be a favorite.  
  
"I'm going to call out your names. When I say your name, say either here or present or you can just raise your hand. Everybody understand?" Thirty little heads nodded.  
  
"Evelyn Avilla?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Micheal Beatry?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Catherine Dalek?"  
  
"Here." She went on and on.  
  
"Damian Naoimi?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"James N-" She stopped and stared at the name. Her voice suddenly became very weak. "Nottingham?"  
  
"Here." She looked over. It was the boy who she held such high hopes for. Maybe not all was lost.  
  
"James, do you have a sister?"  
  
"Call me Jamie. That's what my mommy and daddy call me."  
  
"Jamie, do you have a sister?" He nodded his head.  
  
"Bethany, she dropped me off this morning." That's why the demon had visited. To drop off the next prodigy of evil. She stared at him for a long time. How could she not have known? He had the same bright green eyes and the same fasion sense dedicated to black. His hair was a light brown color and was straight, but he was still one of them.  
  
Some of the kids began to whisper and that brought her back to her senses. She continued on the rest of the day and tried not to remember that the second seed of the devil was in her class.  
  
Days flew by and she ignored him most of the day. It was her special attention to Bethany that had gotten her father's attention. Jamie behaved in class and just like his sister was already too advanced for the class.  
  
Jamie was bored. The teacher never called on him to do anything. And he loved his teacher. He knew she was a sweet woman. But she was also terrified of him. "Stupid Beth," He thought to himself. "Had to scare the teacher with daddy's English broad sword. Now she will never like me."  
  
He pulled out the book his father had given him to read, Pride and Prejudice. He was almost to the end when he got an idea. When it became lunch time, he moved away from his class to complete his plan. He hid his surprise until school ended.  
  
Jamie walked up to Ms. Catalina and pulled on her long skirt. She turned and looked down on him. Her skin immediately paled and her knees began to quake. He ignored it all.  
  
"Yes, J...J....James?"  
  
"Here. For you." Samantha waited for nothing short of a bomb when he pulled out a small gathering of flowers from the school garden. Samantha slowly took the bouquet from his hands. She was truly touched.  
  
"Thank you, Jamie."  
  
"Your welcome. Ms. Catalina?"  
  
"Yes, Jamie?"  
  
"I'm not like Bethany. You don't have to worry." She looked into his big, innocent eyes.  
  
"You're right. You are not Bethany."  
  
"Well, Beth is waiting. Bye Ms. Catalina."  
  
"Good-bye Jamie." He ran out the door. Samantha sniffed the flowers and smiled.  
  
Maybe he really wasn't the spawn of satan.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Gracie Clarice Po McCartney -in-  
  
Please Don't Disect The Dolly 


	3. Please Don't Disect The Dolly

Eli: Here's Chapter three. Aren't you glad? Not first day of school. Enjoy.  
  
-School-  
  
"Alright guys, let's start." Seven year old Gracie Clarice Po McCartney stood in the middle of the group of girls. They gathered around the desk which on it lay a single doll.  
  
"Scapel?" Asked Gracie. Her friend next to her handed over a pair of scissors that were broken in half. Gracie slowly but surely cut open the dolls chest. The girls gave out a gasp as the contents of the doll fell out.  
  
"Gracie, why is the dolly's blood white?"  
  
"That isn't blood, it's white blood cells."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Forceps?" Her other friend handed her a pair of tongs. Gracie pulled out a part of the cotten that inhabited the dolls form. The group ohhhh and ahhhh- ed. Catherine LeBeau spotted a group of her students leaning over something. She soon realized what was going on.  
  
"Gracie!" She called out as she walked over. The group of girls all turned.  
  
"Yes Ms. LeBeau?" They all chanted innocently. Catherine picked up the broken doll from the desk and put her hands to her hips. "Gracie Po McCartney, did or did I not ask you to please don't diesct the dolly?"  
  
"It wasn't a disection, Ms. LeBeau. It was an autopsy."  
  
"Gracie, the dolly had been autopsied three times already. There is nothing new to discover so please leave her alone. Next time, I will call your parents. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Ms LeBeau." The teacher smiled and walked away. Her friend titled her head.  
  
"What now?" Gracie smiled.  
  
"Go get Mr. Teddy."  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Gracie was playing along side her cousin Bethany in the school yard when the helicopter flew down towards them. Three men dropped down early to clear space. Most of the kids stood to the side mystified as the helicopter landed. Gracie and Bethany seemed oblivious as they went on playing hopscotch.  
  
A dirty blond haired man jumped out of the helicopter as soon as it landed and headed toward the two girls. Bethany looked up first. "Hi, Uncle Jake." Gracie looked up as well.  
  
"Daddy!" Jake smiled and bent down to his daughters level.  
  
"Uh, Gracie, honey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you take Daddy's badge this morning?"  
  
"Oh. Did you need it?"  
  
"YES, sweetie. Now, where is it? I need to go save the governor."  
  
"Um..... Bethany has it." He turned to Bethany who stood there confused as she looked back at Gracie. "I thought you had it?"  
  
"No, I gave it to you in the class room, remember?"  
  
"But I gave it back!"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Stop! Where is my badge? I need it now!" Gracie suddenly hit her head. "Of course." She went back to the hopscotch and picked up his badge off the number three. She put it in his hand. "Here, Daddy."  
  
Jake breathed out in relief. "Thank you, Gracie. I have to go, but we are going to have a long talk with your mother young lady."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Jake kissed her on her fore head. "Bye baby, bye Bethany." He went back to the helicopter.  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Uncle Jake." And the helicopter took off. Bethany looked at Gracie. "You got in trouble."  
  
"Did not. Now let's play."  
  
-Class-  
  
"Okay class. I want you all to name me a four syllable word when I call your name out."  
  
"Yes Ms. LeBeau." The class chanted.  
  
"Alright, Alice?"  
  
"Capricorn."  
  
"Good. Derek?"  
  
"Intimidate."  
  
"Super. Gracie?"  
  
"Formaldihide."  
  
"Gre- Wait! What did you say?"  
  
"Formaldihide. It's a four syllable word."  
  
"Yeah. Good." Catherine glanced at Gracie for a minute. 'What am I ever going to do about this one?'  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Nicholas and Christopher Woo -in-  
  
Double Trouble With A Vengence 


	4. Double Trouble With A Vengence

Eli: Here we are, Sunset and Canden. (okay, most won't get that, but I put that in for my special joy. If you do get it, say that in a review;) Here's the next chapter. Dm, thanks for pointing out my flaws. You don't get better if no one says anything. So REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy.  
  
-school-  
  
"Chris! Nicky! Stop changing seats! And I mean it this time!" The exhausted Trisha Benoit, third grade teacher, regretted ever letting twins into her class as she finished taking roll. "Alright, SSR for the next half hour." She sat in her chair and tried to ignore her students.  
  
Christopher Marius Woo, Chris, did not like being ignored. Neither did his brother Nicholas Alexander Woo, or Nicky. The two twin boys looked at each other and once again switched seats. They were wearing the same exact clothing and nobody who wasn't family of close friend could tell the difference.  
  
At the sound of moving, Trisha looked up. She saw no movement but knew right away it was the Woo boys again. She walked over to them.  
  
"Nicky, Chris, what did I tell you about moving?" One of them looked up.  
  
"It was Chris's fault." He then looked back down. Trisha turned to the other.  
  
"Chris?" The boy looked up. "I'm not Chris, I'm Nicky." He also put his head back down.  
  
"Chris?" The teacher repeated, but got no reply from either.  
  
"Nicky?" Both boys looked up. She put her hand to her head and moaned.  
  
"Tell me which of you is Chris, or I'm calling your parents again!" Both boys looked up and grinned.  
  
"I'm Chris." They said together. Trisha groaned and then went to the phone to call up their parents.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Chris and Nicky sat on the bench and watched the school yard. They had spent many a recess like this and were use to it. They were relieved when the yard duty came by. they jumped up and ran to the playground.  
  
They hadn't been playing long when Bethany happened upon them. They both drew back slightly, but kept their ground to show how brave they were. They knew Bethany couldn't hurt them without getting in trouble with Uncle Ian, so they feared not.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Which of you told Jamie there was a monster in the bathroom?" She inquired as she put her hands on her hips and scrowled. Nicky laughed slightly at his own joke. Bethany stared at him.  
  
"Nicky! He needs to go to the bathroom but is too scared to! Look, he's standing by the door." She pointed over. Nicky let out a huge laugh. Bethany quickly stepped forward and socked Nicky in the stomach. He took it fairly well, but it had really hurt! She glared at him.  
  
"If you don't go over there right now and tell him there are no monsters, I'll do that again!"  
  
"I'm telling Uncle Ian."  
  
"And I'm telling Uncle Danny what you did to Jamie. And I'll tell the rest of the third grade I whipped your butt! So get over there and fix it!" She demanded. One look into her green eyes and you knew she meant buisness. Nicky grumbled before going off to the bathroom.  
  
Bethany smiled pleasantly at her grumbling cousin. She then ran off to do something. Chris stood on the play ground alone for a minute before someone pushed him from behind. He fell flat on his face. He turned on the ground to see his opponent. He found little Gracie laughing at him.  
  
He stared at her a moment but could only laught, too. Besides, Gracie was only a first grader and knew not what she did. She was practically rolling on the ground with laughter as he stood up. He found it amusing that she laughed like an elf. She looked up at him, teary eyed.  
  
"Hi Chris. Did you have nice trip?" She laughed like crazy again. Chris couldn't figure out where she got her sense of humor. Remembering the lobotomy she had given his teddy bear, he figured most likely Aunt Vicky. He smirked at her and then picked her up off the ground. she laughed like mad as she punched his back.  
  
"Chris! Put me down! Put me down!" She said in between laughter. He put her down and started messing up her dirty blonde hair, which was neatly in a pony tail. "Stop!" She wailed up to him. He always wondered if it hurt her neck to look up at him, since he was inches taller. He continued his revenge till Gracie was almost in tears about it.  
  
"No, Gracie. Don't cry! Here, what if I give you a piggy back ride?" She immediately smiled and put her arms up. He sighed, now knowing she planned that, and knelt so she could climb on his back.  
  
He carried her half way across the yard when the bell rang, He placed her down and told her to got o class. Before she wnet, she gave him a hug and than ran off. He shook himself all over, not wanting to get cooties. He then went to class.  
  
Nicky was already in his seat, angry that he had to accompany Jamie to the bathroom and convince him there were no monsters hidden there. Chris smiled at him as he sat down  
  
"Bethany kicked your butt! Bethany kicked your butt!" He sang in a a nursery rhyme tone. Nicky scrowled. "Hey! She could kick your butt, too! It's not my fault Daddy and Uncle Ian only train her!"  
  
"Well, she's special. Mommy told you about what she's training for."  
  
"Why do you always take her and Gracie's side? Oh, I forgot. Gracie has a crush on you."  
  
"Gross! She does not. She's our cousin!"  
  
"No, she's not!"  
  
"Then why do we call her mommy and daddy Auntie Vicky and Uncle Jake? And why does she call mommy and daddy Uncle Danny and Aunt Lee?"  
  
"Because it's respect., stupid! That means Gracie can like you."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Gracie and Chris, sitting in a tree...."  
  
"Be quiet, Nicky!"  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Chris had had enough.  
  
"If you don't be quiet, I'll tell Una you were the one who flushed her homework down the toilet!" Nicky stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare! We're already in trouble enough with Mommy and Daddy!"  
  
"Then quit!" Nicky slunk in his chair and mumbled 'Tattle tale'. Chris looked at him.  
  
"Better a tattle tale then getting hurt by Bethany." Chris smirked and Nicky ignored him for the rest of the day.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Teresa Deborah Bowman -in-  
  
Are Those Goverment Files? 


	5. Are Those Goverment Files?

Eli: Thank you for knowing "Singing in the Rain". One of the best musicals ever! Here's Teresa. Enjoy.  
  
-School-  
  
"Teresa? It's your turn on the computer." Little blue eyed Teresa Bowman meekly got up from her seat and sat down at the computer desk. Her small hands immediately started to fly over the keys.  
  
Delia Winslow stared at the child in scared silence. Teresa had freaked her out since the first day at school. She was well behaved, quiet, and bright. But Delia knew something just wasn't right about her. 'It's all in your head, Delia. This is Teresa, not that Nottingham girl.'  
  
The second grade classroom was filled with noise. She had given the children a free day and they were enjoying themselves greatly. She suddenly looked back over to where Teresa was sitting and saw Teresa's eyes glued to the screen. She wondered what she was looking at and went over behind her.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Winslow?"  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"About the president. He's gonna get impeached." Delia laughed.  
  
"No he's not. He hasn't done anything."  
  
"Oh, never mind. I was wrong." Delia was about to leave when she heard Teresa add "He's going to get assassinated, not impeached. My bad."  
  
"What!?" Delia's eyes widened as she stared at where Teresa sat.  
  
"Assassinated, not impeached. I wonder if the people will call Uncle Ian to do it. Oh wait! He quit that, I forgot." Delia was really scared at this point.  
  
"Teresa, get up! I want to see what you got into." Teresa shrugged and got up. Delia sat down in the small chair and almost passed out at what she saw on the computer screen.  
  
"Teresa," She said lightly, her voice weakened. "Are these government files?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Straight from the C.I.A." Delia stared wide eyed at the little girl. School internet computers were greatly censored. So censored that you couldn't even look up fan fiction stories. (True story at high school) How the hell had a little eight year old girl cracked the code form one of these computers?!  
  
"Uh oh." Said Teresa as she pointed to the yellow bar that was now flashing. It read "Warning. Confidential files. You have entered an unauthorized area. Please stand by as the proper authorities help you safely leave this site."  
  
At that point, the door to the room was kicked open by a heavily armed man in black. The kids, including Teresa, went to stand by the wall. The men grabbed the computer and Delia. She struggled with the men who held tight to her arms.  
  
"I didn't see anything! Let me go! I didn't find the site!" The man next to her rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I suppose one of them did?" He nodded to the scared group of children.  
  
"Yes! It was. Her!" Delia tried to point at Teresa, but the men just laughed and carried her out. One of the men looked at the children and said "You didn't see anything." And left.  
  
The children were then escorted into another second grade room. Teresa was relieved it was Ms. Dunbar's room. All the kids had to sit on the rug, so she took a seat in the corner next to her best friend Bethany. Bethany noticed her shaking.  
  
"Teresa, what happened?"  
  
"I went to look at the files again. Men in black came and took Ms. Winslow away because they thought she was looking the government files up."  
  
"Teresa, didn't Uncle Gabriel say that you weren't supposed to go on there without his permission?"  
  
"Yeah. You aren't going to tell my daddy, are you?" Bethany grinned.  
  
"No, of course not." Teresa smiled and gave Bethany a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, maybe you can get rid of Nicky that way." Teresa looked at her with a doubtful look on her face.  
  
"I don't think Uncle Danny would like that."  
  
"You're right. Oh well." Bethany and Teresa leaned on the wall as Ms. Dunbar read them a story.  
  
Coming attractions:  
  
Dominic Carver -in-  
  
The New Boy 


	6. The New Boy

Eli: This might take a while. Lazar is still around watching all. Dominic Carver is his own man, boy, whatever. Let's just say when you learn why he's there at school with them I leave you with this: History repeats itself. Enjoy.  
  
"Class." Trisha called her little ruffians to settle down. When they were as quiet as they could be at the moment, she continued. "We have a new student here with us. Meet Dominic Carver."  
  
A black clad little boy entered the room. His hands were clasped behind his back and he kept his head down. His eyes flashed up quickly to take in his surroundings. His eyes were as blue and cold as ice. His actions partly scare Trisha.  
  
"Uh, Dominic? Care to take a seat?" She motioned to an empty desk. Dominic nodded and sat down. Across from him, he faced the two Woo twins. The two maniacally smiling boys both put their hands out to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chris."  
  
"And I'm Nicky." Dominic looked at their faces briefly before taking both their hands in turn.  
  
"Hello Nicky," He turned to the next one. "Hello Chris." He hid a smile at their stunned faces. Nicky turned to Chris.  
  
"How did he know?" Dominic suddenly looked up.  
  
"I know that and so much more." The two boys were startled by Dominic and made their best attempts to ignore him for the rest of the hour.  
  
-Recess-  
  
"I'm telling you guys, the kid is scary." Said one terrified Chris. The six of them sat in a corner of he play ground. Nicky, Chris, Teresa, Gracie, Jamie, and Bethany. Jamie sat in his sister's lap. Gracie was like him in sitting in Chris's lap. Teresa and Nicky preferred to stand.  
  
"You are just paranoid." Bethany said coolly, not one to scare easily. Then again, when you can take down three grown men and know it, you wouldn't be fazed by much either.  
  
"What does paranoid mean?" Gracie asked, as she made Chris wince by bouncing up and down.  
  
"It means worrying too much too quickly."  
  
"No, Bethany. I am dead serious. This kid is dangerous. Has a grip like Iron."  
  
"So do I. He's harmless. If you are worried he would hurt you, I'd kick his butt before he even touched you." She looked all of them separately in the eyes. "Any and all of you. I'm the only one around here truly trained and despite my father's, your Uncle Ian, warnings."  
  
"Bethany, get ready to fight. He's on his way over now." Bethany looked up to see a boy dressed up in as much black as she was. She stood up, knocking Jamie out of her lap doing so. Dominic looked at them and stood far across from Bethany.  
  
"Teresa Bowman, best hacker under the age of ten." He said smoothly as he then continued on. "Nicholas and Christopher Woo, we've already met. Gracie Po McCartney, Havoc of the F.B.I." He turned from Gracie to Jamie. "James Nottingham, youngest darkling child." He stopped and looked them over.  
  
All five of them backed off. Bethany alone stood her ground. Her face now showing the stoic face she inherited from her father. Dominic finally turned to her. He closed up some of the space between them. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"What about me? You know so much, who am I?" He smiled at her and gave her a slight bow.  
  
"Bethany Marie Nottingham, but that isn't all of it, is it?" He then quickly went straight up to her and whispered right into her ear. "You are also the next wielder of the witchblade." Bethany eyes went wide. She then pushed him away from her. She looked him over and looked up to him.  
  
"If you wish to keep your life you will keep that to yourself." She then turned and walked away.  
  
-That night-  
  
He called Dominic to him. Dominic kept his head down and waited for his interrogation.  
  
"Have you seen my granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"How is she? What is she like? I have met her only once in person and she was but an infant."  
  
"She is strong, independent. Looks a lot like her father, sir."  
  
"No trace of her mother?"  
  
"Her eyes are green, sir. Besides that, none. The younger one greatly takes after his mother, sir."  
  
"I care not for my grandson. What of her? How did she treat you?"  
  
"Like a bad ass, sir. Very sure of herself."  
  
"She would carry on the stubbornness. Tell me, Dominic. Do you like her?" He thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yes, sir. I like her strength."  
  
"Then you accept your role?" Dominic looked confused.  
  
"What role, sir?" Irons reached out and smacked him.  
  
"To remind you: You were brought to me, abandoned at my door step with a scroll. On it read a message in Greek concerning the witchblade. It said how the next chosen wielder would be the first female child of the true wielder and true protector. Bethany is that child. It was written that she not only would wield it at a young age, but would be able to do so while it still resided on her mother's wrist. That the world now called for two wielders. And with two wielders, two protectors. You." He turned to look down upon Dominic. "You will protect my granddaughter. You will do so unto death. I tried to block the path once and it cost me dearly. Exposing you to each other now will keep you apart. You will forever be the freak follower. Watch her well, protector. For, if she dies, you die. That is all, Dominic. Go to bed."  
  
Dominic nodded his head and did what he was told.  
  
-School-  
  
Dominic watched Bethany and Jamie climb out of their father's car. He watched as she escorted her brother to the kindergarten area before going to class. He was amazed at the view you can get from the roof of the school. He heard the bell and then jumped down from the roof and went to class.  
  
-End of School-  
  
Bethany had one hand on her brother's shoulder as she led him through the jungle that was their school. Jamie then whispered that he had to use the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up. Daddy hates it when we're late." She shoved him towards the bathroom, which took stairs down to get to. Bethany shoved him a little too hard and he stepped backward down the stairs and began to fall.  
  
"Jamie!" Bethany cried out as she rushed forward and prayed he was alright. She looked down to see Jamie, safe and sound, sitting down a bit dazed with Dominic by his side. Bethany ignored Dominic and hugged Jamie.  
  
"Oh gods Jamie! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright Beth. I'm okay. Dominic stopped me from falling." Bethany's eyes flashed up briefly to Dominic and then back to Jamie.  
  
"If you still have to use the bathroom, use it now." Jamie nodded and went to the boy's bathroom. Bethany then stood up and looked at Dominic. She was one step higher than him, but was able to look him in the eye sense he was taller than her.  
  
"Why did you save him?"  
  
"Because it would hurt you."  
  
"So? Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"I am your protector."  
  
"I don't need protection."  
  
"You will. One day, you will. And when it comes you will be grateful I have your back." He lowered his eyes at this point. Bethany then saw a flash.  
  
~Yes, of course you did. You and I are alike. More than any two on this earth. I want us to be friends. Protecting you now would be a matter of honor, for me.  
  
I don't need your protection.  
  
Maybe not now, but some day." The man then lowered his eyes. ~  
  
Bethany recognized that man. Recognized those hazel eyes. Her father's hazel eyes. The same down trodden way they were lowered. There was only one man who could instill that habit into people. Jamie climbed back up the stairs and waited for Bethany. She turned to go back up, but sent Dominic one more side ways glance.  
  
"Tell my grandfather to give it up. To not train another protector. You do not want to go through it, trust me. Tell him that." Bethany and Jamie then left. Dominic stood on the stair a moment longer. Then he shook his head and went on.  
  
"Sorry, my lady, but destiny is destiny."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
One Saturday Morning 


	7. One Saturday Morning

Eli: Insomnia, what can you do? Write and write some more. I start this when I should be asleep. I hope the cuteness meter doesn't go overboard, because even I love adorable things once in a while. Enjoy.  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Ian woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Oh, how he wanted to scream profanities out, but no. Not when there was an eight year old girl and a five year old boy in the proximity. He turned it off and tried to go back to sleep, but the love of his life punched him.  
  
"The one morning we're both off and you set the alarm?!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Sorry, love." He kissed her fore head.  
  
"Is Bethany and Jamie up?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What? You had thirty years of ninja, poet warrior training and you can't tell if your own kids are up?"  
  
"I'm still half asleep, so stop bitching at me."  
  
"Then wake up and go make breakfast."  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"No, it's your turn."  
  
"I did it yesterday."  
  
"I cooked dinner."  
  
"Damn. I was hoping you'd forget that."  
  
"You sound awake enough, now go make breakfast." Sara pulled the pillow over her head. Ian sighed and got up. He stretched as he walked from the hall into the living room. He yawned and then wondered at the silence, since Bethany was usually...  
  
"Keah!"  
  
He heard as his little eight year old daughter came flying off the couch in a kick aimed for his neck. Ian, still trained as ever, moved out of the way while grabbing her ankles. He held her suspended four feet above the ground, upside down. Bethany giggled like crazy. It one quick motion, Ian flipped her and was now holding her underneath her arms. Bethany was totally taken by laughter.  
  
"Good morning, daddy." Bethany put her arms out and threw them around his neck.  
  
"Morning, Beth. You going to help me make breakfast?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Alright." He put her down and they went into the kitchen.  
  
Jamie, who was faking asleep in his room, came out now that the coast was clear. He loved his daddy, he just didn't like fighting. He never really wanted to learn how to fight, but knew a few things Bethany had taught him just in case he ever got into a fight. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't grow up to be like his daddy. But hey, it didn't hurt to try.  
  
He changed from his X-men p.j. into a black shirt and shorts. He then sneaked out of his room and went into his parent's room. His mom was still in bed. He crawled in next to her. "Morning, mommy."  
  
"Morning, Jamie. Sleep well?"  
  
"Uh huh." Bethany had started waking up at night crying because she had nightmares. Witchblade nightmares. She was relieved that her baby boy would be spared from the witchblade's clutches, it already affecting her, her husband, and her daughter. She smiled and started to tickle him. He went into a fit of giggles.  
  
She loved Bethany dearly, but loved Jamie just a little bit more. She knew Ian loved Bethany just a tiny bit more than Jamie. Not that they ever played favorites, it was just the way things were. The kids either didn't mind or care. She was happy someone took after her, Bethany being her father's daughter to a very close extent. But James Connor Nottingham was just a tiny, boy version of herself.  
  
Jamie was soon in tears with laughter. Ian sent Bethany to go get them. Sara carried Jamie out to the table and the four of them had breakfast.  
  
"Jamie, your teacher called last night and said you got in trouble yesterday. What happened?" Jamie stayed silent to his father's question. Bethany started to giggle in spite of herself. Sara shot her a glance.  
  
"Young lady, what is so funny?"  
  
"I know why Jamie's in trouble."  
  
"Let your brother tell us." Ian looked back at Jamie. Jamie sighed and told his story.  
  
"This girl said I was harassing her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was following her."  
  
"Stalking." Added Bethany, still slightly giggling.  
  
"Jamie, why were you stal...following her?"  
  
"Because I...Because I...."  
  
"Jamie has a crush on her!" Bethany announced cheerfully. Jamie glared at her. Sara couldn't help herself and smiled as well. After all, her little boy had his first crush.  
  
"Jamie, if you like a girl, don't stalk her." Ian tried so hard to keep a straight face as he told this to his son.  
  
"But, that's what you did with mommy." Ian's jaw dropped at that reply.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Beth." Ian breathed out and turned to his daughter. She had sunk down a little in her seat and kept her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Bethany Marie Nottingham." She winced at the three name call. "May I inquire why you told your brother that?"  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Ian almost flinched as his daughter and son's eyes fell on him. Sara smirked and raised her eyebrow. How the hell was he going to explain this?  
  
"Technically I wasn't stalking her. Your mother just likes to say that as a joke."  
  
"That's not what Uncle Gabriel said. He said you use to follow mommy everywhere. And that you use to break into the old apartment." Ian contemplating on killing his best friend by that name. Then again, Gabriel probably figured Sara had already told them that, so all would be forgiven. Ian thought for a second on what to tell them.  
  
"Well, yes. But you two understand what I am. You also understand what your mother is."  
  
"And Bethany."  
  
"We aren't sure about that yet, Jamie. I am your mother's protector and following her around was a duty. I didn't do it because I wanted to, but because I was forced to. I did it to be sure she was safe, because that's what protectors do."  
  
"Is that why you love mommy?"  
  
"Well, in a way yes. Being her protector led me to her and it let us become close because of it. But I love your mother for a vast other number of reasons. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, daddy." They chanted.  
  
"Jamie, are you going to follow that girl around anymore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good boy." Bethany still looked confused. Sara noticed.  
  
"Beth, sweetie, is something on your mind?"  
  
"Protector. Did all the protectors and wielders fall in love?"  
  
"Not all, but most." She thought about it for a moment. Her eyes then went wide and she started to get grossed out.  
  
"Gross!" She said out loud. Ian and Sara stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Dominic!"  
  
"What about him?" Ian had seen Irons new little assassin and couldn't help but be a little worried over the fact he was attending the same elementary school as his kids. But Jamie, despite Bethany's many complaints, said that Dominic was good.  
  
"He told me that he was my protector! And he stalks me!" Jamie knew what she meant and sang out.  
  
"Dominic likes Bethany! Dominic likes Bethany!" Bethany shook invisible objects off her arms. "Bethany, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting rid of the cooties." Sara burst out laughing. Ian looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Some things never change." She turned to the kids. "Hey, if you two are done, you may go watch X-men." Bethany and Jamie jumped form their seats and went to the living room. Ian cleared the dishes off the table. He saw Sara looking at him and shaking her head.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You are such a bad influence."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My eight year old daughter has a stalker and my five year old son is becoming one."  
  
"How is that my fault?"  
  
"Jamie tries to be just like you, and you know it. Your son is purposely trying to grow up into a freak. You see nothing wrong with this?"  
  
"Well, his mother is just as equally a freak and we both know he takes after you. You haven't justified how I'm screwing Bethany up."  
  
"I don't need to. That child practically IS you."  
  
"So? What's so bad about me?" He sat down next to her with his smirk on his face.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think Jamie is going to end up like you, Ian."  
  
"Jamie, no. Bethany, yes."  
  
"They're your kids."  
  
"Our kids, last I checked. And hey, what colors are they're eyes? I see only green around here. Even Bethany has your eyes."  
  
"Well, maybe.just maybe, if you're lucky," She took his hand and put it on her lower abdomen. "Maybe this one will get your eyes."  
  
Ian stared at Sara at a moment. It took a full minute before the meaning of her word sunk in. His jaw dropped and he smiled.  
  
"You're...." Sara laughed and nodded. Ian stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
"Oh my gods! Since when? How long?"  
  
"Found out yesterday, one and a half months." Ian sat back down next to her and kissed her. "Sara."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Should we say anything to Beth and Jamie yet?" She shook her head  
  
"Not till I'm pass danger zone. They're still too young to deal if, god forbid, something happened." Ian nodded.  
  
"I love you, Sara."  
  
"I love you, too." He kissed her again and again and... Only the sound of someone barfing tore them apart. They looked down to Bethany and Jamie giggling at the door. They shook their heads.  
  
"Get over here, you two." Bethany and Jamie came to their parents. Bethany jumped at Ian and he caught her and held her in the air. Jamie slowly climbed onto Sara's lap. Ian looked from his daughter, to his son, to his wife. He had never really believed he would ever have a family, and now he did.  
  
Sara thought the same thing, but also noticed how normal it was to what she had been expecting. Her children weren't half the monsters she was expecting. Then again, neither was Ian. She held her son close to her and smiled.  
  
A knock on the door broke the family moment apart. Sara got the door to find Gabriel, Jake, and Vicky at the door. Gracie and Teresa were there as well.  
  
"Hi Auntie Sara." The two little ones chanted. She kissed them both on the fore head before they rushed inside. She turned to the adults.  
  
"Hey guys!" They entered and watched as the kids began to play. Jamie and Bethany rushed over to them.  
  
"Hi Uncle Gabriel, Hi Auntie Vicky, Hi Uncle Jake." The two chanted just as Gracie and Teresa. Afterwards, they joined in the game. The adults sat in the kitchen around the table, waiting for Danny to arrive.  
  
Teresa looked in on them briefly and then returned to playing. Bethany, Gracie, and Jamie were so lucky to have moms. She missed hers. Gabriel saw his daughter look in on them and sighed. He wanted the same thing she did. Ian noticed the entire motion.  
  
"Does Teresa ever ask about Angelique?"  
  
"Yeah. But she doesn't often, thankfully. Still hurts too much to think about her."  
  
"It's been, Christ, almost nine years Gabe." Sara said.  
  
"Nine years on Teresa's birthday, you know that. I know if Angelique was meant to die, she's meant to die. But I just wish it wasn't in child birth. Teresa thinks it's her fault for her mommy's death." Gabriel blinked back tears. "Teresa didn't even get a chance with her own mother."  
  
"Gabriel, just be glad she knows her father." The advice didn't really help, but Gabriel was thankful for the support. He nodded. Just then the door bell rang. Danny and crew had arrived. Bethany got the door. Immediately, Nicky and Chris ran into the apartment, shoving Bethany to the side. She chased after them in revenge.  
  
Next to enter was Danny's older kids, Una and Luke. They laughed at the little ones and, after greetings, sat on the couch. Danny and Lee finally made it in by thins time and sat with the rest of the adults in the kitchen.  
  
Bethany had jumped Nicky and the two were choking each other. Gracie had jumped onto Chris's shoulders and made him fall. Chris was now chasing Gracie and Teresa, pretending he was a monster. Jamie tackled Bethany from behind and now double teamed her with Nicky.  
  
The adults just laughed, knowing no death would happen. Danny turned to Sara.  
  
"Now why did you call all us up here on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"What makes you think I had a reason?" She said matter-of-factly. Jake looked at Ian to give the news, but he only shrugged.  
  
"Okay, come on Sara. Why are we all here?" She and Ian looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She announced. After the first shock of mouths open and fake fainting, they all started clapping and cheering, but quietly so that the kids wouldn't know. Someone suggested that they order out so they could have a mini celebration, and all agreed. Vicky sat took Ian's place next to Sara as he called in the order.  
  
"Damn Pez, this makes three."  
  
"I know. I thought Jamie was it." Lee joined them and smirked.  
  
"And I thought I was only having one more kid. Birth is strange dealings."  
  
"So, Sara. You want another boy or a girl."  
  
"Doesn't matter. The only difference is if it's a girl we'll have to train her."  
  
"Yeah, that would make two possibles." Vicky figured.  
  
"Nah, I think your Bethany is the one." Lee said.  
  
"I know. She's already very influenced. Ian's worried about Irons. Like he's not over protective enough as it is. God, what is that man going to do when she starts to date?"  
  
Lee, Vicky, and Sara laughed at the idea. Vicky smirked at her.  
  
"With a dad like Ian, Bethany might grow up a nun."  
  
"Yeah." Lee agreed. "Then again, Vicky, wait till Gracie starts liking boys and see how Jake reacts."  
  
"What do you mean wait? She like boys now. If you haven't noticed, she has a thing for Chris. Just look at them." Lee shrugged.  
  
"Better Chris than Nicky. Chris has the patience to deal with her. Nicky doesn't."  
  
"You know what would be weird? Bethany and Nicky."  
  
"Oh God. Those two just do not get along. It's like before Jake and Ian learned to play nice."  
  
"No, Bethany and Nicky are worst. At least Ian and Jake didn't strangle each other."  
  
"Bethany! Nicky! Stop that!" Sara called. The two looked at her and nodded.  
  
Gabriel joined the kid's in the living room. Not that he wasn't good friends with the rest of the adults, he just always felt young. Then again, he WAS the youngest. He sat on the couch with Una and Luke and soon had Teresa and Jamie on his lap. He saw Teresa look into the kitchen again where Vicky, Lee, and Sara all sat. He called Bethany over and told her to take Teresa to go get some toys from her bedroom. 'At least it will keep her mind off things' he thought to himself.  
  
The food arrived soon enough. The kids all fought for the food, though there was plenty to go around. They over crowded the kitchen, so they kids ate in the living room. It was around noon when they finally ate, watching cartoons as they did.  
  
Though Ian was used to being in large company, he still felt a little uncomfortable, even amongst friends. He decided to go out on the fire escape, which he hadn't really done at the new apartment. He looked over there and noticed a bit of black wave. He already knew who it was, but couldn't believe Irons had sent him. Ian put down his food and went onto the fire escape.  
  
Dominic had fallen asleep on duty. Ian shook his shoulder and he woke up. Dominic stared up at Ian in semi fear. He knew very well what this man could do, and had lived most of his life so far trying to top it.  
  
Ian didn't get mad or upset at him. It wasn't his fault, and Ian knew it. He was, however, mad at Irons. He backed away from Dominic a little before speaking.  
  
"Why did he send you?"  
  
"Her." Dominic nodded toward Bethany.  
  
"You're her protector?" Dominic nodded.  
  
"How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Since eight."  
  
"Eight in the morning?"  
  
"No, eight o'clock last night." Ian shook his head and got angrier at Irons.  
  
"When are you suppose to report back?"  
  
"Eight o'clock tonight. The person who drives will pick me back up. Irons said this was practice for the real thing."  
  
Ian looked Dominic over. Light blonde hair, ice blue eyes. The kid actually looked like he could be Irons' son. He was tall and skinny for his age. Probably because of starvation. Dominic could hold a person's gaze longer than Ian could've at this age, but didn't like to. He put his head down. Ian recognized the posture. He sympathized for him.  
  
"Dominic?" He looked back up. "Why don't you come in till the man picks you up?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Come on inside. You can rest, play, and for god's sake eat. Irons won't know and, I say this from experience, the better you know her, the easier it is to protect her." Dominic nodded and followed Ian back inside. He refused any food and went into the living room.  
  
All the kids stopped and stared at him. There was an awkward silence, until Jamie went up to him, slapped his wrist, and smiled.  
  
"You're it!" He yelled. The kids started playing again. Jamie helped Dominic learn how to play as Ian watched from the kitchen. Sara and the others stared at him.  
  
"Ian, why is he here?" Sara asked. Ian looked at her.  
  
"I didn't feel like having him learn the uncomforts of nights spent out on a fire escape."  
  
"He was out on the fire escape?" Asked Danny.  
  
"Yeah, apparently since last night." Sara was still confused.  
  
"Why did you let him in?"  
  
"From one protector to another. I understand. He has the duty and the destiny. He wouldn't hurt anyone here. Especially if they mean something to Bethany." Sara nodded. Jake was still confused.  
  
"One protector to another?"  
  
"I understand him. We are a like, in a way."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means if you lift up the back of our shirts, you'll find the same thing."  
  
"What is that?" Ian sighed in frustration. Danny interjected.  
  
"Scars, Jake." Jake shut up and nodded. Gabriel went out to the living room again to check Dominic out. The kids had put in a movie and all quietly sat on the couch watching. From left to right it was like this: Una and Luke let the little ones on the couch and settled on the floor, Chris with Gracie on his lap, Nicky, Teresa, Bethany, Jamie, with Dominic on the end. Gabriel watched his reactions to the other children and decided that Ian was right.  
  
Bethany, somewhere in the middle of the movie, was asleep. She leaned on her younger brother. Jamie, who did not like to be a pillow, moved so that Bethany partly lay on Dominic. Jamie then moved Bethany over to where he was sitting and took her place. Bethany was asleep on Dominic, who either didn't mind or care. The only time he was shocked was when she woke up with a start. Bethany was annoyed waking up where she did, but didn't fuss about it. She was too weirded out from her vision. Dominic knew what was wrong.  
  
"What did you see?" He asked her.  
  
"My mommy in the hospital."  
  
"Was she hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why was she there?"  
  
"She was giving birth to my baby brother."  
  
"James?"  
  
"No, my new baby brother. My mommy's pregnant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't tell anyone. She doesn't want me to know yet."  
  
"Okay." He nodded.  
  
Soon, everyone was leaving. It ended up with Jamie, Bethany, and Dominic. Quarter to eight, he said good bye to them and thanked them. Ian told him that he would prefer that Dominic just come in then stand outside all night. Dominic nodded and left.  
  
Bethany was getting ready for bed when she got the same vision again. She fell down when she did, getting Ian and Sara's attention. Jamie went on to his room, not wanting to know.  
  
"Beth, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. I just want to go to bed." She got up.  
  
"Night, daddy. Night, mommy." She was about to leave the room when she suddenly went backed and hugged Sara's middle.  
  
"Night, baby brother." And she went to bed. Sara and Ian stared after her. They finally gave up trying to figure out why the witchblade would show her that and went to bed themselves.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Trick or Treat 


	8. Trick or Treat

Eli: Had to write this. Had nothing to do. Starting this now. Dm, if it's well liked enough, there can be a high school sequel. Maybe. Enjoy  
  
~ "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"  
  
"My mother, strangly silent in all matters of import."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to say good-bye."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Far, far away, but not as far as you. You must leave this place." He got down on one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"See how the witchblade confirms danger." She nodded and left, but not totally. She hid behind a wall and continued to watch. Watched him.  
  
Saw him go against the gunmen, went to pull out a weapon, but didn't. Saw him get shot and fall down dead.~  
  
"No! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No!" Bethany jilted up in bed, breathing fast. She felt herself start to cry. In an instant, Ian was in her room. He turned on the lights and sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
"Bethany, are you alright?" Bethany looked up at him and hugged him.  
  
"Daddy." She murmured. Ian held her close to him.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. It's okay now. It wasn't real." He calmed her down a bit more before asking.  
  
"What did you see?" Bethany didn't say anything. She just hugged him tighter. He didn't ask again. Ian tucked her back in and turned off the light. He lingered a moment to make sure she was asleep.  
  
Ian climbed back in bed with Sara. She turned to him.  
  
"Did she have another nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah." She groaned and looked at the witchblade. "She's only eight, for Christ's sake. Can't you let her sleep?" She turned back to Ian. "What did she see? It wasn't another battle, was it?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me and she gripped me tighter when I asked." Sara got a flash of something and moaned.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It showed her your death."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Not this life. The one before time got turned back. When Dante stormed the warehouse."  
  
"Oh. Why would it show her that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's sadistic?" Sara yawned.  
  
"You should go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah. Halloween. Trick or treating, evil. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
-Next day-  
  
The six kids sat in Sara and Ian's living room with their costumes.  
  
Bethany had finally decided that her broadsword would go the best with her costume. Her costume was that of a crusader. She had a white tunic with a red cross on it and wore chain mail on her head. She sheathed her sword into its place and sat down satisfied.  
  
Jamie was so happy. He had been begging Bethany for months if her could borrow her katana, and she had only said okay this morning. He had it over his shoulder in its holding. He pulled the mask part of his ninja costume over his mouth and nose. He looked in the mirror and posed in a fighting position. 'I look like a real ninja' He thought to himself delightfully.  
  
Nicky and Chris punched each other. Enemies in life, enemies in costume. Chris had chosen to be Sub-Zero form Mortal Kombat as Nicky chose to be Scorpion. Chris pretended to throw out a beam of ice to freeze Nivky, but Nicky dodged. Nicky tried to bring Chris closer with his hand spear. "Get over here." He called out, but Chris ignored him.  
  
Gracie poured the fake blood on her plastic wound that was glued to her skin. Then she added another fake cut to her fore head. Then she was done. Gracie thought it was a brilliant idea to go as a zombie. She was only worried her mommy wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her costume and a regular dead person and would give her an autopsy by mistake.  
  
Teresa looked at her cousins and snickered. She was fairy princess. She had told Bethany to do the same, but Bethany declined. Teresa didn't care, Bethany was a tomboy anyway. It was her daddy who had picked out her costume, and even though she really had wanted to be a witch, she chose to go with the fairy princess so that her daddy would smile. He didn't smile that often. Her Auntie Sara once said that her daddy use to smile alot, but he was still hurt from her mommy dying........ And that if Teresa wasn't there, he would never smile at all. She sighed as she straightened out her skirt with her wand.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Asked Sara, despite Ian's sinful suggestions, was dressed in her regular clothes. When everyone nodded, she hearded them outside and locked the door behind them.  
  
The yelling and screaming was loud, and the people hiding in the corner with the purposes of horrifying the neighbors were too plentiful. Sara thanked god her group of little ones all had nerves of steel, except Gracie and Jamie. Jamie held onto his mother's hand as Gracie held Chris and Bethany's hands. Nicky, of course, had to tease Chris, who stole a handful of Nicky's candy when he wasn't looking.  
  
Teresa tripped on her skirt and started to cry. Gabriel, the other chaperone, picked her up and calmed her down. When she confirmed she was alright, he put her doen to collect candy. As she screamed out "Trick or Treat?", he smiled.  
  
Bethany kept looking around and frowning. Sara woundered at what she was doing. After crossing the street, Bethnay stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at the trees. For once, Sara didn't think it was cute that Bethnay had inherited her temper and asked her what she was doing. Bethany ignored her and after five minutes finally yelled out.  
  
"Dominic, if you're gonna follow me around, you might as well go trick or treating with us! So get down here, Now!"  
  
After a moment of nothing, Dominic jumped down from his position infront of Bethany.  
  
"That's better. Now, let's go." She grabbed one of his gloved hands and pulled him along. Sara and Gabriel just went with it. Dominic made Bethany slow down.  
  
"Bethany, I don't know what to do." He told her. Bethany took a minute to explain it to him.  
  
"You go to each door and wait for the people to come out. Then you say "Trick or Treat?" and they give you candy or a toy. It's that easy, Dominic."  
  
"But what do I put the candy in?" Bethany then realized he didn't have a bag. She looked at her mom to make sure she wasn't looking and pulled out another back. She handed it to him.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Why do you have an extra?"  
  
"Shhhh. We all do. We switch bags when one gets too full so that we can get double the candy. You're lucky I brought three this year."  
  
"Thank you, Bethany."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, let's go." She pulled him along to the next house.  
  
The woman at the door looked at Dominic for a second. "Young man, what are you suppose to be?" Dominic was nervous for a second, but Bethany spoke up.  
  
"He's an assassin. Show her your sword, Dominic." She whispered to him under her breath "You do have a sword, right?" Dominic pulled out a thin english sword, and quickly put it back again. The woman shoveled candy into their bags and encouraged them to move on. Bethany pulled Dominic down the stairs and smiled at him for getting them extra candy.  
  
He marveled at how she could care less about holding someone's hand. He considered all touch intimate, but it didn't seem to faze her. That was when he first noticed how pretty she looked. Even dressed in armour, she had a nice smile. A smile that was often on her lips. It made him smile, too.  
  
And so the seven of them went trick or treating for another two hours, ending at their starting point. Ian was home and opened the door for them. He was surprised for a second when Dominic, who was still holding Bethany's hand, came in. Then he nodded and watched the over hyper group sit down in the living room and look over their booty.  
  
They looked through it all, throwing away anything gross or suspicious looking. When they were done, they began to devour it. Ian stopped them before they got too far.  
  
"Hey, don't consume that all in one night. You all want to throw up like your Aunt Sara does in the morning?" Sara shoved him off the couch where he sat.  
  
"That's morning sickness, and it ain't funny. You try being pregnant for once, Ian." All the kids cracked up and Nicky said. "Uncle Ian's in the doghouse." Gabriel laughed harder and agreed. "Yep, someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
Gabriel was deffinitely having a better day. Teresa looked absolutely adorable in her costume. He had been looking for something Angelique would have chosen for Teresa. He was also looking for something non violent and bloody, knowing the other kids would take care of that.  
  
Vicky and Danny soon came to retrieve their children. Sara looked at Vicky and Danny and reminded them that next year it was their turn. Vicky chased Gracie around, pretending to fufill Gracie's worried thoughts. Danny hustled candy off his two boys, who were overflowing with the stuff. Dominic gathered his candy and left out the window when no one was looking.  
  
When everyone was gone, Ian and Sara took the candy, making sure it would be saved for later. When the little ones were tucked in, Ian went to lie down next to Sara, who stared at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Going to bed, Sara Nottingham. Now, if you don't mind." She shoved him away. "What?"  
  
"You heard what they said. You, Ian Nottingham, are in the dog house and must sleep on the couch." He stared at her.  
  
"You can not be serious."  
  
"Oh, you have no clue how serious I am." She threw a pillow at him. "Now get!"  
  
Ian glared at her, but one look on her face and he knew what must be done. He walked out and headed toward the living room.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
A Reader Of Books 


	9. A Reader of Books

Eli: Glad to write again. Here's the next chapter. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites, thus it appears time and again. Enjoy.  
  
Gracie sat in the corner of the library as the others got books. She hated library day. Once a week, Auntie Midja would take them to the library. She hated every minute of it. Nicky walked over to her.  
  
"Hey! Instead of mopping, why don't you go look for a book?"  
  
"Go away, Nicky. I don't wanna."  
  
"I don't wanna." He mimcked back. He sat down right next to her and laughed as she moved away. "I betcha you're too stupid to even know how to read."  
  
Gracie got up and ran down the hall. Chris went up to Nicky and glared.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Why do you do that? She's only a first grader."  
  
"I'll tease your girl friend as much as I want."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend and you can't tease her as much as you want." Nicky got up and shoved Chris.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Chris, peace maker and pacifist, upper cutted Nicky's chin. Nicky groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. He stared back up at Chris.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"There's a good side to actually getting along with Bethany." Chris then turned and left.  
  
He couldn't find Gracie on the first floor so he moved up to the second. He could hear her sobbing and found her hiding behind a stack of books.  
  
"Gracie?" He asked as he sat down next to her. Gracie scooted over from him and turned her head.  
  
"Gracie, don't tell me you listened to him. You're not stupid." She turned to him, teary eyed.  
  
"Yes, I am. He was right, I don't know how to read." She confessed. Chris was a little taken back, since the rest of them had been reading since they were four. Then he smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"If you want, I can teach you." Gracie looked up at him.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah. Now get up and we'll go find you some books to get started. Nothing hard like what Jamie reads. Okay?" They both got up. Gracie shook the dirt off her bottom.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Chris."  
  
"Welcome, now let's go." He put his hand on her shoulder and led her down stairs to the childrens books.  
  
-Week Later- (Another story)  
  
Bethany was just about ready to slap him. Dominic backed off toward the wall.  
  
"Go away, Dominic. I don't trust you while I'm reading. I won't be totally conscience and you might attack me."  
  
"I'm your protector, why would I hurt you?" She put her hands on her hips and glared.  
  
"Don't call yourself that, and my mommy told me that my daddy use to attack her when he was under my grandfather's influence, like you are."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"No what if's!" Dominic put his head down and spoke so only she could hear.  
  
"You can trust me, you know."  
  
"No, I don't know. Now, leave me alone!" Bethany walked away and Dominic didn't follow. He waited till she was far away before climbing up to the roof to watch her. He wanted to prove himself and just waited for the opprotunity.  
  
Bethany sat silently in the corner of the playground with her book. Her own old copy of Pride and Prejudice, bent and folded from years of use. As she read about Elizabeth and Darcy bickering, two fifth graders approached her.  
  
"Hey geek, what you reading?" Bethany ignore the comment and read on. The boys didn't like that and tore the book from her hands.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, becoming very angry. The boys smirked at her. The bigger of the boys opened up her book wide and tore out a few pages. The few pages flew away in the wind.  
  
"No!" Bethany screamed out. Her father had given her that book after they had read it together. It was the equivalent to most kids fairy tales and was now being torn up. The boys just laughed and the other threw it away in the garbage.  
  
"Yeah, Nottingham, cry!" Both boys expected her to. She did not. Instead, she palm striked the first kid in the face. Hard enough it hurts and breaks your nose, but not enough to kill you. The second kick got kicked to his private areas. Both boys groaned in pain as Bethany stormed off.  
  
The boys turned to go to the office to turn her in, when Dominic landed nehind him. He tilted his head and looked at them. They looked down on him.  
  
"Hey kid, move. We gonna turn in that pyscho bitch, Bethany Nottingham." The one without the broken nose said. Dominic punched him across the face.  
  
"You don't even deserve to say her name." He said as he knocked him out. The other boy was soon out as well. Dominic turned to one of the teachers and pointed at the boys.  
  
"Teacher, those two boys hurt each other and then fell asleep." He said innocently. The teacher thanked him for pointing them out and left. Dominic then went off to gain trust.  
  
-Next recess-  
  
Bethany did not return to class like she was suppose to. She wasn't worried about that. She never got in trouble for anything anymore. Wheather her grandfather paid people off or her father and mother were too imtimadating, she was never to blame.  
  
What she was worried about was what she would tell her father when he noticed the book gone. She had sworn she would be careful with it. She felt tears come to her eyes, but blinked any sign of them away. She didn't cry. 'Warriors don't cry' she told herself.  
  
She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, surprising when you're on a roof. She thought it was a janitor, but it was Dominic. She just got angry.  
  
"What do you want?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her. Bethany flinched.  
  
"I got those two boys for you. Knocked them out so they don't remember a thing. They were going to tell on you."  
  
"As noble as you think you are, it was all for vain. I never get in trouble here. I scare the hell out of the staff and they think I'm a freak, which I am. You didn't need to do that."  
  
"Oh. Well, here." He took something out of his pocket. It was her book, cleaned up from the garbage. She looked at it and then looked at him. She looked down and took the book from his hands.  
  
She opened the book, and her mouth opened from shock. The torn pages were taped back in there good as new. She traced the rip lines with her fingers.  
  
"I hope that will do, Bethany." Dominic said. He moved from her side to in front of her. "I hope you can trust me now. I want to be your friend, Bethany. Because I know you're a good person under all the barbs and all the fighting. Can we be friends, Bethany, please?"  
  
Bethany looked at him and nodded. Then, before he could get up, Bethany did something he wasn't expecting. she leaned forward and hugged him. He had never gotten a hug before, and just sat there stiffly. Finally, he just mimcikered her motions and hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you, Dominic." She said into his ear, and let go. She got up and jumped down from the roof. Dominic remained up there and watched her go to class. Bethany turned back briefly, just before she entered the classroom, and smiled at her friend.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Mama's an Angel 


	10. Mama's an Angel

Eli: Hi! My dad has sinned and shut off my computer rights because he says I'm ruinging the computer. (Funny, I'm the one fixing it. Next time, I'm turning my c.d. player on full blast and letting him cuss till heaven swipes down and beheads him) So, chapters will come out fewer. I'm sorry this has happened. Here's the next chap. Enjoy!  
  
Gabriel walked Teresa down from the office. This was the first time Teresa had ever gotten in trouble. Teresa was already miserable enough, and Gabriel could never yell at her. Not when his girlfriend's face was the same as Teresa's.  
  
Teresa wiped her runny nose with her sleeve. She knew this had made her father upset, and she hated herself for it. She didn't care about anything else besides that. She hung her head low and was silent.  
  
Gabriel unlocked the doors and they started off back home. Teresa glanced at him and then put her head back down.  
  
"How long am I suspended?"  
  
"One day."  
  
"'Are you mad at me, daddy?"  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, but I'm not angry, Teresa."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Teresa, could you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Daniel was teasing me, so I round housed his side and upper cutted his jaw."  
  
"Teresa, where did you learn that?" Teresa immediately wanted to hit herself. She turned from her daddy and tried to lie.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Teresa......" She sighed Bethany.  
  
"Bethany taught me, but you can't tell Uncle Ian."  
  
"Why did she teach you that?"  
  
"Just in case I ever got in a fight. So that I would win and wouldn't get hurt. You're not going to get her in trouble, right?"  
  
"No, besides, it came in handy. I'm just going to have a nice, long talk with my god daughter next time she's over."  
  
"Oh, okay." Teresa didn't want to say anymore, but Gebriel wanted to hear the whole of the story. His daughter was the peaceful one, and had just kicked a guy's butt. He sighed out of frustration.  
  
"Teresa, why did you hurt him? Nicky bugs you to heaven high and I've never seen you hurt him."  
  
"Well, Nicky is my cousin and Bethany always straigtens him out for me."  
  
"Still, what did Daniel do?"  
  
"He insulted you." Gabriel turned and looked at his daughter, almost hitting a biker in the process.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He insulted you. I couldn't let him do that, daddy."  
  
"How did he insult me?"  
  
"He said 'Your daddy's so stupid he named you after a barbie doll.'" Gabriel, despite his daughter's seriousness in defending his honor, couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Um, daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"No, sweetie. Your name came from the bible, like mine. It's what your mama wanted."  
  
"Oh." Her mother. Dead. Sad. Teresa knew it broke her father's heart to talk about her mother. But Teresa's curiosity finally got the better of her.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Teresa?"  
  
"What was mama like?" Gabriel had expected this type of conversation to come up, but he wasn't expecting it to come right at this moment. Maybe when she was about to go to bed, or on her birthday, but in the car on the way home form getting suspended from school?  
  
Teresa was right in talking about Mama broke Gabriel's heart. Even eight years later, just talking about Angelique was painful. She was the only person he had ever loved, and the only person to ever love him back just as much in return. He regreted all the things they could never do, actually getting married being one. He turned and looked at Teresa.  
  
"Mama was beautiful. She had deep brown eyes that glinted gold and black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Like your hair. In fact, you look alot like your mama."  
  
They had reached their house by then, and they got out and went inside before Teresa continued.  
  
"Where was mama from?" She asked as she sat on the counter as Gabriel went on his computer.  
  
"Well, she was born in San Francisco and she moved here when she was in high school."  
  
"Do I have grandparents?"  
  
"Not here. Mama's family moved back to France after she died. They were never on good terms with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it was tradition in their family to marry whoever your father chose. Your mama didn't like that, so she ran away."  
  
"Oh. They didn't like us either, huh?"  
  
"They didn't like me. They never got a chance to know you."  
  
Actually, that wasn't true. Angelique's parents had tried to take Teresa with them to France, but Gabriel had refused on all levels and thankfully had full custody of her. He could never give Teresa up. She was all he had left of Angelique.  
  
"What else about mama?"  
  
"Well, she loved comic books. In fact, that's how I met her. She was selling a first addition Spiderman comic autographed by Stan Lee, and I dropped by her shop to pick it up. I wasn't expecting a girl to be the dealer. She was standing on this ladder reaching for something when I came in. She had on these black capri's and this Metallica shirt. God, she was beautiful. Anyway, she was reaching for something when she lost her balance and began to fall. I went over and caught her. She had one helluva grip on my neck. I just looked at her and I think that's when I loved her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, that's how your mama made people feel."  
  
"Oh." Teresa wouldn't know. She just knew her daddy had partly died with her mama. One other thing was stuck in her head and she just had to kniw. "Daddy, are you mad at me?"  
  
"I already told you I wasn't."  
  
"No, not for the fighting. For the other thing."  
  
"What other thing?" Teresa remained silent a moment as tears reappeared in her eyes.  
  
"For killing mama."  
  
"What?!" He spun in his chair and looked at her.  
  
"For making mama die. It's my fault." She sobbed. "If I wasn't here, then mama would still be alive."  
  
Gabriel was shocked by his daughter's response. She sat on the counter crying. Gabriel went and picked her petite form up.  
  
"Oh, Teresa, it's alright." He sat down on his computer chair with her. "You didn't kill mama. It was time for mama to die. It wouldn't have mattered if she was having you or not. At least she had you when it was time. She would have still done it even if she knew she was going to die. She loved you so much, Teresa. And I love you, too. Don't ever think that it's your fault mama died, because it's not."  
  
"Where is mama now?"  
  
"She's in heaven."  
  
"Why is she in heaven?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Auntie Sara said that when Uncle Danny died, he became a ghost. And Bethany said her mommy and daddy have been reborned. Can mama be reborned?"  
  
"Well, she could have, but she would be too young for me to love the same way. And too young to be your mama."  
  
"So, she went to heaven?"  
  
"Went to heaven and became an angel."  
  
"Mama's an angel?"  
  
"Yeah. She always was angelic. So angelic, her parents named her angel eyes." Teresa looked up at Gabriel teary eyed and confused.  
  
"I thought mama's name was Angelique." Gabriel laughed.  
  
"Angelique is french for angel eyes."  
  
"Oh." It made sense. "I don't have angel eyes."  
  
"No, you have mine."  
  
"But yours are nice, too."  
  
"Yeah, cause we have them. Hey, why don't you get off and let me go through some of these disks? I have a picture of mama on one of them. Would that be cool?"  
  
"Yeah." Teresa replied, and hopped off. Gabriel smiled at his little angel and reached for the disks.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
What's a conchabar? 


	11. What's a Conchabar?

Eli: The computers of others, what am I to do? Let's get on with it. Enjoy.  
  
Jamie sat in the on his mom's lap as they listened to some old music. Bethany was at Danny's training, along with Ian to help train her.  
  
The song was rockish, Celtic kind of thing, and the print on the front of the c.d. holder had Jamie curious.  
  
"Who gave you this, mommy?"  
  
"Daddy did for my birthday a long while ago. The person who sings it was very dear to me."  
  
Jamie listened to the song lyrics and read the title of the song..  
  
"Sara. Is the song about you, mommy?"  
  
"Yes, that was what I was told." Jamie looked at the cover again.  
  
"Mommy, what's a Conchabar?"  
  
"It was a he. It was my friend I knew a long time ago who died."  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"Well, first he got put in a coma by Uncle Jake, but by accident. Then this mean woman Aras."  
  
"Skunk hair?" Jamie inquired. Sara raised her eyebrow at him. "Daddy told us about a woman who looked just like you named Aras. But daddy calls her skunk hair." Sara laughed.  
  
"Okay, skunk hair shot him while he was in a coma. His body couldn't heal himself, so he died."  
  
"Oh, sorry mommy."  
  
"It's alright, Jamie. He was meant to die." Sara looked downcast.  
  
"Did you love him, mommy?"  
  
"If I had had more time with him, I might've."  
  
"He might've been my daddy, huh?" Jamie asked. He wouldn't have wanted this conchabar as a daddy. He loved HIS daddy just fine. Sara looked at down at Jamie.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Would you have picked him over daddy?"  
  
"At the time, yes, I would. But now, no way in the world."  
  
"If you liked Conchabar better, the why did you marry daddy?" Sara smiled.  
  
"Now there's an interesting story. Well, at the time, me and daddy weren't on good terms."  
  
"Was it because grandfather possessed him and sent the black dragons after you? Because if it was, it wasn't daddy's fault." Sara stared at him. "What, mommy?"  
  
"I am going to have a long discussion with your father about the content of the stories he's telling you."  
  
"But the stories are good!" Jamie protested. Sara couldn't figure out for the life of her how a child could like about hearing something that could've been up on the scale of "The Exorcist."  
  
"Well, anyway, we didn't really like each other."  
  
"Daddy says that he always loved you, though." Sara sighed.  
  
"Jamie, do you want to hear the story or not?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Well, Conchabar died. I was very hurt and broken. I did something's to numb the pain, not the best things, either."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I tried to drink it off, not to think about it."  
  
"Oh, then what happened?"  
  
"While I was like this, your daddy watched over me until I was better. That was very honorable."  
  
"I thought he stalked you."  
  
"Well, this was different. He was in the position where he could've pushed himself on me and I wouldn't have known. But he didn't. I guess he kind of won me over after that."  
  
"Oh. So you do love daddy?"  
  
"Yes, you know I do." She smiled at Jamie who took a moment to settle all the information. He got off Sara's lap and sat down on the chair across from her.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"I was squishing my baby brother." Sara laughed.  
  
"Well, thank you for the concern." She picked up a note pad and started jotting things down on it.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Jamie?"  
  
"How come Uncle Jake and daddy didn't use to get along?"  
  
"Because they are very different people."  
  
"But I don't get it. I understand why he might not have gotten along with Uncle Danny or Uncle Gabriel, but he didn't do anything to Uncle Jake."  
  
"Let's just say it's a match of too much testosterone."  
  
"Oh. Mommy, what are you writing?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of a middle name for your baby brother. His first name is going to be Andrew."  
  
"Hey, why don't we name him conchabar?" Sara laughed again.  
  
"Because we don't hate your baby brother, and Conchabar was not his real name. His real name was John."  
  
"Then let's name him Andrew John Nottingham!" Sara smiled.  
  
"Andrew John. I like that. Thank you Jamie. You can tell your brother you named him when he grows up."  
  
Jamie smiled. He would like that.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
You Make Me Sick 


	12. You Make Me Sick

Eli: Everybody say hi to my good friend who lets me use her computer as much as I want.*tries to pull her friend out of the closet but fails* Everything's connected. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
*Achoo* Bethany grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. *Achoo*  
  
"Ouch!" She said. Her head had gone forward when she sneezed, making a terrible friction from where her hair was being braided.  
  
"Bethany, stay still and it won't hurt." Bethany wiped her nose with the tissue again.  
  
"I'm not doing it on purpose. I keep *Achoo*."  
  
"Sounds like you're sick." Bethany tried to turn around, but it pulled on her hair to do so. She crossed her arms in anger.  
  
"But Daddy, I don't get *Achoo* sick. You know that." Ian tied the end of her braid with a pony tail holder.  
  
"There's first time for everything. There, you're done." Bethany moved to the door to pick up her back pack. "Make sure to bring your jacket, don't want to make your cold worst, Beth."  
  
"I know, I know." She said as she put on her jacket. *Achoo* "Let's just go."  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Ian picked up his cell as it rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Nottingham?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is p.s. 111 recarding your daughter Bethany."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She's in the nurse's office sick and she needs to be picked up."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
-Later-  
  
Ian entered the office to find Bethany sitting on a couch in the nurse's office. She looked up a bit when he came in.  
  
"Bethany, sweetie, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't feel so good, daddy." Bethany tried to stand up, but had to sit down again. The nurse looked at them from her desk.  
  
"She's running a fever. There's been something going around the classrooms. She should be fine in a couple of days." Ian picked Bethany up.  
  
"Thanks." He said before he carried her out to the car.  
  
-Later-  
  
Bethany sat on the doctor's table, freezing her ass off. She looked over at her dad, who shifted uncomfortably. He REALLY didn't like doctors. If she wasn't so sick, she would have probably felt guilty for making him have to take her here.  
  
"Um, this is weird." The doctor said as she looked through the microscope. The rather unprofessional statement made them both worried. Ian grabbed the doctors arm and brought her outside, sly of Bethany's ears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, we can both see she has a fever, but there's nothing I can give you for it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just checked her blood cells and they are perfectly okay. The sickness hasn't altered them like they should be. It's like this whole sickness is all in her head."  
  
"All in her head? How can an eight year old girl make herself have a fever?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Nottingham, but that's the truth. She's just going to have to wait a few days for her mind to cure herself."  
  
-Later-  
  
Bethany lay in bed, totally miserable. She hated this being sick thing. She wanted to get up and go to school. But all she could do was stay in bed.  
  
Outside her room, her parents had a very serious conversation.  
  
"What do you mean all in her head?"  
  
"That's what the doctor said, but I don't by it for a second."  
  
"Then what the hell is going on? She's never gotten sick before."  
  
"And the witchblade should have healed her by now."  
  
"You don't think Irons had her injected with something, do you?"  
  
"No, she would have known and told us."  
  
"Dominic might have slipped her something."  
  
"She doesn't trust him that much, and he wouldn't do it, even if it was under orders." Sara sat down on the couch. Ian sat down next to her.  
  
"I want to know what's wrong with my baby girl, and I want to know how to fix it!"  
  
"So do I, Sara."  
  
-Later-  
  
Ian sat next to Bethany's bed. She had gotten considerably worst over the past few hours. Her fever was running high, but she still complained of being cold.  
  
"Daddy?" Ian looked up.  
  
"Yes, Bethany."  
  
"Mommy shouldn't be drinking coffee when she's pregnant." Ian looked at her in confusion.  
  
"No, she shouldn't. I'll be right back, Bethany." Ian got up to tell Sara.  
  
When he entered the living room, Sara had just put down a mug of coffee. "What?" She asked when she saw him.  
  
"Well, one: No coffee, Andrew?" Sara's eyes flew open and she shoved the mug away from herself.  
  
"And two: Bethany just said how you shouldn't be drinking coffee. It was like she could see you."  
  
"This is both strange and horrifying." Sara groaned and put her head in her hands. "I want my daughter to be well!" She looked at the witchblade. "What kind of sick joke are you playing? She just a kid, for Christ's sake! Leave her out of it."  
  
-Later-  
  
It only got weirder. Bethany mumbled out more things she couldn't possibly know. Ian could not figure out what the hell was wrong.  
  
"The rain is so cold. I can feel it down my back."  
  
"Bethany, you're inside." She didn't argue. She moved her arm to her neck and it looked like she was trying to find something. "What are you looking for, Bethany?"  
  
"Your ring, daddy."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your ring. The one with dragons on it. It might rust in the rain, so I have to put it away."  
  
"But Bethany, you don't have my ring."  
  
No one had that ring. He had thrown it at Irons when he had left. Permenently. The only person who Ian could think would have it on would be.......  
  
"Dominic." Bethany wasn't sick. Dominic was. And their connection made them both ill. Ian went out to the fire escape to find Dominic out there, barely able to stand. Ian forced him inside.  
  
They made him dry off and gave him a pair of Bethany's sweats to put on. They let him sleep on the couch. Sara couldn't believe it and just looked from Bethany's room to the couch.  
  
"Tell me how this is possible, again."  
  
"Their connection, Sara."  
  
"We have a connection, but things of this magnitude never happen."  
  
"Well, Bethany is already tied greatly to the witchblade. That makes her and Dominic's connection stronger that ours."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, maybe a stronger connection is needed this time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know. Tomorrow I'm taking him back to Irons." Sara got up from the couch so she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"You're actually going to see and talk to him? Is that smart?"  
  
"What other choice is there? Besides, he needs to hear something."  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Bethany felt much better in the morning. She jumped out of bed and went into the living room. Nobody was up yet. She went to sit on the couch and almost sat on Dominic's stomach doing so. He was still asleep despite the noise she was making. She smiled and sat down next to where he was lying.  
  
Dominic was tired. He hadn't had any rest for three days. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and get better. Being sick sucked. He felt something land on his face and swiped at it. He tried to drift back to sleep except his face kept itching. Finally, he made a grab at whatever was bugging him and ended up with a handful of Bethany's hair.  
  
At the sound of her laughter, he opened his eyes. She grabbed his wrist and got her hair out of his grasp. He sat up and looked at her. She looked much better than the day before. She was a little paler than usual, but besides that was fine. She titled her head and smirked.  
  
"So it's your fault I got sick."  
  
"Sorry, my lady." She laughed.  
  
"Since when do you call me that?"  
  
"Your grandfather says that is what I'm suppose to call you." Bethany rolled her eyes.  
  
"He also told my daddy to kill my mommy. If you have to do it so he doesn't hurt you, than only do it in his presense. Just go back to calling me Bethany. Everyone else does."  
  
Dominic nodded. Bethany scooted next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Dominic just about died with shock.  
  
"Bethany, what are you doing?"  
  
"Using you as a pillow since you knocked the others off." She replied sleepily and closed her eyes. "You're a comfortable pillow; did you know that?"  
  
"No. If you're gonna go back to sleep then you should go back to your bed."  
  
"Too tired. Night, Dominic." True to words, Bethany fell asleep. Dominic got off the couch and let Bethany lie down. He grabbed the blanket and placed it over her body. He watched her sleep.  
  
"Dominic?" Dominic turned to face Ian. He immediately got up from where he sat and looked down.  
  
"I...I...I didn't do any-"  
  
"I know, I know. You like Bethany, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She's my friend." Dominic sneaked a glance at Bethany. Ian noticed and smirked.  
  
"Yeah, friends." Ian tried not think of how the situation would end up in ten years. But he couldn't help but briefly see a glimpse of a all grown up Bethany and Dominic, kissing and.......  
  
Ian just tried not think about his baby girl dating just yet. "Ready to go?"  
  
Dominic looked up grimly and nodded.  
  
-At the mansion-  
  
Irons waited patiently for the return of his new little assassin. He heard the door open to the room and pretended to look for something on his desk.  
  
"Where have you been, Dominic?"  
  
"Sick and almost dying with phnemonia." Irons was not expecting that voice. He looked up with a smirk.  
  
"Ian. I was not expecting you."  
  
"Glad I still have the element of surprise, Irons."  
  
"Irons? Have you forgotten your place, my son? Your true place?" Ian cringed at 'son'.  
  
"Don't call me that. By the way, the new protector is with Immo getting a check up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was sick as a dog. How could you let a little boy get that sick?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned? You wouldn't plan on having him leave in the same matter and for the same reason as you did, would you?" Ian glared at him.  
  
"Just shut the hell up and listen: When Dominic gets sick, Bethany does as well. And vice versa. I'm not even thinking of what happens if God fucking forbid one of them died. I could've lost my little girl because of this bull shit, and I swear that if anything liek this happens again cause you are treating Dominic like dirt, I will come back here and kill you myself. And that is a promise."  
  
Ian turned and walked back to the door before Irons could mutter a word.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I called up social services and they want a talk with you." Ian slammed the door behind him. Irons stared at the door, barely believeing the change in Ian. Then, slowly, a smile spread acroos his face.  
  
"Bravo, my boy, bravo. Round one goes to you. but the other is coming soon enough."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Nobody's Laughing Now 


	13. Nobody's Laughing Now

Eli: Here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy.  
  
"Nicky! Stop!" Gracie cried out. Nicky continued to pull at her pony tail until Bethany slapped his hands away from her. "She said to stop, Nicky!"  
  
Nicky just giggled and ran off. Gracie frowned as tears sprang from her eyes. Teresa hugged Gracie.  
  
"It's alright, Gracie. You're fine. Stop crying." Gracie frowned as she wiped the tears fom her eyes.  
  
"Why does he always do that? Can't he see that it hurts?" Dominic bent down to Gracie's level.  
  
"Want me to kill him for you?" Gracie nodded.  
  
"No!" Bethany cried out. "Dominic, too far! Gracie, you know better than to try to have your cousin assassinated!"  
  
"But he never learns! Aunt Lee always says he will, but he doesn't!"  
  
"Yeah, but death?"  
  
"I know, I know." Gracie grumbled. She went off to play with some of her other friends. Teresa, Bethany, and Dominic sat together on the bench.  
  
"Gracie's right you know, Beth. We need to teach Nicky a lesson."  
  
"I know. But" She turned to stare at Dominic. "Violence is not the answer. We need to teach him that these things hurt."  
  
"Well," Dominic started. "You could use silence." Teresa crinkled her nose.  
  
"Silence?" Bethany looked at him a second, then she finally got his drift and smiled.  
  
"Brilliant, Dominic. This could actually work. Of course, we need to tell everyone about it. Teresa, everyone's coming to Aunt Vicky's and Uncle Jake's for Thanksgiving this year, right?"  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
"We can do it then."  
  
"I still don't understand, Bethany." The bell rang and they got up.  
  
"I'll explain it later." Teresa nodded and went to class. Dominic was about to do the same when Bethany stopped him.  
  
"Dominic, is my grandfather sending you to stalk me on Thanksgiving?" Dominic blushed on the word 'stalk', but nodded his head. Bethany just smiled.  
  
"Good. My daddy said you can spend Thanksgiving with us at Auntie Vicky and Uncle Jake's. Everyone already knows. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah." Dominic quickly blurted out. He had never celebrated Thanksgiving before. They were both late for class, but neither cared.  
  
"Good. Thank you for the idea of how to deal with Nicky." Bethany turned to go to class, but quickly looked back and made a decision. She went up to Dominic, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and ran into her classroom.  
  
Dominic stood there fazed by what just happened. When he finally came to his senses, he rubbed his cheek softly and smirked. Right then, his teacher Ms. Benoit looked out.  
  
"Dominic, come to class." He nodded and did as she bid him to.  
  
-Thanksgiving 2010-  
  
Holidays for our witchblade scoobies went like this: At New Years, they would each draw from a hat a holiday and everyone went to that person's house on that holiday. The four holidays they did this for were Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, and New Years.  
  
The kids only complaint on this holiday was that their were no gifts. And that they had to dress up. Gracie and Bethany had to turn in their tomboy appearence for cute, girly dresses. Gracie wore a bright blue dress with flowers on it. Bethany wore a red and black (Sara had forbidden a totally black dress.) dress and her hair up in a cute little bun that Sara had fun arranging. Bethany's face told everone exactly what would happen if you said anything about it. The boys all wore nice shirts that were tucked into their pants. Even Dominic, though he was still wearing all black.  
  
The fun began when Danny, Lee, and children arrived last. Everyone, Danny and Lee included, knew the plan. If Nicky behaved, nothing happened. If he didn't, the plan went into play.  
  
The later started as soon as he went up to Bethany and tried to make her dress go up. Fancy parties were the only time he dare taunt her, since she had to wear fancy shoes with heels that she couldn't run in. The minute he did so, everyone followed the plan. Bethany ignored his entire existance, as did everyone else.  
  
He tried to get their attention by screaming, but that wasn't working. He slumped down in a corner when his voice was strained. Danny purposely stood next to him and said to Lee.  
  
"Too bad Nicky couldn't have fun with the other kids. If only he could behave and not terrorize them. He should realize that it hurts them and that while he may think it's funny, no one else does."  
  
"You're right, honey. And too bad he'll miss out on desert as well." They both sighed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Nicky started screaming again when he herad that he couldn't get desert. But everyone just ignored him.  
  
Dinner started and everyone sat down to eat. No one passed anything to Nicky. He stood up on his chair and yelled, but no one cared. He ran from the Dining Room and went into the livning room. He sat down on the chair in front of they window and started to cry. He didn't like being excluded.  
  
Gracie entered the living room and stood before him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly, wiping tears from his face. Gracie remebered what Teresa told her to say.  
  
"It hurt, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"That's what it feels like when you do bad things to us. when you pull my hair, or hit Chris, or scream at Teresa. We don't like it."  
  
"I'm only joking, you know."  
  
"But it's not joking to us. Nicky, we all love you, but we're not going to talk to you until you learn to behave and not to hurt us. Okay?" Gracie waited for a reply, but got none. She sighed and went back. Nicky closed his eyes and thought for a long time what Gracie said.  
  
He had never meant to hurt anyone, but he had. Deeply.  
  
He decided right then and there that he would try to be good. He didn't like his family not talking to him. He quietly returned to the Dining room and sat down in his seat. He looked down and mumbled out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Danny smiled at his son.  
  
"Hi Nicky, nice of you to join us. Are you going to be good and not to anymore mean tricks?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No more mean tricks because it use to make me laugh, but nobody's laughing now."  
  
"Right. do you want to eat now?"  
  
"Uh huh." And he smiled as he chowed down on a piece of pumpkin pie.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Daddy's Playing the Field 


	14. Daddy's Playing the Field

Eli: Hi! No home work! (Applaud) Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Gabriel wandered around the school lost till he reached room 11#. It was about four o'clock and the kids had gone on a field trip. Ian had asked Gabriel to pick up Jamie for him. He stumbled into the class room and called out to the teacher.  
  
"Hey, I'm..." The woman had turned around and Gabriel was speechless. She had medium black hair and gray eyes. Gabriel just couldn't get any words out of his mouth. The woman laughed at him slightly.  
  
"You're what?" Gabriel closed his mouth, which was just hanging open and started again.  
  
"I'm looking for James Nottingham. This is his class, right?"  
  
"Right. Sorry, but who are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not his father. I can't just hand him over to anyone. Are you family?"  
  
"Sorta. I'm Gabriel Bowman." He reached out to her and she shook his hand.  
  
"Samantha Catalina. If you." She was cut off by Jamie's screaming.  
  
"Uncle Gabriel!" Jamie shouted as he ran to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey, little guy."  
  
"Where's my daddy and Beth?"  
  
"It's training day, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Let me get my back pack." Jamie ran to the other side of the room. Gabriel turned back to Samantha.  
  
"Well, I guess that clears up if you're a stranger or not." She stated. Gabriel nodded and smiled. Jamie came back.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Alright, let's go." They headed for the door.  
  
"Bye Ms. Catalina!" Jamie called out.  
  
"Bye Jamie, bye Gabriel. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. See you." Gabriel and Jamie walked down the hall.  
  
"So, Jamie, where did you go?"  
  
"We went to the Midtown Museum."  
  
"Cool. Did you notice bullet holes in one room?"  
  
"Uh huh. What about them?"  
  
"Those are from when your mommy got the witchblade. Did you know that?"  
  
"No. Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool alright." They were about to get into the car when they heard a huge groan from across the parking lot. Samantha kicked the side of her car. It had finally broken down. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Gabriel stood there watching her as Jamie waited for him to open the door.  
  
"Uncle Gabriel?" Jamie pulled on Gabriel's shirt to get his attention. "Uncle Gabriel?"  
  
"What? Oh, wait a second." Gabriel walked over to Samantha, who was complaining on how her car couldn't be fixed till tomorrow.  
  
"Hey." She turned around as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi." She sighed. She pointed at her car. "Piece of junk won't go."  
  
"Well, do you need a ride? I have room in my car and I don't have anything else to do today."  
  
"Um," She glanced back at her own car. "Sure, thanks." She followed him back to his car.  
  
"Jamie, I'm going to give Ms. Catalina a ride home with us."  
  
"Cool." He said as he crawled into the back seat. Gabriel started the car and they left.  
  
"Um, Samantha, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but we have to make a stop so I can pick up my daughter."  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, Teresa. She's in second grade." Samantha smiled just smiled pleasantly. She calmed her disappointment censors and sweetly asked made a reply.  
  
"I bet you and your wife are very proud." Gabriel winced at what he'd have to explain.  
  
"Um, we were never married." He managed out.  
  
"Oh, then your girlfriend?" She inquired. Jamie leaned forward from the back seat.  
  
"That was Auntie Angelique. I didn't know her, though. She died before I was born, but I saw pictures. She...Oops!" Jamie said out loud. "I forgot. Daddy said not to say anything in front of Uncle Gabriel. Sorry Uncle Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel, red faced and slightly fuming, just nodded his head. "It's all right, Jamie."  
  
The car remained silent till they reached the empty building Ian had set up as a training ground. Gabriel had Jamie run inside to get Teresa.  
  
"Okay, Bye Uncle Gabriel. Bye Ms. Catalina." He waved and then ran off. Gabriel and Samantha looked at each other nervously. Samantha cleared her throat and then spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought up your girlfriend. I know that must be painful."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't know. It's alright. It's been a long time now."  
  
"Still, I feel awful for mentioning.." She was cut off by a shriek.  
  
"What is SHE doing here?!" Teresa yelled. Gabriel and Samantha were startled by her explosion. Gabriel shook his head a second.  
  
"Teresa! What the hell has gotten into you?!"  
  
"What is gotten into you, Dad? That's the lady that almost got Bethany expelled!"  
  
"What?" He looked over at Samantha. She started to explain herself.  
  
"Your child is right; I tried to get Bethany Nottingham expelled. She was out of control and she broke the rules. The higher ups gave up on it after her devil of a father had a meeting with them."  
  
"Bethany told me what happened." Said Teresa, whose now sole purpose was to defend her best friend. "She didn't do anything. You just didn't like her! And don't call my Uncle a devil. He'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Teresa!" Gabriel exploded. "Watch your mouth! And you do not speak to adults that way. I don't care who it is! Get in this car right now, young lady! And when we get home, we are going to have a long talk!"  
  
"No!" Teresa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm not going anywhere near her. I'm going to sleep over at Bethany's tonight." She declared as she turned around and walked back into the building. Gabriel quickly glanced at Samantha and then got out of the car.  
  
"Teresa Deborah Bowman, turn around this instant!" Teresa refused and ran inside. He followed inside.  
  
Teresa was sitting next to Bethany on a bench, crying her eyes out. Ian came up to him.  
  
"Calm down, Gabriel. She's pretty shaken up. What happened?" Gabriel sighed.  
  
"Jamie's teacher's care broke down and I offered to give her a ride home. When Teresa saw her, she went ballistic! She kept talking about Bethany's kindergarten mishap. I yelled at her to stop, but she just came back in here." Gabe shook his head. "I have never yelled at her before. Never, but she's uncontrollable."  
  
"I understand, Gabe. Just try talking to her. You might get her to settle down."  
  
Gabriel walked up to Teresa. "Teresa?"  
  
"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!" She growled up at him. Bethany looked up and shrugged her shoulders. Gabriel turned back to Ian.  
  
"Can she sleep over? I can't deal with this right now."  
  
"Yeah, of course." He nodded. Gabriel sighed and tuned back at Teresa. "I'll see you later, kiddo." He walked out.  
  
Samantha sat silently in the front seat. She looked out the window when Gabriel got back in.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened."  
  
"It's alright. I wash my hands of the whole Bethany incident. That's Ian's business. It's just Teresa and Bethany have been best friends since birth. She just needs to cool off."  
  
"Alright." Gabriel started up the car. Samantha mumbled out her address and the rest of the trip was in silence.  
  
He stopped in front of her building and she got out. "I'm sorry again that that whole thing happened. It hurts to see you and your daughter angry over this." She smiled nervously. "You must hate me."  
  
"No, not at all. It's not your fault. You both just have different agendas."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Speaking of agendas, I was wondering, you doing anything Saturday?"  
  
"Um, no. Why?"  
  
"Maybe, if I send Teresa to Bethany's, we could have dinner or something?"  
  
"Uh, okay. I guess." Samantha scribbled out her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. She was blushing violently and walked off.  
  
Gabriel smiled, just a little, before driving off to think about how to explain it to Teresa that he had a crush on Ms. Catalina. And that he just got her number.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Girls Night In 


	15. Girls Night In

Eli: A pretty little thing. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're going out again!"  
  
"It's business, Vicky. I have a job to do!" Jake grabbed his jacket off the chair.  
  
"You always have a job to do, Jake! That's all you are ever doing!"  
  
"So it's a little time consuming. I'm a F.B.I. agent, what the hell do you expect?"  
  
"What do I expect? I expect you to spend time with your daughter! She barely sees you and you know nothing of her!"  
  
"I know things!" Vicky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay then. What's her favorite color?"  
  
"Pink."  
  
"It's blue. What's her favorite cartoon?"  
  
"Powerpuff Girls."  
  
"Dragon Ball GT." Vicky sighed. "What grade is she in?"  
  
"Second grade."  
  
"No." Vicky shook her head.  
  
"Bull! Yes, she is."  
  
"No, Bethany and Teresa are in second grade. Gracie is in first grade." Jake lowered his eyes from her glare.  
  
Gracie sat at the top of the stairs watching. She didn't like it when her parents argued. They had been arguing for as far back as she could remember. Her legs hung through the railing as she waited for them to stop.  
  
Jake groaned out of frustration. "I don't have time for this!"  
  
"You never have time for it!"  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Bye, Vicky." Jake walked out and slammed the door. Vicky sighed and kept her mouth shut tight out of anger. Gracie pulled her legs out of the railing, but accidentally kicked part of it. The noise got Vicky's attention and she looked up. Vicky wiped away at her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey, up there? Why don't you come down?" Gracie nodded and climbed downstairs. She hugged her mommy.  
  
"Mommy, why do you and Daddy argue so much?"  
  
"We just do, Gracie."  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
"No, of course not, baby. It's about other things; it's never about you. You know that. We love you so much." Gracie nodded.  
  
"Is Daddy coming back?"  
  
"Yes, he will...Eventually" She added under her breath. She pulled away from Gracie a little to look at her. "Why don't we order a pizza and watch some movies tonight? You can even stay up a little bit later than usual."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Vicky ordered a large cheese pizza and popped "Monsters inc." into the DVD player. They sat together on the couch and ate the pizza. Gracie proudly consumed three slices, along with a whole can of Pepsi. (For those who think young;)  
  
Next, Vicky put in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Gracie loved it, especially the part about the Yule Ball.  
  
"Mommy, will I have a Yule Ball in school, too? Like Harry Potter?"  
  
"You'll have something like it when you get to high school."  
  
"Will I get to wear robes like that?" She pointed at the screen. Vicky shook her head no and laughed.  
  
"No, you'll wear a nice dress to it."  
  
"A dress?" She whined out. "Yuck!" Vicky just laughed some more.  
  
After the movie was over, Vicky looked through the channels and came upon "Autopsy 11: When the Dead Return to Haunt You." Gracie saw it and bounced up and down on the couch in excitement.  
  
"Ohhhh! Mommy, can we watch it? Can we watch it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Grace. I do that all day at work and it isn't pretty. You sure you want to watch this?"  
  
"Uh huh! Can we please?"  
  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gracie's eyes grew wide as she saw human skeletons on the screen.  
  
"Cool." She said in awe. Vicky just shook her head and went into the kitchen. She popped a bag of popcorn and brewed up some hot chocolate. She brought the snacks into the living room. Gracie took the mug.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy." She said without moving her eyes from the TV.  
  
"Welcome, honey."  
  
About 2/3 through the show, Gracie fell asleep. Vicky woke her up and had her get ready for bed. She tucked Gracie into bed.  
  
"Night, night Mommy." Gracie murmured.  
  
"Good night, Grace." And Gracie was asleep. Vicky closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
You Better Watch Out, You Better Not Cry 


	16. You Better Watch Out, You Better Not Cry

Eli: With my title, I bet you were thinking along the lines of Santa Clause. Not so, but enjoy.  
  
Jamie dreaded it all the time. He hated going, and the time had come again. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it was frightening to see.  
  
Time to watch Bethany's training.  
  
Once every two weeks, he had to be dragged along to the session. All he could do was sit and watch, not that that was boring. It was just who Bethany and his daddy became once they started.  
  
Training was extremely hard and very disciplined. Ian changed from his usual good self into the black dragon, bad ass assassin, father from hell. He did not take it easy on Bethany because she was his daughter. In fact, that was one of the reason her training was so hard. Bethany became a student and nothing more. She wasn't even allowed to call Ian 'daddy' at this time and had to answer everything with 'sir'. She could not cry, could not complain, and had to obey perfectly.  
  
Their sessions were awesome and long. Anyone who had seen it would agrre that it was very interesting to watch. but that was because they always came on days when the lessons were short and not as intense. Jamie and Danny were the only people who knew how truly hard it was. Not even Sara knew, since she didn't have the heart to watch her daughter being trained to hurt others.  
  
Jamie watched in horror as they proceeded on with her lessons.  
  
The content of the lessons were the various fighting styles Ian had picked up. Kickboxing, Tae Kwan Do, Ninjitsu, Karate, Shaolin Kung Fu, Akido, Kali. Jamie had a hard time keeping up. There were probably a dozen more to add to the list.  
  
They had just finished up with something that looked like daggers and had gone on to 'no weapons'.  
  
Despite Bethany's age, she was a very good warrior. Very good being an understatement. She had the patience to learn how to do everything correctly, she remembered and used everything she learned, and she couldn't be taken down.  
  
Jamie watched on as Ian hit Bethany, who had been to busy dodging his other attack. She flew back and hit the wall. She fell from the wall to the floor. Jamie stood up. It looked like she had broken her neck or at least had been knocked out. He was relieved when she got up on her knees and arms.  
  
"Get up, Bethany." Ian ordered coldly, her getting injured not having any affect in their training. She tried to lift herself up, but the blow to her chest had been very powerful. The kind of hit that would have killed any other kid. She got half up and then fell back to her knees.  
  
"I said, Bethany, to get up!" He barked at her. Bethany, breathing heavily, did as he told her to.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." She answered as loud as she could muster as she rose off her knees and onto her feet. She bit back the pain which made her want to scream, and stopped any sort of tears to come to her eyes. She was relieved when Ian announced that they were done for the day.  
  
She bowed to him in the traditional way, and then sat down at the bench with Jamie.  
  
"Beth, are you okay?" He asked anxiously. She glanced over at him.  
  
"I'll be fine." It wasn't a good sign. Bethany put a hand to where she had been hit. She was still very sore and it burned like fire. She wouldn't be surprised if her whole stomach was black and blue.  
  
As they drove home, Jamie couldn't understand how Bethany could forget her beating and go back to being 'daddy's little girl'. And how Ian had changed back into his normal self. It was all very confusing. -That Night-  
  
Jamie had to use the bathroom when he was suppose to be asleep. He crept out of bed and started walking to the bathroom when he heard his parents arguing. He creeped against the corner to listen.  
  
"Ian, she is black and blue all over! What the hell was going on at the practice?! Did you purposely kick her ass?!"  
  
"Cuts and bruises are expected, Sara! And I would kill myself before ever harming Bethany in that way!"  
  
"Then what are you doing to her in practice?!"  
  
"Training her for whatever is to come."  
  
"She's eight years old, Ian. She's a little girl."  
  
"The witchblade had matured her quickly. In reality, she is not a little girl."  
  
"I don't care what the witchblade is doing to her. In my book, she is a child. Our child, and I don't know how she can forgive you with the shit you put her through every training day!"  
  
"She understands her destiny!"  
  
"What are you training her for? How intense are the situation?!"  
  
"If I have to be the one to train my daughter, my flesh and blood, then it will be to this extent: I want to be able to throw her into the pits of hell, where the highest evil remains and would try with all their might to annihilate her, and have her be the last person standing after the battle and still be able to crawl back up to earth."  
  
There was a silence for a moment as Sara took this in. then she exploded.  
  
"You want WHAT?! No! How can you say that?! How can you do that to our child?!"  
  
"You think I like doing what I have to do to train her? Do you think the hurt look in her eyes doesn't bother me? Do you seriously believe it's easy to know that if I don't train her that more than likely she will die in battle?! I hate doing this to her, but if I must, I'll make sure it is to my extent. Because I am not losing my daughter."  
  
The two went on for a while longer, but Jamie didn't care to stay. He had the information he wanted.  
  
The next session wouldn't be as scary.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Daddy's Playing the Field pt.2 


	17. Daddy's Playing the Field pt2

Eli: Here comes trouble. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
-Saturday afternoon-  
  
Teresa was silent on the ride over to Bethany's. She had been silent ever since the little incident a week ago. She had been punished and she apologized for what she had done, but she was still angry as hell at Gabriel. He had tried with all his might to get it from her, but she held strong. No one knew why, not even Bethany. Or, of Bethany did, she wasn't saying.  
  
He walked her up to the apartment. She went straight into Bethany's room once she got inside. She didn't tell Gabriel good-bye. Gabriel sighed and left.  
  
"Gabriel, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like the girl."  
  
"But Teresa doesn't. You can't hide this from her forever."  
  
"I can at least for a while. If it gets serious, then I'll tell her. Thanks for doing this."  
  
"Well, Teresa and Bethany are best friends. I won't saying anything about your date."  
  
"Right. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-Later-  
  
The date had been planned out to be perfect. It involved flowers, casual dress, and going to see a movie. They hadn't decided on what movie till they got there. Gabriel let Samantha pick. He had been worried she'd pick a chick flick, but was relieved when she picked some foreign film about hate.  
  
The movie had a lot of death and chaos. It went along well with the slight handholding, cuddling thing going on. They walked out hand in hand and just walked a little, not really knowing what part of the supposed "perfect plan" to accomplish next.  
  
It was in this train of thought that probably kept them from seeing what hung above them as they passed through this archway out of the theater. One of the ushers mentioned it to them.  
  
"Hey, cute little couple people! You're standing under the mistletoe!"  
  
Gabriel and Samantha looked up and they were standing under it. Gabriel smiled, shrugged, and kissed her.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Teresa hung upside down on Bethany's bed. She groaned as the blood rushed to her forehead. Bethany sighed and pulled Teresa upright.  
  
"Come on, Reese. Let's do something."  
  
"I'm depressed, Beth. I don't wanna do anything."  
  
"There has to be something. You want to play Mortal Kombat ten on the PS4?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, do you want to go out to the training grounds and practice with the swords? I'll let you use my katana this time if you want."  
  
"No. Tempting, but no." Bethany shrugged and then smiled.  
  
"I know! Let's go to the movies and go see the new TombRaider movie!"  
  
That certainly did the trick. "Yeah! I wanted to see that for a long time."  
  
Bethany and Teresa went into the living room were Ian sat reading.  
  
"Daddy?" Bethany asked slowly and sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Bethany?"  
  
"Can you take me and Reese to go see the new Lara Croft movie?" She waited a second and pouted a little. "Please?"  
  
Ian groaned lightly at the sight of her. It was maniacally evil that she inherited his ability of the sad puppy dog look, which was even more intensified by Sara's green eye color. Teresa stood behind her with a matching look that just screamed cuteness. He was out numbered and over powered. How could he say 'no' to them?  
  
"Alright. Go get Jamie and we'll go."  
  
-Later-  
  
"That was great, that was cools. Lara Croft rocks, TombRaider rules!" Teresa and Bethany chanted loudly when they finished the movie. Ian just laughed and Jamie rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two are sooooooo stupid!" He complained.  
  
"And you are such a wimp. You got scared and screamed!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too! I saw you!"  
  
"Shut up Beth!"  
  
"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!" Bethany laughed and turned to Teresa. She was expecting Teresa to laugh as well, but instead her face was pale, sad, and angry.  
  
"Reese? Reese? Teresa!" She followed Teresa's eyes, and her mouth dropped. Her Uncle Gabriel was kissing Samantha! Bethany immediately grabbed Teresa's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Daddy? Can we leave now and go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure." He shrugged and they walked back to the car in the opposite direction. He had not noticed the little scene between Samantha and Gabriel.  
  
Teresa was quiet. Bethany didn't like it when her best friend was miserable.  
  
"C'mon, Reese. It isn't that bad. Didn't you see the mistletoe above them? They had to kiss."  
  
"But he's here with her, Beth. He's here with her!" Teresa complained, tears slightly forming in her eyes.  
  
"Reese, don't cry. It's just a coincidence. They probably ran into each other as they were leaving from separate movies. They got pushed together in the crowd and got stuck underneath the mistletoe. That's all that happened, Reese."  
  
"But.Well, I guess."  
  
"Just forget it, Reese. Just forget it."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
What Happens When I stand Under the Green Stuff? 


	18. What Happens When I Stand Under the Gree...

Eli: I live! Nice to see Dm back from the dead as well. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It is surprising that such a little thing could affect so much. The green sprig of pure romantic evil was strategically placed under the archway to the back entrance of the school.  
  
Who put it there was a mystery, but it was interesting to see who was caught up in the deadly game.  
  
-Victim's one-  
  
The two boys arrived at school very early that morning. They climbed the fence to the rooftop and sat in waiting with their bucket if red paint. They wanted revenge for the humiliations Bethany had caused, along with her stalker boyfriend person.  
  
They saw her get out of the car and walk up the street with her little brother running ahead. They let him pass. They didn't dare laugh, but smirked at what was about to happen. Just five steps more and.  
  
Bam! The paint bucket fell from the roof to the street. The boys looked down, but in anger. Bethany had not been hit! They must regroup and try again later.  
  
They had been planning on her getting hit with paint, but had not planned on Dominic to be there last minute to push her out of the way.  
  
Bethany was about to scream his ear off when she saw the paint splatter. Then she closed her jaw. She didn't even complain that he had knocked her over and that he was lying partly on top of her still. She looked up at him, and that was when she noticed the green thing above their heads. Bethany sighed and waited for a moment for the inevitable.  
  
"Bethany, you okay?" She was looking up above him. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She said wearily.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bethany smiled her mischievous half smile before kissing him quietly and quickly on the lips.  
  
"Now get off me." She demanded playfully. He quickly did as he was told. He continued to stare at her.  
  
"What.was.. that.. for?" She laughed and smirked.  
  
"If you had looked up, you would have seen it." And she ran off. Dominic turned and looked up. All he could see was some green stuff. He shrugged and then ran after her.  
  
-Victim's two-  
  
Jamie quietly followed Hollie down the hall. His daddy and mommy had said not to follow her, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see everything she did.  
  
Hollie was a year older than he was, and made fun of him, and called him a freak, and spit at him, and thought he was evil, but he still liked her. He definitely had inherited his father's patience.  
  
She was too busy talking to her friends to notice it, but Jamie saw it a mile away. He just had to wait till she stood under it. He smiled in apprehension.  
  
Hollie finally walked into position when Jamie sprung partly at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want, freak?"  
  
"Nothin' but this." He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. She screamed and wiped at her face.  
  
"Gross, why did you do that?! I never said you could do that!"  
  
"Under the green stuff. And you know what? I could do it again."  
  
Hollie shrieked again at the idea.  
  
"You are such a freak! Why don't you go crawl somewhere far away and die? No one likes you anyway! I hate you! Your mom and dad must be freaks, too! Go away!"  
  
Jamie took it all, but not very well. He lowered his head and was too embarrassed to move.  
  
"Didn't you hear me, freak? Or are you too stupid? Must get that from your parents as well! I'll say it one more time, go away!"  
  
Jamie still didn't move.  
  
"Alright, freak, you asked for it!" Hollie pulled her hand back and swung it at his face.  
  
An iron grasp held her wrist before she could connect with his face. Bethany held the wrist firmly, making Hollie cringe from pain.  
  
"Back up off my brother!" She growled slowly, letting each word make Hollie's spine shiver. Hollie tried to regain her courage.  
  
"Oh, so you need big sister to help yo-"  
  
"No!" Bethany cut her off. "He's just too much of a gentleman to strike a lady. Though you can hardly be considered a lady, you white trash!"  
  
Bethany pulled Hollie's wrist back and barked out.  
  
"If I even see you so much as look at Jamie the wrong way, I will come back and break your arm! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Just let me go. Please!" Bethany released Hollie and she ran off. She walked to Jamie and put her hand under his chin. She raised his gaze to her level.  
  
"Hey, don't let her get you down. There's plenty more where she came from. And some of them won't yell your ear of for following Christmas tradition. You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Uh huh. Thanks Beth."  
  
"Sure. Next time, I say slap her."  
  
-Victim's 3-  
  
"Piggyback! Piggyback! Piggyback!" Gracie chanted. Chris sighed and kneeled down. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up under her knees and carried her around the playground.  
  
"Jumpy?" She asked and instead of walking, he began to hop. Gracie squealed with delight. "Higher!" She screamed and he did his best to please her.  
  
They were on the edge of school when Gracie saw something weird hanging from the archway.  
  
"Chris, go to the door, please." He stopped hopping and walked over there. Gracie stared at it a long time.  
  
"What are you doing, Gracie?"  
  
"I'm looking at the green stuff. Put me down so you can see it, too." She crawled off his back and tilted her head way back to gaze at it. "What is that stuff?"  
  
"It's missle toes."  
  
"Missle toes? Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So what happens when you stand under the green stuff? I mean missle toes."  
  
"This." He bent over and kissed her cheek. Unlike any other little kid, she squealed with laughter.  
  
"That tickled." She said.  
  
"No it didn't. I'll show you what tickles." With that warning, Gracie ran away. She covered her neck, protecting it from Chris, the tickle monster.  
  
-Victim's 4-  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"You're stupid!"  
  
"You're ugly!"  
  
"You're uglier!" Nicky and Teresa had been at it all recess. Teresa smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You're the ugliest!" She announced. Nicky just stuck out his tongue. Teresa stuck her tongue back out at him.  
  
"Well, you're a girl!" Nicky screamed at her.  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"I'm a boy!"  
  
"Could've fooled me!" The kids continued to bicker until Nicky's teacher, Miss Benoit, came by and smiled.  
  
"Ah! Kids and young love." Both kids stopped arguing and turned to her.  
  
"Love? Yuck!" They both declared. She smiled.  
  
"Then why are you both standing under the mistletoe together?"  
  
Nicky and Teresa looked up in horror. They WERE standing under the mistletoe.  
  
"Ah man!" Nicky shouted. Teresa pouted and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hurry up and get it over with!"  
  
"Why do I have to do it?" Nicky shined.  
  
"Cause that's what boy's do."  
  
"Then why aren't you doing it?"  
  
"I'm a girl!" She shrieked.  
  
"Could've fooled me." He liked using her own insult against her. She glared.  
  
"Okay, then just count to three and we'll be done. Ready? One, two, three!" They both kissed in less than a second. They both immediately began to wipe their mouths. Ms. Benoit went off laughing. Teresa and Nicky looked at each other.  
  
"This never happened." Teresa said and stuck her hand out.  
  
"Right." Nicky shook her hand. Then the two went their separate ways.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause 


	19. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

Eli: I saw Beloved's story and I knew I had to write. Sorry for such a long wait! Blame my Physics teacher. Here we go! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Shopping for Christmas is not fun" thought Jamie. It wasn't fair that he had to go with mommy shopping while Beth got to go to training. He was thankful that they weren't alone. Gracie and Aunt Vicky had come as well.  
  
"So Pez," Vicky started. "When you gonna tell the captain that you're pregnant?"  
  
"I'm gonna delay it as far as I can. As soon as he finds out I'll be at my desk for months."  
  
"It's for the best, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't wanna get shot." They stopped at a cart and picked up some ice cream before continuing on in the mall. Jamie was growing very impatient and cranky and soon took it out on Gracie.  
  
"Ah!" Gracie screamed. "Mommy! Auntie Sara! Jamie dripped ice cream down my back!"  
  
Sara grabbed Jamie's wrist and looked down at him. "James Connor Nottingham, you apologize this minute or I'm going...." That was as far as she got. She let go of his wrist and turned to a trash can, where she proceeded to empty out the contents of her stomach.  
  
Vicky turned away for a minute. Gracie and Jamie stared on in gross fascination. Throwing up was interesting.  
  
Sara had to sit down on a bench afterwards.  
  
"Better?" Vicky asked. Sara shook her head.  
  
"I... hate.... Morning.... Sickness!" She growled out. Jamie and Gracie took a step back from Sara.  
  
Jamie remembered what his dad had said about this type of thing and laughed at the memory. Sara looked down at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"What daddy said about the sickness stuff." Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What did Ian say about morning sickness?"  
  
"A woman scorned hath no fury like a woman facing morning sickness." Vicky chuckled. Gracie stood there confused.  
  
"I don't get it. Mommy, what does that mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Sara got back up and they went on through the mall.  
  
They were around the front when a man from behind grabbed Vicky's bag and ran.  
  
"Hey!" Vicky screamed and took off after him. She had let go of Gracie's hand, which made Gracie start to cry. Sara, who couldn't really run at the moment, tried to calm Gracie down. She also tried to keep one eye on where Vicky was.  
  
The man was going out the front door. He quickly glanced at Vicky and smirked. When he turned back around, he connected with someone's fist. The man fell to the floor dazed. Vicky grabbed her purse back and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine.  
  
"Bastard." She murmured. She looked up at the man who had knocked the guy out. The dude was decked out in a Santa Clause outfit, but was missing the beard. He was her age and cute.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He said. He put his hand behind his back to hide the red mark on his fist. By this time, Sara and the kids had caught up with them. The kids were both out of breath. Sara didn't notice the Santa Clause man.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to this dude." Sara turned to the man and nodded a hello.  
  
Gracie stared at him for a minute. Then she went in front of him pulled on his shirt to get his attention.  
  
"You're not Santa Clause." She declared. He laughed.  
  
"Sorry young lady. Santa Clause I'm not."  
  
"Who are you then?" She asked curiously. He smiled and put his hand out.  
  
"Joey Tribianni." She shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Gracie. Are you the one that got my mommy's purse back?"  
  
"Yeah. But you're mom's the one who made him pay for it. That guy's gonna be talking like a girl for a month." Gracie laughed.  
  
She turned to Vicky. "Mommy, I like him." Joey laughed. Vicky smiled.  
  
"Then why don't you invite him to eat lunch with us?"  
  
"Okay. Will you eat lunch with us?" She asked him. He smiled.  
  
"Of course. Who could refuse someone as cute as you?" Gracie blushed. Vicky motioned for him to follow them. Sara, who was busy making sure the security would handle the man correctly, was pulled mid sentence toward a restaurant.  
  
They all sat down in some Chinese fast food place and ordered.  
  
"That was a good hit." Sara said to Joey through gulps of chow mien. He shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks."  
  
Gracie studied him with curiosity. She noticed he kept looking at her mommy. There was a silence at the table for a moment. Sara broke it.  
  
"Hey, I didn't catch your name. Do you mind repeating it for the rest of the class?"  
  
"Joey Tribianni." Sara nodded. "Sara Nottingham. This is my son Jamie." Jamie and Joey shook hands. Joey made Jamie laugh by crossing his eyes.  
  
Vicky finally introduced herself. "Vicky McCartney. Thanks again for getting that man."  
  
"No problem. It was you who did the damage." Vicky blushed under his gaze.  
  
After they were done, they walked with him for a bit. He kept making Gracie and Jamie laugh. He seemed very good with kids. Then he announced he had to get back to his spot. He was standing next to Vicky saying good bye to everyone.  
  
"Joey, can you come to my house to play?" Gracie asked.  
  
"Maybe on my day off." He mused. She was about to say something else when she heard Jamie go "Uh oh." She turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up." Everyone looked up and there was a piece of mistletoe over Joey and Vicky. Joey smirked a second and then kissed Vicky's cheek. Then he said 'see ya' and took off.  
  
-Later-  
  
Surprising to most, Jake was actually home. He helped Vicky take things out of the car. When they were settled, he had Gracie sit on his lap. Gracie only obliged because she never got to see him.  
  
"So what happened when you and mommy went shopping?" He asked.  
  
"We got presents. I saw Auntie Sara throw up! It was gross."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Oh! I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause!" Jake was only half listening, but that comment made him turn.  
  
"What?" Vicky interrupted. "It's a song Jake. She didn't remember the tune so she said the lyrics." He still looked confused.  
  
"You know 'I saw mommy kissing Santa clause. Underneath the mistletoe last night.'?"  
  
"Oh." He said meekly. "I'm gonna go get dinner started. Gracie got off his lap and he went into the kitchen. Vicky called Gracie to her.  
  
"Gracie, do you want me and daddy to argue?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't mention Joey to daddy."  
  
"Okay." Vicky then joined Jake in the kitchen.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Why is the night full of holes? 


	20. Why is the Knight Full of Holes?

Eli: I'm back! No homework! Yeah! Does anyone else think it's starting to look like Christmas? Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Midja unlocked the front door of the house and walked inside. The first thing that happened was that two nine year olds ran up and clung to her legs.  
  
"Auntie Midja!" They cried out cheerfully. She struggled to get into the living room with the two over grown monkeys attached to her legs.  
  
"Chris, Nicky! Hi guys! I need you to get off."  
  
"Don't wanna." Said Nicky. Midja tried to shake them off, but they were locked tight on her legs.  
  
"Uh, okay." She slowly walked from the door. "Uncle Danny?" She called out.  
  
"UNCLE DANNY!" Danny rushed into the hall.  
  
"What?" Midja pointed to her legs and gestured out 'can't you see?'. "Oh. Nicky! Chris. Off Auntie Midja."  
  
"You heard him, parracites." The two unwrapped themselves off her legs and sat on the floor giggling.  
  
"So, what time will you and Aunt Lee be back?"  
  
"Twelve, at the latest. Remember to........ Nicky! Don't put that down Chris's throat! Remember to get them in bed...."  
  
"By nine thirty. No t.v. past eight, and make sure they eat their vegetables. Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."  
  
"Uh huh. That's why last time you watched them they went to bed with paint on their faces."  
  
"Hey, they were in bed at nine. I didn't know the demons were harboring face paint in their pillows."  
  
"Danny!" Lee walked in and grabbed his arm. "We're gonna be late."  
  
"Alright. We're going now. Bye boys! Bye Midja."  
  
"Bye Uncle Danny. Bye Aunt Lee."  
  
"Buh bye!" The twins sang out before closing the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Chris counted out before they started to reek havoc. "Ready.....Set.....Go-Whoa!" Midja grabbed the back of their shirts.  
  
"Oh no, half pints. Not this time."  
  
"But Auntie Midja......."  
  
"No buts. I don't care if I have to tie you to the couch. Tonight you WILL behave." Nicky and Chris lowered their heads in submission.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She hearded them into the kitchen where they ate all of their dinner, carrots included. Then she made them bathe and dress for bed. They grumbled the whole time about how it was too early. But since they did as she told them to, she let them watch t.v.  
  
It was the middle of Pokemon when all of a sudden......  
  
"Hey! Who turned off the t.v.?"  
  
"And all the lights?"  
  
"It's a black out guys. No electricity."  
  
"No!" The boys grew grunpy and started screaming. "I want power! I want electricity!"  
  
"Shh!" Midja said as she lighted some candles. "Both of you!"  
  
"But what are we gonna do till bed time? I'm bored!" Midja looked around and spotted the piano. Why not put to use a decade of piano lessons?  
  
"Hey, why don't we sing Christmas carols?" The boys liked the idea.  
  
"Okay. One..two...three. Jingle Bells, Batman smells, robin layed an egg. The batmoblie lost it's wheel and Joker did Ballet!" Midja rolled her eyes as they laughed. "Again, again."  
  
"No. Were gonna sing real songs. C'mon over here." They gathered around the piano. As Midja looked through the music, the boys took turns hitting the keys. Finally, she pulled out a book and grabbed their hands.  
  
"Okay, just follow the words and you'll know it in no time. Here we go." She played the intro.  
  
"Oh Holy Night, the stars are bri-"  
  
"Auntie Midja, why does the knight have holes? Did he get run through?" Midja stopped playing and looked at Nicky. "No Nicky. Not that kinda of holy. The holy meaning sacred."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's try that again. Oh Holy night. The stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear saviors birth."  
  
"This song is boring!" Chris declared. "I want another one." Midja looked at him and he added. "Please?"  
  
"Alright. Why don't you two pick one?" Nicky and Chris flipped through the book and handed it back to her.  
  
"This one?" They nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly...." The two twins were laughing like crazy. "What are you hyena's laughing at?"  
  
"They were high.....and they heard angels!" Nicky said between laughter. Midja breathed out and flipped the page for another song.  
  
"Let's change the song, shall we. Here. The Christmas Song." She gave it an extra long start before singing. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire....." The twins were rolling on the ground with laughter. "Okay, what now? All I said was "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire."  
  
The twins laughed harder. Finally, Nicky asked. "Doesn't the guys privates hurt?" Midja wanted to smack them to get their minds out of the gutter. Then, she remembered an old trick she used when she baby sat Una and Luke.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna sing this song, and when I'm done, you get to do whatever you want. Deal?"  
  
"Sure! What kinda song?"  
  
"Oh, you'll like it. I use to play it for Una and Luke all the time. Here just listen."  
  
~ Silent night, holy night.  
  
All is calm, all is bright.  
  
Round yon virgin, mother and child.  
  
Holy infant so tender and mild.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
Silent night, holy night.  
  
Shepard quake at the sight.  
  
Glories steam from heaven afar.  
  
Heavenly host sing "Alleluia"  
  
Christ the savior is born.  
  
Christ the savior is born.~  
  
Midja smiled and looked at where they sat. They were fast asleep. She picked one up under each arm and put them to bed. She tucked them in and removed the squirtgus filled with kool aid from their pillows. She silently shut the door and smirked.  
  
"Works every time."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Yes! Presents! Free of All Charges! 


	21. Yeah! Presents! Free of All charges!

Eli: I will wait a moment to accepted all the "about times."............. Okay, here's the cute little chap! Enjoy!  
  
-December 23-  
  
It was the last day of school. Every child who believed in Santa (or just wanted presents) were tryine despretely to be good. A dentention could stop you from achieving that XBOX 3 you were waiting for.  
  
One minute was left before absolute freedom. The children all sat identically with feet under the desks and hands clasped together resting peacefully on the desk tops. They silently counted down with the second hand. Five.....Four.....Three.....Two..... They took in deep breathes.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg!  
  
And they flew out of their seats faster than the teachers could mutter "Happy Holidays."  
  
Only one child was not gleefully skipping home to his parents, ready to celebrate the holidays with presents, staying up late, and trees. Most likely because he would NOT be celebrating all these things. They were foreign to him. This child was, of course, Dominic Carver.  
  
He had a vacation of training and Irons. He wouldn't even be allowed to fulfill his "stalking duites". Irons forbade it. Dominic was worried that Irons had found out that he spent the time inside playing with Bethany and Jamie. But if he had, he wasn't showing it. He sighed and kicked the snow infront of him. He was going to.......  
  
POW!  
  
Dominic rubbed the back of his head where the snow ball had hit him. He turned around and Bethany was smirking.  
  
"Your reflexs suck."  
  
"Lucky shot."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Dominic. Here." She handed him a box, which he took cautiously. He carefully opened the top to reveal.......... comics? He looked back down at Bethany.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Christmas. There two Nightwings, three The Darkness, one Ranma 1/2 graphic novel, and five Young Justices." She fidgetted a little before adding sadly "I know my grandfather is going to be a bastard to you all vacation, so I thought to give you something to read to get your mind off of it. It isn't much, but please keep in mind I had to use my own allowance."  
  
Dominic was rendered speachless for a minute before he found his tongue. "Bethany, this is beyond you. I feel ashamed that I didn't get you anything."  
  
"No matter. I'll get enough stuff from my parents and aunts and uncles and cousins to make up for it. But this is the only thing you'll be getting, so don't feel guilty. Dang! My daddy's here. I'll see you."  
  
"See you."  
  
-Later-  
  
The system had been craeted a years ago. It was so much easier this way. Late on christmas eve, all the kids stayed in one house, away from all the presents, which would be stored at another house. Then they would all meet up in the morning. It was hard to manage all six of them, but since the first trial of the system, no child got a peek at the presents.  
  
Sara was trying to settle a big dispute discussion.  
  
"There is no Santa Clause!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Then how come not all of us get presents from him?" Gracie didn't know how to reply to Nicky's question. Her lower lip began to quiver slightly. Sara pleaded for her not to cry and then added.  
  
"You only get presents from Santa Clause if you believe in him. Now, all of you get to sleep before I call your parents. And Bethany and Jamie, before I ground you."  
  
There was a chorus of yeah's and yes's.  
  
The boys slept in Jamie's room and the girl's slept in Bethany's. It took an hour and a half to get everyone cleaned, dressed, and into the proper rooms. Once Ian and Sara had shut the door to the room, the boys quietly turned on the lights and pulled out the squirt guns filled with old coffee. Chris, Nicky, and Jamie silently opened the door. All three held their guns up like James Bond. They crept up slowly to the girl's room, when they suddenly saw a movement in the shadows.  
  
And when it started to move towards then, they yelled out and shot at the figure with their guns. Then, the figure hit the light switch and now all three boys were REALLY terrified. For their stood poor Ian and Sara soaking in the coffee.  
  
Sara was ready to strangle somebody. "All three of you are in ALOT of TROUBLE! I swear I will FUC...."  
  
"Sara." Ian had to stop her. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She glared at the three youngsters and pointed at Jamie before walking back into the bedroom. Ian looked down at the boys.  
  
"Your parents WILL be informed in the morning. And James Connor Nottingham, we will discuss this in the morning. But if you all do not get into that bedroom in three seconds I will let your Aunt Sara come out here to deal with you. One...."  
  
That was all he needed to say. They had shut the door before he could count on. Ian smirked and then was taken back by the grossness of what he had been squirted with.  
  
"I really hate coffee."  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls giggled after hearing Sara blow up. They all sat on the floor, all looking completely different.  
  
Teresa had on a nightgown which read the word "princess" across it. She had her hair up in a low pony tail. Her nailed were painted with sparkles, which she constantly kept blowing on to dry.  
  
Gracie had on a miscellangelous pair of blue shorts with a orange shirt. Her hair was messy from being up all day and she shuffled around in a pair of knee high socks.  
  
Bethany had on black pants and a grey shirt that had a black dragon on it. the shirt also had the words "Black Dragon Rampant" in bold, black letters. Her hair was undone, which was a miracle to see. and she wore black, fluffy slippers.  
  
The three of them clashed together horribly, but they were oblivious. Besides, the horror story Teresa was telling was much better. It got even better after they all went to bed and Teresa started making scary sounds near Gracie till Bethany begged her to shut up.  
  
It was around two a.m. when Bethany started squirming in her sleep. The dark figure at her window noted that she was getting visions again and quietly slipped inside to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
~ A bloodied up version of her Uncle Jake was in the hands of her father as her mother stopped him from bestowing a final blow that Bethany knew could kill him.  
  
"Hey Nottingham, why don't you pick a fair fight?"  
  
"I've never met a worthy opponent, until I met you. My life is yours for the taking."  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"Before you rescue him, consider this. He betrayed you."  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around."  
  
"You know less than you think you do."  
  
"Listen, you crazy psycho Galahad. You want to make me happy? Let him go, now."  
  
"I'm committed to your partner's death. The only way to save his life is to end mine."  
  
"That would be your choice, not mine." Sara lifted the blade against him, ready to strike.  
  
The vision changed into two seperate visions. One side, she saw her mother ram the witchblade through her father's stomach. The other half showed her grandfather stabbing her mother through the back. She wittnessed both at the same time and felt tears come to her eyes. She screamed out for it to stop, but she made no noise.~  
  
In the real world, Bethany was not crying, but she was shaking violently. But then she suddenly stopped moving. Dominic was thankful that her nightmares were over. The feeling of greatfullness soon faded though, when he realized that she wasn't breathing. Before panic could seep in enough to make him scream, she then sat straight up, breathing hard.  
  
Dominic stepped back toward her bed and touched her shoulder. She was startled by him, but still made no sound. He cautiously sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Bethany?" She turned her head and looked at him. She looked so miserable, so scared. It pained him to consider what the witchblade showed her. "What did you see?"  
  
"They were both dead. Killed. My mommy.....and....my...my...."  
  
"Don't worry." He reassured her. "Their both safe and alive."  
  
She shifted a little and nodded. "Dominic, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something for you." He gave her a small, wrapped package. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Dominic, you didn't need...."  
  
"But I wanted to." He looked down at his feet. "You do want it, don't you."  
  
Bethany smirked and opened it up. It was a small statue. A woman with what looked like the witchblade on her wrist. Dominic began to explain.  
  
"She was a woodland goddess. Her name was..."  
  
"Sarin." Her response was immediate.  
  
"Yeah. This king named Gilagamesh fell in love with her. But he ended up having her killed because she brought him to a brink of his sanity."  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"He could never catch her."  
  
"But he did!"  
  
"No he didn't. Why do you say he did?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be here if he didn't." She smirked again. Dominic shook his head.  
  
"History happens many times, many ways."  
  
"This time, it happened the right way."  
  
"I guess." He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. "I have to get back. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
-Later-  
  
"No! That one is mine!"  
  
"The broken one is yours! This one is mine!"  
  
"Nicholas! Christopher! If I hear another word, I'll take back ALL the toys! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
"Yeah, mom." Nicky and Chris sulked on the couch. After receiving a Ps4 and Kindom Hearts 2, they really weren't going to risk it.  
  
Vicky and Jake argued quietly in the hallway, as not to disturb the kids. Gracie watched as her Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Sara spoke to her parents. She came closer to try to hear what they were saying.  
  
"C'mon guys, it's Christmas. Just one day without this." Sara scolded.  
  
"If only for Gracie." Vicky and Jake looked at each other and nodded. Jake kissed Vicky quickly and they went into the other room. Gracie ran up to her daddy.  
  
"Hi daddy. No more yelling?"  
  
"No more yelling." She smiled.  
  
  
  
Teresa sat quietly next to the tree. She was fiddling with a candy cane. Things had not been good with her dad for a month. The last time they had spoken, she had used her bad english. She had received no gifts from him, and thought for sure he was still pissed.  
  
Gabriel kneeled behind Teresa quietly. "Hey."  
  
Teresa turned slowly and nodded. "Hi daddy." They didn't speak for a few minutes. Teresa felt very guilty about what she said. Her lower lip quivered and she started to cry.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry. I..." She buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's okay. I'm not mad. I know your sorry. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have kept things from you."  
  
"It's okay daddy. I'm still really sorry. I guess I didn't deserve a present."  
  
"Funny. I thought you did." He brought out a present from behind his back. "Merry Christmas, Teresa."  
  
She smiled and ripped it open. Then she really smiled. "Tomb Raider!" She hugged him. "Thank you, daddy. I love you."  
  
At that, Gabriel almost had tears in his eyes. "Your very welcome."  
  
Jamie cautiously started toward his mother. She was still mad at the little coffee incident. "Uh, mommy?"  
  
"Hmm?" He handed her a package. It was messily wrapped and Sara eyed it with caution.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its for you. Open it." She untied the ribbon and slwoly opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a messily knitted green blanket.  
  
"It's for you. Beth said green was your favorite color, and Aunt vicky taught me how to put it together. I hid it in my room for a week. Do you like it, mommy?"  
  
She looked down and slowly smiled. "I love it. Thank you Jamie."  
  
Bethany smirked at Jamie when he sat down next to her. "Girly girl." She whispered. Jamie frowned.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too, girly girl."  
  
"Bethany!" She turned slightly and the smirk left her face and went to Jamie's. "Busted." He mouthed.  
  
"Yes, daddy?"  
  
"What have I told you about....about....." He stared at the statue in her hands.  
  
"What, daddy?"  
  
"Beth, where did you get that statue?"  
  
"Dominic gave it to me. Why?" She was really confused. Ian motioned for Sara and Gabe to come over.  
  
"Are you two seeing what I am seeing?" He asked them. Gabe nodded as Sara's eyes narrowed and then flew open with shock. She turned to Gabe and Ian.  
  
"Is that Sarin?"  
  
"Uh huh." Bethany answered. "Or at least that's what Dominic told me."  
  
She looked up at the adults. "Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Gabriel? Why are you all staring?"  
  
Ian shook his head and took Sarin from Bethany's hands.  
  
"Hey!" She complained. "That's mine, daddy!"  
  
"I know, darling, but it is also very valuable." She got up and followed him.  
  
"Very valuable? Is it worth more than fifty dollers?"  
  
"Yes, Bethany. It is worth ALOT more than fifty dollers. Why don't we leave it here with Uncle Gabriel's artifacts for safe keeping?"  
  
"I'll take good care of it, Bethany."  
  
"Okay. But promise you won't sell it."  
  
"Promise."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Year of 11 


	22. The Year of 11

Eli: Thank you for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews. You peeps are beautiful! Finally had a chance to catch up on the reviews, Beloved one: When's the next chapter to Demon Chronicles and Save the Last Dance coming out. As you say all the time. MORE! MORE! MORE! The same goes to Ceredwenflame: Any Soul of the Blade: Inner circle coming out soon? Happy Holidays right back at you, Thelma. In fact, Happy holidays to everyone! Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, blessed be, and everything else that I forgot! Dm, where's Duplicity? I'm dying over here! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
But sadly, it was not a happy new year. Many things already took flight, and it was only the first day.  
  
-Bowman-  
  
"Daddy, where are you going?"  
  
"Going to pick up something from a customer, baby."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No, Teresa. I won't be back till tomorrow." Gabriel pulled on his jacket before helping Teresa get her stuff ready. "I'm gonna take you to Aunt Sara and Uncle Ian's apartment. You're going to spend the night with them. That okay?"  
  
"Uh huh." She said grimly. "Daddy, do you have to go? Can't you just stay here and play with me today?"  
  
"Sorry, baby. The artifact I'm getting is worth a lot of money and the customer would only give it to today. I'm sorry. But tomorrow, I promise we can play. Okay, Teresa?"  
  
"Alright. Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're not lying, right? You're not gonna go see Samantha, right?"  
  
"I would tell you if I was. I am not."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They drove over to the apartment. He walked Teresa up to the door and came in with her.  
  
"You have everything you need?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Promise you'll be a good girl for Aunt Sara and Uncle Ian?"  
  
"Of course. Auntie Sara is grumpy because she's pregnant. And Uncle Danny said that unless you don't want to keep all your limbs, never bug Auntie Sara when she's grumpy."  
  
"Very wise advice." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, bye."  
  
"I love you, too. Bye daddy."  
  
Gabriel felt guilty having to leave her on New Years Day, but the client had been persistent. It was raining hard and he drove carefully in the traffic. But others did not.  
  
He was young and reckless. He sped through the streets almost running things over, scaring the hell out of people. He thought he was so cool. 90 miles an hour turning the corner.  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
He ran head on into Gabriel, who was now lying unconscious in the front seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reese, stop moving your leg up and down. Your making the chairs shake."  
  
"Sorry, Beth."  
  
"Is something wrong, Reese?" Bethany asked between handfuls of popcorn. She pried her eyes from the TV screen. "You've been acting strange since you arrived."  
  
"Beth, I think my dad went to go see Samantha again. I think he lied to me."  
  
"He told you the other day when he did go out with her. Why would he start lying now?"  
  
Teresa shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just.what's the word again?"  
  
"Paranoid."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
The phone rang minutes later. Sara picked it up. The two little girls didn't notice till they heard Sara shriek.  
  
"No! Oh God!" She turned her head and covered the speaker. "Ian! Get down here! Oh God!"  
  
Bethany and Teresa watched as Ian and Sara discussed things over the phone with the mysterious caller. Sara began to cry. When they finally hung up, they went into the other room and started whispering. Teresa moved closer to Bethany and said  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"Neither do I. Something bad has happened."  
  
"I'm scared." Bethany put her arm around her best friend for comfort.  
  
"Don't be scared. Whatever it is, it will be all right."  
  
Sara and Ian came in a few minutes later. Sara sat down next to Teresa.  
  
"Teresa, I have some news for you." Teresa nodded her head. "Now don't be scared, but your daddy has been in a car accident."  
  
Teresa's lip began to quiver, as her eyes grew wide with fear. "What?"  
  
"He was in a car accident. He got hurt and now he is in the hospital. Shhhh. It will be okay, he's not that seriously injured."  
  
Teresa cried, not being able to believe her daddy was hurt. Bethany was hugging her. Bethany looked up at her parents.  
  
"Can we go see Uncle Gabriel, mommy? It would make Teresa feel better. And I'm sure he wants to see her."  
  
"Yes, Auntie Sara, can I see my daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, we can. Go get your shoes and jackets on and we'll go."  
  
-Po McCartney-  
  
"God, you are an idiot!"  
  
"Shut the hell up! I bust my ass all day and all you can do is bitch!"  
  
"Like I don't have my own job to go to each day, exactly like you. Along with raising Gracie, which you don't even bother helping with!"  
  
Gracie sat on the floor in her room, testing her new doctors kit on her brand new teddy bear. Her parents were in the kitchen screaming. Again. Gracie sighed. Adults were so noisy.  
  
"Again, you blame me for abandonment!"  
  
"Of course! Do you know how often she asks to see you? And I have to tell her that she can't?! That her dad's job is so important that he can't go to her play, or play with her, or kiss her good night? I doubt she even recognizes you AS her father!"  
  
"Fuck off! I get my job done, and I get food into this house!"  
  
Uh oh! Mommy and Daddy were about to start using the bad English again. Gracie shut the door to her room and started humming that song that Joey taught her really loud. She was glad that Joey and her mommy were friends now. He was nice, and he played with her. And he had nice friends, too. Last time they had played, he had brought two kids named Emma and Ben to play with them. They taught her how to play mercy and bloody knuckles.  
  
She wished Daddy could come play, too. But he was at work. And besides, he might not have liked Joey and mommy holding hands. The fight was getting louder and started going toward the climax. Gracie tried to ignore it and removed her teddy bear's white, fluffy stomach.  
  
"You know what, Jake? If it's so fucking terrible, then let's just get a di- "  
  
The phone rang, and the two grew silent. Gracie let out the breath she was holding. Mommy almost used the D-word.  
  
"Oh god! Sara, please tell me this is a joke! And if it is, it isn't funny! Oh, god!"  
  
Jake went upstairs and came into Gracie's bedroom.  
  
"Honey, put your shoes on, we have to go. Uncle Gabriel is hurt."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Whatever you say, as long as you and mommy don't fight.  
  
-Woo-  
  
Nicky carefully entered Luke's room. Luke had taken his candy, and now he was getting it back. He didn't make a sound as he opened the drawers that he knew his candy was in.  
  
He candy was in there all right, but so was a switchblade. As soon as he saw that, he forgot all about the candy. He picked it up by the handle. The blade must have been a foot long!  
  
"I wonder what Luke is doing with this? I thought daddy said he couldn't have weapons."  
  
Maybe it had something to do with those boys dressed in red that Luke always hung out with. They were scary. They had guns in there belts. Maybe Luke had the knife to protect himself from them. Well, if that was the case, then why did he hang out with them in the first place?  
  
"May be I should.."  
  
"Nicky!" His mother called out to him from the living room. He dropped the switchblade back into the drawer and closed it up.  
  
"Coming, mom!"  
  
  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Lord Bless You and Keep You 


	23. The Lord Bless You and Keep You

Eli: A Christmas miracle is finding time to write in chaos. God bless you all. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late now. They had been there since noon, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. Teresa stretched her arms and looked around. Auntie Vicky, Uncle Jake, Aunt Lee, Uncle Danny, and all their kids were gone now. Only Uncle Ian and Auntie Sara were still here, along with Beth and Jamie.  
  
Teresa got up from her seat and walked over to the bed. Her dad was so pale, so lifeless. The I.V. tubes stuck into his arm looked painful. She hoped he didn't feel anything. Especially not the cut on his fore head. It was bandaged now, but she had seen it when the nurse was cleaning it. It was horrible, and bloody, and she just wanted her dad to be okay.  
  
She traced his arm with her finger. He was so cold. Teresa started to cry again, but she didn't make a sound. Only silent tears came down her face. Inside her head, she prayed.  
  
"Our Father, who art in heaven, hollow be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation and deliver us from evil. God, please heal my daddy and make him better. I don't want my daddy to die like my mommy died. If you do, I promise I will be the best little girl in the world and I won't talk back, and I won't say bad words, and I won't hate Samantha any more. Just please make my daddy better. Amen."  
  
Teresa looked at the clock. 11:11 p.m. She felt really tired. She sat back down in her seat and tried to get comfortable. She was almost asleep when a whole bunch of red light started bugging her. She opened her eyes and saw that the witchblade was glowing on her Auntie Sara's wrist.  
  
It was so bright. Teresa cautiously reached her and out and touched the bracelet lightly. The red light went away instantly. Teresa tried to pull her hand back, but she couldn't. Then she heard someone singing.  
  
~The Lord bless you and keep you.  
  
The Lord lifts his countenance upon you.  
  
And give you peace, and give you peace.  
  
The Lord makes his grace shine upon you~  
  
Teresa looked over from where the singing was coming from. There was a woman standing by the bed. She had on a white shirt and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was light brown and was in a strange bun in the back of her head. She was looking down at Gabriel and her hand lingered on his cheek.  
  
~And be gracious unto thee.  
  
The Lord be gracious  
  
Gracious unto you.  
  
Amen, amen, amen, amen, amen~  
  
The woman smiled sadly. She looked over at Teresa, her brown eyes at first filling with surprise, and then love. She moved away from Gabriel and came over to Teresa. She was very graceful. She kneeled down to Teresa's level.  
  
"Hello, Teresa. I miss you very much."  
  
"Will Daddy be okay?" The woman smiled.  
  
"Yes, love. Daddy will be okay. It is not yet his time."  
  
"Are you an angel?" The woman smiled became bigger and a soft laugh came from her lips. She nodded very slowly.  
  
"Yes, Teresa. I'm an angel. You look very tired. Why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
Teresa suddenly did feel tired. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as she leaned back in the chair. The last thing she remembered was the woman saying  
  
"Bye Teresa, I love you. And I always will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teresa woke up again what seemed like minutes later. But it was morning now. Teresa looked around and it was all as it had been last night. Bethany was still sitting next to her on her Uncle Ian's lap, asleep. Jamie was asleep on another chair. Her Auntie Sara was just starting to wake up, but that wouldn't really happen until she smelled coffee, since she couldn't drink it.  
  
But the one difference was her dad sitting up in his bed, awake, and reading something.  
  
"Daddy!" Teresa got up from her chair and lunged herself onto his bed, setting Gabriel temporarily off balance.  
  
"Teresa. Oh, it's so good to see you." He was holding her very tightly as she had a death grip on his neck.  
  
"Are you okay, daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, a little tired, but I'm okay. I see you guys spent the night over here."  
  
"Uh huh. But everyone was here to see you."  
  
"Yeah, the nurse told me."  
  
"Daddy, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"An angel came last night to see you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"An angel came to see you! I saw her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What did she look like? You might have seen a nurse."  
  
"No, it wasn't a nurse. She wasn't dressed like a nurse. She had on a white shirt with a dark blue skirt. She was singing your lullaby to you."  
  
"What lullaby?"  
  
"The one you use to sing to get me to get me to sleep. The one about how the Lord blesses you and keeps you? She must have watched you a long time to know it by heart."  
  
Gabriel stared at Teresa for a while. Then he reached over to his wallet and fumbled with an old picture that Teresa had never seen before. Gabriel handed her the picture and she took it.  
  
It was of her daddy holding a woman in front of some arcade. Teresa looked closer at the woman and gasped.  
  
"Teresa, did I ever tell you that it was your mommy that taught me that song?"  
  
Teresa shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the picture.  
  
"Daddy," She finally said, "This is the angel that came last night."  
  
"That is also your mother, Angelique."  
  
  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Omen of disaster 


	24. Omen of Diasaster

Eli: Happy New Year! (In advance) And Beloved, I saw a painfully short chapter for Save the Last Dance! You're kidding me. How dare you stop there?! And I didn't see any Demon children. I have my cousins Beth and Gracie down here begging me to take them to McDonalds, and I'm still writing.  
  
Oh, big note to all! I noticed that I said that Teresa and Bethany are eight. They are actually seven! My bad! Just to be clear for the rest of the kids: Jamie is five, Gracie is six, and Nicky, Chris, and Dominic are all eight. Again sorry and enjoy!  
  
  
  
~ "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my family?!" Ian flung Irons into the wall. Irons laughed wickedly and stood back up.  
  
"You mean that whore you knocked up so she had to marry you, your prodigal son that is scared to death of you, and that annoying little girl brat that manipulates you to get what she wants?" He laughed again. "I'm your only true family. The only one you ever had and the only one you ever will have."  
  
"You are not my family."  
  
"Ian, Ian, Ian. I can see that girl child has brain washed you." Irons made his voice mockingly high. "Daddy, daddy, I love you, so why don't you buy me the whole toy store?" Irons shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Won't be long now till she's grown. Then she'll be of use. With such an attractive mother, her body will be well used in my bed."  
  
Ian grabbed his neck and shoved him into the wall. "Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
"And what are you going to do to stop me, hm?" Ian's arm shook with rage as Irons mocked him. "You can't do it. You're not man enough to. How you ever were able to reproduce is beyond me. Maybe you ought to get d.n.a tests on those three demons of yours. With a woman like Sara, no clue where she's been."  
  
Irons tilted his arm so that a dagger slid forth. "So, you finally achieved what you dreamed about. Is it everything you dreamed it to be? If so," Irons plunged the dagger into Ian's heart. "Then I'm sure it will be quite painful to know that you just lost it all."  
  
With the last energy in him, Ian snapped Irons neck. But when Irons fell down dead, so did Ian~  
  
  
  
"NO! NO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bethany screamed loud enough for all of New York to hear. Sara walked in, no longer asleep after hearing the blood curdling scream of her child and sat on the bed. She held Bethany tightly as Bethany's breathing slowly became normal.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Beth?"  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's, believe it or not, still asleep. You want me to get him?"  
  
"No! Mommy, I saw something!"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I......... I......... Saw......... Daddy......... die."  
  
"Sh, Beth. I've already told you that it didn't happen in this life time."  
  
"No, not that one. Another one." Sara looked down at her, fully awake.  
  
"What do you mean another one?"  
  
"HewasyellingatIronsandthenhegotstabbed!" She breathed out in a panic.  
  
"Bethany, you need to slow down."  
  
"Daddy got stabbed by Irons! There were yelling, then they killed each other. Mommy, please don't let daddy do that! I don't want him to die!"  
  
"I don't want him to die, either."  
  
"Promise me, mommy. Promise me you won't let him die."  
  
"I promise." Bethany still didn't feel right.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Please?"  
  
"Yeah, alright." She led Bethany into her room. Bethany got up onto the bed slowly, but she accidentally elbowed her dad in the stomach along the way. Bethany cringed when she realized she woke him up.  
  
"Sorry, daddy."  
  
"It's alright. What are you doing up this late? Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"Uh huh." She lay down tucked between her parents. Sara was off to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Bethany kept squirming.  
  
"Beth, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. Just a little shaken."  
  
"Don't be. You know I would do anything to keep you safe."  
  
Bethany flinched at his statement. "I know, daddy, I know."  
  
  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Why would they enter a course? 


	25. Why Would You Enter a Course?

Eli: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Here's a bit of madness for you. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sara was just gazing out the window, wondering if Bethany had seen the future in her nightmare. And if she really did, would it be better to let Ian know, or just try to change it another way. Jamie soon grabbed her attention though.  
  
"Mommy, what's this word?" He handed over a huge hard cover book that Sara knew that even she would have a hard time reading.  
  
"Uh okay. Which word, honey?" He pointed down to a word.  
  
"That one."  
  
Sara looked and then went into shock. Her mouth hung open briefly before she gained her senses and pondered on what to say.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Um, that word is 'intercourse'."  
  
"Oh." Jamie tilted his head to the side. "Mommy, why would they enter a course?"  
  
Sara thought out her words carefully. "That's not what it means, Jamie."  
  
"Then what DOES it mean, mommy?"  
  
'Oh God, what to say?! How do you explain this to a five year old?' Sara thought. Then she smirked and said  
  
"Jamie, go ask daddy what it means."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jamie ran out of the room. Sara sighed out of relief and went back to staring out the window.  
  
She was surprised when Jamie came back a minute later and pulled on her sleeve.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Daddy said for you to tell me."  
  
"Tell daddy mommy said for him to tell you."  
  
"Okay." Jamie ran out again, but came back almost as soon as he had left.  
  
"Daddy said why?"  
  
"Tell daddy because he gave you the book."  
  
Jamie nodded and ran back and forth again.  
  
"Daddy said you're the one that wants him to read those books."  
  
"Tell him that this isn't an argument and to tell you."  
  
Jamie ran back out. He didn't come back immediately, so Sara thought she had won. Then Jamie came back in.  
  
"He says I know it's not an argument, and that you should tell him cause I'm not doing it."  
  
"Tell daddy I'm not doing it either."  
  
Jamie went back out, and then ran back in.  
  
"Daddy says I suggest you do it before I tell the kids about Daniel."  
  
'Oh, here comes the black mail. That man is going down!'  
  
"Tell daddy that I suggest you tell him before I accidentally put all your comics in the shredder."  
  
"Okay." Jamie ran out and in.  
  
"Daddy says you wouldn't! Or else I would have to take away all your guns as revenge."  
  
"Tell daddy that if you even think about touching my guns, that I'll take away your swords!"  
  
Jamie sighed at all this running and walked out and back in.  
  
"Daddy says hollow words, Sara."  
  
Sara's face showed that she was starting to get really pissed.  
  
"Tell him that I'm sure Beth would like to hear about how Moby kicked a certain white boy's butt."  
  
Jamie walked out, dragging his feet. He didn't come back immediately. It took ten minutes for him to come back.  
  
"Daddy gave me a note for you." He handed her the note. Sara opened the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Sara,  
  
You evil, horrible woman! Black mailing me on things that were beyond my control!  
  
You know, love, that I usually do your bidding, but you must do this on your own. Do I really need to remind you who gave ME this talk?  
  
I remember everything he said perfectly, but I'm sure neither you nor Jamie could listen to it without going into tears. (Let's not discuss the olden days of darkness.)  
  
So, if you don't wish for Jamie to be traumatized with some major emotional scaring, I think you'll find it worthwhile for you to tell him.  
  
Ian  
  
  
  
Sara sighed and turned back to Jamie. "Tell him alright, but he owes me big time."  
  
Jamie ran back and forth one last time.  
  
"He said thank you, I love you, and he is forever in your debt."  
  
"He better live up to that."  
  
"So mommy, the definition?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Then she went off to explain the miracle of life.  
  
  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
Gangs of New York 


	26. Gangs of New York

Eli: Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, so stop treating me like one!"  
  
"Maybe when you stop acting like one, I will!"  
  
Chris and Nicky watched Luke and their Dad yell at each other. It had been like this ever since Luke started hanging out with what they liked to call "the bad boys."  
  
"You're paranoid. You think I'm breaking the law whenever I leave the house!"  
  
"No, only when you leave the house with them!"  
  
Luke grabbed his jacket. "It's my life and they are my friends! Get over it!" He left and slammed the door behind him. Danny was about to storm after him, when Lee stopped him.  
  
"Let him go, Danny. He'll be back. Don't carry the fireworks on outside."  
  
Danny looked ready to face an army of ninjas. He open his mouth to say something, but then noticed the twins watching from the door way. He shut his mouth again and left the room. The boys went to their room.  
  
"Hey Nicky." Chris said. "Why does Dad hate the bad boys so much?"  
  
"Because they want to make Luke a bad boy." He said as he flipped through the pages of his comic book.  
  
"So? What's wrong with being a bad boy?"  
  
"Dad's a cop. It's his job to arrest bad boys. He doesn't want to arrest Luke."  
  
"Oh. What makes Dad think that Luke will become a bad boy? He could never be a bad boy. He can barely even fight."  
  
"Fists don't matter when you're packin'."  
  
"But Luke isn't packin'. He can' even shoot a........"  
  
"Chris! Shut up!" Nicky shouted at him. Chris stuck his tongue out at him and stormed out of the room. Nicky didn't care. Chris didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what Luke was hiding in his room.  
  
-Next night-  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"You promised you would watch Nicky. Just be glad Chris is off at his friends house and that you don't have to deal with both of them."  
  
"This blows. I can't believe I have to spend Saturday baby sitting my fuc-"  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"We'll be back at ten. Have fun, Luke."  
  
"Uh huh. Big fun." Luke remarked back as they shut the door behind him. Luke turned to Nicky. "Okay, squirt, as long as you don't break anything, do what you want." He then went to the living room, plopped down on the couch, and started flipping through the channels.  
  
Nicky sat down in the chair next to him. Usually Nicky would be bouncing off the walls, but he was depressed. His brother use to be so cool. They would play video games for hours, order pizza, and Luke would let him stay up till his parents drove up the drive way. But now, he ignored him. It was the bad boys fault. Nicky got up from his chair. He needed to do something about it.  
  
-Ten minutes later-  
  
"Ha, Nicky, did you see that?" Luke said in between laughter. He got no reply. "Nicky? Nicky!" Luke got up off the couch. "Now where did he go? He was sitting next to me last I checked." Luke started looking around the house.  
  
"Nicky? Where are you? Nicky!" He started getting anxious. He checked the kitchen, both bathrooms, the hallway, Nicky and Chris's room, Una's room, his parent's room. There was only one place left. Luke opened the door to his room quietly. Nicky was sitting on the floor with a gun in his hands.  
  
"Nicky!" Luke yelled. "Put that down!"  
  
Nicky looked up. "It's okay, Luke. I took out all the bullets, see." Nicky held the gun up and pressed the trigger a couple of times. "See? All go-"  
  
The gun went off and a bullet flew pass Luke's arm. Luke went down on the floor next to him as Nicky threw the gun across the floor.  
  
"Luke, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, squirt, I'm fine." Luke got his breathing to slow down before going on. "Nicky! What were you thinking? You know better than to touch one of those things!"  
  
Nicky held back tears and shouted "Well, so do you!"  
  
Luke was taken back. "What?"  
  
"I was trying to make you good again by making the gun useless, so that you don't use it and get in trouble and fight with dad anymore!" Nicky was just barely holding back tears. Luke shut his mouth and sat back down.  
  
"Hey, squirt its okay." Nicky really did start to cry. Luke slowly hugged Nicky for comfort. Nicky didn't really move, but he started to calm down. When his voice was back to normal, he looked up at Luke.  
  
"Luke, why do you have to be a bad boy?" Luke looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I'm not a bad boy."  
  
"Yes you are. You hang with the bad boys and you have a gun and you yell at dad. You're a bad boy now. I don't want you to be a bad boy. I want you to be like you use to be, back when you were cool. Can you be like that again? Please? I promise I won't bug you and I won't dump your hair gel down the toilet anymore."  
  
Luke looked down at his little brother and nodded. "Yeah, squirt. I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Nicky smiled and got up. He got ready for bed. As he did, Luke was in his room staring at his stuff. He picked up the gun from the ground and stared at it. Nicky could've shoot himself, or shot him when he was trying to prove the bullets were out.  
  
"Damn thing." Luke tossed it back in his top dresser and slammed it shut. Then he went into Nicky's room. Nicky was in bed ready to sleep.  
  
"You all set, squirt?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good night, Nicky."  
  
"Night, Luke." Luke shut off the light and went back to his room. There was a small hole in the ceiling now. He knew what he had to do. First he grabbed all the clothing that showed his loyalty to his gang and hauled it out to the backyard. He pulled out a pack of matches and set them on fire.  
  
After the fire was done, Luke went back to his room and got the gun, bullets, and his switchblade. He sat by the door and waited for his parents to get home.  
  
When Danny opened the door, he didn't expect Luke to be standing there waiting for him. "Luke, what are you doing?"  
  
Luke remained silent. He went up to Danny and put the weapons in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, just take them away."  
  
"Luke!" Danny shouted. He turned around. Danny saw the look on his face and calmed down. "Luke, we need to have a talk."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
House Under Siege 


	27. House Under Siege

Eli: Thanks for all the reviews. Evil little devils, aren't they. Belovedone, *ahem* Demon Chronicles? I saw Love's Interlude, and you know I've been reading Save the Last Dance. Any chance it will make an appearence? I know ur working on other stuff though, so it's all good. Missy, your still grounded from Ian. With no furthur ado, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"No! Not fair! You cheated!"  
  
"Yeah! You cheated!"  
  
Bethany and Jamie both protested. Ian just smirked and shrugged as the three of them were on the last lap of Koopa Troopa Beach. They had been playing Mario Kart 2010 all after noon. Bethany got angry and pulled Ian's controller socket out.  
  
"Hey! Whose cheating, now?"  
  
Jamie and Bethany just laughed as they crossed the finish line and Ian's character blew up. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Ian then picked both of them up at the ankle and dangled them three feet above the ground. They both screamed loudly with laughter. Bethany kicked with her other foot to get him to let her go. He slowly lowered them down, then left them drop the last few inches.  
  
"Ouch." Jamie said as he rubbed his head. Bethany did a kick up and playfully attacked back. He grabbed her wrists to restrain her. He was smirking at her again. Then he looked over to the window and his smirk left him. Bethany watched with curiosity.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" He looked back at her briefly and let her wrists go. His eyes went back to the window.  
  
"Bethany, Jamie, go to your rooms. Lock the door and the windows and pull your blinds shut."  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked curiously as he got to his feet.  
  
"Just do as I say. Now." They nodded and went down the hall. Jamie grabbed Bethany's shoulder.  
  
"Beth, can I stay with you? I don't like this." Bethany nodded and opened the door to her room. He entered and sat on the bed as Bethany shut the door. She used all three locks. Then she closed her blinds. She went over to where her sworde hung and grabbed her katana. She also grabbed her english broadsword and a chinese dagger. She passed the broadsword to Jamie as she put the dagger in her belt pocket.  
  
"You remember what I taught you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
She stood in the middle of her room, ready to fight if needed. They only had to wait.  
  
SMASH!!  
  
They both turned there heads to the wall. It sounded like the window had been broken. There were a few rounds of gunfire, but soon it was silent. Very odd silence. Jamie went to the door. Bethany grabbed his wrist for a second, and then let him finish opening the door.  
  
They both sneaked down the hall very quietly. Jamie looked around the corner intp the living room and then stopped in fear. Bethany peaked over his shoulder.  
  
They had caught Ian wiping human blood off his sword.  
  
Jamie was so scared he couldn't move. He could only stare on in horror. Bethany shook his shoulder. He turned away as soon as he had regained his senses. He handed the sword back and rushed into his room.  
  
Bethany put her english broadsword against the wall and walked into the living room. There were no bodies, no blood, but she was sure that a battle had gone on. She was kinda sad to have missed out. Her Dad stood by the window, picking up the glass. He tossed it into the garbage and turned around to face her. He smirked and at down. she sat on his lap.  
  
After a while, Bethany asked "Why do they hate us? Why do they try to hurt us?"  
  
"They covet the power we have. They are jealous. But don't worry, they will never get far. To any of us."  
  
"Okay. Love you, daddy."  
  
"Love you too, Beth."  
  
-Woo-  
  
Nicky and Chris glared at each other.  
  
"You are such a coward." Nicky said as he smirked.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Uh huh. If a bad person came, I'd have to represent as you wet your pants!"  
  
Just as they spoke, a bullet went through the window.  
  
"Down!" Danny yelled out as he withdrew his gun. Both kids fit the floor. Danny shot back a couple of rounds. When the opposing fire had ceased, they looked up.  
  
There were three bodies lying on the front lawn. Nicky's eyes were wide open and the site of the dead made him keel over.  
  
"Blah!" He threw up on the floor. Chris moved out of the way.  
  
"And you say I'm weak."  
  
-Po McCartney-  
  
Gracie watched form the stairs as they argued. Intense, angry. She sighed and wished it would end.  
  
This was what was usual. Come home, argue, fight, bed. She was tired of it, and she was sure they were too. She could see her mom was on boarder line tears. She never cried when Joey was around. He made things better. He made her mommy laugh. Daddy couldn't do that. Gracie was confused on that.  
  
Then, as if to answer her prayer, a man burst through the window next to her. She screamed as he proceeded to pick her up.  
  
Jake pulled out his gun, aimed, and fired. The man dropped dead. Gracie ran down the stairs and hid under them. another man jumped in with guns flaring. Jake dropped, bringing Vicky down with him. Jake then barrel rolled and shot the guy.  
  
When the silence assured them that it was all over. gracie ran out crying. She clung to her mother, who was still on the floor. Jake stared at them. Gracie looked up at him and hugged him, too.  
  
"No more chaos." She whispered softly, hoping that what she said was true.  
  
-Bowman-  
  
Teresa stared at Gabriel as he sat at the computer and sighed. Not that she would admit this to a soul, but she had noticed that her dad was, well, not as cool as the others.  
  
Bethany's dad was an assassin, Nicky and Chris's dad was a homicide cop, and Gracie's dad was with the F.B.I. Her dad? Stayed at the computer all day as he made sales of rare objects. "If only he....."  
  
Her thoughts were halted when a man busted through the door. She watched him in horror, knowing that they were unprotected. The man had a gun and it was pointed at her.  
  
Then, much to her surprsie, Gabriel kicked the gun out of his hands. He then did a quick kick to the guy's head and knocked him onto the floor.  
  
"Wow." Teresa whispered. Gabriel glanced at her quickly. She was awe struck. "Daddy, where did you learn that?"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Well." The man stood up again. Gabriel round housed his side. "That I learned from your Uncle Danny." Gabriel then grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it till a huge snap was heard. "That was courtesy of your Uncle Ian. And this," He punched the guy's temple, knocking him out, "Was from your Aunt Sara."  
  
"Cool." She repiled. Gabriel picked up the gun and emptied it of bullets. He stared at her as she giggled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Daddy got skill." She said as she proceeded to crack up, forgetting the previous fear. The phone rang and Gabriel picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, they got this place, too. Only one. Uh huh, uh huh. Right. See you." He turned to Teresa. "Beth and Uncle Ian are coming over. you and Beth stay in your room, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
-Later-  
  
"We tried, sir."  
  
"But you failed!" Irons roared in anger. The lone man tried not to rub his bruised and badly broken body.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"But my money........"  
  
"None, you failed to do your job. Out!" The man grumbled. He walked out, but as soon as he did, he pulled a remote mine. He was about to attach it, when he landed face first into the floor. Someone had him pinned painfully to the ground.  
  
"Who did he have you hurt?"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Who?!" The person demanded.  
  
"Lot's of people. My group went all over, but they're dead!"  
  
"Who did you go after?"  
  
"Some bitch named Bethany Nottingham. Now let me go free."  
  
"Of your earthly bounds? Of course."  
  
"What is that suppose to...." But by then, his neck had been snapped. He got up from the man's back.  
  
"Idiotic neanderthal." He grumbled.  
  
"Dominic!" He heard Irons bellow. Dominic entered slowly.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Get rid of the body."  
  
"Of course." He left the room again.  
  
Irons was ready to kill everything in sight. He stared with anger at the picture he had recieved from the man.  
  
  
  
Irons,  
  
I could've written a note full of profanities, but Bethany had a better message. One last time, leave us alone!  
  
  
  
It was unsigned, but it was obvious who wrote it. The message from Bethany was a picture of an anime character sticking out it's tongue and pulling it's lower eye lid down. He crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire.  
  
"You'll pay, young wielder. You'll pay."  
  
Cominc Attractions:  
  
Family Portrait 


	28. Family Portrait

Eli: Here's the next chapter. I warn you now, you might want to pull out some tissues. Hope you like it, enjoy!  
  
Gracie was sitting on her bed covering her ears. Mommy and Daddy were being the loudest she could ever remember them being. And this time, they wouldn't stop.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"You, bastard! I have had enough of your bull shit!" Vicki screamed through her sobs. ' This is it.' she thought.  
  
"God, you never shut your trap! Why can't you just leave it alone?! You just have to drag me down into an argument!" Vicki wiped at her eyes and glared at him.  
  
~Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound.  
  
Your pain is painful,  
  
and it's tearing me down.~  
  
Gracie shuttered as she heard who she was pretty sure was her mother throw glass at her father. She tried to make a game out of it and counted how many crashes she heard. One... Two... Three... Four... Five....  
  
"That's it! I've had enough! Get the hell out!" Vicki screamed at him. Jake scowled and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Fine, send the papers. We are getting a divorce!" He slammed the door after him.  
  
"No!" Screamed Gracie. She ran to her window and opened it. She watched her dad unlock the door to his car.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed. Jake looked up. "Daddy, please don't go! You and mommy are mad now, but it will be better later. Daddy, please?!" Gracie begged. Jake looked down a secnd before responding.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gracie. I can't. It's too late. But remember, I love you, Gracie. And none of this has anything to do with you. Good-bye, baby." He got into his car and took off. Gracie started to cry and sat back down on her bed. She didn't bother to wipe her tears away.  
  
~I hear glasses breakin'  
  
As I sit up in my bed.  
  
I told Dad you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said.~  
  
"Mommy!" Gracie called out as she jumped off her bed and ran downstairs. Her mom was slouched at the bottom of the stairs. Gracie ran and hugged her. "Mommy, Daddy left."  
  
"I know, sweetie."  
  
"When's he coming back?" Gracie asked, still hoping this wasn't the end.  
  
"Gracie, I......" Vicki stopped and thought a minute. "Soon." She lied. "Soon.  
  
A couple of days later, Jake did come back. But only to pick up his stuff and to sign papers. Gracie had helped him a little bit, up til her parents started to argue again. Beth, Teresa, and Chris were all up in her room. Beth had brought her CD player and was blasting music to drown out the yelling. Gracie was rolled up into a little ball on her bed crying. Chris was stroking her hair. Teresa and Bethany tried to think of ways to get her off the subject, but were failing miserably. Beth opened tht door to see if they had stopped. they hadn't. They were going on about what belongs to who, and how much money goes where. Bethany slammed the door.  
  
~You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother.  
  
And this I come home to.  
  
This is my shelter.~  
  
Gracie cried harder at the yelling.  
  
~It ain't easy growin' up in world war three  
  
Never knowing what love could be.  
  
You see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
like it has my family.  
  
Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Mommy, I'll do anything.  
  
Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Daddy, please don't leave.~  
  
Gracie suddenly got off the bed and flew out the door. She was still crying. She stood at the base of the stairs. She watched her parents argue. Then finally, after a life time of hearing it, Gracie screamed at them.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
Vicky and Jake stopped arguing and turned to look at her.  
  
~Daddy, please stop yellin'.  
  
I can't stand the sound.  
  
Make mama stop crying.  
  
Cause I need you around.~  
  
"Gracie Clarice Po McCartney, you better have a good reason for all this." Jake said sternly, still pissed from his other argument.  
  
"Stop fighting! No more fighting! There's been too much already!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why do you always have to argue? I hate it when you argue! Why can't you stop?"  
  
~My mama, she loves you.  
  
No matter what she says, it's true.  
  
I know that she hurts you,  
  
but remember I love you, too.~  
  
Jake and Vicky were silent. They didn't say anything, nor did they try to. Gracie just stared up at them, just praying that one of them would speak and make the whole world right again. But no one said a word. In a fit of fury, she screamed out again.  
  
"Why did you do this to me? Your not suppose to hurt your family! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you both!" And with that, Gracie ran up the stair and slammed the door. Teresa, Bethany, and Chris all looked at her as she ran back in.  
  
Without a word, Gracie grabbed the comforter off her bed and tied it to the end of her bed.  
  
"Gracie, what are you doing?" She didn't answer. She opened her window and tossed the comforter out. She turned to the other three.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" She didn't wait for an answer as she climbed out the window and used her comforter to get to the ground. Bethany then motioned for Teresa and Chris to follow her.  
  
"We can't leave her all by herself." Bethany didn't bother using the comforter as a rope. she just jumped from the window sill to the ground. Teresa and Chris wisely used the comforter, and the four of them left the house.  
  
~I ran away today.  
  
Ran from the noise, ran away.  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place,  
  
but don't got no choice, no way.  
  
It ain't easy growin' up in world war three  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has my family~  
  
"Gracie, come down. We need to talk. Gracie?" Vicky called. When she heard no reply, she began to walk up the stairs, Jake behind her. "Gracie?" She said as she opened the door, only to see the comforter thrown out the window.  
  
"Gracie!" Vicky ran to the window and looked out. "Oh God, my little girl."  
  
"Well, this is just great."  
  
"Shut up, Jake!" She put her hand up when he started to speak again. "Drop it for now. Our little girl just ran away. You can scream all you want when I can hold her in my arms again, all right?"  
  
~Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Mommy, I'll do anything.  
  
Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Daddy please don't leave.~  
  
Many hours later, Vicky ran inside the training hall. Gracie, Bethany, Chris, and Teresa were all sitting on the ground. The three kids turned around when they heard the door open. Gracie stood up when she saw her mom. Vicky wasted no time and picked Gracie up from off the ground.  
  
"Oh god, Gracie!" She said, tears of joy spilling down her face. Gracie hugged her back. Jake came up and the three of them were hugging.  
  
~In our family portrait  
  
we look pretty happy.  
  
Let's play pretend and act like it comes naturally.  
  
I don't wanna split the holidays.  
  
I don't want two addresses.  
  
I don't want a step brother anyways,  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name~  
  
Gracie was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She fell asleep in their arms. So they carried her home.  
  
Her eyes opened a little while they dressed her for bed. Then they tucked her in and each kissed her good night.  
  
"Night mommy, night daddy."  
  
"Good night, Gracie."  
  
"Night, Grace."  
  
They closed the door behind them. Jake looked at Vicky, and then the floor.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff."  
  
"Sure, fine."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gracie pouted in her spot next to the door. Despite everything, they were still getting a divorce. She sludged over to her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Mommy, I'll do anything.  
  
Can't we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Daddy, please don't leave.~  
  
Coming Attractions: Candy Heart to Heart 


	29. Candy Heart to Heart

Eli: Alright! Here it is. Hope you like it!  
  
-Febuary 14, 2011-  
  
"Valentines day sucks! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Teresa ranted. She threw the basketball hard at the hoop and missed. It bounced off and Jamie dodged it. He watched as Bethany gave Teresa a hug and said something that calmed her down. Teresa then nodded and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Beth, what's wrong with Teresa?" Bethany looked over at the bathroom and sighed.  
  
"Teresa is upset because today is Valentines day."  
  
"Well, duh! I figured that out! Why does today upset her?"  
  
"Cause it hurts her. Nobody has ever had a crush on her, and it makes her feel lonely. She never gets one of the valentines that has alot of emotion."  
  
"But you gave her a whole box of chocolates as a valentine!"  
  
"But I'm her best friend. I don't count, no matter how much I try to make up for it. So if she bites your head off, just ignore her, alright? And be nice today."  
  
Jamie thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, okay." Then he smirked and ran off to his class, even though the bell hadn't rung yet.  
  
Bethany stared after him and shook her head. "Freak."  
  
"Hey, Bethany!" Bethany turned around and ran into Dominic.  
  
"Hi. Good thing I ran into you. Here." She handed him a DBZ GT Valentines day card. Dominic started shaking his head and just stared at it.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"What?" Bethany asked, a bit taken back by his response. He sighed out of frustration.  
  
"Yesterday, I had to make this bag to hold something called valentines, then today, people filled the bag up with the things like this card. That or candy. And my teacher keeps going on and on about love, and sweet hearts, and I'm really confused!"  
  
Bethany stared at him a minute, and then started laughing. Dominic glared at her.  
  
"Beth, this isn't funny! Why has everyone gone so insane? Even your grandfather was acting weirder than usual!"  
  
"Dom, you idiot! Today's St. Valentine's Day!" Bethany said between laughter. Dominic tilted his head.  
  
"What's Valentines Day?"  
  
"It's a day to celebrate love, hope, and mushy stuff. I like it cause tonight we all stay at Uncle Gabriel's house, since all our parents go out all night."  
  
"All night? What are they doing?" Bethany shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. Kissy stuff. You coming over with us?"  
  
"I'll see."  
  
"Cool."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Teresa muttered as she shreaded up her Valentine's day cards.  
  
Jamie catiously walked towards Teresa and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and growled out  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Here." He handed her a huge paper heart. It had lace, and glitter, and nice cursive with a red pen. Inside was an old english poem that was really confusing, but it seemed sweet. Teresa looked at it for a long time. Then she turned to Jamie and smiled.  
  
Jamie fiddled with his hair and looked down.  
  
"I thought you might like it."  
  
Teresa smile got bigger as she gave him a big hug. Jamie began to panic.  
  
"Teresa! Teresa! You're giving me cooties. Teeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeesssssssaaaa!"  
  
She finally let go. "Thank you very much, Jamie."  
  
Jamie rubbed his arms. "Alright, alright. Just don't hug me!" Teresa laughed at him as he walked away.  
  
"Stupid Valentines day cooties. Now I'm gonna have to take a million showers to get it off! God, get me some hot water, get me some disinfectant, and some iodine! Valentines day sucks!"  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Seven and Six (No Teen) Candles 


	30. Seven and Six no teen Candles

Eli: Here's the next part. Just a minor note that some things are spelled incorrectly during dialogue because the character can't pronounce the word right. Hope you all Enjoy!  
  
"Presents!"  
  
"Cake!"  
  
"Presents!"  
  
"Cake!" Gracie and Jamie shouted. They argued for power over what to do next at their dual birthday party. their birthdays were only three days apart, so their parents combined them.  
  
"Hey, if you can't decide what to do, we will have no problem ending it now." Sara yelled out from the kitchen. Gracie and Jamie shut their mouths and whispered quietly.  
  
Vicky would have also put in her two cents about it, but she was currently getting painted by Teresa, Bethany, Emma, and their friend Jenny. Joey laughed and gave them ideas of what to paint.  
  
"Alright, we chose presents first!" Jame announced. everyone gathered around in the living room. Vicky stood at the door despretely trying to remove the paint.  
  
"Cool!" Jamie shouted as he ripped through his first present. He held up a junior detective set up for everyone to see. "Mommy, can I go to work with you now? I can help now."  
  
Sara laughed. "Maybe, sweetie, maybe."  
  
Joey smiled as Gracie opened his, Emma, and Ben's present. "Yeah! A new dolly!" She hugged it and smiled mischeviously at it. Vicky knew the smile and groaned.  
  
"That will last her till the end of the week. It will have been autopsied four or five times by then."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have to get you a sewing kit for your birthday." She rolled her eyes at the comment. Gracie had gone through all her presents within five minutes.  
  
"Okay, Cake now!" She shouted and was about to run into the kitchen. Vicky grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey! Wait for Jamie." She winced and looked at Jamie. He smirked at her and went at a much slower pace. She groaned and looked at her mom.  
  
"But mommy, he's doing it on purpose!" Vicky tapped her on the head for impatience.  
  
"Don't worry, the cake will still be there when he's done." GRacie mumbled something and sat down.  
  
Jamie had saved the gift from his parents for last. He was really excited to open it. He peeked under the lid and then started to freak out. "Oh my God! Yes! Yeah! So cool!"  
  
Bethany yelled at him. "Well, what is it already?!"  
  
"Look!" He pulled out a paintball set. "It has guns and suits and over a thousand paintball pellets!" He ran up to his parents and attempted to hug both at the same time. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!"  
  
"Okay, now can we have cake?!" Gracie asked, already walking to the kitchen. Vicky nodded and tapped her on the head. Nicky laughed at her, so Danny tapped him on the head, too.  
  
Jamie walked into the kitchen bragging about his paintball set. "Yeah, we can have paint wars! And I can become a better shot then even my mommy!"  
  
"You mean your daddy. Mommy's don't shoot guns." Ben replied. Jamie shook his head.  
  
"My mommy does!" Jamie announced proudly. "She's strong! She's a homocide detective! And she wields the witchblade!"  
  
"The witchyblade? What's a witchyblade?" Ben asked curiously. Gabriel cleared his throat and started pushing them into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing, Jamie about your paintball set?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm gonna practice all the time, and when beth is mean, I'll shoot her! And we can have a huge paintball fight after cake!" Jamie announced happily. Ian glanced at Sara.  
  
"How did I let you talk me into getting that for him? We'll be digging out those pellets from the walls for months."  
  
"Shut up! Wasn't it was worth the smile on his face?" He thought a second and then nodded.  
  
"Alright, half pints! Gather round the table as we light the candles!" Vicky called out. The kids were jumping up and down, waiting for the sugar. From left to right, it was as follows: Nicky and Chris, followed by Jenny, Teresa, and Gracie. Next was Jamie and Ben, then it was Dominic, Bethany, and Emma.  
  
Vicky and Gabe lighted the candles. Jamie's cake had six candles and had a ninja doing a flying kick on it. Gracie's cake had seven candles and had Pan and Trunks from Dragonball GT on it.  
  
"Alright everyone! One, Two, three!" Everyone took a breath.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gracie and Jamie! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Jamie and gracie closed their eyes and blew out their candles. Gracie got them all in one breath, but it took Jamie two more tries to get the flames out. Gracie looked over and smirked.  
  
"Ha ha! I get my wish and you don't!" Jamie crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well wait for next year! I'll get them all then!"  
  
The cake was passed out and eaten. Then everyone started to leave. In the end, there was only Beth, Jamie, Gracie, and Teresa left.  
  
While Ian was telling the other three the rules about the paintball guns, Gracie went into the kitchen. Sara was sitting down at the table eating a slice of left over cake. She was looking out the window as well. Gracie smiled when she looked down her Auntie Sara's belly. She would have a new cousin soon.  
  
Gracie caughed to get Sara's attention. Sara turned to her.  
  
"Auntie Sara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, did my Daddy call or anything? Did he come when I wasn't looking, cause I didn't see him." Gracie grew worried. "He didn't come when me and my mommy went to get the cakes, did he?"  
  
Sara bit her lip before answering. Gracie knew that wasn't good.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grace. He didn't show. But I'm sure he has a good reason! He'll probably come first thing in the morning to get you to make up for it." Gracie didn't think it was likely, but she could hope.  
  
"Oh alright. Thanks for letting me spend the night, Auntie Sara."  
  
"Anytime. Now" Sara got up from the table and turned Gracie around. "Why don't you go into the living room and play with the others?"  
  
"Okay." Gracie said as Sara led her into the room.  
  
-Later-  
  
It had taken an hour for Ian and sara to get all four kids to bed, but the task was completed. They were just about to drop onto the bed, exhausted, when the phone rang. Sara groaned and picked it up.  
  
At the sound of the phone, the three girls got out of their places and put their ears to the door.  
  
"Hello? Jake? You asshole!" They heard Sara yell. Gracie scooted closer when she heard her Daddy's name get mentioned. "I can not believe you didn't show! You wait till Vicky finds you! No, I don't want to hear your FBI bullshit! Vicky begged and pleaded for the day off, and after alot of overtime, she got it." They heard him stammer over the phone. Sara sounded like she had steam coming off her. She interrupted his excuse. "Fuck, don't start. I can't even bare to talk to you!"  
  
They heard the phone drop to the floor and Jake shouting over the phone. Ian said something to Sara and they heard her go into her room. Ian then picked up the phone.  
  
"Jason? No, no. You can find no sympathy from me." The girls laughed. Ian purposely called Jake by his real name because he knew it annoyed him. "Yes, I can see that your work is time consuming, but this is your daughter. Uh huh? Well, then you can chose for yourself what you find more important, your job or your daughter." They heard him then hang up the phone.  
  
Gracie stepped away from the door and went to lie down in her sleeping bag. Teresa and Beth were on either side of her.  
  
"Gracie?" She wiped her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'm okay, guys, really. I just...... I mean, I blew out all the candles. I just......"  
  
"What, Grace? You can tell us." She looked up, her eyes watering again.  
  
"I just thought my wish would come true."  
  
  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
Parent Teacher Meetings 


	31. Parent Teacher Meetings

Eli: Here's the next part. Hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Jane shifted nervously in her seat. Her last meeting had ended a minute ago, and she was dreading the next one.  
  
Bethany Nottingham.  
  
Sadly, the kid had proven to be more trouble than she was worth. And she must be worth alot since people continously liked to come into the classroom and try to kill her. It was like having Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a student. But of course, as soon as the ordeal was over, it would be covered up and all of a sudden it never happened.  
  
Jane was going out of her mind. She could see why Samantha tried to get Bethany expelled. She would do the same if she could, except that was cause the great wrath of her father to come down on deaths wings and do God knows what to her. Jane actually prefered to keep her mental state.  
  
It was one minute past the time her meeting started. She hoped that maybe he wouldn't show. She had turned her back to pick up some loose papers, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around immediately and prayed not to upset her safety by saying the wrong thing about Bethany. She looked at the person at the door and wanted to scream for joy. There was no dark gothic person, but instead a woman. He had not shown, and the person for the next meeting had come early.  
  
The woman, who was obviously pregnant, walked in a little and looked at Jane. "Hey, are you Jane Dunlap?"  
  
Jane smiled, totally uplifted form not having to deal with Bethany's father. "Yes, I am." She extenede her hand out to the woman.  
  
The woman nodded and shook her hand. "I'm here for the parent teacher meeting."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. I've never seen you before. Who is your child?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Sara Nottingham. I'm here for my daughter, Bethany." Sara griminced when she noticed Jane go pale.  
  
Jane couldn't help but stare at her. Here was a woman who seemed perfectly normal and nice, yet she was married to psycho gothic man? There must be more to this woman than meets the eye of she could live day in and day off with that man.  
  
Sara sighed at Jane's reaction. "Uh, shouldn't we start the meeting?"  
  
Jane snapped back to attention. "Oh, yes, of course."  
  
The meeting went well. Jane explained how Bethany was advance in all her courses, and except for a few problems involving weapons, beating kids senseless, and walking up on the roof, Bethany was doing fine.  
  
"In fact, I was thinking of having her moved up a few grades, so......."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that isn't possible." Sara interjected. Jane was a bit shaken by her response.  
  
"You do not wish for Bethany to advance a grade?"  
  
"I wish for my little seven year old girl to be left alone with kids her own age. Not to be an outcast in another classroom. It would be better if she remained in her own grade." 'Not to mention the fact that she would slice and dice any older kid who tried to mess with her' Sara thought to herself.  
  
Jane shurgged. "Alright, it was only a sugestion. Um," Jane started. She was curious and had to know. "Are you still married to Bethany's father? I don't mean to be rude, but I have never seen you together before."  
  
"Yeah, almost ten years. Usually he does this stuff. His work is easier to arrange than mine."  
  
"Ah, I see. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a homicide detective." The look that hit Jane's face was equivalent to as if she had learned the meaning of life.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Okay, that explained it. She recalled being told this before, but now it made sense. No wonder Sara could be married to that man. She faced that kind of thing everyday at work. "Well, Mrs. Nottingham, it was nice to meet you."  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah. See ya." Sara proceeded to walk out as fast as possible. She hated it when this happened. On her way to Jamie's classroom, she passed another couple. She tried to be pleasant, but the woman turned white and pratically hid behind her husband, who was almost trying to hide himself. 'Geez, why does this always happen?'  
  
She knocked on Samantha Catalina's door. Samantha opened the door and gave a half smile.  
  
"Mrs. Nottingham. I'm glad to see you. Please come in." Sara nodded and followed her inside.  
  
"You look well, Ms. Catalina."  
  
"Yeah, you too. I haven't seen you since the settelement we had a year or so ago."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sara said, have grimancing at the memory.  
  
Samantha went through the meeting rather quickly, also ending with a suggestion that Jamie should skip up a few grades. Sara denided this as well.  
  
"Mrs. Nottingham, why do you wish to keep your children from going further in their education?"  
  
"Because, they may be smart, but they are still only six and seven. Just let them have a normal schooling education. If I think they should be moved up, I'll let you know." Sara replied, with much emphasis on the word "normal".  
  
"Oh yes, they deserve to be normal." Samantha replied softly. Sara then made an excuse to leave and went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" Ian asked her when she got home. Sara just looked at him and collapsed on the couch. "That bad?"  
  
Sara nodded. "Remind me why I married you?"  
  
Ian was a bit taken back by the question. "Uh, because the Irish dude died?" He joked, trying to brightrn things up. It didn't help. "Because I love you, and hopefully the feeling is returned?"  
  
Sara smirked. 'Always paranoid.' "Yeah, yeah. And my state pf pregnancy is proof of it. It's just......." She sighed. "That whole schhol treats us and out kids like we're a plague. You should have seen what happened in between the meetings."  
  
"Hey, you did say you wanted to go. I would have gone if you wanted."  
  
"Oh, no! You are forbidden to go to any of those meetings again. I do not want to deal with anymore teachers that you put into emotional break downs." Sara said seriously.  
  
"Samantha Catalina was already a mess to begin with. And she had no right to expell Bethany."  
  
"Ian, I know you like to think of our daughter as an innocent angel of heaven, but she really isn't."  
  
"She is an innocent."  
  
"Ian, she had weapons at school!"  
  
"She had an omen that she would be attacked, so she followed it. And look what happened that day! She was attacked, and she protected that whole class while doing so. The only reason Samantha complained was because her brother was one of the attackers! Bethany did not deserve to be punished for doing the right thing." He argued.  
  
"I know, love, I know. I just wish they could be normal. That we could be normal. No visions, no people after us, and no witchblade."  
  
"I do too. But....."  
  
"We can't escape our destiny." She said, laughing lightly. "I know."  
  
"It will get better with time. I promise."  
  
That's what he always said. Sara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, one day, it will."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Invitation 


	32. The Invitation

Eli: Hey, here's the next chapter! Beloved, thank you for the tribute. It caused me to write today. Enjoy!  
  
"Dominic!" Bethany called down from the roof of the school. She lept to the ground and lamded right next to him.  
  
"Does your dad approve of you roof top leaping?" He asked quietly. It was hard being the keeper of her safety when she did things like that.  
  
"What he doesn't know will never hurt him." She said with a wink. "Anyway, my birthday party is in two weeks. Can you come and sleep over?"  
  
Dominic bit his lip. "Beth, there's something going on at the mansion that day. I can't go."  
  
"Well," Bethany started. "Just ask my grandfather if you can go." Dominic stared at her like she was mad. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You don't know your grandfather, Bethany. You don't understand what he can do." He said quietly.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked innocently. Dominic just stared at her. Did she really not know? She must not, or else she wouldn't be asking this. She didn't like the silent reply he gave her. "Well, what if I ask him?"  
  
"No!" Dominic replied immediately. Bethany looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You know what? I'm going home with you today, and I will ask him myself."  
  
"Bethany, no! Please, I....."  
  
"Too late. I'm doing it." She said as she looked at him with her look that just screamed, "And that is that."  
  
'I can't let her do this.' Dominic thought. "Wait, what are you going to tell your parents about this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Bethany then dug in her pocket and brought out a cell phone.  
  
"Where did you get that?!" Dominc asked.  
  
"My daddy. It's for emergency." She dialed something and immediately her whole body went into "sweet" mode.  
  
"Hi Daddy. No, nothing is wrong. I just want to know if I can stay at the library after school for a few hours. No, Dominic will be with me. I'll call you when I'm done. It will only be for a short while. Please? Thank you, Daddy. I love you. Buh-bye!"  
  
Bethany triumphantly put her cell away and smiled. "Told ya."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Dominic." Irons said amusingly as he signed some papers.  
  
"Sir." Dominic said quietly as he bowed his head out of fear and respect.  
  
"How is my granddaughter?" Irons asked, still not looking up.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Irons looked up at the person who spoke. Bethany smirked at him as stood next to Dominic.  
  
"Bethany, what an honor you bring here today." Bethany felt like rolling her eyes, but didn't.  
  
"I'm only here for one reason, and it is not to chat." Bethany said, careful not to growl at him. This man seemed to slimey for his own good. And he deffinitely didn't look like he was a grandfather.  
  
"Anything, my dear. What is it you want?"  
  
"May Dominic attend my birthday party and sleep over two weeks from Saturday?" She sucked in her pride and added "Please?"  
  
Irons eyed her curiously, and then smiled his awful smile. "Yes, yes, of course he may attend. But on one condition."  
  
"And that is?" Bethany asked suspicouly.  
  
"Just come back for a conversation with me. Your father and mother are quite set on being against me. I have no other family. You do that, and Dominic may attend your party."  
  
"Done. I will be leaving now. Bye." She said as she turned and left the room, Dominic by her side.  
  
"Fare well."  
  
Bethany sighed as soon as she was outside. "No wonder everyone hates him. He reminds me of what the devil must be like."  
  
"Yeah. I'll take you back to the car and he'll drive us to the library." She nodded and he led her through the museum like house.  
  
They were going down a very quiet, very deserted hall when Bethany stopped walking and stared at a door. Dominic turned to look at her and found her staring at the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's in this room?" Bethany asked curiously as she touched the door.  
  
"I'm not sure. No one is allowed to go in there.... Hey, Beth!" He whined as she opened the door and went in.  
  
It was overly dusty. Bethany sneezed once or twice before moving in more and finding a light. Dominic tried to drag her out, but he couldn't.  
  
The room was really crowded. There was a mass supply of weapons, all old and rusting, along with alot of things Bethany couldn't recognize.  
  
"I wonder what this room was for." She said out loud as she spotted some pictures on a shelf. She picked them up and stared.  
  
They were really old, not like the pictures she got form school. They were all of a little boy, unsmiling, but curious.  
  
Dominic smirked as he saw the pictures. Now he knew what this room was for, and who it belonged to.  
  
"Why does this boy look so familliar?"  
  
"Try looking in the mirror, Beth." She turned and glared at him.  
  
"I do not look like a boy! I look like how my Daddy did, except I am....... Oh." She looked at the pictures again, handling them more gently then she was before. "So, this was my Daddy's room." She smiled and opened up her back pack. She withdrew a folder and put all the pictures inside. She turned to Dominic.  
  
"Now we can go."  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
When Dealing With Miracles 


	33. When Dealing With Miracles

Gabriel was rushing about, trying to get ready for his date with Samantha. He noticed that Teresa was not doing anything, but staring at her fish tank which contained her only pet, a gold fish named Barbie Girl.  
  
"Teresa, you need to get ready to go to Auntie Sara's house." She ignored him and kept staring. "Teresa?"  
  
She shook a little, as if she was startled. She turned and looked at him. "Daddy, what is wrong with Barbie girl?"  
  
Gabriel looked over and to his horror, he found Babie Girl floating. He bit his lip and said quietly "Teresa, honey, Barbie Girl is dead."  
  
Teresa's lip trembled as she went into tears. He tried to clam her down, but to no avail. She picked up her small fish tank and ran to her room. Gabriel followed her.  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"Go away!" She cried out. He was about to open the door when he heard her lock it. "Teresa!" He said more sternly. In reply, she started blasting her CD player. He started to lose it. "Teresa Deborah Bowman, come out right this minute!"  
  
The music stopped and he could hear some slight whimpering. She unlocked the door and came out. She was still crying. Through tears, she looked up at him and asked  
  
"Daddy, can we give Barbie Girl a funeral?" She asked sullenly. Gabe sighed and nodded. How could he stay mad at her when she did that little face and whimpering voice?  
  
"Yeah, first thing when we get home."  
  
"No, we need to do it now. Please?" She asked again. Gabe caved once more. She carried the fish tank to the bathroom and set it on the counter. She then ran out. Gabe called after her.  
  
"Teresa!"  
  
"One minute!" She called back. She returned with her CD player. She plugged it in and pressed play. The old song "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blasted off the walls of the bathroom.  
  
Teresa picked up Barbie Girl's fish tank and poured Barbie Girl into the toilet. "Barbie Girl, you were a good fish. I hope in fishy heaven you have lots of food, water, and that you don't have to worry about becoming Nicky and Chris's cat's dinner."  
  
She turned to Gabriel. "You want to say something, Daddy?" She asked as she wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Uh, bye Barbie Girl. Have fun in fishy heaven." He said, feeling absoultely ridiculous.  
  
"Bye, Barbie Girl." She put her hand on the handle and then.....  
  
Flip..... Flap...... Barbie Girl was moving!  
  
Teresa stopped crying and shputed in happiness. "Look Daddy!" She cried out cheerfully. "It's a miracle!"  
  
Before Gabe could stop her, she picked Barbie Girl out of the toilet and hugged her before she put her back in her fish tank. She went to hug Gabriel, but he backed away at her wet hands.  
  
"Teresa, you know better. I am very happy Barbie Girl is back, but please wash your hands." She listened and washed her hands.  
  
On the way to Sara's, Teresa was moving up and down in her seat excitedly. Gabe checked the clock. He was 15 minutes late. When they arrived, he rushed her up the stairs to the aparment. Ian opened the door and Gabe led Teresa in. He quickly said good-bye amd then left. The last words he heard were  
  
"Hi Uncle Ian! A miracle happened today!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Samantha was outside her building tapping her foot. She was patient and didn't mind, but she put a fake pout on her face anyway.  
  
"You are thrity minutes late." She replied when he came up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I had..... A funeral to attend to."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Who died?" She asked, dropping the act.  
  
"Um, Barbie Girl." He replied, blushing in embarassment. Samantha stared at him.  
  
"Barbie girl?"  
  
"It was a fishy funeral. Don't ask." Samantha nodded and they left.  
  
  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
What Daddy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him 


	34. What Daddy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

Eli: Here's the next part. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Jamie smiled as he swung up and down on the swing set. He loved going to the park. He lived in apartment with no backyard. The park was a nice change in scenery, though his parents rarely took him.  
  
"Mom, watch! I'm gonna swing so high I flip over the bar!" He shouted over to Sara.  
  
She just laughed. "Let's see you do that."  
  
After half an hour of trying, he got tired and got off. Sara decided to take him home then. They were walking quietly back home, happy and content.  
  
"Mommy, when is my brother coming?" Jamie asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Next month. You can see him next month."  
  
"After Beth's birthday?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Jamie smiled, satisfied. "Cool."  
  
They were about a block from the apartment, when a man came up on them when they passed some alleyway. He sliced into Sara's left arm, making her let go of Jamie's hand. The guy picked Jamie up and ran down the alley. Sara screamed and took off after him.  
  
"JAMIE!"  
  
"MOMMY!" Jamie screamed out, punching and kicking his kidnapper.  
  
Sara wasted no time. She knew she wouldn't catch him running. She had an extra fifteen pounds on her. She pulled out her gun and fired.  
  
BAM!  
  
Shot his leg. He tried to continue running, but with Jamie's weight it was impossible. Sara then caught up to him. She activated the witchblade on her wrist and sliced into him.  
  
The guy stopped and dropped to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth. Jamie crawled out from under his body and ran to Sara crying. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she picked him up and put little kisses all over his face.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, baby. It's over now. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked, nervous that he may be hurt and angry that it had happened in the first place. He nodded and then noticed her arm.  
  
"Mommy, you are bleeding!" He exclaimed as he jumped down from her arms. "We need to go to the doctors!"  
  
Sara shook her head. "No doctors."  
  
"But Mommy.."  
  
"No doctors. We're going somewhere else."  
  
-Later-  
  
Jamie watched nervously as Vicky sewed Sara's skin together. It looked really painful, but Sara wasn't even flinching. Gracie sat next to him on the floor, trying to do the same procedure on her dolly.  
  
"Auntie Sara, my dolly isn't as brave as you. She was screaming, so I had to knock her out. You must be really strong if Mommy doesn't need to knock you out."  
  
Sara and Vicky laughed. "Not strong, kiddo. Just short for time."  
  
"No, Mommy. You are strong! You hurt the bad guy so bad that he didn't stand up!" Jamie told her proudly. Vicky looked at her in surprise. Sara cleared her throat.  
  
"Jamie, why don't you and Gracie go watch cartoons in the Living room?"  
  
"Okay, Mommy." The two little ones stood up and went to the next room. As soon as they were out of sight, Vicky asked  
  
"So bad that he didn't stand up?"  
  
"He was running away with my kid, Vick! What did you expect me to do?"  
  
Vicky nodded. "I understand. What will happen when the cops find him?"  
  
"An unsolved case."  
  
Vicky didn't press anymore about it. She cut the thread and put a patch over them. Sara slid her sleeve down over her arm.  
  
"Thank, Vicky."  
  
"Anytime. You're not going to tell Ian, aren't you?"  
  
Sara nodded. "He worries enough without this adding to it." She picked up her jacket. "Jamie, let's go!"  
  
Inside the car, Sara had a serious talk with him.  
  
"Jamie, don't tell Daddy what happened."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Because then he will worry too much again."  
  
"But won't it be wrong not to tell? I don't understand. Won't we have to lie? And won't lying hurt him?"  
  
"James," Uh oh! Whole first name. Never question authority when that happens. "What your Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Dancer In the Dark 


	35. Dancer In the Dark

Eli: Here's the next bit. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"When's it gonna start?!" Nicky complained loudly. People from the row in front of them turned around and looked at the youngster. The accompanying adults grimaced at this. Danny grabbed his arm to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, what did I tell you earlier?"  
  
"Be silent." Nicky repeated grimly.  
  
"Yes, we've established you listened. Now obey."  
  
"Yeah, Dad." Nicky sat back in his seat. Chris would have usually made fun of him for getting in trouble, but he was too busy trying to get his tie off. Lee slapped his hands away from his tie when she saw him fiddling with it.  
  
"Chris, stop." She demanded.  
  
"But Mom! It's choking me! I'm gonna choke to death!" He complained, trying to get at his tie again.  
  
"Christopher, I said stop! You have to keep it on." When he was about to protest again, she put her hand up to stop him. "No buts. The tie stays, and that is final."  
  
"Yeah, it's the least you can do." Bethany said to him quietly. "If I have to wear a dress, you have to keep the tie on."  
  
"Shut up, girly girl." Chris said. Bethany got mad and was about to leap from her chair to make him feel sorry, when Ian grabbed the back of her dress and stopped her.  
  
"Calm down, you are not Xena: Warrior Princess."  
  
"But Daddy! He called me a girly girl!" Bethany protested.  
  
"Then ignore it. Besides, you look adorable in your dress." She sat down, very angry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't see why I couldn't have looked adorable in a dress." She huffed out.  
  
Just then, the lights in the theatre went low.  
  
"Alright, you guys keep your mouths shut." Danny reminded Chris, Nicky, and Gracie. Vicky didn't have the night off, so Gracie had gone with Danny.  
  
"And the same goes for you two." Sara warned Bethany and Jamie.  
  
The orchestra began, and classical music filled the room. The curtains opened and revealed a beautiful garden setting. Two women, dressed as young girls, came out from the left.  
  
"Hey, Auntie Midja!" Screamed Nicky from his seat. Danny covered his mouth. Midja, who was on stage dancing, had trouble not laughing out loud at her cousin's remark. Danny took Nicky by the arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"Busted." Gracie whispered as he passed her on his way out.  
  
When Nicky returned, he sat in his seat without making a sound for the rest of the night.  
  
By scene 2, Gracie had begun to get confused. She knew the girl dancing around her room and writing at her desk and singing about her unrequited love for that Eugene dude was her Auntie Midja. Then why in the world was everyone calling her Tatiana? Was that her new name? Would she have to call her Auntie Tatiana for now on? Gracie sat back in her seat and rubbed her head. This play was too confusing.  
  
Jamie was loving every minute of it. He was following along with the plot. As the climax grew closer in Act 2, he was on the edge of his seat as the four men drew their pistols. When the Lenski dude was shot, he felt really bad for the Olga girl who loved him. He sat back in his seat very upset. This play wasn't fair! Jamie no longer liked this play.  
  
Chris loved the dueling scene. As opposed to Jamie, who got upset, he clapped when Lenski was shot. There was fake blood and everything! This was a really cool play, he decided.  
  
Bethany had behaved quietly during the whole thing. She liked the play over all, and smiled at the end when Onegin (or who all the other kids were referring to as Eugene dude.) was on his knees, begging before Tatiana, aka Auntie Midja, who then ran from him in disgust. As the curtains fell and the audience stood and applauded, Bethany smirked at the guy who played Onegin.  
  
"Ha, loser." She thought to her self.  
  
They met with Midja back stage. She was still really excited from the performance. The adults gave her flowers. Nicky asked her if he and Chris could play with the dueling pistols next time she baby sat them. She laughed and shook her head no. Nicky hung his head with disappointment.  
  
Gracie pulled on Midja's shirt to get her attention.  
  
"Auntie Midja?"  
  
"Yes, grace?"  
  
"How come all the people up there with you are insane?"  
  
"What?" Midja asked, taken back a bit.  
  
"They all kept calling you Tatiana! I wanted to yell at them that that wasn't your name, but Uncle Danny said we couldn't say anything, so I didn't."  
  
Midja laughed out loud. "Honey, Tatiana was the girl I was playing. You know, like on TV with the actors pretending."  
  
Gracie's eyes widened. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"But thanks for not yelling it out, unlike some people." She eyed Nicky. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What? I wanted to say hi." Everyone laughed.  
  
"I liked it." Bethany announced. "It was good. What was it called again?"  
  
"It's called 'Value Beyond Your Reach'. It's a newer version of an old opera called 'Eugene Onegin', except we made it more fitting for dances."  
  
"Cool." Bethany said, nodding her head. Jamie scowled.  
  
"I didn't like it. The good dude died! Why didn't they just kill the Eugene dude?" He asked out loud.  
  
"Because then we wouldn't have an Act 3." Midja told him. He didn't like the answer, but he was too tired to really argue. "I'm glad you got into it Jamie. I think you're safe to come to the next one. But you." She said, looking at Nicky. "Can stay home."  
  
Nicky shrugged his shoulders. "That's good to hear, because at least at home I won't choke to death."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, can we go again tomorrow?" Jamie asked as they walked along the block.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like it." Sara said, smirking. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I didn't, but I want to see the part I missed when I went to the bathroom in the begging when it was still good."  
  
"Not tomorrow, maybe another time though." Sara reassured him.  
  
"Daddy, did you ever get into a duel?" Bethany asked. "I bet you won."  
  
Ian shook his head. "Fights, battles, wars, but never a duel."  
  
"Can we practice a duel in training with pistols?"  
  
"No." Ian and Sara said at the same time. Bethany snapped her fingers and walked along.  
  
They were walking into their apartment building when Sara rubbed her arms from the cold. Her sleeves came down only a bit, covering her stitches. Her hand accidentally went over her stitches and she winced a little. Ian noticed it.  
  
"Sara, you okay?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, it looked like you were in pain a minute ago. Is something wrong with your arm?" He moved closer as if to inspect it. She moved away from him and took out her keys. Bethany and Jamie walked pass her as she opened the door to the apartment.  
  
Ian shut the door behind them. "Sara,"  
  
"No, really. I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a shower. Get the kids ready for bed." All he could do was stare after her as she went down the hall into the bathroom.  
  
After he had gotten them ready, he calmly asked Jamie  
  
"Jamie, what happened yesterday while you were out with your mother?"  
  
Jamie bit his bottom lip and briefly saw a flash of the man grabbing him and running off. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into his bed.  
  
"We went to the store to buy things, then we went to Burger King, then we went to the park, and then we came home."  
  
"Did anything unusual happen while you two were out?" Jamie shook his head no. Ian looked at him seriously.  
  
"Jamie, this is very, very important. And I think you are lying for your mother. Now, I promise you won't get into trouble, but you need to tell me the truth. What happened while you were out with your mother?"  
  
Jamie looked down a few seconds before he muttered out the whole story to Ian. By the end of it, Jamie was crying.  
  
"Hey, it's alright now. You don't need to cry."  
  
"But....... But I told Mommy I would not say anything. And now that you know sh-she lied, you two are gonna fight and be loud! Just like how Gracie's parents were before......."  
  
"Jamie, nothing like that is gonna happen. I promise. Now, I am going to speak with your mother, and yes, you might hear yelling, but it will be better. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Alright." Jamie said, still shaky about the whole thing. "Good-night, Daddy."  
  
"Night, Jamie."  
  
Bethany had gotten up to get a drink of water when she heard yelling from the Living room.  
  
"You could have been killed, Sara. You could have hurt not only yourself, but the baby as well!"  
  
"You don't think I know that?! What did you want me to do, let the guy keep running?! What if he was one of Irons' little henchmen? He would have tried again! I did what was necessary to protect my family!"  
  
"But you could have at least told me!"  
  
"And you would have been freaking out worst then this! The damage is done. I'm fine, and more importantly, the kids are fine! Just drop it, okay?"  
  
But he didn't. Bethany hated seeing them upset. It was like in her dreams of how they use to be, but worst. She turned around and went back into her room.  
  
Jamie was in there, sitting on the edge of her bed crying.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told Daddy. Now they're gonna fight and get a divorce like Uncle Jake and Aunt Vicky! And it's all my fault!"  
  
Bethany gave him a hug and sat down next to him. "Hey, don't worry. Mommy and Daddy aren't getting a divorce. Now stop being stupid and go to sleep. You can sleep here if it helps."  
  
Jamie nodded and Bethany tucked him in. But he wouldn't stop crying. Finally Bethany ventured out of her room and entered the war zone.  
  
They were really loud now. Bethany covered her ears to drone out some of the sound. But it kept getting louder and louder till finally  
  
"QUIET!" Bethany screamed.  
  
Sara and Ian both shut their mouths and looked at her. She took her hands off her ears.  
  
"That's better. Please stop arguing, this is really stupid. Mommy, don't lie anymore. Daddy, it's over and done, so please drop it."  
  
They just stared at her, not sure exactly what to do. Bethany took the silence as a victory to her.  
  
"Now, Mommy, can you please go to my room and tell Jamie that you and Daddy are not getting a divorce?"  
  
Sara didn't know what else to do, so she did just that. Sara talked to him quietly and carried him back to his room. Ian tucked Bethany in again and closed the door.  
  
"Finally, sleep." Bethany mumbled out before she was out like a light.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Every Other Sunday 


	36. Every Other Sunday

It was seven o'clock Sunday morning. Vicky walked into Gracie's room and shook her gently.  
  
"Gracie." She said quietly. Gracie rolled over in bed, refusing to wake up.  
  
"Gracie." She said again, a little louder. Gracie just groaned, not wanting to get up. "C'mon, sweetie. You need to get up. You father will be here to pick you up in one hour."  
  
Gracie got up and stood on her bed. "Daddy's coming today?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yeah!" Gracie shouted excitedly. She started to jump up and down Vicky laughed and went over to look through Gracie's closet.  
  
"What do you want to wear today, Grace?"  
  
Gracie stopped jumping for a second to think. "I wanna wear my ninja pants!"  
  
"Ninja pants?"  
  
"The ones Auntie Sara and Uncle Ian gave me for my birthday."  
  
"Why do you call them ninja pants?" Vicky asked curiously.  
  
"Because they look like the pants Bethany wears to training."  
  
"Oh. Wait, those are in the wash, Grace."  
  
"Ah man!" Gracie said, very disappointed. "Then can I wear my DBZ jeans and shirt?"  
  
"Sure." Vicky rumaged through Gracie's closet and picked out the jeans and shirt. She tossed them on the bed. "Don't take too long. He'll be here soon." Vicky said as she shut the door.  
  
Five minutes later, Gracie came jumping down the stairs. She sat down and inhaled her Lucky Charms. Vicky thought it was good that she was so happy to be seeing her Dad.  
  
It was one minute pass eight. Gracie paced the hall unhappily. "Daddy is late."  
  
"Gracie, Daddy is always late. Why don't you sit in here with me till he comes?" Gracie came over and sat on her mom's lap. They watched half of DB GT when the door bell rang. Gracie jumped off her mom's lap and ran to the door. She opened the door and screamed happliy.  
  
"Daddy!" She jumped up into Jake's arms.  
  
"Hey, I missed you. How are you, baby?"  
  
"I'm good. How are you? Did you catch bad guys this week?"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Lots of them."  
  
"Cool!" He put her down.  
  
"You got your stuff?"  
  
"I'll go get it." She said as she went into the living room to get her back pack. Vicky walked into the hall and nodded.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You need to get her home by eight-thirty." She said, hands folded across her chest. He nodded.  
  
"Okay." Gracie ran back into the hall. "Alright, Gracie, let's go."  
  
Gracie gave her mom a hug. Vicky kissed her on the forehead. "Be a good girl for Daddy."  
  
"I will, Mommy."  
  
"Bye, Gracie."  
  
"Bye, bye!" She waved from inside Jake's car. Vicky watched them leave before she shut the door.  
  
Inside the car, Gracie was bouncing excitedly in her seat. "Where are we going today?"  
  
"We're gonna go to the movies."  
  
"Yeah! Are we gonna go see the X-Men movie?"  
  
"Didn't you already see that?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to see it again."  
  
Jake shurgged and smiled. "Alright, we can go."  
  
-Later-  
  
It was lunch time now. Gracie was eating a slice of pizza and was getting it all over her face. Jake laughed as she noticed that she had pizza sause on her face. Her eyes crossed and she looked stunned. She wiped it off and frowned because he was laughing at her. She threw her napkin in his face. It hit him on top of the head and got stuck in his hair. Gracie burst out laughing and......  
  
BOOM!  
  
She fell out of her seat laughing. Jake got her to her feet and siting down again.  
  
"You're so silly, Gracie."  
  
"Mommy says that to me all the time. She said I got it from you."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Daddy," Gracie asked seriously. "How come mommy didn't come with us?"  
  
"Uh, because mommy had things to do, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, did she go out with Joey today?" She asked before she sipped her soda. Jake eyed her with confusion.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Gracie shrank in her seat. "Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell."  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"That Mommy has a boyfriend. His name is Joey." Gracie sat back up. She didn't like the look on her Dad's face. She began to get worried. "Joey is very nice. I like him alot. Please don't shoot him, Daddy."  
  
He looked at her worried expression and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't. Now eat your pizza."  
  
-Later-  
  
It was eight thirty. Jake was driving a very tired Gracie home. She was asleep in the seat next to him. It was another ten minutes before he got to the house. Vicky was waiting on the porch for them.  
  
Jake carried Gracie inside and put her on her bed.  
  
"Daddy, where are we?" She murmured as he helped her get dressed for bed.  
  
"We're at home."  
  
"Oh, okay." He tucked her into bed. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Now, Gracie, you know I can't."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because the law says so. But later I'll be able to see you more often. Will that be better?"  
  
"Uh huh. Good night, Daddy."  
  
"Good night, Grace." He shut the door to her room and walked down stairs. He nodded at Vicky.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Remember, you have her....."  
  
"Sunday after next. I know. Bye, Vicky."  
  
"Bye, Jake." And he left.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
War Games 


	37. War Games

Eli: Hello! Back again on a holiday! Wrote this while watching About a Boy. Good movie. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Midja cautiously walked about the house. Danny and Lee had just left a few minutes ago. She wasn't entirely certain where the two boys were. She simply knew they were there.  
  
"Nicky! Chris! C'mon guys, give me a break! I had performances all week and my legs are killing me." She heard laughter, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Alright, half pints! Where are you?" She yelled out.  
  
"Over here!" Nicky yelled as he jumped out of the closet with a Nurf gun. Midja ducked behind the couch as he emptied his gun at her. When she ducked behind the couch, Chris came out from under the small table and shot her with his Nurf gun.  
  
The two boys were on the ground, laughing. Midja stood up and peeled the darts off. "Alright, you two! You both are mine!" They got up and ran away, each going different directions. Midja went after the worst of the two terrors and ran after Nicky.  
  
He knocked over a chair, threw pillows, and slid down the railing of the stairs. But he couldn't lose her. He finally tripped over a rug and fell on the floor. Immediately, Midja was on him, tickling him into obedience. He resisted her, but finally was laughing too heard to do so. She withdrew two ropes and tied his arms and legs together before dragging him into the hallway.  
  
Chris had been hiding in the bathroom for about ten minutes when he got curious to why he couldn't hear either Midja or Nicky. He silently crept out of the room. He slid along the wall, trying to keep out of sight. He peeked into his parent's room.  
  
Not there.  
  
He turned the corner and peeked. No one. He stepped out from behind the wall and looked down the stairs into the hallway. He was horrified when he saw Nicky there, tied and gagged. Immediately, he rushed down the stairs to go to his brother's rescue.  
  
Nicky was shaking his head madly, trying to warn Chris, but it was too late. He was already down the stairs running toward him. Midja jumped out at him and tickled him till he was on the floor squirming.  
  
"Auntie Midja, no fair!" He screamed out before Midja gagged him. She moved him so that he and Nicky were back to back, tied and gagged.  
  
She sighed and looked at them. "If you two ever behaved, I wouldn't have to do this, but you give me no choice, you serial killers in training. Geez, I told Uncle Danny it wasn't a good idea to teach you guys how to shoot. And I told my Dad not to get you guys Nurf guns."  
  
Chris mumbled something and Midja listened before she shook her head.  
  
"No, I will not untie you yet. When I think you two have learned your lesson about attacking me, then I will untie you."  
  
Just then, a whole lot of shouting could be heard from outside. Midja grabbed the first thing she could, which happened to be one of the realistic looking Nurf guns, and moved to open the door.  
  
"We had compact, homes. You backin' out on us?"  
  
"Yeah, Marcus, that is exactly what I'm sayin'."  
  
"You fucking pussy! Come back here, I'll fuck you up, bitch!"  
  
Midja opened the door to find Luke backing away from four guys who were identically dressed up in red bandanas and pants that showed too much of their horrible looking underwear. Luke jumped over the short fence and headed toward the out that Midja offered him.  
  
"Bitch, did I say I was done with youse?" Marcus called to him. Luke did his best to ignore it and started up the stairs, not answering him. Marcus hopped over the fence and went after Luke. Midja glared down at Marcus.  
  
"Hey! Get off him!" Midja screamed down, sounding awfully tough. Luke walked up and stood next to Midja.  
  
"And what the hell are you gonna do about it, bitch?" Marcus yelled up at her mockingly. Midja aimed the Nurf gun at him and the smirk on Marcus's face twitched.  
  
"That ain't real!" Midja clicked one of the buttons on it, as if she had just turned the safety off.  
  
"Want to find out for sure?" She said daringly. She moved forward a bit. That's when the sight of Nicky and Chris, tied and gagged, came to view in front of all the wannabe gang members. Marcus backed off and tripped over the fence.  
  
"You one crazy ass bitch!" He screamed as he and the others ran off. Midja laughed as they ran off. She turned to face Luke, who stared at the "gun" in Midja's hands. She smiled at him and turned it up a little so that he could see the Nurf symbol on it. That's when Luke smiled too.  
  
They went into the house, closing the doors behind them. Midja was whispering something to Luke, who nodded. Nicky and Chris watched as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey, I've watched you grow up a good kid, so you are gonna stay a good kid, right?" Luke nodded. He spotted Nicky and Chris and started laughing. Midja went over and untied them. They stretched their limbs.  
  
"So what did you two learn?" Luke asked them, smirking.  
  
"Don't mess with Auntie Midja." Chris said seriously.  
  
"Because she is insane." Nicky added. Midja and Luke laughed as they dragged the two demons into the living room to watch TV.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up? 


	38. What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?

Eli: Here's the next bit. Hope you all enjoy!  
"Duck," Nicky stated slowly as he went around the circle. "Duck, duck," He got to Bethany and smacked her head really hard before running. "Goose!"  
  
Bethany jumped up and went after him. He sat down in her seat, but Bethany didn't stop. She was about to choke him when Gabe grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
"Down, La Femme Nottingham, down!" She turned around and protested.  
  
"But Uncle Gabriel! Nicky hit me!" She complained.  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to go out for his blood. Nicky, don't hit Beth, or else I'll let her get you next time." He said warningly to both of them. Beth pouted at not getting revenge. Gabriel patted her shoulder. "Don't be upset. You know he only does it cause he knows you can kick his butt, right?"  
  
Teresa, Jamie, Chris, Bethany, and Gracie all laughed. Bethany smirked and looked at Nicky. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Bethany took her turn going around and the game continued. Gabriel prided himself in being the one ALL the kids listened to. Probably cause he was much younger than their parents. And because he knew all the dirt in their parents.  
  
After a while, Jamie strayed from the group and stared at the old fasioned guns on the shelves. Gabriel noticed and shook his head. 'Just like his mom.' "Hey, Jamie. Gonna ask your mom and dad for one of those?" He joked, knowing there was no way in hell they would actually give him one.  
  
"Maybe." He mumbled, gazing at an old cowboy pistol. Bethany looked over and smirked.  
  
"I know why he's looking at the guns! Jamie wants to be a homicide detective, just like Mommy!" She called over to them.  
  
Chris and Nicky laughed. "Mama's boy, Mama's boy!" Bethany hit them both in the back of the head.  
  
"So what? My Mommy is cool!" Bethany announced. Teresa and Gracie laughed at Nicky and Chris, who were rubbing the back of their heads.  
  
"Jamie, you really want to be a cop?" He nodded.  
  
Gracie jumped up and down from where she stood. "I wanna be a fosensics scientist!"  
  
"Forensics, Grace, forensics." Gabriel corrected. Gracie thought for a second and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that." Nicky and Chris smirked at her.  
  
"Well, we want to be weapon designers!" They announced cheerfully. Teresa stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Good luck! I know what I want to be. I want to be a computer hacker!" She shouted. Gabriel looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Teresa." Gabriel said warningly. She hung her head. "Or maybe a model."  
  
Nicky laughed out loud. "You? A model?" Teresa looked down, ashamed. Bethany put her arm around her and threw Jolly Ranger at his head. Chris looked at Gabriel who only shook his head at him.  
  
"So, La Femme Nottingham, what do you want to be?" Bethany looked down and din't say anything. "Beth, is something wrong?" Bethany shook her head no. She slowly walked over to Gabriel and pulled on his sleeve so that he would kneel. She whispered something into his ear.  
  
"An ASSASSIN?!?" Gabriel said outloud before he could stop herself. Bethany sighed and nodded. Gabriel winced at her. She looked up at him innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh," He hated to be the one to break it to her. "Beth, I don't think your Mommy and Daddy will let you be an assassin."  
  
"Why not?" Bethany asked, her eyes filled with disapponitment. Gabe sighed. He was a sucker for that look. As he was for Teresa's.  
  
"Because........ It's not what they would want for you." He said quickly, trying to move onto another subject.  
  
"Oh, how about a hit woman?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head. "A mercinary?" He shook his head again. She sat down on the floor, very depressed. "Ah man, this sucks!"  
  
"Bethany, you should be able to find something else beside an assassin." He told her.  
  
"I know, but it's not fair! My Daddy is an assassin!" She shut her mouth and bite her lip. Gabriel turned to look at her.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked suspicously. She shifted a little on the floor and shrugged her shoulders nervously.  
  
"I'm just saying how my Daddy USE to be an assassin." She said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I swear I heard you say......."  
  
"I'm sure." She said, cutting him off. She got up and went to the bathroom before he could interrogate her any further. Jamie stopped staring at them and sighed. 'That was a close one. Stupid Beth. She knows better than to say something like that.'  
  
The rest of the day was spent arguing over what was cooler: A homicide cop or a weapon designer.  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
The Party 


	39. The Party

Eli: Here's the next chapter. A whole hell of a lot longer than I expected it to be. Maya, any plans to add another chapter soon? Beloved, don't get me started on you. Just please write more! Dm, nice to see you back! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Oh, the nickname La Femme Nottingham came from Breathing Space by Slally, whose influence is very great. If you don't believe me, go check out chapter 45 of A Family Affair ( and I saw that some of you *coughs out names* guessed the jobs. Congrats to you. Enjoy!  
  
-March 19, 2011-  
  
The house was overly crowded with people. It was loud and noisy, but wonderful at the same time. The kids were running rampant and were not letting loose the energy they contained during school.  
  
The kids were currently taking turns playing Smash Brothers Melee 4: Ultimate Ring. Gracie, who was playing as Peach, screamed for joy as she knocked Yoshi, who was being played by Bethany, off the platform. Bethany groaned at her and then laughed when Bowser, played by Dominic, knocked Peach and Link, who was being played by Chris, off the platform as well.  
  
Five minutes later, Dominic was announced the winner. Bethany, Gracie, and Nicky all groaned as they passed the controllers onto Chris, Emma, and Jenny. Dominic smirked up at Bethany from his place on the floor. She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure this is the first time you've played this?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I'm not allowed video games at the mansion."  
  
"That must suck. Your dad blows." Ben remarked as he stuffed his mouth full of chips. Bethany suddenly became very nervous as she looked down at Dominic, who was busy defending himself against Emma's attacks.  
  
Bethany looked at Dominic and became uneasy. White blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. "Dominic, is he your dad?" She asked, dreading the answer. The adults, who had been busy with keeping the kids in check, now got caught up in this conversation.  
  
He shook his head. "No, he is not." Bethany breathed out in relief. "He told me my parents abandoned me to him when I was an infant. That's how he knew you are going to be a wielder. I never knew my own parents. At least, that is what he said." He stated sadly. Bethany leaned down and gave him a hug.  
  
"That's okay. No parents is better than if he was your father. Then you'd be my uncle." Dominic dreaded the though of that. He took comfort in Bethany leaning down on his shoulders and lounging on him. And it didn't seem like she planned on moving. She shifted so she was lying on her stomach and her legs were up against the back of the chair.  
  
Gabriel noticed the act and grabbed Ian's attention. "Your kid's a bit of a flirt there, Ian." Gabe said, laughing as Ian turned to look at her. He laughed even harder when he saw Ian immediately go into protection mode. Ian went to separate them when Sara grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let them be."  
  
"But he's touching her." Ian protested.  
  
"Ian, it's called playing. Touching is kinda involved." She said as she dragged him away from the living room.  
  
"But that's not playing, it's snuggling. And I know he has a crush on her."  
  
"Ian, did it ever occur to you that she might have a crush on him as well?"  
  
"That's just another reason to stop this." He argued.  
  
"Ian, you are not allowed to kill a boy for liking your daughter. Now settle down and let them play." Sara said, crossing her arms and tilting her head for emphasis. He calmed down and sat next to her in the kitchen, trying to keep his eyes off the two little ones. Gabriel just stood in the corner, laughing. Ian glared at him and pegged him with a napkin.  
  
Gabriel glared back mockingly. "Just wait till later."  
  
Sara looked at them warningly. "Don't you two start again!"  
  
Joey looked at them confused. "Start what?"  
  
Sara sighed. "They've been in competition since the girls were born. Each year they try to see who can get the others kid the worst present. The girls love them for it, but they tend to go overboard." Gabriel and Ian were in the middle of glaring each other down when they both started cracking up. Sara shook her head. "So freakin' immature."  
  
Meanwhile, the kids changed their game to hide and seek. They made Ben 'it'. He counted to a hundred as the kids scattered across the apartment. The adults liked this game since it suddenly became quiet.  
  
Ben started with the hallway. He found Jamie behind the coat rack. He didn't find anyone else in there. He then went to the living room where he found Jenny inside the cupboard that usually held the video games. He also found Chris, who was hiding under the couch.  
  
He moved on to the bathroom. He found Nicky hiding inside the bath tub. He went over to the kitchen and found Emma under the sink. Then he moved on to the bed rooms, starting with Bethany's. He found Teresa under the bed and Bethany behind her dresser. Then he moved onto Jamie's room. He found Dominic sitting on the bed, trying to figure out why everyone was hiding from Ben. "I don't get it. Do they not like you anymore?" Bethany shook her head.  
  
"It's a game, Dominic. You're supposed to hide from him." Teresa explained.  
  
"Ohhhhh." He said. Ben towered over all of them.  
  
"Ha, I found everyone." He declared. Chris shook his head.  
  
"You didn't find Gracie yet." He told him. Ben went out searching again. He looked for another ten minutes before he gave up.  
  
"Alright, Gracie. Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!" He called out. She still didn't come. "Hey Gracie, come out, you won!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from Jamie's room. "Help!" The kids all ran to Jamie's room. They heard the screaming coming from the closet. They opened the closet to find poor Gracie on the top shelf.  
  
"Help, I can't get down." She cried out. Joey, Gabe, and Ian had followed the lot when the screaming started. Joey reached out to her and got her down. Vicky ran in when she realized who was crying. Joey passed her to Vicky, who held her close, trying to clam her down.  
  
"Sh, Grace, it's okay now." She said as she carried her back to the living room.  
  
"Okay, why don't you open your presents, Beth?" Sara suggested. Bethany nodded and everyone came to the living room. Bethany sat down near the presents and began opening them.  
  
"Open ours first!" Nicky shouted. Bethany nodded and grabbed the present. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She stared at the item in the box.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sara asked. Bethany didn't answer. Nicky and Chris were smirking. "Beth, hold it up." Bethany shook her head. Sara got angry. "Bethany Marie Nottingham, hold up your present."  
  
Bethany sighed and held it up. It was a long, dark velvet green dress with ruffles and a bow that tied in the back. The adults all complimented it. Bethany put it back quickly and went to start on the next present. "Wait, Beth, what do you say?" Ian asked her.  
  
"Thank-you Uncle Danny. Thank-you Auntie Lee." She said, extremely cute.  
  
"And?" He questioned her. She sighed. "Thanks Chris thanks Nick." She said quickly. She moved onto the next present, which was from Emma, Ben and Joey.  
  
"Cool!" She shouted out. "They got me Angelina Jolie and Lucy Lawless' autographs! Thanks guys!" She carefully placed the two pieces of paper back into their frames. Vicki looked at Joey and smiled.  
  
"Where did you get those?" He smiled back.  
  
"Connections. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows this lady who knows their agents."  
  
Bethany opened Gracie's present next. "Cool! A Ouiji board. Thanks Gracie, thank-you Auntie Vicki." Sara turned to Vicki.  
  
"When she starts holding séances at midnight and getting scared to the point of getting traumatized, you're paying the therapy bill." Vicki just smirked at her.  
  
Bethany picked up Jenny's present and opened up the colorful bag. It was filled with make up. She pulled out a few small nail polishes and stared at them. "Thanks, Jen. Um, what are they?"  
  
Jenny stared at her like she was insane. "It's make up. You wear it to look pretty."  
  
Bethany shrugged. "Cool, I think. Thanks, Jenny." Bethany put the stuff away and picked up Teresa's present and smiled. She opened the wrapping paper and laughed.  
  
"Cool! It's an assassin Barbie doll. I didn't even know they make these." She exclaimed.  
  
"They don't in U.S. Daddy got it from Japan." Teresa called over to her. Bethany placed the doll carefully on the shelf. Ian went over to stand next to Gabriel, who was smirking his ass off.  
  
"You know, Gabriel, we've been trying to DIScourage that sort of thing. That gives her hope. Not good."  
  
"What? Everyone needs a dream." He said innocently. "Besides, and I think your profession has done enough scarring that a Barbie doll isn't gonna do her any more damage than you have." He stated. Ian shook his head and glared at him.  
  
"Wait three months." He muttered before Sara glared at both of them. Bethany looked around the presents.  
  
"Beth, what are you looking for?" Teresa asked. Bethany looked at her parents.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, didn't you get me a present?" She asked pouting. They looked at her like they were clueless. She hung her head a little before they started laughing.  
  
"Of course we did, sweetie." Sara said as Ian took a box out handed it to her. Bethany took it cautiously. It moved suddenly and she almost dropped it. Bethany sat down and kept it in her lap. She untied the ribbon and opened the box.  
  
"Oh gods, it's a kitten!" She screamed. It was a tiny, black as ebony colored thing that was extremely frightened by all the people. Bethany kept the poor thing in the box as she ran over and gave her parents hugs.  
  
"Thank-you, Mommy, Thank-you, Daddy!" Then she ran back over and picked up her little kitten. She sat down on the couch with the kitten in her lap. The other kids gathered around. They all tried to pet him, but she told them only one at a time. "She's scared enough as it is."  
  
"How do you know it's a girl?" Gracie asked. Bethany quickly tuned the little kitten over onto her back. "Oh." Said Gracie.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Teresa asked. Bethany shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not sure." Bethany held up a bright red ribbon and dangled it for the kitten to play with. The kitten jumped up at it and growled at it playfully. "Say some names." She told them.  
  
"Betty?" Jenny asked. Bethany shook her head no.  
  
"Lara?" Jamie asked. Bethany shrugged her shoulders and then shook her head.  
  
"Emma!" Emma shouted. Everyone laughed and Bethany shook her head.  
  
"I know, I know!" Teresa said. "Salem! Like in Sabrina!" Bethany shook her head.  
  
"I have it now." She held up the little kitten as if he was going to be christened. "Your name will be Bastet." Only Jamie, Dominic, and Teresa nodded approvingly. Bethany explained. "Bastet, also known as Sekmeth and Bast, was the Egyptian goddess of war and revenge. She had the body of a woman and the head of a lion or cat."  
  
"Oh." The rest of the kids said, still confused.  
  
"Okay, time for cake!" Sara called from the kitchen. All the kids listened and left for the living room.  
  
-Later-  
  
The kids all huddled together in the living room. They were currently watching a horror film. All the adults had gone and the huge sleep over had begun. They were all in their P.J.'s and they all had their sleeping bags out, except for Jamie and Gracie, who had the couches because they were the youngest.  
  
At one point during a boring part, Dominic pulled Bethany to the side.  
  
"Bethany?"  
  
"Uh huh?" She asked, anxious to get back to the movie.  
  
"Mister Irons did not permit me to buy you anything for your birthday, and I........" Bethany put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's okay, Dom. I don't care. I'm just glad you came." He shook his head. He took her hand with his, kissed the top of it, and then placed something heavy into her palm. Bethany stared at what he placed in her hand.  
  
"Dom, I can't take this." She said as she shook her head.  
  
"No, Bethany. I want you to have it." She stared at the beautiful silver dragon ring on a beautiful matching chain. "It was your Father's. As his daughter, it belongs to you. It's the only thing I really own. Please take it." Bethany nodded, trying not to tear up. She gave him another hug before they returned to the movie.  
  
When she sat back down next to Teresa, Jenny whispered to her. "Is Dominic your boyfriend?" Bethany shook her head.  
  
"No, Daddy says he won't let me date." She said, watching the movie.  
  
"Oh, till you're a teenager?" Jenny asked.  
  
"No, not ever, but I'll talk him into it when I get bigger." She said.  
  
"Then will Dominic be your boyfriend?" Bethany nodded.  
  
"And then we'll fall in love, get married, and have a kid." She replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"That may not happen." Jenny said quietly. Bethany and Teresa turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" Bethany said, finally taking her eyes from the screen, glaring at Jenny.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" She asked. Teresa and Bethany nodded. "I have a crush on Dominic, and I want him to be my boyfriend. And I can date whenever I want. I'm gonna ask him tomorrow, so you won't be able to ask him when you get bigger, because we will already be going out."  
  
Bethany glared at her. "He will not go out with you. He will say no." She stated coldly.  
  
"How do you know?" Jenny asked, very scared.  
  
"Because he is my destiny, not yours." She said seriously, warningly. She looked back at the screen. Jenny backed off and decided not to ask him out.  
  
Jamie heard the whole thing and sat down next to Dominic. "My sister likes you."  
  
He looked at him shocked. "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh." Jamie answered. Dominic didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to say anything. "Break her heart and I'll break your neck. See ya, Dom." He said quietly before going back up on the couch. Dominic nodded and smiled.  
  
-Later-  
  
Ian checked in on everyone a little after one A.M. They had all fallen asleep. He turned off the movie and looked at them. It was hard to believe that these demons looked like such angels as they slept.  
  
He picked up a blanket off the floor and put it around Jamie, who had knocked it off. He moved Gracie's leg up onto the couch, since she had fallen asleep sitting. He looked at the little ones all on the floor. Nicky, then Chris, who were snoring, then Ben, and Dominic. Bethany was lying a foot away from him, followed by Teresa, Jenny, and Emma on the end.  
  
Dominic stretched and threw one arm over Bethany's head. She started stirring and flipped onto her stomach. Her arm went across Dominic's chest. She snuggled unknowingly into his shoulder. He unconsciously placed his other arm around her, and together they slept very peacefully.  
  
Ian immediately went over to them and detangled his daughter from him. He moved her over to where she was and tucked her in. He then placed a few extra pillows in between the two. He stroked her hair lovingly before glancing at Dominic, who was still asleep through all of this.  
  
"Until there is a ring on her finger, don't ever try that again." He said quietly before getting up and going back to bed.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Perriculum 


	40. The Perriculum

Eli: Here's the next bit. I'm sorry to hear that, Dm. BTW, Jenny is a friend in Bethany's class. The only truly normal one. Enjoy!  
It was two days after the party. It was Bethany's actual birthday. She woke up early and slipped into her parents room. They were still asleep. She ran and jumped onto their bed.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Wake up! Mommy, Daddy, Wake up!" She yelled over and over again as she jumped up and down on the bed, partially jumping on Daddy.  
  
Sara groaned and turned to face Bethany. "It's way too early in the morning to wake up, Beth."  
  
"But you said we could go to the movies today!" Bethany said as she pouted.  
  
"We have all day to go to the movies, honey. We will go, just not right now." Bethany stopped jumping and sat down between them.  
  
"Ah man!" She said as she crossed her arms. Ian sat up and started tickling her. "Daddy, stop!"  
  
"Promise never to wake Mommy and Daddy up before six o'clock on a weekend ever again." He said as she squirmed to get away.  
  
"I promise, I promise!" She screamed. He stopped, but she kept on laughing.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. Help me make breakfeast." Bethany shook her head.  
  
"But today's my Birthday! Make Jamie do it." She complained.  
  
"Fine, lazy one. Make your Mommy get up." He said as he got up to leave. Sara groaned.  
  
"Mommy and getting up will not be put together in the same sentence till it is past nine o' clock." She declared. Ian laughed and left to go wake Jamie up. Bethany scooted up to the place he was previously occupying.  
  
"When's Andrew coming?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Soon, baby, soon." Sara answered. "Hey look." Bethany turned around and saw the clock. "You will officially be eight in one minute."  
  
6:41 A.M. flashed across the screen seconds later. Sara gave Bethany a hug. "Happy birthday, sweetie."  
  
But Bethany didn't respond. She wasn't moving. Sara looked down at her and was horrified to see that in mere seconds the witchblade had sprung out in tendrels and had curled itself all over Bethany's body.  
  
"Bethany, Oh god, Bethany talk to me!" She willed the witchblade to let her go. The witchblade would not listen. "Ian!"  
  
He appeared a second later. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the witchblade covering Bethany. He sat down besides her on the bed.  
  
"Bethany, c'mon wake up. Bethany!"  
  
"Ian, what the hell is going on?" Sara asked, getting more frightened by the moment. Ian looked at Bethany one more time and whispered  
  
"Perriculum."  
  
-Mean while-  
  
"Dominic!" Irons called out. There was no answer. He walked over to the boy's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Dominic, get up now!"  
  
There was still no reply. Angrily, he opened the door and stormed over to the bed. He pulled the covers away from the bed. Dominic lay on his back, unmoving. His arms were crossed across his chest and he appeared to be confined by an invisible rope.  
  
"Dominic!" He called one more time. He was unreachable. Irons pulled up a chair. There was nothing else he could do.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Bethany looked around herself and shivered. It was really, really cold! She got up off the floor and pulled the robes closer around her body. Robes? She looked down and wondered why she was suddenly dressed in what looked like a white tunic and a long green robe.  
  
She also wondered why she seemed so....... Big. She stood to her new full height. She had groan a foot or two sense she passed out. All she remembered was that her mother had hugged her and she had felt a huge piece of metal slice into her skin.  
  
It was so dark here, where ever here was. It was misty, too. And so quiet. What was going on?  
  
"BETHANY NOTTINGHAM!"  
  
Bethany almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face a woman in a grey suit dress with a matching hate. Her face was like her mother's. Bethany stared at her for a few second before she smiled. She knew this woman.  
  
"Little wielder, do you know who I am?" The woman asked. Bethany nodded.  
  
"Grandmother Lizzie." She blurted out. She clasped her hand over her mouth out of embarassment. "I mean, Ms. Elizabeth Bronte." She said quickly. Her voice was lower than it usually was. Why was she so different here?  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You may call me that. Who told you I was your grandmother?"  
  
"My Daddy said you were my Mommy's great grandmother. So that would make you my Great, great grandmother." Bethany asnwered. "But you don't look it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her. "Do you know why you are here?"  
  
Bethany shook her head. "You are here to face the perriculum." Bethany's eyes went wide and she felt numb inside. She knew about this thing. If you failed, you died. Bethany did not want to die.  
  
Elizabeth held her hand out and raised Bethany's head to meet her eyes. "A true warrior walks with death. She meditates daily on her own finiteness. I know you are young and I know you are scared. But you need to keep your courage up. Your Father was right to tell you the truth in what happens in these tests, but you are a special generation. The first of your kind."  
  
Bethany looked at her with confusion. Her fear was settled at least. But she didn't understand.  
  
Elizabeth drew back from her and picked two swords out from the mists. She tossed one over to Bethany. Bethany caught it, swung it once, and held it firmly in her hand.  
  
"Is this part of the test?" Bethany asked when she became aware that Elizabeth was circling her. Elizabeth nodded. Bethany stretched a second before she smiled. "Let's do this, Grandmother Lizzie."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Sara was pacing the room nervously. The witchblade was quiet on her wrist, and tjis was what scared her the most. Parts of the witchblade had come off and had embedded itself into Bethany. It could be seen attached to her wrists and ankles. It wrapped like vines all around her, holding her in place.  
  
Ian didn't move from her side. She was a true wielder, yes. But she was still only eight years old. Jamie didn't understand any of it. He sat on the floor outside the room. Finally, he knocked on the door. Sara opened it and closed it behind her.  
  
"Mommy, what is wrong with Beth?" Sara looked down at him, holding back tears.  
  
"Bethany is taking a very, very important test right now. She has to be left alone for a while."  
  
"Mommy don't cry." Jamie said as he hugged her waist. She picked him up, even though she shouldn't. "Is Bethany gonna be okay?"  
  
Sara shrugged. "I don't know, baby. I don't know.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Elizabeth lunged at Bethany. She blocked it and attacked back. Thrust, parry, block, block. Is this what fighting her mother was like? It was like fighting a demon. Block again, parry, thrust, counterstrike, move.  
  
Bethany had to stay swift on her feet. Elizabeth was fast, really fast. Bethany blocked upwards, but was too slow, Elizabeth got first blood by slashing her left arm. Bethany whirled around to draw the blade away.  
  
Bethany had no time to bound her wound, Elizabeth went at her again. She was so fast. Bethany blocked again and lunged forward. She was angry now. No one besides her Father had ever gotten a hit at her. Elizabeth crashed her blade against Bethany.  
  
"Don't do that." Elizabeth whispered. There blades went at it again.  
  
"Do what?" Bethany asked breathlessly as their swords clashed again.  
  
"That." Elizabeth knocked Bethany to the ground. "Hate is powerful, as is revenge. But when you let it rule your emotions and you let it be the thing that let's you win, you might as well take your blade to your own heart."  
  
"Then what do I fight for?" Bethany asked, grabbing a good hold of her sword.  
  
"Love, goodness, justice. Fight for the right thing, and there will always be hope." Bethany nodded to this and kick flipped up.  
  
A flash happened as she kicked up. She was no longer in the mists. She was standing in an elegant room. She saw a man and a little boy about her age.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" She asked out loud to them. They couldn't hear her. They went on as if she wasn't there. The little boy had to remove his shirt and kneel. Bethany bit her lip as she saw the man bring out a whip.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Right across the boy's back. Bethany was horrified to watch this. She wanted to go forward and help the little boy, but she couldn't move. They wouldn't let her move.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"No! Stop! Stop hurting him, you coward!" She screamed. Again, they couldn't hear her. She saw everything. From the man's face, to the boy's face, to the weapon moving, all the way to the damage being done.  
  
CRACK!  
  
As it continued, the man and boy got older. She began to recognize their faces and features. Also, the weapon became dealier and deadlier. First it was just a horse whip, then a cat of nine tails, then a heavy chain with barb wire.  
  
By the time they had stop growing, Bethany knew all too well who they were.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered out.  
  
CRACK!  
  
She watched Irons rule out punishment with joy. She watched her Father become stone. And she learned where all those scars same from. By the end of it, her tears were falling to the ground.  
  
Irons dropped the whip to the ground. He picked up a sword that was hanging on the wall. He faced Bethany, prepared to fight.  
  
Bethany lunged at him. Her tears were still flowing. She went at him again and again, till she knocked his sword from his hands.  
  
She had him against the wall at the point of her blade. He smirked at her.  
  
"You hurt my Daddy." She whimpered out.  
  
"Then kill me." He said mockingly. There was nothing else Bethany wanted to do more. She wanted to torture him till he cried out. She wanted him to cry out like a girl. She wanted her Father's revenge. "Go ahead, kill me."  
  
She hesitated. What was it that Elizabeth said? Love, goodness, and.......  
  
"Justice." She looked at him. "I may have power, but it doesn't give me the right to play god. If I killed you, I would be just like you. You'll face justice, but not by my hand."  
  
The mists swirled up around her in another flash. She looked back at Irons, and it was now Elizabeth. Bethany lowered the sword. Elizabeth clapped.  
  
"Very well spoken, my girl." She said as she smiled. "You have passed the test."  
  
Bethany breathed out in relief. "Grandmother Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did my Daddy ever do to deserve that?"  
  
"Nothing, love. And that is what makes it even more painful." Elizabeth replied quietly. "That is why your parents hate him so much."  
  
Bethany wiped away her tears. She threw down her sword. "Will he get his?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "One day. Now that you know what he has done, you understand why you can never return to that house?" Bethany nodded.  
  
"Why am I like an adult here?" Bethany asked curiously.  
  
"Parts of your brain mature must faster than normal humans. This is how old you are in those places. You are nineteen here."  
  
"Then how come I still think like a kid, at least I think I do." Bethany was very confused. Elizabeth laughed lightly at the look on her face.  
  
"It's not that part of your brain. Don't worry, you'll understand it when you get older." Elizabeth assured her. "But for now, it's time for you to go home. Good luck, little wielder, we'll need you one day."  
  
"Bye-Bye Grandmother Lizzie." Bethany called out.  
  
Ian had been by her side all day. She had been like this for eleven hours. Then he noticed movement. The witchblade retracted itself into her skin and unraveled. Bethany was freed from her restraints and she opened her eyes.  
  
Sara had just looked in when she saw Bethany sit up. Her jaw dropped as she walked over to the bed and stood next to Ian.  
  
Bethany rubbed her eyes and looked to her side. "Daddy! Mommy!"  
  
They hugged her immediately. "Thank God." Sara whispered.  
  
When they let her go, Jamie came running in. He flew onto the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"Hey!" Bethany snapped. "Off me!" He eventually let go and then stared at her.  
  
"Beth, you have funny things on you." Bethany looked down at herself and he was right. Both her wrists had the mark of the witchblade, except they were lined in silver. The same was with her ankles, behind her knees, and just above her elbows. And on her chest, near the bottom of her breast bone was a stone that looked like the eye of the witchblade.  
  
When Bethany looked down on it, it looked up at her before closing. Ian, Sara, and Jamie all looked at her with fear and confusion. Bethany looked on herself and said  
  
"Cool."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Dominic rose from his state of unconciousness. He was fearful when he saw Irons sitting a few feet away from him.  
  
But Irons did nothing. He rose from his seat and looked at Dominic.  
  
"Did she pass?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Dominic answered. Irons closed his eyes and nodded. Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Before he left, he called out to Dominic.  
  
"Dominic, be sure to bring your sword to school tomorrow. You have a mission to complete."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
A Little Different 


	41. A Little Different

Eli: Hey everyone! For those who have not heard, Oxygen is looking into picking up witchblade. To get the full info, go to ezboard.com and look in witchblade connections. Worminess should have the whole Last Shout thing there. Beloved! Where have you been, young lady?! Here's the next bit, Enjoy!  
  
-March 22, 2011-  
  
Bethany went to class that morning. As she took off her jacket to put it onto her hook, the kids all stared at her arms. Bethany glared back at all of them and it shut them up for the first part of class.  
  
The kids in Bethany's class surrounded her during recess. She sat calmly on the bench as they asked her questions.  
  
"What are those silver things on your wrist?"  
  
"How did you get them?"  
  
"Why do you have them?" They asked her. Bethany got annoyed and got up to leave.  
  
"I know whys he has them!" One boy screamed out. "She's a freak!"  
  
Bethany turned around and looked at him. "What did you say?" She asked coldly.  
  
"You heard me. You're a freak!" He said as he smirked. A couple of kids behind him started nodding.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. Freak!"  
  
"Freak!" The boys kept calling her. One of them threw the baseball he was holding at her unguarded back. She felt the eye on her chest blink as silver armor sprung from the marking on her chest, making a shield across her back. The ball bounced off harmlessly.  
  
The kids around her all gasped and ran away in fear. Bethany was scared to death, even as the armor disappeared back into her marking. The eye closed again.  
  
"Freak!" She heard them cry out as they fled. Bethany ran to the edge of the school and scaled the wall. She remained on the roof for the rest of recess and did not return to class.  
  
Dominic saw her jump onto the roof. He approached her slowly, not sure of what to do. She smiled when she saw him and fingered the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Hi Dom." She said sadly.  
  
"Hi Beth." He looked down on the ground and then growled out of frustration. "I won't do it."  
  
She looked at him confused. "Won't do what?"  
  
"He wants me to kill you, but I don't want to." He said as he drew out his sword. He threw it down at her feet. "You're my friend. I refuse to kill you."  
  
He sat down at the edge of the roof, pulling his legs against his chest. Bethany felt her eye of the blade heat up. She saw flashes of Irons whipping Dominic. She felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"He's going to hurt you." She said softly as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Dominic. I wish he wouldn't."  
  
"So do I." He said sadly. He looked at her and smiled wistfully. "Congratulations on passing the perriculum." He said as he motioned to the silver on her wrists. Then he lifted his wrists up to show her the markings on him. They were the same as hers, except his had no silver in them.  
  
She nodded. "Just like me. Different. A f-" He cut her off.  
  
"You're not a freak, Bethany. You are a wielder." He told her.  
  
"Tell them that." She said coldly. "Why did this happen to us?"  
  
Dominic didn't answer. She felt the eye heat up again and she felt the need to turn around. She turned her head and saw an old man staring at her. Dominic turned his head around as well and they stared at him.  
  
"You are both of the bloodlines of the witchblade. You are the only ones strong enough for this destiny." He told them.  
  
Dominic was about to get up to attack. He figured this man was sent by irons. Bethany held his shoulder down and continued to stare at the man. He was short, old, and his hair looked like he bleached it blonde.  
  
"How do you know about the witchblade?" Bethany asked him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I know a lot of things, little wielder." He moved closer to them. "Wielder, protector, listen well: You are the youngest to begin this journey. Your full potential use and strength will not come till you are adults, but you must start using your gifts now.  
  
I will not be easy, but you must keep true to the path of righteousness. Many will taunt you and test you, but you must not harm them. People fear what they do not understand, and they will never understand that you are different to protect their lives.  
  
I know this is hard for you both, but in the end it will all be well worth it. Do you think you can fulfill your destinies?" Dominic and Bethany both nodded. He smiled again.  
  
"Good. Protector, I know what has been laid before you. Do not worry. When you arrive home tonight, he will not remember what he has asked you. Keep true to your wielder and he will not harm you. The witchblade will not let him."  
  
Bethany smiled at hearing this. Dominic was greatly relieved.  
  
"Now, both of you return to class. Your education is important. And you are no longer allowed to miss classes in this manner. Go." He told them. They jumped down to the ground from the roof. They looked back up, but the man was gone. The two of them ran back to class, feeling much better.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
An Affair to Remember 


	42. An Affair To Remember

Eli: Hey everyone! Chaosti, love you dear, but never get cocky. Things are illusions and allusions, and you never know what might come up in a story that will surprise you. BelovedOne, you are no longer in trouble since you updated. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
It had been a long day. Gabriel and Teresa had spent most of it cleaning the apartment. Tonight was important. Tonight was the night Teresa would have to learn to get along with Samantha.  
  
She had been in totel refusal when it all started, but then she noticed that her Dad had been happier the whole time. Anything that made him happy couldn't be all bad, right?  
  
Teresa was all nicely groomed and dressed. She was wearing a blue dress that she thought she looked cute in, even though it was old.  
  
Samantha arrived promptly on time. Gabriel hugged her and kissed her cheek. Teresa stood in the background rocking on her feet. 'Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice.' She told herself. When Samantha came in, she tried to smile, but couldn't. Samantha stared at her a second before smiling and reaching out to shake her hand.  
  
"Hello, Serena." She said nicely.  
  
"Um, my name is Teresa, Ms. Catalina." Teresa corrected, trying not to be rude.  
  
"Oh, right. Teresa. You don't need to call me Ms. Catalina. Just call me Samantha." She said sweetly. Teresa nodded. She couldn't help but not like this woman. There was something off about her, but she couldn't say what is was.  
  
The three of them sat down in the Living room. The food was already there. Teresa watched as her Dad and Samantha got there food. He looked over at her when he noticed she wasn't getting any food.  
  
"Teresa, aren't you going to eat?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry right now, Daddy. May I please eat later?" She asked meekly. He nodded.  
  
There was an unplesant silence as they ate for a few minutes. No one was comfortable. Samantha finally broke it.  
  
"So, Teresa, what grade are you in?" She asked cutely.  
  
"Second."  
  
"Do you like second grade?"  
  
Teresa nodded her head. "Uh huh."  
  
"That's good. You seem like a very good girl. I bet you have lots of friends. Whose your best friend?"  
  
Teresa looked down, not quite sure if she should answer that question. She wondered why Samantha asked it. Didn't she remember from the last time they met?  
  
Smantha started to grow impatient. "Well, Teresa?"  
  
Gabriel looked at her and motioned for her to answer. Teresa sighed.  
  
"Bethany Nottingham." Samantha nearly choked on the bite of food she was eating. Then she felt the need to hit herself. She had forgotten their first encounter. Now she remembered why this little brat was so evil.  
  
They stopped talking then. Teresa tried to smile whenever Samantha looked at her, but she couldn't find it in herself to.  
  
Samantha avoided all eye contact with Teresa. She found it hard to believe that this little kid could be the prodigy of such a nice man.  
  
Teresa went to pour herself a drink. After she did, she noticed Samantha had finished her drink. She lifted the jug a little. "Would you like some more, Samantha?" She asked politely. Samantha nodded.  
  
Teresa held the jug steady as she rasied it higher to fill Samantha's cup. But the jug soon wore her arm down and she accidently let her arm bend a little, making juice spill onyo Samantha's skirt. Teresa quickly tried to stop it, but it was too late. Teresa stared wide eyed and horrified at Samantha.  
  
Samantha glared venom at the little one. She stood up and slapped Teresa hard across the face.  
  
"You stupid brat! You did that on purpose to get back at me for your demon of a friend!" Samantha accused. She went to slap Teresa again, when Gabe grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Samantha, knock it off! It was an accident!" Samantha looked at him and then glared back down at Teresa. Teresa got so scared she would be hit again that she dropped the jug and ran to her room. The glass jug broke in a marvelous crash as it went into a million pieces on the ground.  
  
Gabe looked at Samantha shocked. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"She did it on purpose! You know she hates me!" Samantha said angrily. Gabriel couldn't believe any of this.  
  
"She's seven years old and is my child. What right do you have to hit her?!"  
  
"Well, obviously you don't! Someone had to hit that brat! Let go of my arm, Gabriel!" She told him. He did and she slapped him, too.  
  
"I'm leaving." She stated as she left, slamming the door behind her. Gabriel shook his head and started to clean up the glass.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Teresa sat on her bed crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on them. That was the first time an adult had ever hit her. No one, not her Dad or uncles, or Aunts had ever hit her. Her cheek still stung.  
  
She heard the door opened the flinched. She watched her Dad come in and sit on the bed next to her. He gathered her up in his arms as she started stuttering out words through her tears.  
  
"Daddy, I promise I didn't do it in purpose. It really was an accident. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I know it was an accident. Samantha seriously over reacted. I'm sorry she hit you baby. But don't worry. You'll never see her again."  
  
Teresa looked up at him. "But Daddy, you were happy with her."  
  
"But you weren't. Can't date someone who makes my little girl miserable." He told her. She smiled and hugged him closer.  
  
"I'll pray to god that it will be better next time for you." Teresa told him.  
  
"Sure, baby. You do that. But I can tell you one thing." She looked up at him again.  
  
"What's that Daddy?" She asked.  
  
"That sure was an affair to remember."  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Birth 


	43. The Birth

Eli: Here's the next bit. Chaosti, calm down. LOL, I was only saying that you guessed wrong for that, though some of your other ideas are dead on. Darkness, what have I told you about swearing in reviews? Don't make me ground you again! Anyways, Enjoy!  
Sara sat at the table as Bethany and Jamie put away all the dishes. She was angrier than usual. She had tried to stay calm during these long nine months, but a woman can only take so much. The headaches, the bladder problems, and the back aches were really getting to her. On days like these, the kids knew it was better to just stay silent and behave.  
  
Jamie was taking away the last of the plates when he accidentally tripped and fell, causing the plates to break on the floor.  
  
"Jamie!" Sara whined out. "What have I told you about being careful as you do things? Now we can't use them anymore, and you got glass all over the floor!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy." Jamie stammered out, trying his best not to cry under his mom's anger. "I'll clean it up." He got the broom and the tray and swept up all the glass. He hid his sniffles very well, but it did not go unnoticed by his Dad. Ian sat next to Sara.  
  
"It was an accident, you know." He said quietly. Sara ignored him, even though she knew he was right. Jamie finished cleaning up and threw away the pieces. He stood before his Mom, waiting to receive a punishment for breaking the plates.  
  
"Look at your sons hands." Ian told her quietly as he got up to leave the room, not wanting to see her go off at Jamie. Sara reached over and turned Jamie's hands, palm up. They were bleeding from all the glass. He bit his lip as her touch stung. Sara immediately softened.  
  
"Oh, baby, your hands. Here, let's go get these fixed up." She said quietly. Jamie was relieved she had he temper back in check. They went into the bathroom. Sara turned on the faucet and had Jamie wash away the blood and any glass in him. She began to bandage the cuts on his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jamie. I'm just a bit stressed." She told him. He nodded. She finished applying the last bandage. "There, all done." Jamie left the bathroom, but turned back around when he noticed his mom didn't. He saw her hands on her stomach as she stopped walking.  
  
"Mommy, is something wrong?" He asked, a bit scared. When she didn't answer, Jamie came back into the bathroom. He saw that Sara was quaking and that a small pool of water was at her feet.  
  
"Daddy!!!! Come quickly, something is happening with Mommy!"  
-Later-  
  
Bethany and Jamie were in the small lobby across from their mommy's room. Ian was in the room with her, and Gabriel was watching them.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" They heard Sara yell.  
  
"Mam, there is no need to cause a scene, we just wan-"  
  
"You want to drug me up, that's what you want to do!" Sara screamed as another contraction took over. "Owwwww!"  
  
When she had finished screaming, the nurse tried again. "Mam, this will help the pain. Just let me-"  
  
"No, I'm sick of you people poking me. Get the hell away from me!" There was a huge crash, like something being thrown against the door. They watched a nurse scramble out and ran down the hall crying.  
  
Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "I'm glad I'm not your mom's doctor."  
  
A nurse came into the lobby. "Excuse me sir, but does this belong to you?" She asked one hand on Teresa's shoulder. Teresa looked at Gabriel and winced.  
  
"Hi, Daddy." Gabriel nodded and took her from the nurse.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He told her. She nodded.  
  
"Just keep her off the computer." She said before she turned and left. Gabriel looked at Teresa.  
  
"Young lady, what were you doing on the hospital's computer?" He asked. Teresa shrugged.  
  
"Nothing." She said innocently. "I only sent ice cream up to some kids." Gabriel laughed and tickled her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure you did."  
  
"Daddy stop, Daddy stop!" She said between laughter. He let her go and she sat across from Bethany. They heard noise from Sara's room again and turned to listen.  
  
"Owwwww!" She screamed.  
  
"Sara, you need to breathe." They heard Ian tell her.  
  
"Fuck off; I don't see you giving birth! Owwwwwwww!" She screamed out, followed by more profanities. Bethany looked horrified and looked at Teresa.  
  
"I'm never gonna give birth. I'm gonna adopt." She announced. Gabriel laughed at the reply.  
  
"But what if Dominic wants to have a kid?" Teresa asked. Bethany crossed her arms and tilted her head.  
  
"Then he can get pregnant and give birth himself." She replied, making Gabe laugh even harder. His laughter stopped with Sara's screaming.  
  
"Mam, calm down-"  
  
"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! I'm giving birth, so leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Bethany looked shocked again. She had never heard her mother swear so much at one time. And she had thought her mother swore too much as it was. Teresa noticed Bethany was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, Beth, let's play 'Miss Susie'." She suggested. Bethany nodded and they started their hand game.  
  
"Miss Susie had a steamboat. The steamboat had a bell, ding, ding. Miss Susie went to heaven the steam boat went to......."  
  
"Hell! All of you can go to hell!"  
  
"Hello operator, connect me number nine. And if you disconnect me, I'll chop off your behind the frigerator, they lay a piece of glass. Miss Susie sat upon it and broke her little....."  
  
"Asshole! Yeah you, stop trying to stick that damn I.V. into me!"  
  
The girls singing got louder. "Ask me no more questions, I'll tell you no more lies. The boys are in the bathroom, zipping up the flies are in the meadow, the bees are in the hive. Miss Susie and her boyfriend are kissing in the D-A-R-K, D-A-R-K, DARK, DARK, DARK!"  
  
"Sara, you need to calm-"  
  
"Ian Nottingham, don't you dare tell me to calm down! It's your damn fault I'm like this in the first place! If you don't like it, give birth to the kid yourself! So fuck off! Owwwwwwwwww!"  
  
"Sara, love, please just-"  
  
"Don't you Sara, love me! I'm going to kill you after this!"  
  
Jamie laughed at his mother's comment. The girls started screaming at the top of their lungs, determined to finish the song.  
  
"The dark is like a movie, the movie's like a show! The show is a like a movie show and that is all I know! I know I know my dad, I know I know my ma. I know I know my sister with the forty acre bra! She dyed her hair purple, she dyed her hair pink! She dyed her hair polka dot, and washed it down the sink!"  
  
"The baby is coming now! You need to push mam." They heard the doctor say.  
  
"C'mon Sara, you're almost done."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed.  
  
"My mother is Godzilla, my father is King Kong. My brother is the stupid one that came up with this song!" Just as they finished their song, they heard a high pitch crying.  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Birth pt.2 


	44. The Birth pt 2

Eli: Hey peoples! Chasoti, you are forgiven! LOL, worry less, I promise it's alright. One thing: Ian screaming is high pitched? He has three kids; I would think he would scream like a dude by now. But you did get it right. Darkness, if you are reading this, stop! You're grounded, remember? Go do your homework! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!  
Jamie and Bethany were leaning against the door listening to what was going on. Sara wasn't yelling anymore, so they didn't have a clue to what was going on. They heard the sound of water running and lots of people moving around. The baby had stopped crying. They wondered at all the weird sounds they heard.  
  
Someone opened the door and they both stumbled inside. They heard their parents laugh at them from above. They looked up. Sara was in the bed holding the new baby. Ian was sitting by her side.  
  
"Hey, you kids need to get out of here." A nurse told them as she made them get to their feet and tried to shove them out.  
  
"No, it's okay. They're ours. Let them see there new brother." Ian told her. Bethany and Jamie smirked at the nurse before they slowly made their way toward the bed. They went on opposite sides of her. Sara laughed slightly. It was the quietest she had ever seen them while they were awake.  
  
Bethany leaned forward a little and touched the baby's cheek. The baby's eyes went open. Jamie and Bethany both jumped back.  
  
"Whoa. His eyes are blue!" Jamie said.  
  
"All babies' eyes are blue when they are born. They should be another color in a few weeks." Ian explained.  
  
"Ohh." Bethany and Jamie said simultaneously. They moved back to the bed to watch the baby. Jamie looked up at Sara.  
  
"Mommy, are you still going to kill Daddy?" He asked. Sara smiled, trying to keep in her laughter so she wouldn't drop the baby.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" She asked through her laughter.  
  
"Because you said you would. We heard you from inside the waiting room." Bethany answered. Sara laughed a little harder.  
  
"Oh yeah. No, I will not be killing Daddy. I was just in alot of pain." She told them. "Hey, if one of you sit up here, I think you guys are old enough to hold the baby. But you have to be very, very careful."  
  
"I wanna hold the baby first." Bethany said. She slid onto the bed.  
  
"Hold out your hands a little more." Sara told her as she gently moved the baby into the little girl's arms. "Watch his head."  
  
Bethany held him carefully and smiled. "He's so little." She said.  
  
"You were that little once." Ian said.  
  
"I was?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you were. Jamie was, too." He told her. Just then, they heard someone at the door.  
  
"So that's where you two ran off to. I was waiting outside the bathroom for twenty minutes for you guys."  
  
"Beth, Jamie...." Sara started.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Gabriel." They both said. Teresa let go of Gabriel's hand and ran over to the bed. She stood over Bethany looking down on the baby.  
  
"Is this the new baby?" Bethany nodded.  
  
"What's his name?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Andrew John Nottingham." Jamie announced proudly. "I came up with the middle name."  
  
"It's a very good middle name, Jamie." Gabriel told him. Bethany looked over at him and mouthed 'Show off'. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Here, give Andrew back to me now." Sara told her. Bethany lifted him up slowly and Sara took him from her. Bethany got off the bed and whispered to Teresa. Teresa smiled and nodded.  
  
"We're gonna call him Andy." Bethany announced. Sara smiled and nodded. She looked over at Ian, who did not find it as amusing. He leaned closer to her so only she could hear him.  
  
"That makes the names of two of your ex boyfriends."  
  
She smirked. "Jealous?"  
  
"Me? Never." He told her as he kissed her temple.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She said. "And Daniel was just a slip of your sword?"  
  
"Exactly. Besides, it didn't kill him."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses." She turned to Jamie. "You wanna hold the baby?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'll break him." That got a laugh from everybody.  
  
"You won't break him. And you might want to now, because your Auntie Lee and Auntie Vicky will be all over him when they get here."  
  
"Oh, alright." Jamie put his arms out. Ian helped him take the baby from Sara. Jamie sat very still. "Hi Andrew, I'm Jamie." Jamie looked at Sara.  
  
"He can hear me, right?"  
  
"Somewhat, keep talking to him." Sara told him.  
  
"Okay, so I'm Jamie, I'm you big brother. Bethany was the girl that held you earlier. She's our older sister. When you get bigger, you can help me annoy her."  
  
"No, nuh uh! Don't listen to him, Andy!" Bethany shouted from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Shhh." The nurses told them.  
  
"Jamie, don't annoy your sister. Beth, do not yell." Ian told them.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." They answered.  
  
"Have you guys eaten yet?" Sara asked. The kids all shook their heads.  
  
"I'll take them." Ian said. He helped Jamie give Andrew back to Sara.  
  
"Be back soon." Sara told him. He smiled and kissed her fore head.  
  
"Of course." Then he herded Teresa, Bethany, and Jamie to the cafeteria.  
  
-Later-  
  
When Ian returned with the little ones, Vicky and Lee were all over the new baby, just as Sara had predicted. Gabriel was on the other side of the room with Danny and Joey. The kids all said their greetings and sat on the floor by the bed where Gracie had been sitting with one of her dolls. Gracie looked up from amputating the doll's arm and smiled at them.  
  
Jamie looked over to where Lee was rocking the baby. "Where is Nicky and Chris?"  
  
"The kids are all at home." She told him. He nodded and turned to the other kids. "Let's play bubblegum."  
  
"Okay" They answered. They put there fists out and started playing.  
  
"Alright, let me see him now." Vicky said. Lee passed the baby. Vicky looked down at the little thing, studying his features. "I think this one's gonna look like his daddy."  
  
"Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" They sang out. Jamie stopped at Gracie.  
  
"Two billion!" She shouted. The girls laughed.  
  
Jamie got annoyed. "Grace......" He whined out.  
  
"Fine, four." She said. Jamie's fist went out.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" He yelled.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" They screamed on and on. Andrew began to cry.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled one of the nurses. That shut the kids up. She turned to the adults. "I'm sorry, but the children are going to have to leave."  
  
"Alright. We'll take them." Gabe answered. He and Joey took the kids into the waiting room. Gracie and Jamie sat on opposite sides, glaring at each other. Teresa took Beth aside.  
  
"Beth, I did something bad." She admitted. Bethany scooted closer to her so that no one would hear them.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know when I went onto the computer?" Beth nodded her head.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Teresa looked down and started fiddling with her hair. "I emailed Uncle Jake that Auntie Sara had her baby, and he emailed back that he's coming."  
  
Bethany looked confused for a second. "Why would that be so bad?" Teresa nodded her head to the left. Bethany looked and saw Gabriel and Joey. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Joey." Teresa nodded. Bethany patted her arm. "It's okay, Reese. How were you supposed to know?"  
  
"I know, but there is still gonna be a rumble." Teresa said sadly. Bethany thought for a few moments and then shook her head.  
  
"I can't think of anything. Well, let's at least tell my Daddy and Uncle Danny just in case they fight or something." Teresa nodded and they got up to go back to the room. Joey stopped them.  
  
"And where are you going?" He asked them.  
  
"I need to tell my Daddy something." She said cutely.  
  
"Now, Beth, you know what the nurse said. I don't think you can........"  
  
Bethany pouted and used her sad puppy look. "Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee, Joey?"  
  
He turned his head. "Ah, ah, no you can't do that! Must not fall for it! Ah, stop it!" He told her as he moved away. She followed him around till Gabriel grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Now, La Femme Nottingham, you know better than that!" Bethany turned to Gabriel and sighed. He was immune to all cute looks.  
  
"But Uncle Gabriel, it's really, really important."  
  
"If it is that important, than tell me and I'll tell him." He told her. She looked over at Teresa, who shook her head. Beth stopped and walked away from the door, seeing that she was not getting out.  
  
"Never mind." She mumbled. She sat down by Gracie and Teresa. She and Teresa tried to think of something, but they lost their time. To their horror, they saw Jake go by the waiting room door. Gracie jumped out of her seat and started running toward him.  
  
"Gracie, wait!" Teresa said as she and Bethany made a grab for her. But she was already out the door.  
  
"Hey! Gracie!" Joey followed her out of the room. Jake was about to enter Sara's room when she came running into him.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried out joyfully. He smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Hey, there. I'm glad to see you." He gave her a big hug. By then, Joey had caught up. He looked Jake up and down. Not knowing who he was, Joey grabbed Gracie away from Jake.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked suspiciously. Gracie struggled with Joey till he put her down.  
  
"Don't be worried Joey, he's my Daddy." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her Dad. Who are you?!" Jake snapped at him. Gracie tapped at his hand.  
  
"Don't be mean Daddy. This is Joey. He's mommy's boyfriend."  
  
"Mommy's boyfriend?" Just then, a nurse opened the door to leave. Everyone in the room all spotted them standing in the door way.  
  
"Hey, come in." Danny called out to them, and they did. Vicky looked between Jake and Joey. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Jake avoided her and looked at Sara.  
  
"Hey, congratulations, Sara, Ian." He said trying to make the best of it. Ian and Sara both said their thanks. He took a minute or two to hold Andrew, agreeing with everybody else he looked like his daddy.  
  
They chatted a little, but whenever Jake looked at Joey, he glared. It made Joey as uncomfortable as Vicky. When Vicky spotted it, she shut her mouth in anger. When he continued doing it, she dragged him outside the room for a second.  
  
"What is your problem?" She asked him, hands on hips and head titled.  
  
"What?" He asked, shrugging.  
  
"Don't give me that, I saw you! Stop glaring at him!"  
  
"Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Because it is none of your business. And why do you even care?" Vicky was getting really upset, as was Jake. Neither was ready to back down.  
  
"We're not even divorced yet."  
  
"But we are getting one. So leave him alone."  
  
"I don't want him here!"  
  
"So who gives a damn what you want? Why..." The door opened then. Gracie looked up at them.  
  
"Stop! You said you would stop, but your not! Why do you always do this?! Why can't you just get along?!" She yelled up at them. They stared down at her speechless. She went pass both of them and went to go sit in the waiting room with the other kids.  
  
Vicky went to go follow, when someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Lee.  
  
"Let me." Vicky was about to say no when she remembered that lately Gracie listened more to Lee than her. It was probably since Gracie now spent most of her time there. She nodded.  
  
Lee followed her into the waiting room. The other kids were keeping their distance. Gracie sat in the corner. Her legs were up and her head was buried in her knees. Lee sat down next to her.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"They fight again. They always fight. I don't like fighting." She said quietly.  
  
"I know you don't, Grace."  
  
"I hate them both!" She cried out angrily. Lee put her arm around her.  
  
"Oh, don't say that. You don't mean it."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No, no. You don't hate, that's at bad as fighting. You love your parents very much, and they both love you."  
  
"But they don't love each other! Not like you and Uncle Danny, or Uncle Ian and Auntie Sara! That's why they are getting a divorce."  
  
"But Grace, it will get better cause of it."  
  
"I don't see a difference from how it is now that they are separated than from when they weren't" She said quietly. She lifted her head up and she was crying. Lee pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Grace, did I ever tell you that my parents got a divorce, too?"  
  
"They did?" Gracie asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yep. They were just like your parents. They yelled all the time, threw things, argued late into the night. It was a relief when they got a divorce, but I was mad at them, just like you are."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Uh huh. I couldn't understand why they were doing this. Parents are supposed to love each other forever. When my Mom got remarried, I got really angry at her. It really did mean she no longer loved my Dad. But after a while, I came to learn something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If my parents had stayed married, they both would have been miserable for the rest of their lives. And with them miserable, I would have been miserable, too. My mother was so happy with her new husband. They never argued and everything was a lot more peaceful. My Father yelled a lot less and he seemed happier, too. The only person who was still upset was me.  
  
Gracie, we can't stay mad at them because they are only doing what they think is best for everyone. Including us. I know you're mad because they aren't like your friends' parents, but they wouldn't be doing it unless they had to."  
  
"But they keep arguing."  
  
"That will get better, too. They don't have many of the problems they had when they were married anymore. In time, they'll learn not to argue at all. But it all takes time. But don't hate them for it, because they love you very much and are trying to make it better, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Auntie Lee."  
  
"You want to go apologize for yelling?" She asked. Gracie nodded.  
  
"Thanks Auntie Lee." Lee smiled and took her hand and led her back to the room. Vicky and Jake were sitting quietly.  
  
Gracie stood before them. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"It's okay Gracie." They both said. Jake took Gracie and put her on his lap. "We're sorry, too. For fighting. I know this has all been very hard for you, but it will be better. It's going to be a while before things settle down, and me and Mommy will probably still fight, but we'll get better at it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
After this final conclusion, there was finally some peace in the hospital.  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Not as it Seems 


	45. Not as it Seems

Eli: Okay, first things first. Chaosti, I beg your prodon. It was a slip of the fingers spell check didn't catch. It will never happen again. Hey Beloved, you got mail. Dm, has Duplicity died? Be honest, it's okay. I know you go to school too, and that your older so you have more work to do. No new developments on the Oxygen thing :( Anyways, here's a new chapter. And as always, Enjoy!  
-Three days later-  
  
Sara was very quiet on the ride home. Due to the difficulties of the birth, she had to stay a couple extra nights. She was glad Gabe was good enough to take over the apartment for a few days. She smirked at thought of Bethany, Jamie, and Teresa walking all over him.  
  
She turned around to check on Andrew. He was asleep. Andrew was such a tiny thing. Sara could not imagine why she had had such a hard time bringing him into this world. She didn't remember Bethany or Jamie births being that hard or painful. She had been worried for a while that something was wrong, God forbid something like what happened to Angelique repeat itself. She was just really relieved to go home.  
  
Angelique. She hadn't thought of that name in a while. Probably because it felt wrong to mention it. It felt like a long, sad lifetime ago. That was so hard to take. Everyone loved her, including Gabe.  
  
Especially Gabe.  
  
She remembered the day Gabriel had brought Angelique to meet her. She was unsure of the gothic/skater looking new age young woman standing in front of her. She was surprised to find that she really liked her. That she was smart and mature for her age.(At least compared to Gabe.) And Angelique was the one that forced Ian and Gabe to get along, eventually becoming friends. The two had been tolerant toward each other, but Angelique was the one that scolded them and encouraged them and left them alone together as she and Sara went out.  
  
She was closer to her than Vicky, Lee, or even Maria was. Angelique truly understood the witchblade and was able to just except everything that went with it. She knew all there was about the witchblade, and it didn't faze her a bit. Angelique treated her like a normal person.  
  
The days that followed Angelique's death were miserable. Teresa was barely a week old, and Gabriel just couldn't take of himself, much less a baby. Gabriel had lived with them the first six months of Teresa's life. Thankfully, she had had Bethany three months before and as Bethany finished a stage, Teresa started one.  
  
It was hectic as hell, but they managed to survive. She remembered how proud she was of him when Gabriel was finally able to move on. She smirked when she recalled some of Gabriel's phone calls at three A.M.  
  
~"Hello?"  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Gabriel, this better be good."  
  
"She's crying and she won't stop....."  
  
"Did you give her a bottle?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't want it."  
  
"Did you check her diaper?"  
  
"Yeah, I did that too. She's not wet or anything."  
  
"Gabe, you have to just rock her to sleep."  
  
"Chief, I've tried everything! I've been rocking her and trying to lull her to sleep for an hour."  
  
That's when Sara realized there was loud music in the back round. "What are you lulling her with? Hell, is that Metallica?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It gets me to sleep all the..." She couldn't tell what his words were over the sudden fit of screaming.  
  
"Gabriel, turn that off and put on some sleeping music!"  
  
"This is sleeping music... Teresa, stop crying."  
  
"Turn it off!" The music was shut off. "Now put in some NORMAL sleeping music."  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"New age, classical. You should have something like that around the house."  
  
"Um, well theres this CD here with Bach on it....."  
  
"Play it. She should go to sleep."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"Call Danny. Good night Gabe."  
  
"Night Sara. Thank you, I love you forever."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.~  
  
"What's so funny?" Ian asked her when she was openly giggling.  
  
"Nothing....... Finally, home!" She said happily. As soon as he had parked the car, she had unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She gently grabbed Andrew out of his seat. He didn't stir as she carried him up the stairs into the apartment building. Ian had his arm around her, half looking where he was going, half looking down on his new son. Sara smiled at the sight they must have made: Happy and normal.  
  
But then the witchblade heated up violently up on her wrist. She moaned softly in pain and fell against the wall. She held Andrew to her so that she would not drop him.  
  
"Sara?" She opened her eyes in fear.  
  
"Something is wrong." With that they rushed up to their apartment.  
  
The door was unlocked. That was the first hint something was not right. Sara bit her lip as Ian opened the door.  
  
Everything was a mess. There were papers everywhere, chairs had been over turned, and glass from the windows was everywhere. Bastet was meowing loudly from the corner. And Gabriel was lying against the wall. Ian checked his pulse and was relieved when he was fine. He looked around some more and noticed something terrible.  
  
The kids were no where in sight.  
  
"Bethany! Jamie!" They started searching the rooms frantically calling their names. Andrew started crying. Sara rocked him and tried not to cry herself.  
  
Finally Ian found Jamie hiding in the corner in his closet. He was bloody, soiled, and trembling, but he was alive.  
  
"Daddy." Jamie clung to him as he carried him into the bathroom. He washed him up as best he could.  
  
"Jamie, what happened?"  
  
"This morning...... We were going to go to school...... The bad men came...... I was scared, Daddy...... They said they already got you and Mommy and Andrew......."  
  
"They came and attacked you this morning?" Jamie nodded. "Jamie, I need you to think very hard. Where is your sister?"  
  
Jamie started crying harder. "Jamie, where is your sister?" Jamie looked up crying harder than he ever had.  
  
"They took her..... The bad men took Bethany."  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
Over the River and Through the Woods 


	46. Over the River and Through the Woods

Bethany woke up when she felt something run across her foot. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. They hurt too much. Her arms were killing her. Why couldn't she move them?  
  
Bethany forced her eyes open. It was dark. Just so dark. She pulled on her arms and found that they had restraints. Chains. Someone had chained her to a wall! Bethany tried not to panic. 'Be strong. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't cry. Be strong.'  
  
She tried to remember how she got there. She remembered people jumping in through the windows. She remembered Uncle Gabriel telling her and Teresa and Jamie to hide. She hadn't listened. She grabbed her sword off the wall and started attacking. They must have knocked her out and taken her.  
  
She bit her lip. Had they killed them? Were they here with her? Who had taken her? She tried to see through the darkness, trying to make out any other human life forms.  
  
Suddenly, a door swung open, letting light shine through. She turned her head and blinked her eyes. The door closed again, but she could hear breathing. Someone had entered. A light came on above her.  
  
The crypt was disgusting. Rats lived in the walls, blood stained the floor, and worst of all, hanging from the wall were devices that looked all too horrifying. Bethany didn't scream like she wanted to. She made her eyes adjust and stared at her captor. He smiled his ancient smile and came towards her.  
  
"Bethany, my dear grand daughter." She glared at him. He moved closer. "You promised to drop by, but you never did get around to it. I just thought I would help you here."  
  
"You are evil." She spat out at him. He looked at her amused.  
  
"And who told you that?" He asked smirking. She didn't answer. "Daddy, I assume."  
  
Bethany bit her lip. She wanted her Daddy so much right now. 'Be brave. Stop being a wimp. Be brave.' He moved so that he was inches away from her. His hand touched hers and she wanted to rip it away, but her hand was wrenched in place. He traced the marks on her wrist.  
  
"You have been marked." He said silently. Bethany didn't respond. She tried to bring forth the witchblade. The eye stayed closed and did not open. It did not hear her mental cries for help. It abandoned her. "Do you like pain, Bethany?"  
  
"No." She answered a little too quickly.  
  
"You are scared."  
  
"I am not! Let me go! You know my Father will come, and when he does, he will kick your ass!" She yelled at him. He tilted his head and smirked. He shook a finger at her.  
  
"Didn't he teach you to behave for your elders?"  
  
"You are not an elder. You are ancient evil!" He shook his head. She tried to move away, but couldn't. "Stop it. Don't touch me!"  
  
Irons smiled. Bethany's spine shivered. He grabbed something from the ceiling and moved back to her. "Then I myself will not be touching you." He growled out.  
  
"No, get away! Stop!! Noooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
-Later-  
  
Dominic waited till the whole house was asleep. Each minute felt like hours. Each hour felt like an eternity. He quietly moved along the corridors till he reached a certain chamber. He put an ear to the door. No sound, but he felt her inside. He silently opened the door and came in.  
  
Bethany was hanging by her wrist. How many times had he seen people like this, on this very wall? How many times had he'd seen people tortured to death in that very spot? He was so used to it that it never phased him.  
  
Then why did it break his heart to see her like this?  
  
He closed the door behind him and came over to her. "Bethany?" He whispered. She looked up at him. He wished he could have stopped it. Could have warned her. The same strong and stubborn girl he knew looked absolutely defeated.  
  
"Dom?" She asked quietly. She had blood running down her chin. He came closer and wiped it off. He looked away from her eyes. Her fire was gone. He went over and loosened her chains. She fell to the ground. He sat before her, wiping blood away. He gave her water.  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly. They stared at each other for a long time. Then Bethany just threw her arms around his neck. He held her till she stopped sobbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bethany. I should not have let it happened."  
  
"You couldn't do anything. Don't worry."  
  
"I protect you. That's my destiny. And you are my best friend. I have failed you." She snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"Dominic, it is not your fault. You are still my friend. I do not blame you for this. It's his fault, not yours. Stop blaming yourself. Okay?" She told him. He stroked her back and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Can I do anything to make it better?"  
  
"Get my Daddy." She said quietly.  
  
"I already sent something to your parents. Knowing your Dad, he should come in the morning. You will get out of here." He told her. "Anything else?"  
  
"Stay with me till you have to go. I don't want to be here all alone." She told him quietly. He stayed till she fell asleep on him.  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Why You Never Hurt a Black Dragon 


	47. Why You Never Hurt a Black Dragon

Eli: Hey all! Chaosti, Maria was Sara's friend that was killed by Gallo. That's why she hated him so much. Sorry I forgot to mention it last time. Here's some more story. Enjoy!  
"No, You are not doing this!" Sara protested.  
  
It was late into the night. Bethany had been missing for over twelve hours. Too many hours for Ian and Sara. They had luckily found Teresa passed out in Bethany's room with a concussion. They bandaged her up and she was fine.  
  
Ian and Sara were arguing over what was to be done.  
  
"I must."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous and let me come with you!" She insisted. Jamie sat on the couch with Teresa. Andrew was asleep in his new room, which used to be the weapons storage.  
  
"Sara, you are tired." She rolled her eyes. "I know the mansion better than anyone and can move faster on my own." He reasoned. "And someone needs to be here just in case they attack here again. Please?"  
  
Sara sighed and nodded. "Alright." She whispered, teary eyed. Ian went over to the closet and pulled out various weapons. After he was done stocking up, he looked in on Andrew. He was still asleep. Ian didn't want to disturb him, so he only lightly touched his little cheek before going into the Hallway.  
  
Sara stood there quietly. They looked at each other for a second before going into a full out kiss. Only the need for air could have separated them. She buried her face into his neck. They might have stayed like that forever if Jamie hadn't pulled on Ian's arm. He pulled away from Sara and kneeled down.  
  
"Listen your mother. Always." Jamie nodded and tried not to cry. He hugged Ian.  
  
"Love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you, too. Don't ever forget that." Ian reluctantly let go of Jamie. Sara took his hat from his pocket and placed it on his head. "Bring back our daughter and come home safe." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Before he caused her and himself to cry, he went out the front door.  
  
-Later-  
  
It was quiet in the mansion. They knew he was coming, but he had still surprised them at the window. He hadn't hesitated to kill them. They took his daughter, and he wanted her back.  
  
He came upon dozens of men and killed them without a sound. Some he used daggers, swords, or his bare hands. He wished each man he took out was Irons himself. How dare he try to take his family.  
  
The mansion was huge and there was a hundred and one places she could have been. Ian walked silently down the dark halls as he searched for her. Suddenly, a bolt of dark and white passed him. He prepared to attack till the shadow put his hands up. Ian relaxed slightly.  
  
"You sent that note, did you not Dominic?"  
  
"I could not get her out myself. Follow me." He told him. Ian followed him down a flight of stairs. After many twists and turns, they came to a door. Dominic handed him a key. "Down the hall to the right is a secret exit. You'll need to get at the guards out front, but it will lead you to your car."  
  
Ian nodded. "Thank-you."  
  
"Just get her out of here." Dominic told him. He then turned and walked back into the the darkness. Ian unlocked the door. Bethany was hanging limply by her wrists. She didn't look up when he entered.  
  
Ian rushed to her. He checked her pulse and breathed out when he felt one. He raised her head a little. She had passed out from exhaustion. He unlocked her wrists and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open. Something resembling a smile.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Shhh. It will be all right now, darling." Bethany nodded and fell back asleep. As much as Ian wanted to kill Irons, Bethany needed to go home. He quickly began to make his way to the front.  
  
A dozen guards waited for him there. He pulled out his sword with one hand and carried Bethany with the other. Bullets flew by him, never connecting. He could almost smirk. Irons never did train someone else like him.  
  
He took down all who got in his way. He got Bethany into the car. Someone shot his arm as he did. He gritted his teeth and threw a throwing knife in the man's direction. He thought he had had them all. He got into the car himself and drove off.  
  
No one was alive to follow.  
  
Bethany woke up some what as they neared the apartment. She looked over Ian. With the last of her energy, she reached over and put her hand on his arm. Ian had to watch the road, but he felt a heated sensation over the bullet wound. Then Bethany passed out in her seat. He pulled over to make sure she was alright.  
  
When he was sure he was going to be okay, he woke her up a little and made her drink some water he had kept in the car. After she finished it, he drove home. He carried her upstairs into the apartment.  
  
Everyone looked up when he came in with Bethany. It was barely dawn. Sara took Bethany from his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Tears of relief fell down her face.  
  
"Mommy." She said weakly. Jamie jumped up at Ian and Ian caught him. Teresa came in and smiled.  
  
"BETH!!!" Teresa went over to Sara and pull on her arm. Sara lowered Bethany so that Teresa could give her a hug.  
  
"Reese." Bethany said as she smiled. She smiled when she saw Gabriel lying on the couch. "Everyone is okay."  
  
"Yes, everyone is okay." Sara assured her. Bethany's eyes started to close.  
  
"Sleepy." Sara carried her back to her room and tucked her in. Sara stayed till she was asleep. She got a sleeping bag out and tucked Teresa in as well. She looked in on Jamie. He was asleep. Ian was sitting on his bed stroking his hair. He looked up at Sara and they both went to go check on Andrew.  
  
"I put him to bed five minute before you came back. He started crying the minute you left. He knew something was wrong." She held in tears. "I was worried."  
  
Ian took her into his embrace. He kissed her and lifted her off her feet and carried her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
Four letter Word 


	48. Four Letter Word

Eli: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Alaskantiger, I never said they had sex, you assumed that since they went to their room all mushy that they did. I know about the six weeks thing, I asked about it before I wrote the chapter. It was all pure assumption. I was waiting to see if anyone would catch on, Congratulations. Chaosti, what?! You lost me there. Who is 'she'? Thank for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!  
~ CRACK!  
  
The whip went and lashed his back. The small boy had already gotten fifteen lashes. His blood drenched the blood beneath him. He stayed perfectly still, trying to think of other things.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Do you have any idea what you have done?!! I was so close to ruling her, to making her yield to me!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Why?"  
  
He raised his head. His throat was sore form lack of water. He tried to answer, but all that came out was a cough. His head felt dizzy, but he would not let him know that.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"I asked you why!"  
  
He was weak, but he was finally able to talk. "I..... Needed...... To..... Protect...... Her......"  
  
CRACK!  
  
He dropped the whip and grabbed the young boy by his hair. He flung him against the door. "Get out!!!"  
  
The young one stumbled out of the room. He could not stand to be here anymore. This old mansion had been his living place for his entire life, but it had never really been home. Just his place of training. He didn't belong here anymore. He realized that now. He could not complete his destiny while he was within these walls.  
  
He grabbed his shirt from his room. He ignored the sting from the slashes on his back and jumped out his window, landing two stories down. He began to make his way to the only other place where he knew he could stay and hoped that he would not be followed there.  
  
Dark streets, strangers, no light for those run aways seeking salvation. He stumbled along trying not fall off the roof tops. He ignored the people staring up at him. He was already trying hard not to fall. He did not wish to deal with them. He accidently trips and bangs his shoulder hard against a metal railing. He grabs on last second before he falls into the street full of cars. He continues on.  
  
The place seems like an eternity away. His head is screaming for him to stop. But he can't. He can feel the blood seeping through his shirt, dripping down toward his pants. He needs to get to his shelter fast, but it hurts so much. Out of desperation, he begins to run. Faster and faster and faster till he sees the building.  
  
He does not have enough stregnth to jump the roof. He has to fly down three flights of stairs and then run over. He enters the hall and sees the elevator. Too slow, he will be passed out by the time it gets him to the top. He goes for the stairs and dashes up, using the last of his energy. He reached the floor and entered. He was truly stumbling now as he used the walls for support. His eyes were going to close. But he had to make it. He had to see her.  
  
Because what else was important? ~  
  
Bethany sat up in her room and screamed. She jumped off her bed and ran past Ian as he reached her door. He followed her as she led him to the front door. She unlocked all the locks and opened the door. Dominic stumbled in. Bethany let him use her as support.  
  
She looked up at her Father with tears in her eyes. "It was Irons, I saw it. He did this because he helped me when he took me. It is all my fault." She announced. She felt Dominic shake his head on her shoulder.  
  
"It is not your fault.............. I chose to help you." He said quietly. She helped him into her room and let him lie on her bed. She told him to be quiet and to rest.  
  
As he slept, Ian and Sara bandaged him up. As Sara pulled the covers up around him, she shook her head in sympathy. "Poor boy. I do not understand how you guys survive that man." She patted Dominic's head. She looked over at Ian. "Will the litle guy be okay?" Ian nodded. They checked on Bethany in the Living room to make sure she was sleeping. Then they checked in on Jamie and Andrew. The two little ones were asleep. Exhausted, they went back to bed themselves.  
  
As soon as their door closed, Bethany got up off the couch and went to her room. She climbed onto the bed next to Dominic on top of the covers. She watched him as he slept. In his sleep, he reached out from under the covers and reached out. Bethany took his hands and yawned. She tried to stay awake, but could not. She fell asleep next to him.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Sara got up to go to Andrew's room. He was crying for his breakfeast. She picked him and smiled. "Hey sweetie." She sat down and fed him. When he was done, she burped him and started taking him into the kitchen so that she could start her coffee. She looked in on Jamie. Still asleep. Then she checked on Dominic in Beth's room. She was surprised to find Bethany on the bed next to him.  
  
Sara came in and shook Bethany lightly. Bethany woke up and rubbed her eyes. Sara smirked. "You better get up before your Daddy catches you like that. C'mon, let's go make breakfast." Bethany looked at Dominic and then back up at Sara. "He will be fine. Get moving, sleepy head." Bethany nodded and followed Sara into the kicthen.  
  
-Later-  
  
Dominic was awake and storng enough to sit up in bed. Jamie had brought out his Magic the Gathering cards and was teaching Dominic how to play. Bethany was sitting next to Dominic giving him tips on how to win. Ian came in and shook his head.  
  
"Let Dominic rest. He has been through alot." He told Beth and Jamie, who both groaned. They started to get up when Dominc held both of their arms down.  
  
"No, it is okay. It is good to be doing something." He told Ian. He looked at Bethany and smirked. "Besides, Beth is up and about and she was put through much worst. How would I look as a protector if I can not outlast the wielder?"  
  
Ian narrowed his eyes questionably at Dominic. "What do you mean put through much worst?"  
  
Ian and Dominic both shifted their eyes to Bethany, who was biting her lip. She sighed. She had to tell now. She was so ashamed of it that he hadn't told anyone about it. Why did Dom have to ruin that?  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"It is nothing, Daddy." She replied, trying to leave. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Bethany, what is he talking about?" He asked her. Bethany put her head down in shame. She turned around and lifted up her shirt.  
  
Her back had overlapping whip marks on it. There had to be at least a hundred decorating her back. They were still bright red and not fully healed. She put her shirt back down and faced him. He looked so angry. Bethany thought it was at her.  
  
"Daddy, don-don't be angry at me." She mumbled out. He sighed.  
  
"I am not angry at you." He told her. He stroked her hair. "I am so sorry, Beth." He walked past her, storming out. Bethany expected him to go kill one of the punching bags, but she heard him open the weapons closet. She looked out and saw him gearing up.  
  
"Daddy," She started hesitantly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking care of something, Baby. Go back to your room." He told her calmly. Bethnay did not go back to her room. Instead, she came over to where he was and shut the closet door.  
  
"No." She told him. He looked at her confused. "You're gonna go fight Irons. You are gonna try to kill him."  
  
"Bethany, I am doing what needs to be done. Let me finish."  
  
"No." She told him deffiantly. Flashes of Irons stabbing him ran through her head and made her tear up. "Please, Daddy, no."  
  
Ian sighed and tried pushing Bethany aside. She didn't budge. "Bethany..."  
  
"You can't. You do not understand! You will die!" She told him, sobbing.  
  
He tried pushing her with more force. She kept her ground well, just as he had taught her to. "I will not be the one dying."  
  
"You have hate, I will not let you. We are not responsible for revenge, Daddy!" She shouted.  
  
"Can't you see I am doing what needs to be done?" He asked her.  
  
"Daddy, I am fine. He will get his. Let it go." She pleaded with him. He was getting extremely frustrated. He was ready to kill, and Bethany had to stop him from doing so. He looked at her glaring. The stare almost made her look away. She had never seen him like this. It scared her, it really did.  
  
"Bethany Marie Nottingham, you will be in alot of trouble if you do not move this instantly. I am your Father, and I am telling you to move aside and go back to your room."  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "NO!" She shouted. She broke the camels back. Ian lost all control of his temper and slapped her across the face. Hard. Bethany fell to the ground.  
  
Sara came from Andrew's room. She looked from Beth to Ian. "What the hell just happened?!" She asked him.  
  
Ian was speechless. He had never hit any of his children in anger before. He did not believe in it. Now here he was with his baby girl on the floor crying, her cheek red from where he had hit her. He felt horrible.  
  
He kneeled down next to her. "Beth, I am so sorry. You know I would never....." Beth nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Just let it go, Daddy. Just let it go." He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
No name yet. Question: What was the four letter word? 


	49. Sweet Intensions

Eli: Hey all! Yes, the four letter word was indeed hate. Beloved, it is soooo nice to see you! *Bids clones to stop their stalking* Chaosti, thank- you for explaining! And notice I never said she was breast feeding, but that she just fed him. *gryn* Sorry about the bit of violence, but it was the only thing that would have stopped our black dragon. Don't worry, Bethany is a tough cookie and understands that her father was VERY upset. But no more, no more.  
  
Cassandra....... Your review caught my attention. If you are over your shock from the "disturbing" things you read about in my story, let me explain. *deep breath* There are three things that make up people: Mind, body, and soul (heart is part of your mind and body.) Bethany and Dominic are eight and nine in body, but are much older in their minds.(remember how Bethany was at least nineteen in her head when she had her perriculum?) The reason they do not act totally like they are young adults and for the most part act like kids is because their souls are still the souls of children( innocense, ignorance, playful, immature). I wrote this story how I see the future of witchblade as it would be in reality, thus not perfect and partly strange since life is in no way normal or perfect. I hope this explanation helps more than just yourself, but also helps my other readers as well. If this is not good enough and you still find this story "disturbing", then I kindly suggest you move on.  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
-Morning-  
  
Nicky and Chris woke up much earlier than usual. They snuck out of their room and went into the living room, where they woke up Gracie. The three of them went quietly into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay." Nicky started. "I do the drinks, Chris do the pancakes, and Gracie do the toast. Got it?" Chris and Gracie nodded. The three of them began to make breakfast.  
  
Gracie climbed onto the counter and grabbed four pieces of toast. She turned and put them into the toaster. Then she jumped down, landing with a thud. Nicky and Chris both turned around and told her to hush up. She tiptoed into the Dinning room and grabbed a chair. She brought it back to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and used the chair to help her get the butter.  
  
She was trying to climb down the chair quietly when her foot slipped and she fell onto the ground on her behind. Both boys turned around to hush her. Her lower lip trembled and she pouted. Chris went over and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't cry, Gracie. You okay. Please don't cry. Please?" He whispered. She blinked away tears and nodded. He went back to what he was doing. Gracie got up and went to go finish the toast.  
  
Nicky was making coffee. He did everything he had seen his Daddy do every morning. When it was finished, he got some mugs and poured the coffee. He dripped half of it onto the counter, but the rest got into the mugs. He grabbed the sugar. He wasn't sure how much to put, so he guessed.  
  
Just as he finished the coffee, he noticed a burning smell. "Hey, what's that smell?"  
  
Gracie, who had started to help Chris, and Chris shrugged their shoulders. Their eyes fell to the toaster. "Uh oh." Gracie blurted out. The toaster was smoking. The three of them rushed over and popped the bottom. The toast was as black as night. Nicky opened the window and tried to move the smoke to go that way.  
  
Gracie sighed and looked at the toast. It would not do. She went over to where they kept the bread and then got worried. "You guys, there's no more bread." She said in panic. Nicky groaned and then looked at the toast.  
  
"We're gonna have to use these pieces then. Butter them up, Grace." He told her. She nodded and did just that.  
  
Chris was trying his best to make pancakes. He had figured out how to mix it together just fine. It was the cooking it that was the problem. He was not quite sure what to do. He put the mix onto the pan and waited for a minute or two. Then he took hold of the handle and attempted to flip the pancake. He threw it up as hard as he could. Chris looked up and but his lip.  
  
"Oops." The pancake was stuck to the ceiling. He looked at Nicky and Gracie to make sure they didn't notice, before he started the next one. He tried flipping them as well, but not as hard. Unlike the box, all the pancakes turned out in weird shapes, none like a circle.  
  
Gracie, Nicky, and Chris piled the food onto plates, and then piled up the plates and mugs and napkins and forks onto a pizxa box since it was the only thing they could find that would carry all the stuff. Then they quietly tiptoed into Danny and Lee's room. They looked in. They were fast asleep. Chris, Nicky, and Gracie smirked.  
  
"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!!" They yelled out. Danny and Lee jolted awake.  
  
"Huh, what?" Lee mumbled out. Danny pried his eyes open and looked at the clock.  
  
"It's only 6:23." He said quietly. He rubbed his head and looked at the three kids standing by the bed with a pizza box. The kids looked at them confused.  
  
"Isn't today your anniversary?" Chris asked.  
  
Lee and Danny nodded. The kids smiled. "We made you breakfast." Nicky told them proudly.  
  
"Oh, thanks." The kids placed the pizza box on the bed. Danny and Lee cautiously looked at it. There were black squares that kinda looked like toast. There were these funny shaped things in syrup that had to be some sort of pancakes. The only recognizeable thing was the coffee. Danny picked up a mug and took a sip. He choked on it and had to grab a napkin.  
  
He leaned over to Lee and whispered "It tastes like liquid sugar." Lee giggled. "Then Nicky must have made it."  
  
They both took a bite out of the toast. They managed to swallow it and faked some smiles. Then they moved onto the 'pancakes'. They were grateful that it tasted okay. When they were done, they turned to the kids.  
  
"Thanks guys, this was really...... Interesting."  
  
"Yes. Thank-you." The kids were all smiling proudly. Danny and Lee got up to go put the dishes away. They stepped into the kitchen and...  
  
"Oh my God!" Lee exclaimed. Their perfectly clean kictchen was a mess! There was coffee and sugar all over on side of the cabinet. There were empty bags and dirty bowls littering the other half of it. Lee came over to the stove and looked down at it. There was pancake mix all over the place. Lee was about to comment when she felt something land on her head.  
  
"Danny! Something just got me!" She said, very annoyed. He turned around and looked at her and began to laugh. She glared at him. "This is not funny! I can't get it off!"  
  
"It's.... It's a pancake....." He finally stopped laughing and helped her remove it as best she could. The kids came into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A pancake fell on my head!" Lee exclaimed. The boys giggled. Gracie elbowed them.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Lee." Gracie said.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Came from the boys. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." She left the room. Danny motioned the three kids to come to him. They slowly made their way closer.  
  
"You kids clean up this mess. All of it. We are very thankful for the breakfast, but we do not need to clean today. After you are done, wake up Una and Luke and get dressed. Then we will all go out to get something for you guys to eat. Alright?"  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Danny." They replied. He nodded his head. The kids began to clean the room before they could change their mind.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Lizzie Comes a Callin' 


	50. Lizzie Comes a Callin'

Eli: Hey all! Sorry it took so long. RL got to me. Fine, Chaosti, you win. Sara will not drink anymore coffee for a while. Belovedone, loved the new chapter to STLD! I will practice my patience for more of your writing. Sorry, Thelma, no kitchen cleaning :( Cassandra, *shrugs* not much I can do. Go read another story, no one is making you get upset over my stuff. BTW, someone left a note for you in the review section. (Owl, was that necessary? Nice to see you up and about, though.) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
Kenneth Irons sat in his chair before the fire. He spent many nights like this now. He had handed his business over to the younger ones five years ago. He was still the one that made all the profits, so it didn't mean anything to not work everyday.  
  
He remembered this house as a place that never sleeps. Servants, guests, business men. There was always someone stirring. At least there used to be.  
  
The mansion was so quiet now.  
  
Ever since Dominic's departure, the whole place had been silent. A tomb? No, a requiem. No life was here, save his own. Did that even really count as life anymore? He wasn't sure.  
  
The boy was with the wielder, or wielders he should say. They were sheltering him now that he had no home to stay in. He was not coming back, they wouldn't let him. And he did not wish to.  
  
He turned from the fire briefly to glance at the calendar. He remembered circling the day's date. ~April 7~. There was a hint of grim satisfaction on his face as he reverted his gaze back to the flames.  
  
~ "Your time has ended, m'dear."  
  
"No, you can't! You wouldn't! How could you even conceive of doing this?!"  
  
"I have always dreamed of doing this. You were just too blinded to notice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did you really think I could stand back and play consort to you?"  
  
"But you can not wield! You know that all too well. You could never control"  
  
"Nor can I control you. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but this is my will. My destiny."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" ~  
  
So many years ago, and yet he could remember it as if it was yesterday. He rose from his chair and walked to the far corner of the room. He grabbed the great tapestry that rested against the wall and pulled it open.  
  
Elizabeth. As young and as beautiful as she was then. Resting gracefully on her couch. A human equivalent to the fountain of Youth. How ironic he had cast her aside as she lived, but was so dependent on her now that she was dead. His life, which was a weary candle simple waiting to be put out, only continued because of that blood. But now his well had run dry and had no other source. All he had was what he could collect from his granddaughter. The young blood was powerful and would keep him for the time.  
  
Till he could get the rest of it.  
  
He came over to the shelf and took a glass off of it. He grabbed a bottle of Champaign and filled his glass. He looked over at Elizabeth, raised the glass slightly, and smirked. "Happy anniversary, Elizabeth." He took a drink.  
  
"Why thank you, Kenneth."  
  
Irons spit out the liquid from his throat. He gasped for air and turned around. Elizabeth stood before him, seemingly alive and well. She tilted her head and smiled mischievously. "Not expecting me?"  
  
"You are dead." She shrugged.  
  
"Part of me is. Another can never really die." She told him. He shook his head at her.  
  
"Apparition, do not taunt me. Go off to whatever else you do. I have long sense buried you."  
  
"I do not believe being sealed in ice is a proper grave." He shrugged and turned away from her. She continued on, knowing he would listen whether he was looking at her or not. "Nor does the witchblade. She is angry. And so am I."  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Really, Lizzie. If I wished to hear you banter on, I would not have killed you." He answered. He turned to view her dead body. His mouth dropped when it was gone. He turned back to her. She smiled.  
  
"I told you she was angry. I would think you would have learned not to upset your mistress by now, Kenneth."  
  
"I have no mistress." He stated angrily as he threw his glass at her, expecting it to go right through. He was surprised when she caught it and threw it back at his feet. "How?"  
  
"I'll never tell." She told him mockingly. She began to move closer to him. He could not stand his ground against her. He moved backward away from her. "Kenneth Irons, you have been judged and have been found guilty by your mistress."  
  
"I have no-" He yelled out.  
  
"Silence! You were marked by her, like a slave to his queen. You killed me, took what was mine, and used my body, my temple, as your own. And more, you handed the witchblade to not one, but two pretenders. And most of all, you tried to ruin what good the witchblade did do. You attacked my decedents, and you touched my little great great great granddaughter. Of all this you are sentenced."  
  
Kenneth was now flat against the block of ice, trembling from both great cold and great fear. Elizabeth stood before him and placed a hand on his forehead. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Kenneth."  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
"This morning, billionaire Kenneth Irons was laid to rest in his family's private cemetery in Germany. Mourners for his death included-"  
  
Ian shut the television off. Bethany saw how upset he was and quietly walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's alright, Daddy."  
  
"I know, I know." He told. "But I still do not believe he got what he deserved."  
  
"He died in failure, if that makes you feel any better." She told him. He didn't answer. "Daddy, you promised the other day that you would take me to the church with Joan in it. Can we go today?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Yeah, we can."  
  
-Later-  
  
They walked to the church. Bethany held his hand, even though it made her feel little. With her free hand, she made noise on fences and put cracks in bricks. She pulled a flower up from someone's window garden. She still had it when they got to the church.  
  
Ian had her sit down in one of the pews. There were a few others in the church, but they were lined up for confession. She stared at the painting with intrigue. She studied the background, the battle. Over half an hour, she was sure she knew the story.  
  
She would have stayed for longer, but Ian told her it was time to go. After three promises to take her back, they finally exited the church. They passed the graveyard and Bethany felt the eye of the witchblade heat up. She let go of his hand and ran through the gates. Ian ran after her.  
  
She ran till spotted a grave with newly loose soil. She stopped and stared at it. Ian came up behind her.  
  
"Bethany Marie Nottingham, I hope you have a good-" He looked at the grave. "Explanation?" They both read the name over and over again.  
  
Elizabeth Charla Bronte  
  
"Grandmother Lizzie." Bethany whispered. She placed the flower down in front of the headstone. She stood beside her Father, and he rested a hand on her shoulder. As everyone else pretended to be sorrowful at the death of Irons, they stood before Elizabeth's grave truly sad. The only mourners for the forgotten wielder.  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Hunt 


	51. The Hunt

Eli: Ah! ouch! *muses adjust binds so that Eli can type* As you can see my muses were not too happy with my choice not to write till testing was over. Oh well. As long as they don't bring the hose out again. Ouch, sorry. I'll write, I'll write! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
The kids were all gathered bright and early in the morning. They all sat in the Living room, waiting not so patiently for Chris and Nicky to get there.  
  
Bethany was pacing the room. "Where are they?" They she asked. Dominic grabbed her shoulder and made her stop pacing.  
  
"They will be here." He told her. He made her sit down on the couch next to Teresa. As soon as she sat down, the door bell rang. She jumped back up again and Bethany, Teresa, Dominic, Gracie, and Jamie all rushed to the door. Danny walked in, followed by Lee, Una, Luke, and then the twins.  
  
After all the kids had greeted the adults, they turned to Nicky and Chris, scolding them for taking so long. Sara laughed at them and turned to Danny.  
  
"What took you so long? I think my little one is ready to kill both of yours." She said. He sighed and removed his hat. Everyone who wasn't yelling at the twins stared at Danny.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Vicky asked as she kept herself from dropping Andrew as she passed him to Lee. His hair was blond from the bottom up for about six inches on the left side of his head.  
  
"The boys got bored this morning and decided to find out what happens when you put hair into bleach." Everyone burst out laughing. Gabriel fell off the edge of the couch he was laughing so hard. He was wiping tears from his eyes as he stood up.  
  
After things had calmed down a bit, Bethany went over to the adults. "Who is hiding the eggs this year?"  
  
Gabriel smirked. "Me and your dad are." He told her. All the kids groaned out loud.  
  
"Oh man!" "Sucks!" "Nooooooo." Was heard loud and clear. Gabriel smirked even more.  
  
"What?" He replied innocently. Gracie came up to him, her hands folded across her chest.  
  
"Uncle Gabriel, last time you and Uncle Ian hid the eggs, I only found one!" She said, holding up one finger for emphasis. Gabriel pat her back.  
  
"You were only four. Don't worry, you'll find more than one egg."  
  
"Hopefully." Nicky muttered from the couch. Gabriel turned around and grabbed Nicky. He picked him up in a head lock. Nicky tried to say something but Gabriel covered his mouth.  
  
"Huh? What? Did you say something? Did I hear an uncle?"  
  
Nicky struggled till Gabriel her him mumble 'Uncle'. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Gabriel said as he placed him on the ground. Nicky scowled and turned to Chris. He nodded his head at Gabriel. Chris smirked and went "One, two, three!"  
  
The two twins charged Gabriel and he flipped over the couch. Teresa and Bethany laughed and came over to see if he was okay. "Daddy, you alive?" Teresa asked.  
  
He nodded. He got up off the couch and looked at the twins. "Just wait...." He grabbed the eggs off the table and got Ian's attention. The two of them then went outside to hide the eggs.  
  
"So what do I do again?" Dominic asked Bethany as they sat around waiting.  
  
"You just collect all the eggs you see. If Gracie or Jamie or going for an egg and are really close, just let them get it. They're still little. Alright?"  
  
"Okay." Dominic twitched his shoulders again. He had to borrow clothes till they got him some of his own. Jamie was smaller than he was, and the shirt felt very restraining.  
  
Dominic wouldn't complain, though. They had taken him in when he had no where to go. He felt safe there. And he was closer to Bethany, where he could protect her.  
  
The door opened and Ian and Gabe came back inside. "It's ready."  
  
The kids all started dashing outside. "Wait!" Lee called. "Wait, let me get the camera out!" The adults followed the kids outside as they began egg searching.  
  
They started in the hall and then went on outside around the garden area. Any place else was off limits. Gracie was dragging her basket along the floor as she tried to get the eggs before the others. But everyone else was so fast!  
  
Bethany sighed as she grabbed a egg that was hiding in the light fixture ten feet up. "Daddy." She mumbled out before she jumped down.  
  
"Hey, no doing Spider-man's! That's not fair!" Jamie called up to her.  
  
"Fine." She said when she landed. She went down the hall into the garden.  
  
Chris smiled happily at his load. Almost all the eggs were gone, but he had gotten a good many. He licked his lips when he thought about all the candy he was getting.  
  
He heard some whimpering and turned around. Gracie was sitting in the corner hiding her face, trying to hide. Chris came to her quietly. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Grace, don't cry." He said. She just turned away from him.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Don't be like that, Gracie." He said. He put his arm around her and made her face him. She wouldn't look up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I... I didn't get any eggs." She blurted out, sobbing again. Chris sighed.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay."  
  
"Nu uh! Now I have no candy!" She said between sobs. Chris looked down at his collection and sighed again.  
  
"Here." Chris put half his Easter eggs into her basket. "Now you have some." She looked up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" She told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just stop hugging me."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, the kids had cleared everything of eggs. Bethany and Dominic were about to sit down and count their findings when they both noticed something shiny out of the corner of their eyes. Someone had placed a gold egg way at the top of the building, dangling off a balcony.  
  
Bethany and Dominic both turned their heads and faced each other. They both started to smirk. Then they both took off running.  
  
"Chris! Hey! Sara, what the hell is your daughter doing?" Lee asked her.  
  
Sara barely shrugged as she anxiously looked to the skies.  
  
Bethany jumped up a balcony and started climbing the wall. Dominic flipped over a balcony and was jumping from one to another to get higher. Bethany increased her climbing speed and it looked as if she was flying up.  
  
"Wow." Teresa said from the ground as she watched her best friend reach the golden egg first. Dominic was by her in a few seconds.  
  
"That's my girl." Ian said proudly.  
  
"You didn't let me win, right?" Beth asked him. He shook his head. "Good." Bethany looked at the egg and started getting back to the ground, jumping balcony to balcony. About half way she made a bad slip and started falling instead of jumping.  
  
Dominic dove down from where he was. He positioned his body to move faster. when he caught up to Bethany, he grabbed her hand and grabbed a ledge.  
  
As both of them stopped, the momentum from it caused a terrible pain in Dominic's shoulder. He was horrified to find her fingers slipping.  
  
And even more when he wasn't holding her hand at all.  
  
Luckily, Bethany had gotten her balance and landed safely on the ground. He let go and landed as well. Ian picked Bethany up off the ground. She thought he was squeezing the life out of her. Her mother tore her away from his grasp.  
  
"My baby." She glared at Ian. "Ian, why do you have to challenge her like that?" She hissed at him. She turned back to Bethany. "Are you okay, Beth?" Bethany nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Sara. Don't blame him, it was my idea." Gabe admitted. "After the swan dive off the top of Vicky's roof last year, I thought she could handle it."  
  
Sara nodded. "Alright, but this is the last year you two hide the eggs."  
  
The kids all gave out a happy cheer.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Tell Me On a Sunday, Please 


	52. Tell Me On a Sunday, Please

Eli: Hey all! So, IrishravenX, I get my cell phone back, right? Lily, the four letter word was either love or hate. However you interpreted the chapter. I'm sorry I did not say that right out before hand. Rogue, loved your observation. Isn't Sara fun to be married to? Darkness, can't you be polite when you review? Update your story! Beloved, when more story? RL getting to you? Alright, here's the next chapter. I got the title from a song from this Andrew Lloyd Webber CD. Grab your hankies folks! Enjoy! (Though I doubt that is the right word. Force of habit.)  
Gracie waited patiently on the porch for her Daddy to arrive. Today was their last day before Spring Break let out, and she wanted to spend it with Jake. Vicky went through her backpack, making sure Gracie had everything. When Jake pulled into the drive way, Gracie jumped off the porch steps and ran to him. She was hugging him before he was even half way out of the car. He fell backward from the impact.  
  
"I think someone has missed me." He said, smiling.  
  
"Uh huh! Hi Daddy! I missed you so much!" She said as he finally got out of the car. He pushed her back a little and had her stand up straight.  
  
"Why, I think you have grown an inch since I last saw you. Keep this up and you'll be as tall as a tree." He joked. They went over to the porch. Gracie hugged Vicky and took her back pack from her.  
  
"Be a good girl for your daddy." She told her.  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye. Jake, have her home by curfew."  
  
"I will." He assured her as Gracie climbed into his car. Jake got back in and started to drive off. Gracie waved to her mommy from the window.  
  
"So where are we going today, Daddy?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Somewhere fun." He told her. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That's not a good answer! Where are we going?" She asked again.  
  
"You'll see." He told her.  
  
Half an hour later, Gracie started jumping up and down in her seat. "We going to the zoo! We going to the zoo!"  
  
"You're a smart girl." He replied as he parked the car.  
  
-Later-  
  
Gracie could have died with happiness. She got see all her favorite animals and even got to hold some of them. Her favorite part so far had been when they had visited the bird sanctuary and a bird had landed in Jake's hair. She laughed as he and the trainer tried to get it out. It had gotten glued to him by the hair gel he had in his hair. They had to hose down his hair to get it out.  
  
Gracie looked at the map as she and Jake took a break from walking. There was still so much for her to see.  
  
"Gracie, I think we only have time for one more stop before we have to go."  
  
"Ahhhh."  
  
"I know, I know. But we have to get you home before curfew." He told her. "So, which place to you want to see?"  
  
She looked at the map and pointed. "Monkeys!" She said. He nodded and they walked over to the exhibit.  
  
Gracie watched the monkeys with interest. They were so funny! She looked at the sign and started trying to pronounce the name of the monkey she was currently watching.  
  
"Ch-ch-chim-paaaaan-aaan-zees. Chim-pan-zees. Chimpanzees!" She said happily. "Daddy, those are chimpanzees!"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I see. Gracie, can you sit down for a minute?"  
  
She sat down on his lap. "Yes, daddy?"  
  
"I have some news that you....... May not like." He started out. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Uh huh. I love you, too."  
  
"I know. You are a very good girl and you mean everything to me. But, Gracie, sometimes adults must do things. Things they hate to do that will hurt the people they love."  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?"  
  
"My work is moving me to our base in California." He blurted out. Gracie couldn't believe her ears. Tears started coming to her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Gracie, I am so sorry, baby. I never, ever expected this to happen."  
  
"But Daddy! This means you can't see me anymore!" She said horrified. "Daddy, please don't go!" She begged. Jake wiped her tears away. He wasn't sure how long he could hold them in herself.  
  
"Grace, I have to. It's my job. If I could do anything to change it, I would. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"I'll miss you so much, Daddy." She cried out. He checked his watch and he knew they should be leaving. He picked her up and started carrying her out.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." e whispered to her.  
  
-Later-  
  
Gracie was silent on the way home. He pulled into the drive way and unlocked the doors. Gracie opened her door and came out. She walked slowly into her house. Vicky sent her up into the Living room for a moment.  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't take it well."  
  
"What child would? You care about your damn job than her."  
  
"I do not!" He hissed out. Vicky sighed.  
  
"I am not even getting into this discussion with you. Say your good-byes and leave."  
  
Jake called Gracie back into the hallway. She gave him a huge hug and was threatening not to let go till he promised to try not to go. She kissed his cheek three times and finally let go of him.  
  
~I know the way we should spend that day.  
  
Take me to a zoo that's got chimpanzees.  
  
Tell me on a Sunday please.  
  
She clung to Vicky as they watched him drive off. She started crying all over again. He would not try to change his bosses minds. She watched him leave knowing that he wouldn't be there for her the next Sunday.  
Coming Attractions:  
  
The Search 


	53. The Search

Eli: Hello! LOL, don't worry Chaosti, nothing died to inspire me to write. Actually, the opposite is about to happen. My aunt's going to have her baby soon. (Everyone thank her because it was finding out that she was pregnant that made me make Sara pregnant way back in chapter 7.) Lot's of stuff to do to help. That's why there are fewer chapters. I'm not loosing interest in the story. Hell, I have a sequel planned out for when I am done with this, if people still wish to read it. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
Bethany walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell once. When no one answered it after ten seconds, she began pushing it over and over and over again till Gabriel opened the door.  
  
"Hi Uncle Gabriel!" She said cheerfully. He nodded and let her in. He looked at Ian and shook his head.  
  
"Didn't you teach her that a doorbell is not a toy?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you could use a wake up call." Ian replied as he entered. He smirked. "Guess I was right, too."  
  
"Shut-up. You here to research or to annoy the hell out of me?"  
  
"A little of both." Gabriel glared at him as they went into the office. Ian plugged in his lab top into Gabriel's computer and soon the two were typing away.  
  
Teresa was in the living room watching TV as she sat in the floor with some crayons and paper. She looked up when Bethany entered. "Hi Beth."  
  
"Hey Reese. Whatcha doin'?" She asked as she sat down next to Teresa, putting her backpack down next to her.  
  
"Drawing. See?" She held up her current picture. Bethany looked at the picture and smiled.  
  
"That's you and your dad."  
  
Teresa nodded. "Uh huh." Bethany titled her head and pointed at Gabriel.  
  
"Why did you make the circles on his wrist so big?" She asked. Teresa shrugged.  
  
"Felt like it. He got those cause he got possessed by your grandfather, you know."  
  
"I know. My daddy told me. My daddy got possessed by my grandfather too."  
  
"Yeah. My daddy had to fight that bed Lucretia lady." Teresa replied. Bethany shrugged.  
  
"So did mine." Bethany answered. "And he didn't get hit." She added, a bit more coldly than she wanted. Teresa looked back at her challenged and smirked.  
"So, did he say anything about where he came from?" Gabriel asked. Ian shook his head.  
  
"He said he has been with Irons for as long as he could remember." He answered as they hacked into missing children's files.  
  
"So we have to start from scratch?" Gabriel asked. Ian sighed and nodded. "Damn, this is going to take forever."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know, Ian. We might be able to speed this up." Gabriel mentioned casually.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, he does look an awful like Irons...." Gabriel stated hesitantly. Ian looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"He isn't." He said simply. Gabriel nodded.  
  
"Just a suggestion. I-" Just then, they both heard Teresa and Bethany screaming at the top of their lungs. They rushed into the living room, almost tripping on the computer cords. They stopped at the door when they saw that everything was fine, save for their daughters arguing.  
  
Ian and Gabriel had to hold back laughter. Each sentence was starting with "My Daddy", and then was followed by something they thought to be impressive.  
  
"I can't believe they are arguing about this." Gabriel mumbled as he shook his head.  
  
"Believe it." Ian mumbled back.  
  
"My daddy's smarter than your daddy!" Teresa shrieked.  
  
"My daddy can kick your daddy's ass!" She screamed back.  
  
Before either one of them could say anything else, Ian and Gabe walked in. Both girls shut up instantly.  
  
"And what might you two be arguing about?" Gabriel asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing." They both answered innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that." Gabriel replied. "If we hear either of you screaming at each other again, neither of you will be going on your field trip to the museum with your class. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Gabriel."  
  
Ian looked at Bethany and added "Your mother is going to hear about this." Bethany nodded her head sadly.  
  
Satisfied, they left the room to go back onto the computers. Bethany and Teresa sat down on the floor.  
  
"So where's Dominic? I thought he was suppose to come, too." Teresa asked calmly, as if she and Bethany had not just been arguing a minute or so ago.  
  
"My mommy took him to the doctor's. His shoulder was still hurting and he might need a cast." She answered as she took out a Lara Croft action figure from her backpack. Teresa nodded and started playing with her necklace.  
  
Bethany looked at the necklace curiously. "When did you get that?"  
  
"This morning. My Daddy found it in a drawer. It was my mom's." She said quietly. "I wish I could see her. She and Daddy look so happy in their pictures." Teresa said. She sighed and put her necklace back under her shirt.  
  
Bethany bit her lip and looked down a bit. "Reese, what if I told you I could show you your mommy, but only for a little bit?"  
  
Teresa looked at her, a bit confused at the question. "I would ask if I could see her, why?"  
  
Bethany nodded and put her hands out. "Sit across from me and give me your hands."  
  
"Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see." Bethany said, smiling a little. Teresa moved in front of her and took her hands. She tried to pull back when she saw the witchblade's silver tendrils start spreading off from Bethany's wrist. "It's okay, Teresa. Nothing bad will happen." She assured her as the witchblade wrapped part of itself around Teresa's wrists.  
  
"What's happening? Where are we going?" She asked frightened as her eyes started to close.  
  
"You'll see. Don't worry, I'll be with you." Bethany answered before they both were swept away.  
  
~ Gabriel entered the old building. The musty smell of old books was suddenly around him. He looked around for the owner of the store.  
  
"Anyone here?" He called out.  
  
"Back here." He heard from the side, behind a bookshelf. He went over and found a woman on a ladder, attempting to reach something that was on the top shelf. "I'm gonna kill Mystra for breaking the other ladder. Dumb blonde." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Gabriel studied her. She had on black capri's and what looked like a Metallica T-shirt. He coughed and she stopped reaching and looked over her shoulder. She started climbing back down. "Oh, you must be Gab-" Just then, she lost her footing and fell. Gabriel caught her before she fell on her behind, almost getting brought down with her.  
  
The two of them were breathing pretty heavily for a bit. After a minute, they both realized they were still gripping each other. "Gabriel Bowman?" She asked as she got back onto her own feet.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. You're here to pick up the first addition Spiderman with Stan Lee's autograph, right?" She asked as she put her hair down and began to fix it back up into a pony tail.  
  
"Right." He answered.  
  
"This way." She started leading him into the front of the shop. She stopped at a counter and went behind it. She took out the comic and handed it to him. "You'll find everything to be perfect." He nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked, playfulness present in her voice.  
  
He looked down at her. "Actually, people say I talk too much." She looked at him questionably. "You surprised me because-"  
  
"You thought I was a guy?" She finished for him. She smiled when he nodded. "I get that alot. Not alot of gals in the business. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"You're not disappointing at all. Clumsy, but not disappointing." He replied quickly. She looked at him amused.  
  
"Thank-you, I think." She answered as she took the money he had just taken out of his wallet. She turned around to get his change.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"You know it, Mr. Bowman." She replied, a smirk in her voice.  
  
"I doubt it is actually 'Angel_Eyes'" He heard her laugh as she turned back toward him. She gave him his change.  
  
"You would be surprised." She said and she smiled. "Good day, Mr. Bowman. thank you for your business and your assistance."  
  
Gabriel returned the smile and left the store.  
  
///////////  
  
She had just locked up her store for the day when she noticed someone watching her from the corner. She turned her head a bit to get a better look. She smiled and shook her head as she started heading home.  
  
He started losing her when she turned the corner. He sped up to catch her. When he turned the corner, he saw she was only a few feet away. She turned around on her heel and looked at him.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" She asked, trying to seem upset but was failing miserably. Any other guy and she would have put her kick boxing skills to use. But there was something about this Bowman boy. Well, not boy so much as man......  
  
"No, just wanted to know where you lived." He said as casually as possible. Then he felt the need to smack himself for sounding like a stalker. What the hell was he thinking? This was Nottingham's thing, not his. Hanging around Sara and her boyfriend were starting to play on him. Thank God she didn't seem creeped out.  
  
"It would have been easier to ask. Isn't stalking illegal?" She stated, trying to look appalled. He smiled.  
  
"You look everything but appalled." He told her. "Actually, you look beautiful." She looked surprised at that comment.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't you think that earns me a name?" He asked. She came closer to him till she was right in front of him.  
  
"And what will you do with it?"  
  
"Learn it, praise it, and hopefully get the person who it belongs to to go out with me." He answered.  
  
She smiled. "Angelique Garnier." Gabriel closed his eyes and laughed. She nodded. "Told you my name was angel eyes."  
  
"Well, Angelique, what do you say to coming with me for a walk?" She nodded and took his arm.  
  
///////////  
  
"Tell me about the last girl you kissed."  
  
"Tough one. Let's see. Oh God." He shook his head.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"It was one of my best friends. We had a moment. Can't believe it happened at all. Had a bit of a crush on her, but I knew it would never happen."  
  
"Things cool in between you two?"  
  
"Well, not at the moment, but not for that reason." He pulled away from her a little.  
  
"Then what?" She asked, trying to pull him back.  
  
"She's marrying her boyfriend." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh, thought you didn't care about that." She said quietly, obviously a bit hurt.  
  
"No, no, no. It's not jealousy, it's just he isn't....... He's bad news. I'm just worried for her. She's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Angelique nodded. "Hey, my building is like three feet away."  
  
"Oh, you gotta turn in?" He asked. She nodded. "So, I guess I will see you around. not that I am going to stalk you anymore or, I was stalking to begin with. I'm not perverted like that or anything. I just-"  
  
Angelique turned so that they were face to face. She rested her arm around his neck and smiled. "You know what? You do talk too much." She said amused before she kissed him.  
  
///////////  
  
Angelique was just about to hand over a book when a delivery man came in. "Angelique Garnier?"  
  
"Yeah?" Angelique asked. He handed her a box. She signed for it and he left. She opened the box to find a small bottle that had some type of perfume in it. She opened it up and the scent of honey suckle filled the room. She looked at the note that came along with it.  
  
Angel eyes,  
  
Didn't think I noticed you stop by that patch of honey suckle the other night? Well, surprise! Hope you like it.  
  
Gabe  
Angelique smiled and put it in her pocket for safekeeping. She then remembered she had a customer. "I'm sorry about that." Angelique told her.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright dear." Angelique smiled at her.  
  
"So when is your baby due?"  
  
"Anytime. Me and his father are just counting down the days." She replied happily.  
  
"So it is going to be a boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is so great. Have a name picked out?"  
  
"Yes, Dominic. Like his grandfather." She said proudly. Angelique wrote something into her logbook and then handed her her book.  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
"No, thank you, Mrs. Carver. Hope you have a good delivery."  
  
~  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Not Forgotten 


	54. Not Forgotten

Eli: Hey hey hey!! Sorry to leave you all like that. Grandparents had a 50, had to help with the favors and centerpieces and such. CeredwenFlame, you confuse me, too. Angelique is NOT Dominic's mother. The lady she was talking to was. Missy, get over it. Alright, here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Bethany and Teresa let their hands seperate. The witchblade unwound itself from Teresa's wrist and returned to Bethany. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Bethany peered down at the eye of the witchblade and could have sworn that it winked at her. She looked at Teresa.  
  
"You heard what I heard, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Teresa answered. She got up. "I've seen that book. C'mon, I think I know where it is!" She told her. Bethany got up and they ran into the office room.  
  
Gabriel and Ian looked up from the computers as their daughters ran in, obviously looking for something. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Gabriel asked as they started looking through one of the shelves.  
  
The girls ignored him totally. "Where is it, Reese?" Bethany asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm lookin', Beth. I'm lookin'!" She answered back. She stood on her toes looking at titles. She grabbed a book and fell backwards as she pulled it out. She didn't bother getting up off the floor as she started searching through the pages. She looked over at Beth. "I can't find it."  
  
"Let me try." She said. Teresa scooted over and Bethany started flying through the pages. She stopped at one page and put her finger down on a name. "This one, this is it!" Bethany picked the book up and carried it over to the adults. Ian and Gabriel looked down at the book.  
  
"Marguerite Carver." Gabriel read out. He thought for a second. "Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"She was a historian." Ian answered. "Mr. Irons often had contact with her. She translated many scrolls of ancient text into english for him."  
  
"Yeah. She translated that one scroll, what did they call it? The scroll of les choses ?tre pourtant oubli?es, right?"  
  
"Less chooses et what?" Teresa asked. She looked at Bethany, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It means that which is yet to be forgotten, or something like that." Gabriel answered. He turned to Ian. "What was the story about the scroll?"  
  
"The scroll had three parts. The beginning was in Arabic, the middle in French, and the last in some unknown language. The part Ms. Carver translated was suppose to give us knowledge into the future. Last I heard, her theories were being rejected." Ian stated. He turned to the girls. "Why have you brought this up?"  
  
"We saw her daddy! The witchblade showed us!" Bethany told them.  
  
"Bethany, you know you are not suppose to play with it, much less take someone along into visions with you." He scolded her. She pouted.  
  
"But in the vision we saw her! Daddy, this is Dominic's mother!" Bethany told them. Teresa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we saw her with my mommy. It's her!" Teresa added. Gabriel turned around in his seat and typed the name in. He scrolled down the page and stopped to read something. He turned back around.  
  
"The halflings are right, Ms. Carver was a Mrs. Carver. There's a report here that says that she ran off with her son and never came back. Her dead body was found a few years ago. They never found anything on the son."  
  
"Is the Father still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get address."  
  
- The Next Day -  
Bethany and Dominic walked up the steps of the old house. The stairs creeked under their feet. Ian led them to the front door and had them wait to the side of him. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A young woman answered. She was about eighteen and had on an apron.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am looking for Stefen Carver. Does he live here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes he does. But my Uncle hardly takes visitors. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have come to discover what has happened to his son." He answered quietly. The woman looked shocked for a minute before nodding her head and letting them in. She stared at Dominic as he entered. She led them to two great big white doors. Ian had them stand out side as he went in.  
  
The room was cold and in desperate need of fire. A man, a little older than Ian, was standing at the bookcase looking for something. He turned his head when the door opened. "Who are you?" He asked, a hint of an old German accent in his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stefen Carver?" The man nodded. "My name is Ian Nottingham." He answered as he walked into the room. "I am inquiring after your son."  
  
Stefen looked at him crossly. "My son has long been absent from my household. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Before I answer that, I must know: What happened? Why was he taken? They say your wife took him, is that true?"  
  
"That woman," He began angrily. "Was not my wife. Margurite would never have done this. Not to our son, and not to me."  
  
"Then who took your son?"  
  
"A wolf in sheep's clothing. She had lost her mind. She was.... out of control!" He stated quietly, sadly. "She went around this very house raving that our family was connected to this ancient gauntlet called the witch's glove. She said our son was destined to serve this thing. When I refused to believe it, she took off one night with our infant son. He was barely six months old." He tilted his head to the side. "There, are you happy? Now what the hell are you doing in my house?!"  
  
After that, Ian was sure that this man would take care of his son if he was returned to him. He didn't talk about him in the past tense. And he obviously still cared about him. Ian looked Stefen straight in the eyes. "I know what happened to your son."  
Outside, Bethany and Dominic could hear the two men talking and shouting. Dominc was nervous as hell. He knew his father was in there, but he knew nothing else about the man. He could be another Irons for all he knew.  
  
Bethany had her hands on either side of her. She felt her hands and kness quake. She was confused for a minute, and then looked over at Dominic. "Don't be worried."  
  
"Easy for you to say." He mumbled. "You are not just meeting your father you haven't seen for as long as you can remember."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. He has been searching for you a long long time. My daddy would not leave you here if he thought your dad would be mean to you. You know that." Bethany told him. Just then, she heard her dad call her name.  
  
"C'mon, time to go." She said as she pulled him behind her. He followed her into the room, eyes dropping to the floor. He stood next to Bethany, hearting thumping so loudly he thought for sure that everyone could hear it. He felt someone's hand come under his chin, lightly pushing his head up. His ice blue eyes met a matching pair of eyes as a man gazed down at his face.  
  
Stefen looked down into the face of the boy who was suppose to be his son. He feared this to be another case of someone playing Anastasia. But one look into those eyes, and he knew it was Dominic. His eyes brimmed with tears, ready to fall at any second.  
  
Dominic tilted his head a little, his heart felt like it was ready to jump right out o his chest. "Father?" More a question than an acceptance. At that word, Stefen was brought down to his knees, hugging Dominic with all he was worth.  
  
Dominic returned it and smiled. He felt...... Safe, protected. Like what he felt through Bethany when her father had taken her from the mansion. Was this how it always was? He hoped so. And when he repeated the word 'Father', it really was an acceptance.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Washing a Goddess 


	55. Washing a Goddess

Eli: Hey all! Heh heh heh, X, you will see. CeredwenFlame, your welcome. Can't have a confused reader about, now can I? Thanks for all the nice reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
Bethany moved the string across the floor slowly. Bastet watched and bent a little as she prepared to pounce. Bethany moved the string faster and Bastet jumped on it. She laughed as Bastet's tiny claws tried to hold onto it.  
  
"Silly thing." She said, giggling. She wished she had more time to play with her kitten like this. Bastet was a beautiful kitten and Bethany adored her.  
  
"Bethany! We have to go!"  
  
"Coming Daddy!" She answered as she got up off the floor and grabbed her katana. "Be a good girl, Bastet." Bethany ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Her mistress was always running away. Bastet was used to spending time to amuse herself. The little kitten went over to where Bethany kept her swords and started playing with the tassel on the hilt of it.  
  
"Alright guys, she ain't here. Let's go get it." Was heard. The door opened slowly to reveal Jamie, Chris, and Nicky walking slowly into Bethany's room. Bastet mewed at them as they entered her lair. They were never suppose to be in here! Mistress said it many times before.  
  
"Shh, Bastet, shhh." Jamie whispered. "You'll give us away to mommy!" When she would not stop, he pulled a shiny piece of wrapper out of his pocket and bunched it up into a ball. He threw it over to Bastet, whose attention turned to the nice shiny thing. She started hitting it with her paw and ignored the boys as they went pass her.  
  
"Where are they?" Nicky asked impatiently As Jamie looked through Bethany's shelf. He got a thing of paint from the very back.  
  
"Here it is." He showed them the ruby red cup of paint that looked like blood. "As long as we do not spill it, she will never know."  
  
Chris took the paint from Jamie as they started leaving the room. He was almost out when he tripped over a stuffed animal and spilled some.  
  
"Ah man!" Nicky said as they looked around. They quickly put the paint back and started cleaning up where the paint gathered. They lucked out when they realized that the paint had only fallen on either clothes or objects. They wiped the paint off the objects and gathered the soiled clothes together and put them in the hamper, praying they would wash out in the next load of laundry. The boys looked around, making sure they had gotten everything.  
  
Jamie heard Bastet mewing again and turned to shut her up. His jaw dropped when he saw her. "Uh oh!"  
  
Bastet had spots of red paint all over her fur.  
  
Nicky and Chris groaned as they saw her. "What are we gonna do now?" Chris asked as Jamie picked Bastet up by her clean still black sides.  
  
"We're gonna have to give her a bath." Jamie announced.  
  
"A bath?" Chris and Nicky asked at the same time. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Or else Beth will find out we were in her room." Jamie told them as he started walking toward the bathroom. The twins followed and locked the door behind them.  
  
Jamie had Chris start running the water as they tried to keep Bastet calm.  
  
"Good girl, Bastet. Keep quiet." They told her. Bastet looked frantically around herself. What was all that thundering noise? Why was this little boy holding her? No one but her mistress held her! Jamie bit his lip as he felt Bastet's tiny claws come out.  
  
Jamie dropped her into the water. Nicky and Chris held her down as Jamie tried to figure out whether to use shampoo or soap. They had forgotten to turn off the water.  
  
"Jamie, hurry up, she is starting to bite!" Chris told him. Jamie grabbed the soap and started washing the paint off Bastet. The kitten started mewing. What were these two legged things doing to her?  
  
The water was turning pink as the boys pants got soaked by the water that started flowing over the tub. Sara, wondering why the water was on, stood infront of the bathroom, horrified to find the rug next to it getting soaked. She knocked on the door.  
  
"What the hell are you three doing in there?!" She yelled.  
  
"Nothing." The three of them answered as she heard the water get turned off. She heard them whisper as they started moving around.  
  
"Don't give me that! What are you doing?" She asked again, this time getting no reply. "James Connor Nottingham, if you do not open this door this second..." She heard the door unlock. She turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
The boy's clothes were soaked through and the floor was a huge puddle. The boys all looked down. Sara was about to yell when she heard a mewing sound behind the door. She looked behind the door to find poor Bastet soaking wet, her now clean black fur clinging to her and her tail looking like a skinny little piece of string.  
  
Sara grabbed a towel and picked up the shivering little kitten and didn't say a word. She looked to Jamie and said  
  
"Wait till your sister and your father come home." Jamie groaned. She looked at Chris and Nicky. "And wait till YOUR father comes to pick you up. Now clean up this bathroom, NOW!"  
  
The three boys moaned and started getting everything cleaned up. Bastet mewed happily as Sara dried her off. The could have sworn they heard her say "Serve you right."  
  
Coming Attraction:  
  
Across the Sea 


	56. Across the Sea

Eli: Hey all! Me in school! Chaosti, you may have given me an idea! X, fear not! No driving for a while. Thank-you for all the reviews! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Teresa laughed loudly as she sat on the couch. She liked days like this, lazy after school days. She had done her homework, cleaned her room, and now she had the whole rest of the afternoon to do what she wanted. Well, at least till bed time.  
  
"Daddy! Can you come here a minute?" Teresa called from the couch. She heard the computer chair squeak as he turned and laughed again. It sounded like a chimp munk!  
  
Gabriel walked in. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled up at him sweetly. "Daddy, can you please make me some pop corn? Please??" She asked. Gabriel was not able to avoid her Bambi like eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sure, fine." He mumbled out. When did he become such a push over for Bambi eyes? Hell, he use to use that himself. He shook his head as he grabbed the popcorn off the shelf.  
  
Just then, the door bell rang and Gabriel groaned. "Teresa, can you get that? I'm pretty sure it's Beth and your uncle." He asked. He heard her jump off the couch and run. He smirked when he heard her smash into the door lightly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna do that again!" She shouted back. He grinned as the door bell rang again.  
  
"Why don't you answer the door first?" He suggested.  
  
Teresa unlocked the huge bolt and opened the door. She looked up at two people, a man and a woman. Both looked like they were in there fifties and they both looked at her with interest. Teresa looked back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy! There's older people here and I don't know who they are! And I'm pretty sure it's not Beth and Uncle Ian in disguise." She called back to him. The two older adults scowled at her.  
  
"Such an inappropriate child." The woman remarked quietly. Teresa scowled right back at her.  
  
"Hey! You're mean." She replied back. Gabriel came up behind her and glared over at the people at his front door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked them coldly, placing one hand on Teresa's shoulder protectively. Teresa looked between them and her father, really confused.  
  
"We only wanted to see our granddaughter." The woman replied. "I am already highly disappointed, Mr. Bowman. My daughter must be ill from her grave." She told him haughtily.  
  
Teresa frowned at hearing this. She didn't want her momma being ill in her grave. She felt her father's hand tighten on her shoulder. "Granddaughter?" She asked out loud.  
  
"We are your mother's parents. That makes you our granddaughter." The man replied.  
  
Gabriel glared back at them, a total contradiction of what he was named for. "You have no right to come around here and insult not only me, but my daughter, when you have barely seen us for over a minute."  
  
The man stepped forward, trying to push his way in. "We have just as much a right to see her as you do." Gabriel pushed him off with his free arm. The woman shook her head.  
  
"What more do we need know? You dress her like a slob, her answers prove she has no manners, and her she lacks the air her mother had." She told him coldly. "You are raising a bohemian."  
  
"You know what, you've seen, not to mention rudely insulted, your granddaughter enough for one lifetime. Good-bye, never come again." Gabriel told them as he shut the door in their faces, ignoring the cries of protest and knocking following.  
  
They both heard the microwave go off and went into the kitchen to get the pop corn.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I really all those things Mommy's parents said?" She asked quietly. Gabriel sighed and kneeled down to her level.  
  
"Of course not, sweetie. They are just...... Very disagreeable people." He told her.  
  
"Why are they so disagreeable?"  
  
"They are still angry that your mother left them. That she didn't want to just hand over her happiness to them and marry, to love, whoever they choose. They didn't actually mean those things they said. They just do not know how to deal with something that is out of their hands." He explained. She nodded.  
  
"So I don't make mommy ill?" She asked, just needing a bit more reassurance. He smirked and hugged her.  
  
"Nah, mommy loves you very much." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"I love her too. And I love you too, Daddy." She announced happily.  
  
"I know, halfling. I love you, too." He told her, trying not to tear up. Yeah, she definitely was turning him into a push over.  
  
"Hey, Gabriel! Answer the door!" They heard from the kitchen. "Uncle Gabriel!!! Reese!! Are you home!!" Gabriel got up off the ground and answered the door. He was relieved to see Ian with Bethany.  
  
"Hi Reese! Hi Uncle Gabriel! Who were the crazy people?" Bethany asked as she sipped on her slurpy.  
  
"And she means crazy. They were muttering to themselves and such." Ian added as they entered.  
  
"And they yelled at me!" Bethany mumbled angrily as she passed her slurpy to Teresa to have a sip.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "Couldn't get enough from insulting their granddaughter that they had to settle on her best friend?" He asked.  
  
Ian looked at him. "Granddaughter?"  
  
"Angelique's folks." He mumbled. Ian nodded and sighed as well.  
  
"Then they really are crazy." Ian stated.  
  
"So was it good or bad that you spilled your slurpy on them, daddy?" She asked. Gabriel and Teresa started laughing and Ian just shrugged and smirked.  
  
"I don't take well to people who call my daughter 'a noisy, gothic thing'."  
  
"Alright! Go Uncle Ian!" Teresa said. "Daddy, next time they come, can I pour something on them?"  
  
Gabriel smiled, knowing if Angelique were there, she would be smiling, too. "Sure, baby. You just do that."  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Training Not Optional 


	57. Training Not Optional

Eli: Hey all! First off, I'd liek to say I do not mind if you hate this story! I really don't. But at least be mature enough to give good reasons and helpful advice to make it better instead of just blowing it off. Don't be an idiot and just flame.  
  
Anyway, to the people that actually matter: Diva!!!!!! You're back!!! Glad you are not dead! Will we ever see Duplicity again? Dawn, I will do. If I catch her. *calls for belovedone* Darkness, you love hobbits. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
BIG note: I forgot to mention that the reason the last chapter was called "Across the Sea" was because I promised my cousin she could name it. How she came up with THAT after I told her what would happen is beyond me. Sometimes I worry about that girl...... Anyway, go and read. Enjoy!  
  
~ Dominic stuffed his face with a piece of toast as he bent down to tie his shoes at the breakfast table.  
  
Life was nice with his father and his cousin, Lily. His father was home most of the time and spent every minute he could with him. He could tell his father felt sad when he went to school or when he went to Bethany's house.  
  
Lily was cool, too. She took him to school and picked him up again after ward. She cooked and cleaned and made sure he got up in time. For the whole two weeks he had lived there, he had not been late to school once.  
  
"C'mon, half pint, I have to get to school in half an hour and I still have to drive you to your school! Let's go!" Lily told him. He swallowed a hug lump of toast and got up. He downed the rest of his milk as he started toward the door. He placed his dishes in the sink and grabbed his back pack.  
  
Stefen opened the door for them. Lily hugged him and was out the door. Dominic hugged him and tried to leave when Stefan made him stop to put on a jacket.  
  
"But Father, it is not cold!" He complained.  
  
"Then you can take it off if you get hot." Stefen told him before he sent him out the door.  
  
"Bye Father."  
  
"Bye Dominic, and remember, I will be picking you up after school."  
  
"Why?" He asked as he walked down the stairs backwards.  
  
"Your friend, the girl with the black curly hair, her father wants to talk to me." He answered.  
  
"Oh, why?" He asked again. Before Stefen could answer, Lily honked the horn of the car. "Tell me later, bye!" Dominic jumped over the fence and got into the front seat of the car.  
  
"How did you get to be so slow?" Lily asked annoyed as they started on the way to school.  
  
"How did your hair get to be so green?" He asked back. She rolled her eyes at him and turned up the radio. A girly song came on and Dominic covered his ears as she turned it up.  
  
"Ah man! C'mon, Lily, turn it down!" Dominic complained. She just turned it higher and sang along with it. He turned it down. Lily glared at him and turned it up. They sat there fiddling with the radio until the song ended and it went to commercial.  
  
"You are such a little punk, Dom." She muttered.  
  
"Am not." He replied.  
  
"Are too. You really are." She told him seriously.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you live with us and not your mom and dad?" He asked. She shrugged and stopped in front of his school.  
  
"Cause I can. See ya later. Now get out of my car before I give you a kiss infront of your girlfriend!" She told him.  
  
"She not my-" Lily shut the door behind him. "Girlfriend." He muttered.  
  
-After school-  
  
Stefen glanced at the piece of paper and then at the address of the building. "Are we in the right place?" He asked, quite confused. Weren't they suppose to be at a house?  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes, Beth told me they would be here."  
  
Stefen shook his head. "Dies ist ziemlich ungewÃ¶hnlich"*  
  
"No, it's not, Father. You'll see." Dominic told him as they walked up to the ware house.  
  
Inside, the sound of breaking and yelling could be heard. They walked in on Bethany using some sort of wooden axe looking things as Ian stood and commanded her to follow a certain order. The form she was doing was difficult, for anyone, but she did it without a mistake. When she had finished, she bowed.  
  
She saw them and smiled. "Hey Dom! Hello Mr. Carver." She told them.  
  
"Bethany!" Ian reprimanded her. She straightened her back and went into attention.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir." She said quickly, not moving a muscle.  
  
Stefen looked between Ian and Bethany with confusion. Was this the same pair he had seen many times before, always loving and joking? He looked at Ian.  
  
"Why do you wish to see me?" He asked. Ian stepped toward them.  
  
"Your son's training has ceased to exist. My daughter wants him to join her training. Since it is essential to both that they know how to defend themselves, I have no objection to it if you do not." He said smoothly. "But I warn you now, the training he will go through will be hard and difficult, but it will bring out the best of his abilities."  
  
Dominic's eyes were hopeful. He wanted nothing more than to train here. His whole life he had been urged to surpass his predecessor, and now was a chance to be taught by him. He looked at his father and the hope faded.  
  
Stefen looked at Ian as if he was insane. "Train? You must be joking! Why would my nine year old need to train in battle? He is not to go off to war!" He replied, shocked.  
  
Ian tilted his head to the side. "Stefen, we have told you why your son is involved with the witchblade. He lives to protect it, and the wielder of it. My daughter. If he is trained here, he can better fulfill his destiny." He told him as calmly as he could. "He could die, Stefen, but we could lessen the chances by having him learn."  
  
"BegrÃ¼Ã?en Sie Mary der voll ist von Anmut!** My son is not dying! Do not speak of such things to me!" He exclaimed.  
  
"This is the truth! We need to face it!"  
  
"But I am not loosing my son to some girl's destiny!"  
  
"Nor am I loosing my daughter because of him denying it!" The men stopped shouting. Dominic pulled on Stefen's hand. He looked down at him.  
  
"Father, I know you do not like this, but I want to train here. I want to train here. If I don't, I won't learn what I need to survive. Please let me train, please?" He asked.  
  
'My son is not dying. That is the point. This Verdammen Sie*** destiny has already taken his mother into insanity an death. If this training is what he wants and it will keep him alive, then fine. But my son is not dying.'  
  
"When does he start?" Stefen asked. Dominic smiled and looked at Bethany. She smiled from her stance, going back to neutral when Ian glanced at her.  
  
*this is very odd*  
  
** Hail Mary full of grace**  
  
***Damn****  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Mirror Image 


	58. Mirror Image

Eli: I'm baaacccccccccckkkkkkk! After a hard three weeks without Internet, but with finals and projects due, I finally bring you more story! Sorry to be M.I.A. for sooooooo long, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~ "Stupid rain." Nicky mumbled in between chewing on his kitkat bar. He threw his candy wrapper at the window. "I hate rain, I hate April showers, I hate that they bring May flowers, and I hate Mom and Dad for not letting us play in the puddles!" He ranted. Chris ignored him. Nicky glared at him and threw his last kitkat at him. "And I hate you, too!"  
  
Chris picked up the candy that was thrown at him and threw it back. "Quit complaining! Go ahead and be mad, I don't care. But don't take it out on me!"  
  
Nicky rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Chris. Chris glared back at him. "Cut it out."  
  
Nicky smirked as he sat up in his bed. "Make me!" He challenged. Chris rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Nicky picked up his bean bag and threw it at Chris' back.  
  
"Stop it, Nicky!" He said angrily and turned back to his book. Nicky picked up his pillow and threw it at him. Chris turned around and stood up. "Stop it Nicholas!" He yelled.  
  
"Make me, Christopher!" He taunted back at him. Chris went over and pushed Nicky off his bed. Nicky fell on his behind and groaned. Chris laughed at his face. Nicky scowled and picked up his shoe and threw it at Chris. He smiled as it flew toward his head and.....  
  
!!!!!!!CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
Chris had ducked before it could hit him, and it had hit the mirror behind him. Dozens of glass pieces fell onto the floor. There mouths hung open in horror. Nicky looked at Chris accusingly. "Now look what you made me do!!"  
  
"Me? You're the bad one! You expect me to stand there and take the shoe, especially your stinky ones?!" Chris shouted back.  
  
Nicky looked at the mess and shook his head. "Argue later, we need to clean this up before Mom and Dad get home!" They quickly grabbed some towels and started covering up the glass. They jumped when they heard someone knock on their door.  
  
"Hey, half pints! You in there? I thought I heard a crash." Luke yelled through the door.  
  
Nicky sighed out of relief. "Yeah, we're in here. What crash?" He asked calmly as he and Chris started dumping the glass into a garbage bag.  
  
"I swear I heard a crash. What are you two doing in there?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." They both said innocently as they swept the last of the glass up into the bag. They heard Luke start fiddling with the lock. "Hey, stop it!" Chris yelled out as they tied the bag up.  
  
"I know you two are doing something in there!" He growled as the lock started turning. Nicky shoved the bag under the bed and pushed Chris away from the mirror. Luke opened the door and looked at them. "What are you two up to?"  
  
Nicky and Chris tried their best to look confused. "We're not doing anything! See!" Chris said, sweeping his arm. Luke looked around the room. Every thing was clean and in place. All too perfect!  
  
Luke glared at them and started closing the door. Nicky smirked evilly as he moved, stepping on a piece of glass they hadn't seen. "OW!!!"  
  
Luke opened the door again. Nicky sat down on the floor looking at his foot. "Chris, go get the first aid kit." Luke told him. Luke sat down in front of him. "Let me see."  
  
He could tell it was glass partly lodged into his foot. Thankfully, it wasn't a very big piece. Nicky tried to keep from crying. "Will it come out?" He asked.  
  
Luke smirked. "It will, if you tell me where it came from." Nicky pouted and sighed. He pointed at the mirror. Luke nodded as Chris came back in with the first aid kit.  
  
"Luke, will you take it out now?" He asked. Luke nodded as he grabbed some tweezers and yanked it out. Nicky groaned. Luke cleaned his wound out as Chris went to go throw the glass away.  
  
As Luke was bandaging the wound, Nicky noticed this purple colored mark on Luke's neck. "Luke, what's that thing on your neck?"  
  
"What thing?  
  
"The purple thing. Did someone hit you?" Luke bit his lower lip and Nicky groaned again when he finished tying the bandage too tight. "Luke, cut it out. You can tell me, did someone hit you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Someone hit me. Hey, why don't I make you a deal? I have a spare mirror in my room that can replace that one, and Mom won't notice. In return, don't tell anyone about my bruise,." Nicky nodded.  
  
"Deal!" He said quickly. Luke smiled out of relief.  
  
"Done. Now, stay out of trouble till Mom and Dad get home. I'll tell them you stepped on jacks or something." Luke told him as Chris came back in.  
  
"What's done? Hey Luke, did you know you have a purple mark on your neck?" He said as Luke started walking out.  
  
"Shhh. It's a secret. He got beat up." Nicky told him.  
  
Luke snickered as he felt the mark. "Yeah, beat up."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Baby of the Family 


	59. Baby of the Family

Eli: Hey all! Thanks for continuing to read my little story. I hope you are ready to keep your end of the deal, Unwritten Memoir. Sorry to drive you, so this one is for you, Chaosti, since you gave me the idea. Enjoy!  
  
Hi, welcome to my world! It's a strange world to be in. I would introduce myself, but I'm not quite sure what my name is. You see, these people call me Andy, baby, brother, son, and wake up call. But mostly, they call me Andrew. So, I guess that is what you can call me.  
  
I live in this really active apartment. What makes it active is the people I live with. I'm pretty sure they are all insane.  
  
The first person here is my mommy. She's the tall one with the brown hair and the things on her chest that give me food. That's why I like her. She also gives me baths and changes me and sings to me and lots of stuff like that. She has this metal thingy on her wrist that glows pretty colors. She also has these things she keeps around her that go BOOM! I know because this man came into our house when he wasn't suppose to and she made it go BOOM! I started crying because it hurt my ears and she rocked me to sleep. Isn't she nice?  
  
Then there's my daddy. He's the tall man with the black hair that clomps when he walks because he has these heavy things on his feet. I don't know why he likes to where those things. He also likes to dress in dark things. He's weird like that. He does all the stuff mommy does for me, except that he doesn't have things on his chest to feed me with, but I like him anyway. Like my mommy, he has things that go BOOM! But he doesn't always have them with him. Instead, he has things that go SWISH! They move slower, but they make red stuff come out when he uses it on people.  
  
So my mommy likes things that go BOOM!, and my daddy likes things that go SWISH!  
  
Also, there's this short one that looks like daddy, but has long, straight hair. They call her Bethany, or Beth. She's the one that calls me Andy. She likes to hold me and she tells me stories. She also likes to dress in dark things, but not as much as daddy. She's really strong. I saw her pick up mommy once, but she got in a lot of trouble. So did my daddy because he laughed. Mommy spilled water down his shirt and then they got really loud till I started crying.  
  
There's also another short one in the house. He looks like mommy, but has really short hair. His name is James, but everyone calls him Jamie. He calls me Andy, too, sometimes. Except when daddy is around, then he calls me Andrew. Why can't these people make up there minds? He likes to give me baths. I think it is mostly so that he can splash mommy. She doesn't like that too much. He's the only one in the apartment that doesn't carry things that go BOOM! or SWISH!  
  
The last thing in the apartment is this small thing that walks on its arms and legs. It has whiskers and this thing above its butt that moves around. They call it Bastet. She's black like daddy's clothes and she likes to look at me. She licked me with her tongue once. It feels all bumpy and rough. I like to pull on the thing that swings around her backside, but she doesn't like that too much.  
  
Oh, here's mommy now. I think it's time for me to eat. Excuse me a few minutes, will you?  
  
~  
  
Much better. I think mommy is very good at feeding me. She must be a feeding expert. Oh, I like my hand. It moves around. I think I will put it in my mouth for now. There we go, right where it belongs.  
  
Yay! Bethany is here! She's looking down from the top of the crib. There's someone with her! Cool! It's the skinny blonde boy. I don't know what his name is, but he is here a lot. He hasn't been here too much lately, though. He used to wear all dark like Beth, but now he doesn't. He still wears some dark, but he also has clothes like mommy and Jamie.  
  
Ooo, the other person is here, too. She's shorter than Beth, and her hair is lighter. She likes all light clothes while Beth likes dark clothes. I like her, too. She holds me sometimes, and she sings to me. I think she really likes me, because I heard her tell that tall man that kinda looks like her that he should have a baby like me. Mommy started laughing. I don't know why having a baby like me is funny, but it sure seems that way.  
  
Oh, they are all going away now. I don't want them to go. I wish that they were like mommy and daddy and would come every time I cried. Oh well.. Hey! Where did my hand go? It was in my mouth, but now it is gone. Oh, there it is. It was resting.  
  
I hear Beth, the blonde boy, the light girl, and Jamie are all making noise. I wonder what they are doing. Will they come get me? One time, Jamie and Beth made all the animals dance above me. It was funny. Especially when the animals started flying at each other and daddy picked Beth and Jamie up by the back of their shirts while they were arguing and carried them into the other room with the box that makes a lot of noise. They were still arguing as he carried them out.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Something has made a nasty sound and I don't like it! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Good, daddy came and picked me up. We move into the hallway where Beth and Jamie and Blonde boy and Light girl are all speaking at once. Mommy is in the corner shaking her head. They sure are loud.  
  
"We were only playing."  
  
"We thought it would be funner."  
  
"It didn't actually go off, it just hit the clock."  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
Mommy looks very upset. So does daddy.  
  
"You four are well aware that hand grenades are not for playing ball with. No, no, no excuses. You are never supposed to touch any of the weapons, except if you have per mission! Even then, one of us needs to be around so that you don't hurt yourselves! Beth, Dominic, start heading toward the car. You two have no excuse what so ever in this matter. You know how dangerous these things can be. As punishment, you two have extra training today. Go ahead and groan, it will not help any. Teresa, go with them. I'm taking you home first and will let your father deal with your punishment. As for you, Jamie, your room better be clean by the time we get home, or else I'm taking away your game boy."  
  
Beth, Jamie, Blonde boy, and Light girl all look sad. But if they made daddy loud, they must have done something bad. I wonder what a hand grenade is. Does it go in your hand? Is that what made the nasty sound?  
  
Daddy put me back in my crib. I'm glad that's over. Oh, no. Daddy says it is time for me to sleep now. But I don't want to * yawn * sleep. Well, maybe I should * yawn * sleep. All right, good-bye weird people. I hope my insane family amuses you.  
  
Because they sure do amuse me. * ZzzzzZzzzzZzz *  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Why Do We Say Good-bye? 


	60. Why Do We Say Goodbye?

Eli: Hey all! Finals are over! So, IrishRaven X, this means more story, right? Thelma, did the last chapter not suit you? Sorry, hopefully this one will. Unwritten Memoir or Kevin Smith rocks my World (you change your name every time I look ;) Remember, you never know what training he may think Bethany needs. (PS More witchblade 2!) You're welcome, Chaosti. Thank you to Alaskantiger, Fae rain, and Mako-Chan Wolf for reviewing. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Vicky helped Gracie put on her jacket. Gracie was only half awake and was making things especially difficult this morning. "C'mon, Gracie. We have to leave in five minutes. We can't be late."  
  
"Why not?" Gracie whined as Vicky zipped up her jacket.  
  
"Because then you won't be able to see you Daddy before he leaves." Vicky told her for what seemed liked the hundredth time that morning. She didn't want to do anything Vicky said.  
  
"Do we have to see him?" Gracie muttered. When he had first told her he was moving away, she had been sad. Really sad. But the more she thought about it, it made her angry. She was furious that he was leaving her and Mommy behind. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see him anymore; he only made her upset each time.  
  
"Yes, of course. You told him you would be there before he leaves. You promised." Vicky reminded her. Gracie sighed and nodded. Vicky led her out of the house and into the car.  
  
"Is there going to be a lot of traffic?" Gracie asked.  
  
"There's always a lot of traffic." Vicky answered.  
  
"But it's really, really early."  
  
"Well, maybe not too much traffic. You want me to turn on the radio?"  
  
"Nu uh." Gracie looked over at her mother. "I don't want to go anymore."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to." Vicky told her. "You know your Daddy would be upset if he didn't get to say good-bye to you before he left. And you don't know how long it will be before you see him again." She explained.  
  
"Mommy, why do we say good-bye?" She asked.  
  
Vicky glanced at her, not sure how to explain it. "We say good-bye to, uh; we say good-bye to have closure. We say good-bye to be polite. And we say good-bye so that we can start thinking about the next time we will meet again."  
  
Gracie seemed to accept the explanation. Vicky drove on in silence for a few minutes, until Gracie said "Mommy, I don't want closure, I don't want to be polite, and don't want to see Daddy again. So do I still have to go say good-bye?"  
  
"Grace Clarice Po McCarthy!" She exclaimed. "Your father expects you to be there, so not another word on this. We are going, and that is final." Gracie shut her mouth and looked out the window.  
  
Vicky calmed down and added. "Gracie, I know you are mad at you Dad, but this is the last time you are going to see him for a long time. Can't you forget that your angry at him for a little while?" She got no reply.  
  
The closer they got to the airport, the more planes she could see. She kept hoping that they would be late so that they would miss him. Vicky parked in the car and got out. Gracie followed sullenly.  
  
It was a long walk from the parking garage to the place where they had said they would meet Jake. Gracie kept walking slower and slower, despite Vicky pulling on her arm to hurry up. When they saw him standing there waiting for them, Gracie stopped walking all together. They were about ten feet away.  
  
It didn't matter, though. Jake came toward them. He picked Gracie up off the ground and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, baby. I missed you. How have you been?" He asked her excitedly.  
  
"Okay." She mumbled. She barely hugged him back and wouldn't cling to him, so he had to put her down. He kneeled down to her level and tried to keep her attention.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you while I'm gone. I'll try to call everyday to see how you are doing. I'll try to come back as soon as possible, alright?"  
  
"Fine." He gave her another hug that she didn't bother to return this time. When he let her go, she pulled away from him and went to go sit down at one of the nearby chairs. Jake looked at Vicky confused.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Vicky shrugged. "She's angry at you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're leaving, Jake. She doesn't want you to leave."  
  
"But I have to. It's for my job. I've already explained it to her."  
  
"Jake, a seven year old girl is not going to understand why her father is leaving her, no matter how you explain it. She's mad at you, and she has a perfect right to be."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're leaving your daughter for your job. I would be mad at you, too."  
  
"You make it sound like I want to leave. I don't. But my job-" Vicky cut him off.  
  
"Your job, you job. It's all about the job with you, Jake. That's the problem. Yes, your job is important. Yes, it is time consuming, but so is your daughter. And if you cared about her as much as you say you do, you wouldn't put the job first." Vicky bit her lip as the seating announcements started being called out. "That would be you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take care." She told him as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"You too." He replied. He went over to Gracie, who turned away from him in her seat. He moved her head so that she was looking at him. He kissed her forehead. "Good bye, Gracie." And he left.  
  
Vicky went over to Gracie, who was now crying quietly. She picked her up and tried to calm her down. "Sh, it's all right. Stop crying now." She told her quietly. Vicky carried her all they way back to the car. Gracie was silent for the rest of the day.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Gracie sat down on the floor in her room, dissecting one of her 'My Little Pony' stuff animals. She had just removed a leg when her mother knocked on her door. "Gracie?" She came in to check on her.  
  
"Hi Mommy." She said sadly as she flung the now decapitated leg over her shoulder.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to go to work today."  
  
"Can I go to Aunt Lee's house?"  
  
"I'll cal and find out. You should start packing, though; if you are gonna go over there." Gracie nodded and went downstairs to go get her backpack. The door bell rang while she was in the hall.  
  
"Gracie, peek through the window before you open the door. You know who you can let in and who you can't let in." Vicky told her from the top of the stairs. Gracie looked through the window and blinked. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Mommy!" Gracie shouted. Vicky came down the stairs, trying to get ready for work at the same time.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Open the door!" Gracie told her. Vicky opened the door to find Jake outside.  
  
"Jake?" She asked, shocked. She dropped the brush she had been holding in her hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What, when, why? I thought you left for L.A." She asked, trying to get her thought in order.  
  
"Well, I did. But I couldn't stay. I had to come back." He told her. Gracie picked up the brush and handed it to her mommy.  
  
"So does this mean you're not going away?" Gracie asked. He nodded. She smiled and flung herself at him. "Daddy!"  
  
"There's my girl."  
  
"Well, I have to get to work. Think you can baby sit till I get home?" She asked him. He nodded again.  
  
"Sure." He put Gracie back down. She started pulling him up the stairs. "So what have you been up to today?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm giving Twinkle an autopsy. I think she died of the plague." She said seriously.  
  
"Which plague?"  
  
"Whichever one was around last." Vicky smiled at the sight before she finished getting ready and left for work.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Mama's Girl  
  
Author Note: I'd like to announce now, before anyone gets there hopes up, that this doesn't change anything between Vicky and Jake. They are still divorced and will be staying divorced. Just wanted to let everyone know that before one of the next chapters. 


	61. Mama's Girl

Eli: Woo hoo! Sixty one chapters. Didn't think I could make it this far. Thanks for the party, Mako-Chan Wolf. And I think I will take some of that excellent chocolate cheesecake that you brought. (Yes, I'll admit it, I'm a chocolate person.) KevinSmithRocksMyWorld, stop stalling and let us have it! I already said I would beta. Please update soon! Thanks to Thelma and Alaskantiger for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Teresa yawned as she hung upside down on the side of her bed. Bethany was sitting at the window watching the rain. Their plans to go to the park were totally shot because of the sudden storm. They had already spent two hours playing video games and they had seen all the movies that Teresa owned, and didn't feel like watching them again.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Bethany asked Teresa. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I said I didn't know. I'm so bored."  
  
"You think your Dad would let us play outside in the puddles?" Bethany asked hopefully.  
  
Teresa shook her head. "Nah, he's busy right now. That's why he's all locked up with his computer." She answered.  
  
"Think we should call Aunt Vicky to see if Gracie can come over? She told me Uncle Jake got her some new videos games."  
  
"Yeah, she told me she got the original Tomb Raider: Revelations." Teresa went to go get the phone when Bethany moaned. Teresa turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Aunt Vicky and Joey took her to go see Shrek 2."  
  
"Oh yeah." Teresa went over and sat next to Bethany by the window. "You think it will stop raining?"  
  
"Eventually, hopefully." Bethany mumbled. She picked up a little angel figure that was on the windowsill. "What's this?"  
  
"Careful," Teresa told her. "That was my Mom's. My Daddy said she would want me to have it." Bethany nodded and put it back down. "Hey, Beth?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we do that thing again? With the witchblade? So that I can see my Mama?" Teresa asked hesitantly. Bethany bit her lip and thought for a second before nodding.  
  
Teresa put out her hands for Bethany. The witchblade became very hot on Bethany's chest. Part of the armor started forming from her marks. Tendrils wrapped around her wrists, as well as Teresa's. But the metal that touched Bethany felt like it was flaming. Teresa heard Bethany hiss in pain.  
  
"Bethany, what is it doing?"  
  
Bethany kept calm as it painfully tightened around her. "Don't worry about it. Close your eyes." Teresa did as Bethany told her and felt metal clasp to her.  
  
~  
  
BAM!  
  
Angelique wiped the sweat off her face before she continued her assault on her punching bag. She was so busy practicing her punches and kicks to see that someone was at the doorway watching her. She seemed relentless to him. She didn't stop, but just kept attacking over and over again.  
  
Finally, her punching bag flew off and fell to the ground. She moaned as it happened.  
  
"Not again." She whined to herself.  
  
"You mean this has happened more than once?" She jumped at hearing his voice. She looked over at him, slightly glaring.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"That's hard to believe, especially after watching you beat the crap out of that punching bag for ten minutes. You upset?" He asked as he entered the room.  
  
She shook her head. "No, but thanks for asking, Gabe. Want to do me a favor?" She asked.  
  
"Anything." He said, a bit mischievous. Angelique smirked and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore. Sounds like you need to get your mind out of the gutter first." She told him teasingly. He laughed.  
  
"All right, I have left the gutter far behind. What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Will you hold up the pads for me so I can practice?" She asked sweetly, biting her lower lip slightly, her eyes bright. Gabriel sighed; he could never say no when she gave him that look.  
  
"Sure. Where are they?" She motioned toward the wall and he grabbed them. Angelique showed him how she wanted him to hold them and then began to practice.  
  
"Just tell me if your hands get tired." She told him when she noticed that he was holding the pads lower and lower.  
  
"Um, I'm fine, just not used to holding things up and staying still for so long." He told her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm almost done. I just want to practice some combos before I stop for today." She rearranged how he was holding the pads. "There, keep them like that for another minute, and I'll be done." She promised.  
  
Angelique got into her stance and stared at the targets. She quickly did a three kick combo and..  
  
WHAM!  
  
Her last kick to the pads had been too hard for Gabriel to take and had knocked him onto the floor. Angelique winced as she watched him stand back up in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" She stuttered out. He looked over at her and smirked.  
  
"It's alright. I think I can still walk." He told her as he took a step forward. Pain shot up his leg and he almost fell again. Angelique helped him stand back up, letting him use her as a crutch. "Or maybe not." He smiled again to make her calm down. "I'll be fine."  
  
She finally smiled back. "You're not gonna press any charges, right?" She asked jokingly. He sighed and looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
"I don't know. That really hurt...." He started. She leaned side ways and kissed him.  
  
"How about now?" She asked him.  
  
"I am starting to feel a lot better." ~  
  
She was in hiding. He could come up at any minute to get her. She knew she couldn't stay here long and looked for another place to hide. She looked behind her and saw him coming. She dashed across the floor, trying to get away.  
  
Alas, she wasn't quite fast enough; he grabbed one of her wrists and made her turn to face him. In her free hand was her weapon. She struck him on the top of the head with it.  
  
POP!  
  
The water balloon she popped on his head drenched him. He sighed and looked at her mischievously. "Your turn."  
  
She looked at him warningly. "You wouldn't." He didn't answer. He just moved closer to her. "Gabriel Bowman, I swear to god if you even think of- Ah!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
He had pushed her into the pool. He smirked as she came back up to the surface. She tilted her head as he laughed at her. She climbed out of the pool and went up to him. She put her arms around his neck and they started kissing. She knew he would try to throw her back in, but she knew she could turn it on him.  
  
Just as he tried to push her back in, she turned to the side and tripped him into the pool.  
  
~  
  
"C'mon, baby. Bring it on!"  
  
"Yeah, you want it? You got it!"  
  
"Oh, is that supposed to scare me?"  
  
"You know you're tingling inside."  
  
"Yeah, right. Is that all you've got? I'm under whelmed."  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't know what you're doing?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing. You just can't handle it."  
  
"What's there to handle?"  
  
"Oh, just wait. It's coming."  
  
"Nothing's happening."  
  
"That's what you think. It's coming any second now."  
  
"Hey, wait! What the hell are you doi-..... Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed.  
  
"Told you!" He said, smirking.  
  
Angelique threw her play station controller down in anger. Gabriel laughed at her as the television screen was lit up with the words 'Johnny Cage wins'. She punched his shoulder and stole his controller.  
  
"Rematch!"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me."  
  
~  
  
Angelique was in her shop, arranging some books on one of the many shelves. She wiped at the sweat on her fore head. Why had she worn this? It was way too hot to be wearing her long blue skirt and black top. She heard the front door of her shop open.  
  
"I'll be there in a second." She told her customer as she hurried to put the last of the ancient text away. She heard the person come up behind her. Then she felt him put his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck. "I thought you were going out with your friend Sara tonight."  
  
"Cancelled on account of her wedding plans." He mumbled into her neck with a sigh.  
  
"So I take it you still hate her soon-to-be-husband? What's wrong with him? He seemed nice enough when I met him the other day." She asked as she put the last book back in its place.  
  
"He didn't try to kill you. Can we change the subject?" He asked her. She nodded and turned around in his embrace. She placed her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, I don't know, it's just, blah! I'm no good with words today."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. He looked like he was shocked that he had said it as well.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I love you." He repeated. He blinked, not sure how he had managed to get it out. He didn't know why he was telling her this now, here in her shop, instead of someplace more appropriate. But now just seemed to be the right time.  
  
She felt herself on the edge of tears. "I love you, too." Relief washed over them both as the held each other even tighter.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my God, this is so beautiful." Angelique exclaimed as she saw the album that Sara was going to keep her wedding pictures in.  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, my godparents gave it to me as a present."  
  
In the short while that the two of them has known each other, Sara and Angelique had become good friends. Despite the ten year age difference, they got along really well. Angelique wasn't as foolish and immature as she first seemed, and Sara wasn't as sarcastic and uptight as Angelique had thought her to be. The only thing that really put a damper in their friendship were the two people who were now yelling at each other.  
  
"They better not be arguing again." Angelique mumbled.  
  
"They are." Sara answered with a sigh. No matter what she did, the boys never seemed to get along. Angelique put down the album on the table and marched into the hallway. Sara could tell she was extremely angry.  
  
Angelique stood in front of the two arguing men and screamed. "Shut up!" Both turned around to look at her. "I have had enough of you two arguing over nothing! I don't care about strangulation and who kissed who! The bottom line is that you two need to learn to get along!"  
  
Sara watched in amusement. Angelique was shorter than both Ian and Gabriel, but she had managed to have them both intimidated. She wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of them.  
  
When Gabe and Ian tried to make up excuses, she exploded again. "That's it! If you two are going to act like children, then we," She motioned at Sara. "Are going to treat you like children!" Angelique then proceeded to grab both of them by the hair and shove them into a room together. She locked the door behind them from the outside. "When you two learn to get along, we'll let you out. If not, you two can stay in there for the rest of your lives for all I care! And if one of you attacks the other, you can bet that man will not be sleeping in a bed for a year!"  
  
Angelique sighed and leaned against the wall. Then she turned to Sara, who was very impressed by her idea. They looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
~  
  
Teresa felt the witchblade let her go as she opened her eyes in time to see Bethany fall backwards onto the floor. "Beth!"  
  
Bethany landed on the ground and groaned. The witchblade retracted itself back into her before Gabriel came into the room.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Bethany and Teresa looked at each other and then back at him. They both remembered the very last thing they saw and started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Mama put you and Uncle Ian in time out!" Teresa mumbled through the laughter. He looked at them in shock. How did they know? Teresa and Bethany both kept mumbling 'time out' and laughing all over again. He sighed and walked out mumbling  
  
"Just like their mothers. Bunch of Mama's girls."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Return of the Black Dragon 


	62. Return of the Black Dragon

Eli: Hey all! Chaosti, this time I must ignore you. Sorry, but I think you can think for yourself what happened in there, heh heh heh. Mako-chan wolf, I agree, they are the meanest people in the world. X, when's the next chapter to your story coming? Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Bethany looked around the schoolyard for Dominic and sighed. Why couldn't he ever just stay in sight? She went over to the wall and scaled up to get to the roof. As she expected, she found him there, sitting near the edge out of view.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of sitting up here?" She asked him. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I.... Because I think it is better than being down there." He told her. Bethany sighed again. Dominic wasn't good in large groups. He could barely stand being in class, let alone a whole schoolyard full of kids. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, one day you'll get use to them." She told him. "My daddy wants you to know that we have no training today."  
  
Dominic frowned. No matter how hard it got, he loved training. "How come?"  
  
She smirked. "It's a secret. I'm gonna go play wall ball. Wanna come? We'll play away from the other kids."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure."  
  
-After school-  
  
Bethany, Jamie, and Gracie entered the apartment nosily. Ever since Sara had gone back to work, they had been able to be as loud as they wanted and didn't have to worry about her getting a headache from it. They sat down in the living room and turned on their game cube. They all started playing 'Super Smash Brother Melee'.  
  
"Bethany, Jamie, go change your clothes." Ian told them. They paused their match and scowled.  
  
"How come?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Because someone is coming to the house to see you two and I want you two to look decent for the occasion." He told them.  
  
"How come Gracie doesn't have to get changed?" Bethany complained as she started walking to her room.  
  
"Because she doesn't have dirt and mud all over her clothes. How did you two get so dirty, anyway?"  
  
They both grinned. "Mud fight!" They both answered. Ian rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Go get cleaned up." And they went off to their rooms.  
  
-Later-  
  
The kids were taking turns playing video games when they heard the doorbell ring. "Daddy!" Bethany called out. "Someone's at the door!"  
  
"Can you get it for me, sweetie? I'm in the middle of changing Andrew."  
  
"Okay!" She yelled back. She paused the game and handed her controller to Gracie. "Don't make me loose." She told her before she ran up to the door. The person rang the doorbell again.  
  
"Who is it?" Bethany asked loudly.  
  
"A black dragon." She heard in a low voice. Bethany tilted her head.  
  
"Daddy, there's a black dragon at the door! Can we let him in?" She asked. She heard him laugh.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Bethany opened the door and smiled. "Uncle Moby!!!" She said happily.  
  
He nodded at her. "Hello, little one." She smiled and went over and hugged him. He looked down at her in confusion. He began to walk in, and was surprised when she wouldn't let go. He shut the door behind him and went into the living room, Bethany still attached.  
  
Jamie and Gracie turned around to see who had come. They both looked up a long distance to get a good look at him. Gracie fell over where she stood trying to look up at him.  
  
Ian came into the living room, Andrew with him. "Hello Hector. It is good to see you again." He said, trying not to laugh at the sight of his little girl hugging the all-powerful black dragon.  
  
"Hello Ian. Would you mind telling me why it," He motioned at Bethany. "Doesn't seem to want to let go."  
  
"Probably because you have not hugged her yet." He said calmly.  
  
Bethany knew Moby was highly uncomfortable. She thought it was funny, so she motioned to Gracie to join her. Gracie looked from Bethany to Moby and back. She smiled wickedly and ran over and hugged him on the other side.  
  
This time, Ian couldn't hold back the laughter. He had seen Mobius take on whole armies and not even break a sweat. Now these two little girls were making him freak out as if a nuclear holocaust was coming. Moby had his arms out to the sides, trying not to touch wither little girl.  
  
"Now this one is clinging to me. I do not even know her! Ian, I do not see how this is humorous, so stop laughing and get them off." He demanded.  
  
After a few seconds more of laughing, Ian finally called the girls off of him. He sat down on the couch, Bethany sitting next to him. Jamie moved over to the other side of the room. He didn't remember having an Uncle Moby.  
  
Ian went behind Jamie and pushed him up a little. Jamie looked over at Moby. "Hello, who are you?" He asked.  
  
Bethany sighed. "It's Uncle Moby, remember?"  
  
"No." He said quickly.  
  
"Jamie, this is your Uncle Moby. You have not seen him since you were three, but you did meet him before. Moby, this is Jamie, in case you have forgotten. The elder one is Bethany, the little blonde one is my friend's daughter, Gracie, and this little one is Andrew." Ian said, trying to make everything clear to everyone. Mobius nodded at the information and looked carefully at Andrew.  
  
"This new one looks like you." He said quietly. Ian nodded.  
  
"That's what everyone says."  
  
Bethany tapped Moby on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Uncle Moby, I'm happy you cam to visit again. You haven't come in a long, long time. I was five last time you came, and now I'm eight. That means you haven't come in three years! That's a long time. How come you didn't come? Jamie forgot who you were because you didn't come? Where have you been? Do you have kids yet? Daddy says you don't have kids because you consider them evil. Do you think I'm evil, cause if you do, I think you might be right because mommy and Uncle Gabriel call me that all the time. Can evil people be good? Are you evil too? Are you listening?" She asked him. Mobius didn't answer, but looked her over carefully. He then turned to Ian.  
  
"Ian, how is it possible that someone who seems to take after you so much have such a big mouth?" He asked curiously.  
  
Bethany scowled. "I don't have a big mouth. That's mean, Uncle Moby!"  
  
Ian shrugged. "She has her mother's mouth." He smirked as Bethany punched Moby's shoulder for his insult. "And her temper. Bethany, apologize for hitting him and don't you dare attempt doing that again, young lady."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Moby." She said quietly. He nodded. She had shocked him when he found that her punch stung.  
  
Jamie moved closer to Mobius and studied him. He gasped when he saw his arm. "Hey, you have a tattoo like Daddy's!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, our whole unit had the same tattoo put on our second year in the project." He told him. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Hey!" Gracie called out from the floor. She pulled on Moby's pant leg to look down at her. "Wanna play video games?" She asked him. He had no time to answer. She shoved the extra controller into his hands and they were playing versus each other. Moby fumbled with the controller, having no time to get use to it. In two minutes, the screen lit up announcing Gracie as the winner.  
  
The kids all laughed as Moby scowled. He looked at Ian and shook his head. "Only the insane have children. It is no wonder you are well qualified." He said seriously. Jamie and Gracie laughed as Bethany frowned.  
  
"My Daddy's not insane. He teaches me how to fight!" She declared. "And he's teaching Dominic, too."  
  
"What has he taught you?" Moby asked curiously.  
  
"Lots and lots of stuff." She said happily. She turned to Ian. "Can I show him?" She asked. He nodded. She turned to Moby. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
He started giving her a series of attacks to perform, which she did perfectly. She had to stop when she knocked over a chair. Moby nodded. "You're quite good for one so young. you must be trained very hard." He looked over at Ian. "It makes one wonder why someone would put their own flesh and blood to such training."  
  
Ian looked at him seriously and replied. "Just as one might wonder how one managed to escape from under a boulder that should have crushed his organs."  
  
Moby smirked at Ian's secrecy. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you know lies."  
  
"Exactly." Ian agreed. The kids looked among themselves and shrugged their shoulders. Adults were so weird!  
  
-Later-  
  
Moby left a short while later. Ian looked at Bethany and Jamie seriously. "Now, when Mommy comes home and asks what we have done all afternoon, what do you say?"  
  
"We played video games and did our homework." They answered.  
  
"And what do you not say?"  
  
"That Uncle Moby came over for a visit."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because Mommy doesn't like people she thinks are psychos near her children."  
  
He smiled. "Good." They heard the door unlock and got ready to give Sara their fake story. Sara came into the living room with Vicky. Bethany and Jamie gave her hugs before she went over and took Andrew from Ian.  
  
"Hey guys. What did you guys do all afternoon?" She asked as she sat down on the couch with Andrew.  
  
"We did our homework." Said Jamie.  
  
"And played video games." Added Bethany. Sara nodded.  
  
Vicky had picked up Gracie and hugged her. "And what did you do, baby?"  
  
"I beat a black dragon at video games!" She answered happily.  
  
"You beat Uncle Ian at video games?" Vicky asked, smiling. Gracie shook her head.  
  
"No, I beat the other black dragon, Mobius!" She answered cheerfully. Vicky and Sara looked at her shocked. Bethany and Jamie glanced at each other and winced.  
  
"What?!" Both mother's asked at the same time.  
  
"I beat Mobius at video games!" Gracie repeated. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sara and Vicky both turned to Ian. Sara tilted her head in anger. "Moby was here?" She asked quietly. He nodded.  
  
Vicky put Gracie down and went up to him. "He was here while Gracie was here?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her temper. He nodded again. "Ian?" Vicky motioned for him to lean forward so that he would be at her eye level. Without warning, Vicky slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever put my child near a psycho serial killer again!" She said seriously.  
  
"Yes, Vicky." He assured her. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. Jamie, Bethany, and Gracie all looked at her shocked.  
  
Once she had calmed down, she looked at him again. "Sorry I slapped you, but I hope at I got my point across." He nodded. She took Gracie's hand and looked at Sara. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sara nodded and Vicky left.  
  
She handed Andrew to Bethany. "Sweetie, why don't you and Jamie go play with Andrew in his room for a while?" Bethany nodded, knowing all to well not to fight with her mother when she was like this.  
  
As soon as the kids were out of the room, hell broke loose. "How the hell could you bring him here? He's insane! He tried to kill us last time, if you can't quite remember! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"First off, he is not insane. Secondly, he only tried to kill you because he was commissioned to, and he only tried to kill me when I challenged him. Third, you might as well know he has come to see the children before. He came today to see Andrew." He said honestly.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Why the hell didn't you tell me he was alive, let alone comes for visits?!"  
  
"Because I knew you would react like this." He answered simply. Sara went on and on and he let her get all her anger out at him before he continued to explain.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Bethany and Jamie kept in Andrew's room till they heard the yelling stop. Bethany put him in his swing for a moment as she and Jamie crept outside to make sure Mommy hadn't cut Daddy down with the witchblade. They were relieved to see them, both fully intact, standing in the living room. Daddy was saying something quietly to Mommy that seemed to calm her down.  
  
She nodded her head and they saw their parents hug, Jamie and Beth sighed, glad that the fight was over. Sara pulled away from him and sighed.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to sleep in a bed tonight."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Learning To Love 


	63. Learning to Love

Eli: Hey all! To answer the question to how Moby is alive, I thought it was absolutely ridiculous that you could take out a black dragon with a boulder. That was a pitiful way to die, so in my version, he survived it and went on in life. Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, just wanted to let you all know that this story is almost complete. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Dominic was exhausted. Today's training had been hard. Bethany's father had them going for four, almost five hours non-stop. By the end of it, their bodies were so sore they could barely move. At the end, when they were finally able to rest, he and Bethany had slumped onto the bench by the wall.  
  
"And I thought my training was hard before." Dominic mumbled before he downed his whole bottle of water. Bethany smirked as she rested against the nice, cool wall.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked him. Dominic nodded. "Then no complaining." She told him. "I've been doing this since I was five."  
  
"That's when he started my training as well."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't like this, now was it?" She snapped at him.  
  
"Are you trying to say that since you have been doing this from the age of five, that you are tougher than me?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Me? Never!" She said innocently. He rolled his eyes and went to hit her on the head with his water bottle. As she went to block it, he playfully flicked her nose. "Hey!" She yelled, as she covered her nose from further flicking attempts.  
  
"Dominic!" He turned his head toward the door. "Your father is here."  
  
He grabbed his backpack from the corner and got up. He winced as he stood, his legs still really sore. He walked stiffly out of the training grounds and up to his father's car.  
  
"Hi Dad." He said weakly as he crawled into the front seat and leaned against the back of the chair.  
  
"Good Lord, what has happened to you?" Stefen asked as he looked over Dominic's body. He had bruises, some old some new, on his arms, legs, and chest. "Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can we just go home?" He asked quietly. Stefen nodded and took off. Dominic rested most of the ride home. When they got to the house, he slowly walked into the living room, plopped onto the couch, and was out like a light.  
  
Lily came in from the kitchen when she heard them come home. She looked at Dominic, asleep on the couch and scowled. "What the hell is that man doing to him?" She asked angrily.  
  
Stefen eyed her sternly. "Young lady, what have I told you about using such language in this house?"  
  
She gritted her teeth and tried not to hiss. "Fine. What is that psychotic martial arts trainer doing to my baby cousin?" She asked seriously.  
  
Stefen sighed and sat down in his chair. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know. The only thing I do know is that Dominic wants this and I have a feeling he will need it. Would you please drop it for the day?" He knew the answers wouldn't satisfy her, but he also knew telling her this whole ordeal with the witchblade wouldn't help either.  
  
Lily really did hiss now. "All right, don't tell me anything. Let that man beat your kid up every training day and see if it improves his life any better. You know, maybe it will cure his anti-socialism to get his life put on the line-"  
  
"Lilyth that is enough!" Stefen told her sternly. Lily stomped out of the room, slamming the door to her room behind her loudly.  
  
Dominic woke back up with the noise. "Huh? What?" He sat up.  
  
"It's all right, my boy. Have you finished all your homework?"  
  
"Yeah, he had us do our homework before we started training." Dominic answered as he yawned. "Did Lily make dinner?"  
  
"Yes, it is on the stove." He watched Dominic stretch, wince, and start to walk to the kitchen. "Your teacher called me today." He said quietly. Dominic stopped mid step and turned toward his father. "She says you are doing extremely well for a nine year old. She says the school is considering putting you up one grade, possibly two."  
  
"No, I don't want to." Dominic said quickly. "I want to stay in the third grade."  
  
"But Dominic, you're not challenging yourself. I know you must get bored in that class room." Stefen said seriously. "And, you know, it might help you get along with your classmates better if they were.. On the same intellectual level as you. Your teacher tells me you barely speak unless spoken to and that you stay away from everybody I class."  
  
"I do not! I play with Nick and Chris." He interjected.  
  
"Yes, but no one else. She says she never sees you playing at recess. She has looked around for you on the playground many times, but you are never there. She says you hide during recess."  
  
"I don't like recess. I'm hungry, I'm getting dinner." He mumbled as he went into the kitchen to get his food. Stefen stood up and followed him.  
  
"Dominic, you can't avoid talking about this forever." Stefen told him as Dominic grabbed his dinner and sat down at the table. He was trying to ignore what Stefen was saying and just ate his dinner. Stefen sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. "Talk to me, Dominic. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." He said before he took another bite of his dinner.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"I said nothing's wrong."  
  
"Dominic."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, okay?!" Dominic snapped as he finished off the last of his dinner.  
  
"Dominic Ryan Carver, you will not raise your voice in this matter." Stefen said sternly.  
  
Dominic placed his plate and fork in the sink and sighed. "Yes, Dad." He said quietly. Stefen motioned for him to sit back down.  
  
"Now, why don't you like interacting with your classmates?" He asked.  
  
"Because they're mean." Dominic answered. "All of them except Nicky and Chris."  
  
"Mean? Are you sure?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "You should see them. They all have fun by hating each other and hurting each other. They're sadistic! And they are all scared of." He stopped talking.  
  
"Scared of what?" Stefen asked.  
  
"Scared of me." Dominic said angrily. He put his head down on the table and frowned. Stefen rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "They have seen what I can do and it scares them, just like how Bethany scares her classmates. And all she does it help out. People have come to hurt her while she was at school and she protects her whole class. And they treat her like a monster. They're mean." He said seriously, trying not to cry.  
  
"Your classmates wouldn't be so scared of you if you talked to them once in a while. I know you don't want to, but you need to give them a chance. Not all of them will be mean. Bethany gets along with her classmates fine, and them being scared of her doesn't stop her from playing, now does it?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"I should think that if she could do it, so could you." Stefen said, encouragingly. "How about when you go to school tomorrow, you go to recess instead of hiding? You can play with Bethany or Nicky or Chris, just as long as you play and not hide. All right?" He asked.  
  
Dominic looked up and gave Stefen a half smile. "All right."  
  
Stefen pulled him into a hug. "That's my boy."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Girl to Woman 


	64. Girl to Woman

Eli: Hey all! Chaosti, the chapter kind of evolved since I started writing it. Glad you liked it, Lily. Thanks to everyone for reviews. I'll see about that sequel. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
It was a quiet afternoon. Teresa and Gracie had finished their homework and were now playing. Teresa was busy playing the new version of 'Devil May Cry' as Gracie sat behind her with over a dozen Barbie dolls at her command. Teresa groaned as the huge fire dinosaur ate her character up.  
  
"Ah man! He did it again!" She mumbled as she went to try again to kill the huge beast. Gracie looked up from the doll she was fixing up.  
  
"You lost again?"  
  
"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Gracie, you better not be putting my toys through any medical procedures! No autopsies or plastic surgeries or anything."  
  
Gracie shook her head. "Of course not. Besides, your Barbie's already look like they have gotten plastic surgery. No wonder they can't stand up on their own." She said as she tried to make Cinderella Barbie stand up in her glass slippers and failed.  
  
Teresa's fingers flew over the buttons of the controller as she attempted to kill the thing. "Dang it!" She growled as it killed her again. "The Beast of Inferno just won't die! This sucks!" She yelled as she threw down her controller.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in here?" Gabriel asked. He had heard the noise and went to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"The stupid monster won't die!" Teresa explained as she picked up her controller and started to continue the game.  
  
Gabriel stared at the screen and frowned. "Teresa, are you playing my new 'Devil May Cry' game?" Teresa nodded as she continued to play. "I didn't give you permission to play this, nor would I. This game is rated M!" He scolded her. Teresa struggled to play the game while still paying attention.  
  
"You did too give me permission. I asked you on Sunday if I could play!" She argued as she had her character dodge out of the way of a blazing tail whip.  
  
"No I didn't. When on Sunday?"  
  
"Right before you started playing Unreal Tournament. I asked if I could play, and you said yes."  
  
"Oh." He answered, trying to think back to that time. "I did?"  
  
"Yup. Aw man! Daddy, you're killing me!" She said, frustrated, as her character took a major blow to his side. Gabriel backed off and looked over at Gracie, who had been ignoring them both as she played with the Barbie dolls.  
  
"Hey, Grace. Whatcha doin'?" He asked. She looked up.  
  
"Lots of stuff." She answered. "Want to hear?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Gracie held up a blonde Ken doll and a Teresa doll. "These are the mommy and daddy. They were married, but now they're not." She told him as she separated the toys by putting them on opposite sides.  
  
Then she held up a blonde skipper doll. "This is their daughter. She is very sad because her parents hate each other. People say she is the reason they broke up. Her parents hate her." She stated seriously as she started tying rope around the dolls neck. "Now she's going to make all her hurt go away." Gracie tied the other end of the string to the balcony of Teresa's doll house and let the skipper doll hand there.  
  
"All better." Gracie said cheerfully. Gabriel stared at the sight wide eyed. She tilted her head and grabbed two more Barbie's. "Want to hear more?" She asks.  
  
Gabriel winced. "Um, not right now. Teresa, why don't you stop killing the controller and put in another game, a two player game so that Gracie can play too?" He told her before he backed out of the room and picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vicky, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi. Is something wrong? You sound nervous. Is Gracie okay?"  
  
"Well, sorta."  
  
"What do you mean? Is she or isn't she okay?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. Is there anyway you could leave work early?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Then do it and come over here as soon as you can."  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Vicky followed Gabriel to Teresa's room, anxious to see her daughter. "Gabe, this really isn't funny. What's wrong with Gracie?" She asked. He just shook his head and opened the door.  
  
"Mommy!" Gracie cried out happily as she dropped the controller and gave her mother a hug.  
  
"Hi Grace, is everything all right?" The little girl nodded. Vicky turned to Gabriel, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Gracie, why don't you show your mommy the same stuff you showed me earlier with the Barbie dolls?" He said to her quietly. Teresa switched her game to one player mode as Gracie went over to her dolls and acted out the scene again for Vicky.  
  
Vicky's mouth dropped open as Gracie finished. The little girl tilted her head to the side, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
Vicky shook her head. "Nothing. Why don't you clean this up and get your backpack so that we can go home?" She nodded and started putting the dolls back into the house. Vicky turned to Gabriel, very upset. "Where did she learn that?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue."  
  
Gracie finished cleaning and grabbed her back pack. "Ready, mommy." She said cheerfully. They said good-bye and left.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Gracie was in her room playing with her own Barbie dolls. She was just playing before she had to go to bed. Vicky came in and sat down across from her on the floor. She was upset to see that Gracie and replayed her earlier story, her skipper doll currently hanging from her night stand.  
  
"Gracie, where did you hear this story, with the girl who ends up hanging?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I learned it at school." She said casually as she started jamming one of her dolls into another dress.  
  
"At school? From who?"  
  
"The big boys from the high school. They were walking by and shouted to us about it. They thought it was really funny." She answered.  
  
Vicky scowled at the thought of these boys who put such ideas into her daughter's head. She pushed it to the side for a moment to talk to Gracie.  
  
"Now, Gracie, you know what they said isn't true, right?" Vicky asked her.  
  
Gracie looked confused. ""It's not? But the boys said-" Vicky cut her off.  
  
"Never mind what they said. The story isn't true. If you want an example, look at us." Gracie picked up her Ken doll and Teresa doll.  
  
"Me and your father are divorced."  
  
"I thought not until the papers come back."  
  
"Well, mostly divorced." Gracie separated the two dolls. "But it's not because we hate each other, but because we don't belong together anymore." Gracie nodded sadly and put another Ken doll by the Teresa doll.  
  
"That's you and Joey. You're together now." She said quietly. Vicky nodded.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. We maybe argue all the time, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. And it certainly isn't your fault, and we definitely don't hate you. So this," Vicky untied the rope around Skippers neck and took her down. "Isn't necessary. All right?" Gracie nodded and looked down at Skipper.  
  
"But Mommy, where do I go?" She asked. She put Skipper with Teresa. "I want to stay with you." Then she put Skipper with Ken. "But I don't want Daddy to get lonely. I only see him every other Sunday."  
  
Vicky took the Skipper doll from her hands. "Don't worry, he won't get lonely. And eventually." She picked up a Barbie doll and put it near the Ken doll. "He'll be with someone else, too. In fact, knowing your father, he might end up with this." Vicky pushed all the rest of the female dolls toward him. Gracie giggled. "Now, hop into bed, you have school tomorrow." Gracie put away her Barbie dolls and the Vicky tucked her into bed.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Away From the Weirdness 


	65. Away From the Weirdness

Eli: Hey all! Sorry the last chapter was so upset, but one of my little cousin's grandfather died, and she has had a hard time really understanding it. She had me sit down and told me some really disturbing things that she heard other people say, but doesn't understand herself. And since she is one of the many little ones who inspire the stories, I felt I should write the experience out. Thanks for all the reviews! And yes, Chaosti, this story can get normal at times. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Morning was always a rush on a school day. Jamie was currently reaching under the couch, trying to get his other shoe. Bethany was sitting on the couch yawning, trying to argue out of going to school.  
  
"But mommy, the witchblade gave me visions all night! I couldn't sleep. Can't I stay home from school?" She begged. Sara shook her head and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Beth, you're lying again. Now stop complaining and go eat your breakfast." She said as she stepped over Jamie.  
  
"But I'm so tired...." Bethany complained.  
  
"Bethany Marie Nottingham, stop complaining. You are going to school today, and if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late. So go eat your breakfast." She said sternly. Bethany groaned and went into the kitchen. Satisfied, she turned to Jamie. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My sneaker. I can't reach it." He said.  
  
"Then go wear your other shoes." She said as she adjusted the position Andrew was in so that he could have better access to his bottle.  
  
"But I want to wear these shoes. They're red." He said as he reached further and pulled it out. "Got it!" He said happily.  
  
The closet door flew open and a scrimmaging sound could be heard. "Bethany, you better be looking for your coat and not your katana." Ian told her.  
  
"Ah, Daddy, please? I promise not to terrorize the janitors again." She pleaded in between chewing on toast.  
  
"No, now get your backpack, it's time to go." He told her. She pouted as she went to her room to get her backpack.  
  
"I never get to have any fun." She mumbled.  
  
Jamie walked into the kitchen, one shoe on, the other in his hand, and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth. He started hopping around as he tried to get his other sneaker on.  
  
"Jamie, let's go!" He heard his father yell.  
  
"Jus a econd!" He said with a mouth full of toast. He tied his other sneaker up and grabbed a glass of milk and swallowed it down. Then he grabbed his backpack and ran to the door. He kissed his mom on his way out.  
  
Bethany quickly mumbled bye to her mom as she went toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sara shouted after her. Bethany stopped in her tracts. Sara went up to her and removed the sword that she had hidden on her back in its carrier. Bethany sighed as Sara kissed her on top of her head.  
  
"Be good, don't hurt anybody." She told her. Bethany nodded and went out the door. Sara collapsed onto the couch, Andrew now crying from her taking his bottle away. Sara threw Bethany's sword onto the floor and put his bottle back in his mouth. She shook her head. "Kids..."  
  
-After school-  
  
Jamie strayed away from the noisy living room. Teresa, Gracie, and the twins were over and were in a serious round of Super Smash Brothers Melee. He wasn't too good at it and often loss. He felt very left out and when he loss again, he sneaked off into the hallway.  
  
He heard a strange sound coming from down the hall. He headed towards it. It was coming from his parent's bedroom, and the door was open. He quietly tiptoed towards it and looked in. His mom was on the bed, a million papers surrounding her. But she wasn't moving.  
  
Jamie came closer and saw that she was in vision. The witchblade was glowing brightly and he saw that, though she wasn't currently in control of her body, that she was crying. 'Mommy never cries.' He thought as he climbed onto the bed and onto her lap.  
  
"Mommy? Wake up! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" He told her, shaking her shoulders with his small arms. "Mommy!"  
  
He felt a jolt go through out her body and she woke up. He hugged her tightly. "Mommy, you're back!" He said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back, I'm back." She told him reassuringly. Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw what surrounded him. He hadn't before because he was so concerned that she had been in a vision that made her upset. His eyes went wide at the pictures.  
  
Blood, body parts. Mutilated male bodies. Most fresh and awful looking. He started clinging to Sara, totally horrified. "Mommy..." He said weakly.  
  
Sara rubbed his back. "Close your eyes, Jamie." She told him, and he did. He heard her call for his dad and he felt his body get transferred. Ian carried him into the kitchen and set him down on the table.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Jamie opened his green eyes, now watery with tears. "Hey, don't cry. What happened?"  
  
Jamie shook his head. "Daddy, can we go to the park, please?" He begged. His father nodded.  
  
-Later-  
  
After playing for a while, Ian sat down with Jamie on a bench. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what. It killed him to see his son like this.  
  
"Okay, Jamie, now tell me what is wrong. You are very upset about something."  
  
Jamie sighed. "I saw mommy crying in her vision like thing. I went to wake her up, and all the pictures around her were bad, really bad! And I couldn't stop from looking till Mommy told me to close my eyes, and I didn't want to talk at home, because everything is so loud and crazy, and I... I..." He stopped and put his head down.  
  
"What? You what?" He asked him. "It's all right, you can tell me."  
  
"I don't understand why everything has to be so different!" He said angrily. He lifted his head up again, crying. "Why do Mommy and Beth have to have visions that make them upset, and why do people come to hurt us, and how come people we love die and get hurt, and why do we always have weapons around the house when we shouldn't, and why does Mommy always have to be tired, and how come Bethany is always getting in trouble at school because the witchblade likes to come out for no reason, and why do we let the witchblade make everybody unhappy?" He asked quietly, even now knowing that he couldn't yell such things out.  
  
Ian wiped the tears from his face and sighed. "So this is what has been making you so upset. Jamie," He started. "Our family has a duty to either wield or protect the witchblade. You have to remember that if we do not have it, someone else, most likely power hungry and mad like your grandfather. Yes, it's hard, troubling-"  
  
"And weird." Jamie added.  
  
"Yes, and weird. But you're only looking at the bad." He told him.  
  
Jamie pouted. "What's good about it?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"Did you know that if we didn't have the witchblade, your Uncle Danny would be dead? As would be your Auntie Midja, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Jake, not to mention me and your mother. And you and your brother and sister wouldn't be here." He stated seriously.  
  
"How come?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Because I only met your mother because she was the wielder. Don't you remember?" Jamie thought for a second and nodded. "And do you realize how many crimes have been solved because of the witchblade. How many criminals have been dealt with since your mother received the gauntlet?" Jamie nodded. "So you see, Jamie, that there is good and bad with how things are. I know it's hard on you, because you are lucky enough not to be tainted with any of this."  
  
"Tainted?" He asked confused.  
  
"You will never have to wield, you will never get visions, it will not be necessary for you to fight for your life, and you and Andrew are the only ones that can have a somewhat normal life once you grow up. Bethany was never given that chance, and to be honest, she may never live to see her adult years." He replied sadly.  
  
"Daddy, don't say that." Jamie told him, horrified by the last bit.  
  
"It's the truth, and it's what you need to know. I know all of this makes you upset, but you have to live with it, at least for now. I know you hate the witchblade, but just remember that it has done a lot of good along with the bad. I know you are really young, but I hope you understand why our family has to be this way, and that no matter what that we love you and want you to be happy. Okay?"  
  
Jamie was silent for the longest time. He was deep in thought. 'The witchblade makes everybody miserable, but I guess it also makes us live and keeps us safe from bad things. And though it makes Mommy upset, I guess she would be even more upset if something bad happened, and the witchblade keeps stuff that is bad from happening. Man, I don't think I will ever really get this, but I know it's never going to go away. At least when I'm older, I will be able to get away from the weirdness a little. And Daddy says that I can have things normal then, but for now, I guess, for everyone sake, I have to live with it.'  
  
Jamie nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Good boy. Now, why don't we go get some ice cream before we go home? Sound good?" He asked, happy to see Jamie smile again.  
  
"Yeah!" He replied happily. 'Well, if it gets me some ice cream, maybe it won't be so bad.' He thought before they left the park.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Tooth Fairy 


	66. Tooth Fairy

Eli: Hey all! Thanks for reviews. Oh, to answer your questions Nottingham lover: Uh, Ian and Sara do not purposely try to expose their children to morbidity. They try to shelter as much as they can out. Remember how Jamie freaked out over the bloody sword all the way back in chapter 27 or so? Bethany is used to blood, but Jamie is not. As for Jamie being normal, he very well can be if he likes. Ian is human, and you forget, he was raised to be odd. I mean, if he had had a normal childhood, he would have turned out normal. And I have often observed many kids don't turn out like their parents. I know you were just trying to save Ian's weirdness, so it's all right. Don't worry, I'll keep it intact. Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.  
  
That was all Bethany did in class all day. For over a week now, she had noticed that both of her front two teeth kept shifting. She wasn't sure yet why they were moving, but they kept shifting more and more everyday. Her second grade class was too easy for her, so she spent most of it wiggling her teeth back and forth with her tongue.  
  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wi-  
  
Bethany let out a sharp scream as both of her front two teeth disconnected from her and blood started filling her mouth. Teresa turned and looked at her in confusion and gasped. "Beth, your teeth!" She whispered as their teacher came over to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Bethany, what are you screaming about?" She asked sternly. Bethany opened her mouth and pouted.  
  
"My eeth fell ou an m' beeding." She answered, holding out her two baby teeth for her teacher to see. Ms. Dunbar held back a laugh at the sight and nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay. Then go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." She told her. Bethany got up and quickly went to the girl's bathroom.  
  
-Recess-  
  
Bethany sat on a bench during recess. She didn't want to do anything that would make her open her mouth. She had seen herself in the mirror and didn't like how she looked without them, even though some of the passing teachers who did see her told her she looked adorable. She had to stop herself from glaring at them.  
  
'I don't like adorable. I like tough, and no one is going to think I am tough till I grow my front two teeth back.' She thought to herself angrily as her tongue lapped at where her teeth had been. 'Yuck, still tastes like blood. I want my teeth back! How fast do teeth grow? I hope they can grow back over night, or else I'm not coming to school tomorrow.'  
  
She looked around the playground. Teresa was playing one of the older kids at wall ball. Jamie and Gracie were playing tag. And the twins and Dominic were playing kick ball with most of the rest of the third grade. Bethany loved playing the older kids, but knew if she waned to keep her teeth a secret, that she couldn't. She turned away from the games, picked up a rock, and started carving her initials onto the side of the bench.  
  
'Stupid front teeth.' She thought to herself.  
  
Dominic looked over at Bethany, whose back was turned toward him, and looked at her curiously. She was clearly unhappy about something, and he was going to find out what. After Chris kicked the ball and Dominic stepped onto the home base, he told them he'd be back for his next turn and went over to Bethany.  
  
Bethany heard him coming and went to bite her lower lip, except she had nothing to bite with. She winced and wanted to groan. 'Oh no, Dominic is gonna wanna know why I'm not playing. But I don't want him to. This totally sucks! What am I going to do?' She thought quickly.  
  
He touched her shoulder lightly. "Beth? You okay?" He asked. She nodded her head. He tilted his head. 'Really? Because you sure aren't acting like it." He told her as he sat down next to her. She turned her head a little o glance at him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, Dominic." She told him as clearly as she could. The thing she hated most about this was definitely the fact that some of her words sounded off. She felt him pull on her shoulder so that she would look at him. She resisted, but he was stronger and turned her body around.  
  
"What's wrong? You're upset, I know it." He told her. She shook her head. "Bethany, talk to me." She shook her head again. Dominic looked at her and thought for a moment. He smirked and let go of her shoulder and tickled her stomach. She held back laughter and tried to slap his hand away, but missed. He did it again and she broke out into laughter.  
  
"Stop, stop!" She told him. He looked at her and smirked again.  
  
"You lost your two front teeth!" He said, laughing a little. Was this what she was so upset about?  
  
Bethany stopped laughing and pouted. "Uh huh."  
  
He looked at her curiously, smiling. "Why are you so upset? They'll grow back soon."  
  
"I know, but not soon enough! All the adults keep saying I look adorable. I don't wanna look adorable, I wanna look tough." She said. He started laughing. "It's not funny; Dom. Assassins are not suppose to look adorable!" She told him seriously.  
  
He shook his head. "Bethany, you will be tough no matter what you look like." He told her honestly.  
  
"Really?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Really." He assured her. The bell rang and they all started to head back to their classes. "You'll be playing kick ball with us next recess, right?" She nodded and Dominic started heading back to his classroom. He turned back to her. "Oh, and by the way."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't look bad adorable." He said quickly before he ran back to his classroom. Bethany stared after him and smiled a little, despite her missing two front teeth.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sara came home late into the afternoon and found Bethany and Jamie in the living room watching TV. "Hey, you guys get your homework done?"  
  
"Yes, mommy." Jamie said as his eyes stayed glued to the TV. Bethany nodded, knowing all too well what her mother would do if she knew her teeth were gone. Her mother put away her weapons and collapsed onto the couch. Bethany was lying on the floor. Sara reached over and played with her hair. Beth shook her head to make her stop.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You're so quiet." Sara told her.  
  
Jamie grinned. "Make her smile, Mommy." He said wickedly. Bethany threw the pillow she had been hugging at him. He caught it and threw it back.  
  
While Beth's attention was on her younger brother, Sara tickled Bethany's side and made her giggle. Sara gasped as Bethany. "You lost your two front teeth! Oh my God, where's the camera? I need to take a picture."  
  
"Mommmmmmmmmmyyyyy!" She dragged out as she heard the evil 'take a picture'.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Just one." Sara told her as she started hiding behind things. "Bethany Marie Nottingham, don't make me go after you." She scolded as Beth sighed and came out form behind the couch. Sara made her smiled and snapped a shot. "Thank-you, sweetie. You look so adorable." She said as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bethany mumbled.  
  
"Hey, why are you so upset? You'll get money from the tooth fairy for it." Sara told her. Bethany looked at her confused.  
  
"The what?" Bethany asked. Sara explained it to her as Bethany listened. She tilted her head to the side. "So I put my teeth under my pillow and she'll take them for money?" Sara nodded. Bethany thought to herself and smirked. "Cool."  
  
-That Night-  
  
Bethany had been asleep for at least an hour. The 'tooth fairy' quietly came into her room and silently approached the bed. Bethany was turned onto her side and was hugging her pillow. 'Tooth fairy' lifted up the little girl's head slightly to grab up the teeth, which were together in an envelope.  
  
SNAP!  
  
'Tooth fairy' hissed in pain and dropped the money she had in that hand. Surprisingly, Bethany didn't wake up, but rolled onto the other side of her bed, away from the loud noise. 'Tooth fairy' looked under the pillow and found a mouse trap there with the envelope 'Tooth fairy' pulled the mouse trap off her fingers and placed it on Bethany's nightstand, where she saw a jar that was labeled 'Fairy cage'. 'Tooth fairy' shook her head and placed the pillow back down. She then tucked Bethany back in and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sara walked into the living room. "Did she wake up?" Ian asked her. Sara shook her head.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow, will you please have a talk with that girl about putting mouse traps in her bed to catch fairies?" She asked as she rubbed her hand. He smirked and nodded.  
  
"Sure." She slightly glared at him for laughing.  
  
"Good. And next time, you can go play tooth fairy."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Lily's Secret 


	67. Lily's Secret

Eli: Hey everyone! I do not know what was up with the last chapter, but I think I fixed it. Thanks for the reviews. Lily is Dominic cousin, who has been mentioned in earlier chapters. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Lily was in her room writing, when Dominic crept upon her. He was silent as he stood behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped from the disruption. "Dominic! What have I told you about sneaking up on people, especially me?" She asked him sternly.  
  
"Don't sneak up on people and give them heart attacks." He mumbled out as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Exactly. So stop it." She scolded. "Now what do you want?"  
  
He took his hands out from behind his back and dangled a neon green bra in front of her face, trying not to smirk. "You left this in the bathroom." He told her, shaking from keeping his laughter in at the look on her face.  
  
Lily turned red and snatched it from his hands, throwing into her laundry basket. Dominic couldn't keep his laughter in anymore and just started cracking up. She, of course, saw nothing funny about it. "Dominic Ryan Carver, I'm going to kill you in a second if-" She stopped talking and stared at his face.  
  
Dominic was confused to why she was staring at him. He felt around his face quickly and hit a sore spot. He remembered he had not been quick enough to block a punch in time in training earlier today. He hadn't remembered it getting a bruise, though. Inwardly, he scolded himself for letting Lily see it and put his head down.  
  
She put her hand under his chin and raised his head back up. "I've all ready told you to stop that. You don't need to anymore, especially not here." She said quietly as she studied the bruise to the side of his head. "That looks like it hurts."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it doesn-" He winced as Lily lightly touched it. "It doesn't."  
  
"Liar. And a bad one, too. Did you get this from your training?" She asked him. He said nothing, knowing Lily hated his training, calling it sadistic. His silence answered her, "That's what I thought." She shook her head angrily. "Warum lassen Sie, daß dies zu sich geschieht?" She mumbled, not expecting him to answer.  
  
Dominic tilted his head. "I didn't know you knew German." He said, surprised.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "There's a lot about me you don't know, Dom." She said simply.  
  
Dominic shook his head. "You have too many secrets, Lily." He stated seriously.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean just what I said. You won't tell why you live here with us, you won't say where you came from, you don't tell me what you were like at my age. I can't even find any pictures of you in the photo album with anyone but yourself or my dad." Lily shrugged at his statement and just went right on with her schoolwork. Dominic shook his head again. "Too many secrets."  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Dominic stood with leaning against the wall as Lily searched through her locker. Unlike her room at home, her locker was unruly, messy, and smelled like French fries. They had been on their way home when she suddenly remembered that she had a history test the next day, but no history book to study from. They had quickly made their way back to her high school.  
  
"C'mon Lily, hurry up!" He whined, trying to make her hurry up.  
  
"Just a second, half pint." She mumbled as she finally found her history book and started piling everything else back in. "Smart, Lily. Put it on the bottom where you couldn't find it." She scolded to herself. She went to close her locker when someone closed it for her.  
  
The man was unfamiliar to Dominic, but apparently known to his cousin. "Lilyth Mallory, I've finally found you." He said as he came closer to her. 'Mallory?' Dominic thought to himself. 'I thought her last name was Carver. That's what she writes, anyway.' Lily backed away, her expression angry, but calm.  
  
"I don't know any Lilyth Mallory, mister." She said coldly as she held her history book to her chest with one hand, and grabbed Dominic's hand with the other. "Sorry, you have the wrong girl." She said quickly as she started down the hall, dragging Dominic with her.  
  
"Lily, I know very well it's you. Don't run from me, I'm your father." The man told her sternly.  
  
She turned her head slightly, still walking away. "I have no father." She stated clearly as she exited the hall. The look she had on her face didn't put Dominic in a mood to ask questions.  
  
-Later-  
  
Dominic sat on the stairs and looked down into the hallway as the man they had run into at the high school and his father argued.  
  
"Why won't she see me? I'm her father, for Christ's sakes!" He yelled, very pissed off that Lily had slammed the door in his face when he had followed her home.  
  
Stefan looked at him coldly as he removed his glasses. "Funny, I don't remember you as a father." He said sarcastically. "So, I do not think I am obligated to make her talk to you."  
  
The man and his father continued to argue. Dominic went up stairs and headed toward Lily's room. Her stereo was blasting out music and the door was locked. Dominic pulled out a paper clip from his pocket and used it to fiddle with the lock. The door swung open and he closed the door behind him.  
  
Lily was on her bed, writing away as tears fell down her face. Her head followed the music. He knew the song. It was old: 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte.  
  
Dominic locked the door and came over to Lily. He pouted. He didn't want her to be sad. Lily took care of him. He crawled onto her bed as she threw her pen at the wall. "Lily?" He asked, shocked. She looked down at him, and then pulled him to her in a hug.  
  
"Dom, just let me hug you for a while." She told him. Since she was so upset, he stayed still and just let her use him as a snuggle bunny for a while. He looked down at the paper she had been writing on and saw the words 'I hate you' written all over it in many forms.  
  
"Lily, what's happening?" He asked after a long while of the same song playing over and over again.  
  
Lily placed her chin on top of her young cousin's head. "When I was born, my father left us. And by us, I mean my two older brothers and myself." She said quietly. "You didn't know you had two more cousins, did you?" He shook his head. "Well, that's because you don't. Not anymore.  
  
You see, my mother died when I was three. They say of depression and fatigue. She wore herself so thin that she just collapsed. After that, my oldest brother, who was eighteen, tried to keep me and my nine year old brother by himself. He said he didn't want us separated. He did everything to keep us together. He got really desperate, so he started trying everything. Things he shouldn't have." Lilt closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He got shot one night, and that's all I'm telling you about him." She whispered out. Dominic leaned back against her as she used him as a human teddy bear again.  
  
"My other brother got real sick. Orphanages aren't the best place in the world for kids. He died as well." She said coldly. "Then, a week later, Uncle Stephan picked me up from the orphanage and took me here to live with him. He had tried to contact my father before, but nothing ever came out of it. So he just stopped."  
  
Dominic reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a box of Kleenex. He handed her one. "Don't cry, Lily. Don't let him make you cry." He whispered quietly.  
  
She wiped at her eyes. "I can't help it. You don't understand, if he had never left, no one would have had to die. My mom would still be alive, and so would my older brothers. It isn't fair! He should be the one dead, not them." She said angrily. She looked toward the window. "I wanted to die, too."  
  
She felt Dominic shake his head. "No, no. You don't want to die! I don't want you to!" He said loudly.  
  
She smiled. "I know, squirt, I know. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him. She looked at the door and sighed. "I guess I can't stay in here forever."  
  
"He won't be out there for forever. You can wait in here until he leaves." He told her. "I could wait with you if you like." He offered. She nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll just wait him out."  
  
"So, no more secrets now?" Dominic asked.  
  
"No more secrets, you now know the story." She said as she nodded.  
  
Dominic smiled and leaned against his cousin. That's when he noticed these purple marks, slightly fading, on her neck. "Hey, Lily?" She looked down. "What are these purple things?" He asked.  
  
Lily giggled, slightly. "Don't ask." She told him. He groaned. "What?" she asked him, amused.  
  
"Now you have another secret."  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Mama's Boyfriend 


	68. Mama's Boyfriend

Eli: Hey all! Mako, sorry if chapter made you upset(. Didn't mean to do it, and I swear that emails had nothing to do with chapter, since I all read had it planned out since the beginning. Should have told, though. Thanks for the party, I think. Chaosti, you were close. Okay, chapter countdown! Only two chapters left after this one! (Trying hard to finish it up.) Does anyone want a sequel? Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!  
  
The children all practically ran out of their classrooms. It was almost the last day of school, and they all liked to pretend that it actually was the last day of school. As Gracie headed toward her mom's car, Chris ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you want to come over today?" He asked her. "Luke just got the new House of the Dead video game and he said we could play it."  
  
Gracie shook her head. "Sorry, can't. Joey's baby sitting me today." She told him. "But maybe tomorrow, cause I really want to play that game." He shrugged and she went over to her mom's car and hopped in.  
  
-Later-  
  
Vicky stopped her car in front of the house. "All right, I have to go. Be a good girl for Joey, okay?" Gracie nodded and gave her a hug. "Bye baby."  
  
"Bye Mommy." Gracie got out of the car and waved as her mom drove off. She then turned and climbed the steps up to her house. She knocked on the door. No one came to answer it. "Joey?" She called out, but still no one answered the door. She shrugged 'Maybe he forgot' She thought to herself. She tried the door handle, and it was unlocked.  
  
She cautiously opened the door and came inside. She saw that her father must have been there earlier, since there were boxes out from him packing. It didn't seem like anyone was home. She closed the door behind her and looked around some more. "Joey?" She called out again.  
  
"Hee hee hee."  
  
She turned toward the living room. The giggling had definitely had come from the living room. She came inside and found a single, huge box sitting in the middle of the floor. "Joey? Are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Hee hee hee." The box answered.  
  
Gracie came closer and carefully touched the edge of it. "Joey? Are you in the box?" She asked again.  
  
Joey jumped out of the box. "Yeah, it's me. How'd you know?"  
  
She smirked. "Cause boxes don't giggle." She told him as she giggled herself.  
  
He frowned. "Oh." He mumbled as he climbed out of the box. "So, Gracie, do you have homework to do? You should do your homework first."  
  
She shook her head. "It's Friday. We don't have homework on Friday." She told him as she put her back down by the couch. Her stomach growled. "Can we have food? My tummy is hungry." She told him.  
  
He nodded and they went into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
She thought for a second. "Can we eat duck?" She asked him.  
  
He took a step back, horrified. "No, ducks are our friends. No eating ducks." He told her.  
  
She pouted. "But I thought that was what ducks are here for." She said, confused. Joey shook his head and took out his wallet he pulled something out and handed it to her. Gracie tilted her head as she looked at it. She looked back at Joey. "Why do you have a picture of a duck and a chicken?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, these birds were my pets. So if we eat ducks and chickens, it's like we're eating my pets, so no eating pets." He told her.  
  
She nodded. "Okay. What were their names?"  
  
"Duck and Chick." He told her proudly. "Hey, how about a sandwich?" He asked her, and she nodded.  
  
After she had finished her snack, she made Joey come upstairs with her to her room. She took him over to her stuffed animals and started introducing him to them. "And this is Edgar, and this is Fufu, and this is Myron, and this is Bugs, and this is Buttercup, and this is Sammi, and this is Johnson, and this is Mark, and this is Dusty, and this is Jesse, and this is Charmander, and this is Yugi, and this is Rogue, and this is Gambit." She told him as she stuffed his arms with them.  
  
He deposited them on the bed and looked at them. "Uh, Grace, why do they all have sewing marks on them?" He asked her.  
  
"Because I autopsied them." She told him sweetly. She grabbed one of her Barbie cars and then she grabbed her Bugs Bunny. She put him on the floor and ran over him with her Barbie car. "Oops, all dead." She said with a sigh. She picked up Bugs and put him onto her table that was suppose to be used for tea parties. She grabbed her mini doctor's bag and took out a mask and some gloves. She put them on and turned to Joey.  
  
"Wanna help me give Bugs an autopsy?" She asked him. "I'll let you take out his brains."  
  
Joey gulped as he shook his head. "Nah, I'm not the autopsy type." He told her as he looked around her room for something else for them to do. He saw her take out some scissors that she planned on using as a scalpel. "Hey, why don't we play with your Barbies'?" He suggested quickly.  
  
Gracie looked between them and her Bugs. "Wellllllllllllll," She said as she kept looking between the two. She finally put her 'scalpel' down and took off her mask and gloves. "Okay." He sighed in relief.  
  
She went over to the other side of the room and took out her Barbies. Joey sat down across from her and she handed him one. "You can play with this one. Her name is Felicity." She told him.  
  
He looked at Felicity and nodded. "Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
"She says she is fine." Gracie told him as she picked up a Teresa doll and started dressing her up.  
  
"Which doll is that?" He asked.  
  
"This one is Vicky, like my Mommy." She told him cheerfully. She picked up a ken doll and put it next to the Teresa doll. "And this one is Joey." She told him.  
  
He smiled. "Aw, you didn't have to name one after me." He told her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I had to give Vicky a new husband doll because she and Daddy, I mean Jake got a divorce. Jake doll is over there." She stopped to point over to the side where one Ken doll was covered in numerous Barbie dolls. "So now, Joey is Vicky's new husband."  
  
Joey shook his head. "Wait, Uh, Joey is not Vicky's new husband." He told her.  
  
She looked at him confused. "He's not? Then what is he?" She asked.  
  
"Joey is Mama's, I mean Vicky, Vicky's boyfriend."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "What's a boyfriend?"  
  
Joey sighed as he struggled for words. "Uh, a boyfriend? A boyfriend is... Is what you call the guy in a... a... hm, relationship where two people really like each other, and, they, uh, date and have fun... But they aren't quite yet ready to get married or anything... Yeah, it's kinda like that." He explained out.  
  
Gracie stared at him for a few seconds. "So, a boyfriend is a guy that a girl likes, and he likes her too, but they're not married? Only dating?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you hit the hammer on the head." He told her.  
  
"So Joey is Mama's boyfriend?" She asked. He nodded. She thought about it again and then scowled. "Man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They call Chris my boyfriend, but he's not!" She complained as she shook herself off from the grossness of it.  
  
Joey looked at her seriously. "Chris? Isn't that one of your Uncle Danny's kids?" Gracie nodded. "Well, you better tell him that he better be a good boyfriend and not break your heart or else I will come after him." He told her.  
  
Gracie laughed and shook her head. "I said he wasn't my boyfriend. You're silly, Joey." She told him.  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Besides, if you hurt Chris, not only would Uncle Danny kick you're behind, but Beth would take out her witchy blade and chop you up like how Aunt Sara does." Gracie told him seriously.  
  
Joey looked at her curiously. "What did you say?" He asked her.  
  
Gracie covered her mouth. "Oops." She mumbled.  
  
"No 'Oops'. What were you talking about? What's a witchy blade?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's watch TV." She told him as she got up and started dragging him back downstairs. "We can watch 'Forensic Files'! Yay!"  
  
He shook his head. 'I like Vicky and her friends, and I really like Gracie, but sometimes I swear that they are hiding something, like their all part of some cult or such. And witchy blade? Are they part of a coven or something? Yeah, that's it. Must speak to Vicky about it.' He thought to himself. He watched Gracie turn the Television on to Court TV and clapped when 'Forensic files' came on. He shook his head again and sighed. 'Only Gracie.'  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G 


	69. KISSING

Eli: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long. Been real busy with some stuff I had been delaying for too long. Only ONE chapter left after this! Superherogirlcat, there are always villains around, but no more Kenny. I think I will leave the resurrection to the comic. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Dominic was leaning against the wall of the school as he waited for Lily to pick him up. She was late, but he didn't mind. He was getting use to her being late. Ever since her dad had come back, she had to dodge him trying to talk to her. He wished Lily's dad would just go back from wherever he came from.  
  
Or that he could get permission from his dad to chase Lily's dad away with one of his swords.  
  
Lily finally pulled up her car near the entrance and honked to get his attention. 'Uh oh, she honked. That means she is in a bad mood. I hope she doesn't mind that she has to drive me to Nicky and Chris's house.' He thought to himself as he ran over and quickly got into the car. Lily nodded to him for a greeting as she took off immediately, barely giving him time to buckle his seat belt.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine, half pint. I... Just need to see someone later today. Uncle Stefan told me you have a play date or such at one of your friend's houses. I'm gonna drop you off there, and I'm gonna pick you up at seven, okay?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Did he tell you where the house is?"  
  
"No, but he said you did." She said. "So lead the way."  
  
Dominic began to give her directions to the twin's house. Her bad mood was kept in check, and was only revealed if she got frustrated with him for not being sure which way to go. But he did notice that the closer they got, the more Lily made this strange face and shook her head.  
  
When he they finally reached the block they were on, he pointed out which house to go to. Lily parked out in front of it and stared at the house in confusion. Dominic looked at her and shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Um, Dom. Which of your friend's house is this?" She asked him, not taking her eyes from the house.  
  
"Chris and Nicky's." He answered. "Why?"  
  
"What's their last name?"  
  
"Um, Woo. Why?" He asked, totally confused now. Lily's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "Lily, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Nothing's wrong." She told him as she unlocked the doors. "You know, I think I will go in with you." She said as she opened her door and got out.  
  
Seeing how pleased she seemed now compared to how she was when she had picked him up, he just shrugged his shoulders and went with. "Oh, okay."  
  
They went up to the house and Dominic knocked on the door. They heard a big crash, followed by glass breaking. "Dam- Dang it, Nicky, I told you not to run down the fu-friggin' stairs! Are you all right?" They heard being shouted in the hallway.  
  
"I'm okay." Nicky yelled out.  
  
Luke sighed, shaking his head as he went to go answer the door. He opened it and almost shot back from shock. "Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly startled.  
  
She smirked. "Your brothers and my cousin evidently have a play date." She said as she looked down at Dominic. Luke glanced at him, and smirked as well. Dominic looked between the two; all most giving himself whip lash from turning so fast. He had no clue as to what was going on. Before he could figure it out, Nicky came limping over with Chris and they pulled him into the house and into the Living room, where they had all their video games set up. He glanced back at them once: They were just standing at the door watching the boys go off. Then, he turned toward the video games that awaited him.  
  
-Later-  
  
They had been playing video games for over three hours. Dominic's eyes were really starting to sting from staring at the screen for so long. They had gone through all most all of the video games the twins owned, from Army Men: Green Rogue to Legend of Zelda: Final Quest to Zapper.  
  
Currently, they were playing Tekken 10. Dominic was playing versus Chris as they were extremely close to the end of the match. Their hands flew over the controllers as they both struggled to pull off the most damaging combos. Chris was on the floor with a lollypop in his mouth, a few centimeters away from falling out. Dominic was leaning over the edge of the couch, his elbows going numb from not moving.  
  
Finally, Chris pulled an ultimate 35 hit combo at Dominic's character, taking away what was left in his life bar. Chris yelled out in triumph as his lollypop hit the floor. Dom scowled. "Man, I almost had you!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Chris replied as he watched Dom pass his controller over to Nicky. He got off the couch and stretched. He blinked his eyes, trying to get his sore eyes some liquid on them.  
  
"I'm gonna get a soda." He told them as he took off for the kitchen. They both nodded to whatever he said, their attention directed at the television. He went down the hall into the kitchen and dug through the refrigerator for some Mountain Dew. As he grabbed the last can from the back, he heard squeaking and banging coming from above him. He looked up at the ceiling and stared. The noise was getting louder and it sounded like things were breaking.  
  
Dominic went back into the living room. "Hey, guys?"  
  
Just then, Nicky got defeated. He threw the controller down as Chris stuck his tongue out at him. Nicky threw the bag of M&M's at him.  
  
"Guys?!"  
  
The bag hit Chris's chest and he looked at Nicky with revenge. He threw the bag back as Nicky laughed at him. It hit Nicky on top of the head. He scowled and picked up the scatter M&M's and started trying to peg Chris with them. Chris ducked behind the couch and started trying to peg Nicky with Brite Crawler eggs.  
  
Dominic got caught in the cross fire and started seeing red. "WILL BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" He yelled out.  
  
The twins put down their ammo and looked at him as if he was insane. "All right, all right. Don't make us go deaf now, Dom." Nicky told him as he dropped the M&M's to the ground.  
  
"I heard something going on up stairs. Someone could have broken in." He told them seriously.  
  
Nicky and Chris's faces fell as Chris shut off the TV. Their eyes all went wide as they turned toward the stairs and heard all the commotion. "Where's it coming from?" Chris whispered.  
  
"I heard it above the kitchen." Dominic whispered back. Both of the twins sighed out of relief.  
  
Nicky looked and Dom and glared. "Man, you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"That's Luke's room. Don't mind it." Chris told him as he went to turn the Television back on to resume their game. Dominic stopped him.  
  
"No, wait." He told him as he listened to the noise going on upstairs. He went very serious again. "There is someone else upstairs with him." He whispered. "Did your sister come home yet?"  
  
"Nu uh." Chris said as they stared at the stairs. "Let's go see what's going on." He said as he started heading toward the stairs, Nicky right behind him.  
  
"Wait, we don't know if the other person has a weapon or anything!" Dominic hissed at them. They stopped and thought about it. Nicky looked over at him.  
  
"Well. You're a super ninja boy. You can just kick the guy's butt if he broke in." He explained as they started for the stairs again before Dom could disagree. He sighed and followed them up the stairs.  
  
They quietly tip toed over to Luke's room and stood outside. They could hear squeaking and human grunting. Then, they heard silence.  
  
"Oh no, the person got him!" Chris whispered out. Nicky scowled angrily. Before Chris and Dominic could stop him, he barged into the room.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your.. " He stopped talking as his mouth just hung open. Dominic and Chris looked in and stared at the sight.  
  
Luke was sitting on his computer chair. With a girl in his lap!  
  
Dominic blinked and shook his head as the girl looked behind her and almost jumped off Luke from shock. The two teenagers shrank back from each other as Luke backed away in his computer chair and the girl scooted away from him on the floor. Dom looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She smiled and waved. "Hey, Dom. What are you up to?" She asked sweetly as she held back the urge to just strangle him for yet again barging in on her privacy. He didn't answer her. Neither did Chris when Luke asked him the same thing.  
  
Nicky looked at them with disgust. "EW!! You guys were kissing!" He accused. All three boys started making throw up sounds.  
  
"Hey guys, knock it off." Luke ordered them.  
  
Nicky looked at him and smirked. "Luke and Lily, sitting in a tree." He started as he glanced at his partners in crime.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three boys finished together.  
  
The teenagers sighed and had the boys sit together on the bed. After about ten minutes of kissing comments, the boys finally shut their mouths to listen to their brother/cousin.  
  
"Okay, for those of you who have not figured it out for yourselves, Lily is my girlfriend." Luke started out.  
  
Chris stood up and pointed at him. "I knew it!" He said hotly.  
  
Luke looked at him, bemused. "You did?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted to say that." He said as he sat back down and held in his laughter along with the other two boys.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're dating, you guys can't tell anyone! You got that?" He asked them seriously. "Not a soul!"  
  
"Why?" Nicky asked.  
  
"Because, we could get into some trouble for it." He told them, exasperated.  
  
He turned to Lily and she took over talking. "There are some kids at school that were giving us some problems when we started dating. It was annoying, mean, and just hateful. It got so bad that we had to fake a break up in the middle of the lunch."  
  
"What's their problem?" Dominic asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, they're dumb asses, pardon my language. They believe that since I'm white, and Luke is Asian, that we shouldn't be dating. They're a modern day equivalent to Nazi's." She informed them. "Geez, you'd think people would learn from history." She hissed out.  
  
Luke got up off his chair and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's all right." He looked over at the boys. "So, you guys can't tell anyone. ANY ONE! All right?"  
  
The boys nodded. "Good." Lily said as she looked at a nearby clock. "Damn, it's pass seven. Half pint, we have to get home." She said.  
  
They all went downstairs as Lily and Dominic got their stuff and got ready to leave. Just as Lily kissed Luke good-bye, the sound of the front door getting unlocked filled the hallway. They jumped apart as Lily grabbed Dominic's arm and started heading toward the door.  
  
As Danny and Lee came in, she smiled pleasantly and made quick chit chat about thanking them for letting Dom come over and play. She was sure they were in the clear.  
  
But, just before the door closed behind her, she heard one of the twins ask "So, is Lily the one that gave you the purple marks on your neck, Luke?"  
  
Lily increased the speed of her walking as she practically dragged Dominic back to the car.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Another Year Gone By 


	70. Another Year Gone By

Eli: Hey all! We have reached the final chapter! *Shudders as Mako-Chan Wolf snaps on party hat* Sorry to be making anyone cry, I didn't mean it, honest! Yeah, Ashy, it me. As for a sequel. *evil gryn* for the last time, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
The living room was filled with laughter. The kids were all happy and chatting. School had finally ended a week ago, and they were more than happy about it. As usual, they celebrated the end of it on Teresa's birthday, as they celebrated the end of summer on the twins birthday.  
  
Currently Nicky, Ben, Emma, and Dominic were battling out in 'Mario Party Ten' as Gracie and Chris argued over who got to take over whose controller when the battle was over. Jamie and Beth were on the couch, totally quiet since they both had gotten a scolding from their mother minutes before. Teresa was looking over her birthday presents. When she got to the one from Bethany and Jamie, she smiled. She studied it, trying to think of what it could be.  
  
Teresa glanced at the adults and then looked to Bethany. "Beth, what's in here?" She asked.  
  
Bethany just smiled. "You're gonna have to wait and see." She said with a shrug.  
  
The birthday girl pouted. "Brat!"  
  
Beth stuck out her tongue. "Bigger brat!"  
  
"Biggest brat!" They both declared.  
  
Gabe looked over. "Hey, get away from those gifts." He told her. He came over and took the gift from her. "Little punk, you know better." He said playfully. He looked at the gift and who it was from. He immediately went very serious as he began to examine the package. It was in the shape of a box and had pink and red wrapping paper, Teresa's favorite colors. He shook it, but it had no sound. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at who he knew had really gotten what was in the box. Ian smirked and Gabriel felt the need to reach for the Excedrin.  
  
Just then, Emma beat the boys and the room was filled with them groaning and her shouting "Oh yeah, I rock!" The three boys winced and handed over their controllers over to Gracie, Chris, and Jamie. Dom went over and sat down next to Bethany as Nicky and Ben scooted back against the couch as the others began to play. "Hey, where's your friend, what's her name, Jenny?"  
  
Teresa scowled. "She is not my friend anymore." She said bitterly.  
  
"Why?" Ben asked.  
  
"Because she likes to steal stuff! She stole my Mulan barbie and wouldn't give it back!" She said angrily as she sat next to Bethany on the couch.  
  
"But you're Mulan Barbie is in your room! I saw it earlier." Gracie called out, not turning her head away from the television. "If she wouldn't give it back, how do you have it now?" She asked curiously.  
  
Teresa, Bethany, and Dominic looked at each other and smiled. Beth leaned forward toward Gracie. "Oh, we took care of it before school went out." She told Gracie playfully as the other two laughed.  
  
Sara shook her head at her daughter's comment. 'Yeah, Beth, you certainly did take care of it.' She thought to herself. As Danny looked at her. "Is that why you had to leave early the other day?" She nodded and he laughed. "What did she do to the poor girl?"  
  
She sighed. "You don't want to know. Just be glad your children aren't trained up like little assassins." She told him. "At least she got my sense of revenge and not her father's. Lord know what would happen if she had THAT, slitting peoples throats and tossing them down stairs." Sara shook her head at the idea.  
  
"Well, be glad she isn't a pair of demon twins who managed to get sent to the office the last day of school."  
  
"Close enough." She mumbled out as she glanced back at the kids. "Beth, don't throw the controller at Nicky. No, I don't want to hear it. Just cut it out." She scolded.  
  
Meanwhile, after several minutes of severe staring at one another, Joey and Jake went up to each other and shook hands. They hadn't exactly gotten along since their first meeting, one of their last crossings almost resulting in a fist fight. After at least an hour of Vicki scolding them, they both had decided to get along.  
  
Vicki came up to them and smiled. "So you two do learn. Good boys!" She complemented as she leaned her head against Joey's shoulder. "I was getting tired of yelling at you two." She told them. They both laughed at that, making her pout and punch them both.  
  
"Ow! I take it back." Joey said quickly, making her change from a fury to his girlfriend once again.  
  
Luke and Lily were in the corner of the Living room, half with the kids, half with the adults. Luke sneaked his arm around his girlfriend. Stefan was looking over at them every five seconds, glaring daggers. When he saw the teenager out an arm around his niece, he shook his head. "She's too young a lady to be dating." He mumbled out.  
  
Danny came up next to him. "Don't care for your niece to be dating my kid?" He asked.  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing personal against your son. She is so young, just sixteen. Dating at sixteen! Zu was kommt die Welt?" (what is this world coming to?) He tried to keep his voice down, even as he went off in another language.  
  
Danny smirked. "Hey, don't worry about her. He was raised to be a gentleman." He assured him. Stefan looked at the teenagers once last time, before he nodded.  
  
"Ja. He's a gentleman. He's a gentleman." He mumbled to himself, over and over again. Danny shook his head and turned to his wife.  
  
"Luke's a good boy. He's way too worried, don't you think?" He told her.  
  
Lee tilted her head. "No, actually I was thinking about the first time Una had a date. Now, who was it that had her date run away from our house?" She asked sarcastically. "I believe that was done by you." He glared at her and joined Stefan on the other side of the room.  
  
The kids soon tired of playing video games. They had been playing them non stop the whole week before, and were now getting bored of them. Soon, only Emma and Ben were playing. The rest of the kids were sitting around the Living room. "I'm bored, what ya wanna do?" She asked them.  
  
"Don't know. We just video gamed away everything we learned all year." Chris murmured as Nicky gulped down a soda and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Caffeine... Good...." He mumbled as he snuggled into the closest person, who was Teresa.  
  
"Nicky, off! You drool after you video game yourself out! And my Daddy will kill me if I ruin my new dress!" She told him as she attempted to shove him off. Unfortunately for her, he was too tired to pay any attention to her. She moaned as she tried to escape from under his arm. Bethany came over and turned him onto the other side for her. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." She said quietly as she sat back down.  
  
"So, what should we do? It's finally summer!" Teresa exclaimed. She wasn't tired from playing video games or too full from the food and cake and she wanted to do something.  
  
"Teresa, we're tired." Gracie complained. "Really tired. I haven't been this tired since the day I had to go to court with Mommy and Daddy and the judge man was so boring I feel asleep at that big chair."  
  
"Or the day Daddy made me train extra for super gluing the ninja stars to my ceiling so that I could have constellations to look up at." Bethany added.  
  
"Or when me and Nicky had to clean up the garage by ourselves because we shot water balloons filled with pudding at cars from the front porch using one of our mom's bras." Chris told them as Gracie put her legs up on him so that she could lie down to take a nap.  
  
"She didn't like that." Nicky muttered out, now half way between sleep and the real world.  
  
Teresa pouted and wasn't satisfied with their excuses. "C'mon, guys, let's do something."  
  
Dominic looked from Bethany, who was trying not to fall asleep next to him, to Chris who had Gracie partly over his lap falling asleep. "We're too tired, Teresa, so why don't you open your presents now?" He asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah!" She said happily as she looked behind her shoulder and called out to her father. "Daddy, can I open my presents now, plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee?" She begged. She jumped up and down with joy when he nodded. She went over to the presents and sat down right next to them and started ripping them open. She didn't care if anyone was awake or not to watch her do it. 'Oh well, just means I get to play with everything first.' She thought to herself as she opened the gift from Gracie first, smiling even wider when she saw that it was a new Barbie doll.  
  
"Yay! Doctor Barbie variant 251!" She said happily. 'Only about 25 versions more to collect!'  
  
"How many more of those do you think her room can hold?" Ian asked Gabriel.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sick of them. If she gets another one, I'm going to gather them all up and have a couple of huge Barbie bonfires, sorted out by friggin' professional." He shook his head when his friend laughed. "Oh, you think I'm joking? Your kid can count how many Barbies she has on one hand. She has more Barbies in her collection than there are kids in her school. I hate those things."  
  
"Hey, one day she'll be all grown up and moved out and you'll be missing those Barbie dolls." Ian reminded him.  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and glanced over at the kids. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and one day your daughter will be all grown up and moving out.... Right into Dominic's apartment." He said as he nodded his head toward Bethany, who was half asleep and leaning against Dominic.  
  
Ian sighed. "He's just lucky he's her protector..." He mumbled as he glared at the nine year old. "She couldn't be civil to boys her own age that she knew all her life. She's known him for less than a year, and he turns her into a snuggle bunny."  
  
"Alot sure did happen. Beth got the witchblade, Vicki and Jake got a divorce, and Irons is finally dead. It's hard to believe that it was just another year gone by." Gabriel said as he watched his little girl start to open her last gift. "And yeah, by the time she moves out, I will be missing her at this age, Barbie dolls and all. I'm just glad they don't grow any faster." He said in the most parental-person-watching-their-child-grow-up voice he had in him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ian glanced at him and smirked. "Glad you feel that way." He said as he watched Teresa open the box she had just de-wrapped and pulled out a card.  
  
Teresa looked at the card curiously and opened it. Her eyes went wide open as she ran over to show her father what it was. "Daddy, Daddy, look what Beth got for me!" She said excitedly.  
  
Gabriel took the card from her hands and looked at it and found that it contained a gift card. "Good for a dozen Barbies plus accessories." He read out loud. He looked down at his daughter and smiled weakly. "Great, sweetie." He looked behind him and scowled. "Just great."  
  
Sara watched as Teresa roused the kids up again, tempting them with her new toys. She saw how Beth woke up, but stayed glued to Dominic's side, the same thing happening with Gracie and Chris. She watched as her husband and best friend threatened each other with what they would give to each other's child in birthdays to come. She saw Lily and Luke try to sneak a kiss in the hallway as both of their guardians burst in on them and pulled them out into the Living room. And she saw the eye of her bracelet on her wrist glow brightly in anticipation to see what the children of witchblade would do next.  
  
She glanced at each child, starting with Nicky and ending with Andrew. She smiled as she thought to herself. 'I have a feeling it's going to be another long year....'  
  
The End  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
High School Hell  
  
Eli: Yeah, there's a sequel. Thank-you everyone for reviews! Bye! 


End file.
